Ma Parodie de Final Fantasy XIII2
by Sora-desuka
Summary: Le titre parle pour lui même, j'imagine !  Je découvre le jeu en même temps que je le parodie, alors il *peut* y avoir des incohérences.
1. Prologueries en Tous Genres

_**Disclaimer  
><strong>_

Huuuh... Que dire ? Que dire ?

Voilà le prologue d'une parodie qui, je l'espère, plaira à ceux qui la liront :)

Peut-être que certains reconnaîtront mon pseudo ? J'ai plusieurs parodies à mon actif, sur les forums de JVC (les dernières étant celles de FF12, KH2 ou SO4). Bref, autant dire que j'y ai un public, et j'ai choisi de m'établir ici et de viser des gens qui me connaissaient pas forcément et qui pourraient juger ce que je fais avec un oeil nouveau, de découverte 8D

Bref, j'vais pas non plus vous retenir pendant des plombes, alors voilà ma paro, puisse t-elle vous plaire !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 0 – Prologueries en tous genres<strong>_

« Divine Etro, je veille sur votre héritage »

_Ce disant, une jeune femme en armure se recueillait devant un trône dédié à une déesse qui, sans doute avait mieux à faire que d'écouter les inepties de son élue, car elle se contenta de faire tomber une pluie de plumes comme pour lui répondre poliment, plutôt que de faire résonner sa voix dans ce lieu saint en disant_ « Non mais tu te fous de moi, Lightning ? C'est ça mon héritage ? C'est de la merde, ouais ! Y a pas un seul gusse, ici ! T'appelles ça un héritage, toi ? Moi j'appelle ça une ville fantôme ! Non mais regarde ça ! On dirait Maubeuge un lendemain de coupe du monde ! ». _Sans doute faut-il voir dans ce choix un excès de bienséance à l'égard de sa protégée, ou simplement une méconnaissance des choses de notre monde. Ou peut-être les deux. Mais je pencherai plutôt pour la bienséance. Oui, c'est sûrement ça._

_En sortant du sanctuaire, notre jeune femme répondant donc au doux nom de Lightning, contemplait d'un air mélancolique la cité qui s'étendait sous ses grosses bottes de fer +19 en défense. La ville n'était plus que ruine et désolation, grise sous un ciel gris, une espèce d'immense allégorie de l'Ennui, dans laquelle il ne se passait strictement rien. Maubeuge, vous dis-je. _

_Mais pendant ce temps, un jeune homme tombait à une vitesse défiant les lois de la gravité, sans qu'il puisse pour le moment être possible de lier son existence à celle de notre chère guerrière. Ceci étant dit, revenons à notre morne cité. Il y avait une plage, à proximité, une plage que jonchaient bien peu de serviettes, car bien loin du fascinant spectacle qu'offre une foule de jeunes femmes en bikini, le seul couple que l'on y pût trouver n'était pas des plus joviaux. Il s'agissait là d'un certain Caius et d'une jolie jeune femme qui, bien qu'étant morte et quelque peu décomposée, conservait un certain charme qui n'était pas sans évoquer dans certains esprits retors la possibilité d'un amour interdit par les mœurs (que d'aucuns qualifieraient de « nécrophilie »)._

« Yeul… Tu vas me manquer… »

_ Passons sur le mauvais goût des parents de la défunte dans leur choix du nom, ainsi que sur l'infinité de jeux de mots idiots qu'un tel sobriquet est à même d'engendrer (n'en retenons que les principaux, tels que « _Yeul a-t-il du flomage à glignotter toute à l'heule ?_ » ou « _Pour qui sonne le glas Yeul ? _»). Bref, une note d'humour n'est jamais de trop dans une scène macabre, car notre bon Caius, s'inspirant sans aucun doute de ce que fit bien des années plus tôt un mythomane blond à coiffure de hérisson avec son amie transpercée par un psychopathe aux sérieux troubles Œdipiens, la plongea dans l'eau afin de la voir dériver au loin. C'est sans compter, sans doute, sur la présence d'une usine chimique le long de la côte qui avait tant empoisonné l'eau qu'au simple contact de celle-ci, la morte se transforma en poussière. Le joueur attentif comprendra par ailleurs que ce prodige explique à lui seul pourquoi la plage est si déserte, car comme chacun sait, les touristes en slip de bain apprécient peu de fondre quand ils font trempette._

_ Passablement énervé par la dématérialisation de son amie, Caius entreprit de faire passer sa rage sur la première personne qu'il verrait. En vérité, ça tombait plutôt mal pour Lightning car elle semblait être la seule habitante de ces lieux. Ainsi, tenant la guerrière pour responsable de l'empoisonnement de l'eau (après tout, qui à part elle aurait pu autoriser cette usine chimique à s'installer sur la côte, hein ? HEIN ?) et sans doute également pour la mort de la donzelle, il signala son entrée en mode Berserk par un cri du cœur. _

_« Raaah… RAAAAAAAAH ! »_

_ Ceci étant fait, l'homme dégaina une énorme épée violette pour signaler ses intentions belliqueuses au tout-venant. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Lightning, arrachée à la lecture de Rilke par ces cris barbares, vienne voir de quoi il en retournait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, en plus d'une lueur violette un peu moche, une nuée de monstres sortir de l'eau pour tenter d'envahir la ville. Il sembla clair que ceux-ci avaient été réveillés de leur torpeur sous-marine par le cri qu'avait poussé Caius, mais de là à dire qu'il l'avait fait exprès, il y a un monde. Nous n'entrerons pas ici dans des détails techniques, mais je tiens à rappeler qu'il s'agit d'une parodie de FFXIII-2 et non de Skyrim et que, par conséquent, il est peu probable que le Thu'um ait joué quelque rôle que ce soit dans cette étrange déclaration de guerre._

_ Pourtant, les faits étaient là, et guerre il y avait. Lightning, de son côté, envoya une nuée de machins volants et de trucs quadrupèdes, que je ne me risquerai pas à décrire, mais toujours est-il que s'il s'agissait là des habitants de la ville, alors celle-ci se rapprochait davantage de Tchernobyl que de Maubeuge. _

« Déesse guerrière ! »

_ Et après avoir hélé ainsi son adversaire, notre bonhomme en deuil subit l'accueil glacial des sœurs Shiva, qui… qui… qui se firent poutrer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, en fait. Bon, passons à quelque chose de moins lamentable. Tiens, Lightning par exemple, elle est où, celle-là ? Ah, là-bas. Bon, alors celle-ci chevauchait son fier destrier scandinave pour venir à la rencontre de son ennemi. A sa vue, celui-ci ne se dégonfla pas et invoqua, après moult incantations, une grande comète sur laquelle il s'occupa à rester là, les bras ballants, à regarder autour de lui. En effet, les multiples effets lumineux qui accompagnèrent l'application du sort offraient, outre la possibilité d'envoyer une pluie de bidules explosifs sur les ennemis, un siège bien à l'abri en hauteur pour observer la situation. Il ne manquait plus qu'un deuxième sort pour invoquer une jeune hôtesse pour lui apporter une manza… Oh mais voilà Lightning qui, toujours sur le dos sur son beau dada resplendissant, montait un à un les cailloux flottants qui menaient à Caius. Après de nombreux obstacles, incluant une explosion dans le coin de la tronche, un lancer d'épée qui s'apparenta davantage à un coup de chance, et un rattrapage in extremis agrémenté de jurons de son cru, Lightning put finalement faire face à son terrible adversaire._

Lighning : Pourquoi tu fais tout ça, au juste ?

Caius : Le narrateur a déjà tout raconté, tu crois quand même pas que je vais m'amuser à tout répéter pour tes beaux yeux ?

Lightning : Laisse le narrateur en dehors de ça ! Il compte pas, ça n'est même pas un personnage à part entière !

_Ah ben merci, ça fait plaisir, tiens…_

Lightning : Non mais je disais pas ça méchamment, c'est juste que…

_Non bah puisque c'est comme ça, la description de votre combat épique, vous pouvez vous asseoir dessus, je vais plutôt m'intéresser à la copulation du couple de coccinelles, là-bas. _

Lightning : Pff…

Caius : Laisse-le, c'est juste une ruse de flemmard pour pas bosser. Allez, viens plutôt te battre !

Lightning : En garde !

_Pendant ce temps, alors que la bataille faisait rage et que ces deux ingrats combattaient, des événements très curieux se déroulaient au sol. En effet, deux coccinelles venaient de se rencontrer tantôt et, passée la parade amoureuse, notre couple de coléoptères en venait aux choses sérieuses._

Lightning : Yaaah ! Prends ça !

Caius : Ha ha ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire ? Pff ! Essaie un peu ça !

Lightning : Tss… Il en faut plus pour m'avoir…

_Ca y est, leur petite affaire est finie, et chacun retourne vaquer à ses occupations, c'est-à-dire à pas grand-chose, car les coccinelles ont cela de différent avec nous autres humains qu'elles ne peuvent pas passer le temps en allant au cinéma, en faisant des parties de Super Smash Bros avec leurs potes ou en trollant sur des forums. Fort heureusement, leur absence de conscience les empêche de concevoir à quel point leur vie est toute pourrie._

Lightning : Cette fois… Aaah ! Qu'est-ce qu…

Caius : Ha ha ha !

Lightning : Salopard ! Lâche ma lame !

Caius : Allez, on va pimenter un peu le combat !

Lightning : Quoi ? Mais… ton œil !

Caius : Eh oui ! Il est classe, mon œil rouge, hein ?

_Toujours est-il que d'ici quelques temps, notre chère coccinelle devra se trouver une feuille envahie par les pucerons. Là, elle y pondra entre cinquante et quatre-cents œufs, et sans l'aide d'une sage-coccinelle, s'il vous plaît ! Y en a vraiment ici qui devraient prendre exemple sur un tel modèle de fécondité._

Caius : Ô ombres ténébreuses des noirceurs du néant…

Lightning : T'invoques quoi, là ? Un pléonasme ?

Caius : Non, je me transforme en Bahamut du Chaos.

Lightning : Merde ! Odin !

Caius : Ha ha ! TROP TARD !

_Les œufs, quant à eux, n'écloront qu'au bout de trois à sept jours. Les larves qui en surgiront seront de couleur bleus-gris, et ressentiront comme une petite fringale à satisfaire. En guise de casse-croûte, ce ne sont donc pas moins de neuf mille pucerons qui vont y passer dans les trois semaines qui suivront son développement._

Lightning : Je l'ai échappé belle… merci, Odin…

Odin : Huuuuuuhuu !

Lightning : Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos des hennissements ?

Odin : Huuuuu !

Lightning : Pas du tout, j'ai dit que t'avais pas besoin de hennir pour ne rien dire. Personne ne te comprend à part moi et ça fait con. Maintenant, tu vas…

Bahamut du Chaos : GROUAAAAAH !

Lightning : Oh… encore toi… Bon… Foudre ! Et re-foudre !

Bahamut du Chaos : Grrouu… aaaa… Merde, transformation annulée !

Lightning : Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Caius : Oui, bon, c'était pas une transformation parfaite, vu que c'était pas le vrai Bahamut…

Lightning : Elles est naze, ta contrefaçon…

Odin : Huuuuuhuuhuuu !

Lightning : Ha ha ha… « Bahamut du K.O ». Ouais, pas mal, celle-là…

Odin : Huuu ! ^^

Caius : Raaah ! J'vais vous apprendre, moi, à vous foutre de moi ! Lâche ton foutu cheval, je te défie à nouveau en combat singulier !

Lightning : Encore ?

Caius : Oui, mais cette fois on va faire de ce côté, où il y a plein de moyens de se faire des coups en traître. Ca va être rigolo, tu vas voir.

Lightning : J'en suis.

_Nullement dérangées par un tel régime alimentaire à outrance, les larves se recroquevilleront alors au verso d'une feuille, à laquelle elles se seront fixées à l'aide de quelques fils de soie. Au bout de cette période de huit jours, appelée la « nymphose », elles se transformeront alors en coccinelles adultes !_

Caius : Yaah !

Lightning : Yaaahaaaah !

Caius : Ah ! L'esquiiive !

Lightning : Ah ouais ? GRAVITE !

Caius : Hein ? Hé !

_ Bon, j'en étais où, moi ? Ah oui, Lightning et Caius. Bon alors ils… euh… ils sont où ces cons-là ? Ils sont plus où je les avais laissé… C'est malin, tiens…_

Caius : Aaïe… Pas gentil de m'envoyer tous ces débris à la tronche, comme ça…

Lightning : Toujours pas mort, hein ?

Caius : Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me tuer ?

Lightning : J'ai bon espoir.

Caius : Bon, reste là. J'vais trouver un endroit classe pour terminer notre duel épique en beauté.

_ Aaah ! Les voilà ! Chacun se faisait face, et la tension était si palpable que même les gouttes de sueur des deux belligérants étaient gorgées de stress. Soudain, dans cette atmosphère tendue, Caius tourna les talons pour… Attendez… Comment ça ? Vous vous foutez plus sur la gueule ?_

Lightning : On vient déjà de se battre à l'instant.

Caius : Ouais, on fonctionne par mi-temps.

Lightning : Voilà, le temps de retrouver des forces et de trouver l'endroit où on va se battre après…

Caius : Voilà, et puis y a la pause pipi, aussi.

_Non mais vous êtes des ennemis mortels ou des gamins qui jouez à la guerre ?_

Lightning : Il se passe jamais rien ici, alors quand il y a un combat comme ça, autant en profiter plutôt que de tout expédier en trente secondes…

Caius : Voilà. Je préfère aussi savourer le combat, parce que quand le Néant aura englouti le monde entier et tout ça, on risque de se faire rudement chier.

_Vous êtes irrécupérables. Vivement que je parte raconter autre chose._

Lightning : Ce sera pour bientôt, j'espère.

_Ouais, juste le temps de raconter un peu ce qu'il se passe avec ce gaillard qui est en train de tomber du ciel, et c'est bon._

Lightning : QUOI ? Un gaillard tombé du… Oh ! Mais… je l'ai déjà vu dans un rêve ! Il s'appelle Noel Kreiss !

Caius : Bon, j'y vais. J'vais voir s'il y a un bon terrain de combat, là-bas.

_Au même instant, alors qu'il était à des kilomètres de là, une masse minuscule chutant à une vitesse vertigineuse, le dénommé Noel ouvrit les yeux…_

Noel : Plaît-il ?

… _Avant de se rendre de sa situation._

Noel : What the… AAAAAAAAaaaaaah !

Lightning : Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !

Il vaudrait mieux, oui. C'est lui qui assure la transition avec la suite des événements, alors s'il meurt, je serai bloqué ici à tout jamais à décrire tes actions.

Lightning : Je crois que ni toi, ni moi, ne supporterions ça.

Ca dépend, parce que la description de tes bains nocturnes peut être digne d'intérêt.

Lightning : Rêve. Bon, sur ce… BAHAMUT !

Cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question d'une contrefaçon made in Chaos (le lecteur cultivé pourra voir ici une très subtile référence au Predator du Chaos de Dawn of War, bien que ma préférence, dans cette même faction, aille au Defiler mais là n'est pas le sujet). Grimpant sur le dos de sa monture aérienne, au risque de vexer son habituel destrier Nordique, Lightning vola à vive allure vers le jeune Noel qui, tout en voyant sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, déplorait l'absence de pop-corn.

Noel : Tiens ? Y a quelque chose qui vient vers moi…

Lightning : Bien ! Je n'arrive pas trop tard…

Noel : Oh ! C'est pas quelque chose, c'est quelqu'un…

Lightning : Tiens bon !

Noel : Oh ! Super ! C'est une nana ! Youhouuu !

Lightning : C'est bon, je t'ai vu, pas besoin de me faire ces grands gestes !

Noel : Ouaaah !

Lightning : Accroche-toi !

Récupérant le nouvel arrivant au vol et l'installant à l'arrière de sa monture, Lightning se hâta de revenir vers le sol. Alors, posant pied à terre, elle aperçut dans le ciel le signe d'une étrange incantation, signe que Caius lui envoyait pour montrer qu'il avait trouvé un terrain de jeu propice à leur affrontement final.

Noel : Ah ! T'es vraiment…

Lightning : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. La drague pourrie, ça attendra ! Tu es arrivé ici en priant pour un miracle, n'est-ce-pas ?

Noel : Euh… j'avais prié pour me retrouver avec une jeune donzelle au lit à mon réveil, ça compte ?

Lightning : Si t'essaies de me demander si je vais exaucer ton vœu, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au genou droit.

Noel : Aïe…

Lightning : Ici, tu es au Valhalla.

Noel : Sérieux ? Alors je suis mort et une Valkyrie est venue récupérer mon âme de brave guerrier ? Est-ce qu'elle avait une armure bleue et des cheveux argentés ? J'en cherche une comme ça depuis que j'ai joué à Val…

Lightning : Arrête de dire des conneries et écoute-moi ! Tu as pu traverser l'espace-temps, alors maintenant, il faut que t'ailles retrouver quelqu'un pour moi !

Noel : Mais j'veux rester là, moi ! Avec toi ! Pour la vie ! … Ou pour la mort, si jamais j'suis un Einheriar envoyé au ciel par une Valkyrie…

Lightning : Tu dois m'amener Serah, c'est ma sœur.

Noel : Ta sœur ? Oh, niquel ! Tu vas voir, je vais te la ramener en moins de deux !

Lightning : C'est ça, ouais…

Noel : Mais dis-moi, si tu me demandes ça, c'est parce que t'as confiance en moi, que je suis ton seul espoir et parce que j'ai déjà exploré l'espace-temps ?

Lightning : Ha ha ha ! Non mais tu crois quoi, mon gars ? T'es juste le seul pignouf à ma disposition ici, alors maintenant, tu te magnes et tu rentres dans ce portail là-bas, c'est compris ?

Noel : Très bien, comme tu voudras, ma chère et tendre !

Lightning : Avant, ça il faut que je te donne quelque chose…

Noel : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Lightning fit d'un geste rapide apparaître une petite créature blanche, volant à l'aide d'ailes de chauve-souris, qui auraient rendu bien dubitatifs Buffon et Linné pour leur classification animale, mais que le joueur de base identifiera de suite comme étant un Mog.

Mog : Kupo !

Noel : Oh ! Il est trognon, ce machin ! Un casse-dalle pour la route ?

Lightning : Non…

Et là-dessus, le gentil petit Mog tout mignon et tout kupo se transforma en une paire d'armes : une épée et une arbalète, pour être exact.

Noel : Ah oui, heureusement que tu l'as dit. J'aurais pas aimé qu'il me fasse ce coup là dans l'estomac…

Lightning : C'est bon ? T'as fini de parler ? Il faut que je m'occupe de l'autre, moi…

Noel : Oui, oui, je te laisse à tes combats.

Lightning : Encore une chose… « Noel »… Je vois quel genre de type tu es, et je veux que tu t'engages à me ramener Serah dans le même état que celui dans lequel tu l'as trouvé, à savoir avec son hymen. C'est compris ?

Noel : Non mais tu me prends pour quel genre d'homme ? Pff… Franchement…

Lightning : Crois-moi, je préfèrerai encore envoyer Caius la chercher, s'il avait pas tant envie de détruire le monde, et si j'avais pas tant envie moi-même de lui faire avaler ses propres tripes.

Noel : Euh… ouais, c'est… c'est sûr… Bon ben j'y vais alors… A plus !

Lightning : Mmh… Désolé Serah… J'avais que ce clown sous la main… J'espère que tu sauras me pardonner…


	2. Neo Boredom

_**Chapitre 1 – Neo-Boredom**_

Abandonnons un peu notre guerrière pour nous intéresser plus avant aux événements qui se dérouleront d'ici peu dans la petite ville côtière de Neo-Boredom, qui tire son nom de la routine monotone qu'y subissent ses autochtones. Et puisque l'on parle de ses habitants, pénétrons un peu dans l'intimité de l'une d'entre elle (j'entends par là sa chambre à coucher, et rien d'autre), où elle s'extirpait peu à peu de la torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée.

« Lightning… »

Le surnom de sa sœur ainée sur les lèvres, la dénommée Serah Farron s'éveillait peu à peu. Des bribes du prologue lui étaient parvenus en songe, et l'image de Lightning combattant son Nemesis lui avait redonné quelque peu espoir dans sa quête éperdue pour la retrouver – quête qui consistait principalement à attendre le retour de Snow dans un village perdu et à apprendre la soustraction à une demi-douzaine de chiards. Mais alors qu'elle naviguait entre les flots de l'inconscience et de l'éveil, un son lointain vint définitivement l'arracher aux bras de Morphée, tandis que les vêtements de Serah se changeaient d'eux-mêmes (et ce instantanément, sans passer par la case « toute nue » ou « en sous-vêtements » au grand dam des joueurs masculins comme du narrateur).

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

Plus question de bailler aux corneilles ni de se remettre au lit en comptant les Chocobos maintenant que sa curiosité était titillée, il lui fallait aller voir de quoi il en retournait, et c'est d'un pas décidé que la jeune femme entreprit de sortir de chez elle, non sans s'être étonnée – mais pas plus que ça – du changement de vêtements. Plutôt que d'émettre l'hypothèse qu'un pervers malsain soit venu l'habiller selon ses fantaisies dans son sommeil, elle se dit qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une sorte de dressing magique pour fainéantes, ce qui, comble de l'absurde, semblait être la vérité.

« Oooh… Ma tête… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe autour de moi ? »

A peine sortie de chez elle, la jeune Serah fut prise d'une migraine affreuse, ainsi que de visions étranges : tout, autour d'elle, devenait flou et gris, comme une sorte de rêve éveillé dans lequel le LSD aurait joué un rôle non négligeable. Elle qui s'était félicitée quelques heures plus tôt d'avoir su refuser le verre que lui proposait Gadot, saoul comme un cochon comme à son habitude, voilà qu'elle avait l'impression de vivre les lendemains de soirée habituels de cet alcoolique chevronné. Lorsqu'enfin, cette sensation désagréable se dissipa, la jeune femme put constater avec effroi que le village était attaqué par des espèces de insectes bleus volants, ces mêmes créatures qu'elle avait vu dans son rêve, et que Caius semblait avoir fait émerger avec son simulacre de Thu'um,

Serah : Oh non !

Villageois : SERAAAAH ! A L'AIDE !

Serah : Mais… je n'ai pas d'arme…

Villageois : …

Serah : …

Villageois : GADOOOOT ! A L'AIDE !

Serah : Désolée…

Mais ledit Gadot semblait être, pour le moment, occupé à tirer à droite à gauche et à vider ses cartouches sur… sur on ne sait pas trop quoi, en fait. Les monstres, les villageois en fuite et les hallucinations dues à l'alcool faisaient autant de cibles potentielles pour cet éternel fêtard.

Gadot : J'vaaais tous vous plombeeer, m... moi ! A… Hips ! Attendez un peu, bande de… gros bâtards… Hips !

Mais son attention fut attirée par un monstre d'une couleur orange vif auquel la notion de discrétion semblait être totalement inconnue. En effet, s'exhibant de la sorte dans son apparat ultra-voyant, celui-ci s'exposait aux rafales de tir aussi efficacement que s'il s'était promené avec une pancarte « TAPEZ MOI DESSUS, JE SUIS LE MECHANT. ». Serah, quant à elle, commençait à regretter d'être restée sans rien faire les bras ballants au milieu de toute cette agitation, car bientôt, un insecte apparut devant elle et s'apprêta à l'attaquer. Reculant, elle trébucha alors sur un cadavre lambda et cria… Non mais dites-moi que je rêve… Pff… Bon… elle cria :

Serah : Lightning ! Aide-moi !

Bien qu'un tel mélange de faiblesse, de naïveté et de stupidité dans un super cocktail « Ingénue Hardcore » eut mille fois mérité que tous les monstres présents sur place se ruassent sur la jeune femme et que les survivants eussent regardé le ciel en sifflant ce ne fut pas le cas, loin s'en faut. Une salve de tirs mit fin au danger qui pesait sur Serah, salve dont était responsable Lebreau, la femme qui avait sans doute en elle plus de testostérone que le village entier réuni.

Lebreau : Non mais tu fous quoi, bordel, Serah ? Tu veux crever ? C'EST CA QUE TU VEUX ?

Serah : N… Non… Je… Je veux ma Lightning !

Lebreau : Regarde-moi, Serah, et dis moi que tu… J'AI DIT « REGARDE-MOI », PETITE CONNE ! Maintenant tu vas arrêter les conneries et tu vas apprendre à te battre contre ces saloperies, parce que sinon, c'est contre moi que tu vas devoir te défen…

Mais soudain, un insecte un peu plus vicieux que les autres vint l'attaquer. Prise par surprise alors qu'elle se concentrait sur le choix des mots qui seraient le plus susceptibles de faire bouger cette faiblarde, elle n'eut pas le loisir de se défendre, et s'écroula non loin. De nouveau seule, Serah était en proie à la plus grande panique.

Serah : A l'aide ! Ligh… Quelqu'un d'autre ! S'il vous plaît !

Voilà que notre jeune institutrice forçait à nouveau sa chance et se résolvait à périr sur cette plage, mais c'est sans compter sur une volée de carreaux qui s'abattit sur son agresseur ailé. Leur source, un point surélevé, sur lequel était perché un homme au visage familier.

Noel : Vous voulez lui passer sur le corps ? Preum's ! Il va d'abord falloir passer sur le mien !

Et là-dessus, il sauta dans le vide et… quoi ? Je sais bien qu'il y a du sable et que ça amortit, mais…

Noel : Aaaaaïe ! Bordel ! Ca fait mal !

Ah ben voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! A vouloir jouer les mecs classes, tu t'es raté dans ta réception. Ca t'apprendra, tiens, crétin.

Serah : Vous allez bien ?

Noel : Coucou ! Euh… t'as pas entendu une voix s'élever dans les airs et se foutre de ma gueule, à l'instant ?

Serah : Il y a des choses plus urgentes ! Tu t'appelles Noel, non ? Je t'ai vu dans mon rêve !

Noel : Sérieux ? C'est génial, ça ! Ca me facilite la tâche ! Pas besoin que je te demande de quel genre de rêve il s'agissait, je présume ? Hin hin hin…

Serah : Comment ça ?

Noel : Hin hin h… Quoi, t'as pas compris ?

Serah : Ben non… Enfin c'est pas le plus important ! Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de tous ces monstres !

Noel : Pas faux… Ah tiens, j'ai une arme pour toi.

Et sur ces mots, il lui tendit l'arme que Lightning lui avait préalablement confiée.

Noel : Ah ! Ca a recommencé ! T'as entendu ?

S'interrogeant sur la source de cette étrange voix, le jeune homme levait la tête vers la ciel en tentant en vain de déceler un indice.

Noel : Encore ? Dis-donc, mon gars ! Je sais pas qui t'es, mais arrête de jouer au con avec moi, t'es sûr de perdre !

Serah : Moi aussi, j'ai entendu quelque chose…

Noel : Allez ! Sors de ta cachette, mauviette !

Mauviette ? Attends… Attends... c'est moi que t'insultes, là ?

Noel : Parfaitement ! Alors ? T'es où ? T'es qui ? Tu fais quoi ? Est-ce que t'es un mec, ou une nana avec une voix virile ? Si c'est la 2e réponse, quelles mensurations ?

A la fois partout et nulle part, à la fois tout à rien, tantôt une voix portée par le vent, tantôt celle que rapportent les échos des vastes intérieurs, je suis… le Narrateur. Enchanté de bosser avec vous, mes p'tits gars.

Noel : Alors, t'as pas d'enveloppe physique ? Juste une conscience qui flotte dans l'air et qui raconte des conneries ?

Des conneries ? Tu apprendras avec le temps, mon ami, qu'il ne faut JAMAIS fâcher le narrateur.

Noel : Mouais… Si tu veux bien, on reprendra cette conversation plus tard, parce que les monstres nous atten…

Maqui : Ouaaais ! On les a tous eu !

Noel : Quoi ? Déjà ? Et… Ben elle est passée où, l'autre ?

Serah : Wouhou ! Mon premier monstre vaincu !

Noel : Super ! Euh… enfin… même si c'était un petit et qu'il était déjà mo… enfin si si, c'est cool. Félicitations !

Lebreau : Oooh…

Noel : Une femme blessée ! Apportons-lui les premiers soins !

Serah : Mais… comment ?

Noel : Je sais pas, j'ai jamais soigné personne. Tu crois qu'un bouche-à-bouche pourrait lui arranger cette entaille ?

Serah : Euh… J'en doute…

Noel : Bah ! Ca vaut le coup d'essayer, j'imagine…

Serah : Attends, tu vas vraiment… ?

Lebreau : Mmh… Hein ? AAAAAAAH !

Noel : Elle a l'air d'aller mieux.

Serah : Tu crois ? Elle s'est évanouie…

Noel : C'est normal, je pense. Mon baiser l'a anesthésiée et est en train de traiter ses blessures en profondeur. D'ici quelques heures, elle sera rétablie !

Serah : Attends… C'était un bouche-à-bouche que t'as fait ou un baiser ?

Noel : Oh, tu sais, la différence est infime…

Serah : Ah bon…

Noel : Bref, on parlait de ton premier combat, non ? Ca a été ?

Serah : Oui ! C'était pas si dur que ça, en fait…

En même temps, les jeux vidéo de nos jours sont de plus en plus faciles…

Noel : Je t'entends marmonner, narrateur. Y a un problème ?

Un problème ? J'ai pas de problème, moi. J'ai l'air d'avoir un problème ? C'est toi qui as des problèmes, ouais ! Pff… Je t'en foutrai des problèmes… ils sont loin, l'Arme Rubis, Omega et Gaia…

Serah : En tout cas, elle est chouette, l'arme que tu m'as donnée !

Noel : Clair ! En plus, elle est magique, regarde ! Hé, le machin qui dit Kupo ! Ramène-toi !

Et là-dessus, l'épée/arbalette que Serah avait reçue se métamorphosa en Mog, qu'il conviendrait de décrire, afin que les non-adeptes de la zoologie Squarienne (qui dormaient dans le fond quand je l'ai décrit au Chapitre 0) puissent convenablement se le représenter, comme un petit animal blanc à pompon , avec un énorme nez rose et voletant avec peine à l'aide de ses petites ailes de chauve-souris.

Serah : OooOooOooh ! Il est trop mignon !

Noel : Ha ha ! Entièrement d'accord avec toi ! (Mmh… Note pour lui tard : cette horreur les fait toutes craquer… )

Serah : Où est-ce que tu l'as eu ?

Noel : Oh, c'est Lightning qui m'a demandé de te le donner… Euh… T'es bien Serah, d'ailleurs ?

Serah : Oui, oui ! Alors tu l'as vraiment rencontrée ? Comme dans mon rêve ?

Noel : Attends… elle aussi, elle était dans ton rêve ? Chacun ses lubies, hein, même si c'est un peu contre-nature… et pis j'dois admettre qu'y a un petit côté excitant…

Serah : De quoi tu parles ?

Noel : Rien… rien…

Serah : Mais dis-moi… Tu viens d'où, exactement ?

Noel : Je viens du futur !

Serah : Du futur genre demain ou du futur genre dans très longtemps ?

Noel : Le futur un peu cliché où tout le monde est mort parce que c'est la fin du monde.

Serah : Ah…

Noel : Enfin ça a ses avantages, hein. Par exemple, j'ai jamais eu à me plaindre du voisinage.

Serah : Et t'es arrivé en même temps que cette météorite ?

Noel : Euh… Je suppose… Bon, je sais que c'est difficile à croire, mais…

Serah : Si, si, je te crois…

Noel : Que… pardon ?

Serah : J'ai dit que je te croyais… Je sais par expérience ce que c'est que d'affirmer quelque chose sans que les autres nous fassent confiance…

Noel : Oui, je vois. (Mmmh… Ca, c'est le moment où elle va me raconter sa vie. Allez mon p'tit Nono ! Essaie de prendre un air intéressé en ponctuant toutes ses phrases de trucs pour montrer que t'es à l'écoute !)

Serah : Il y a trois ans, quand Cocoon a failli s'écraser sur Gran Pulse, deux amies de ma sœur se sont sacrifiées pour se transformer en cristal et l'empêcher de s'effondrer…

Noel : Intéressant… (J'aime bien ses yeux…)

Serah : Tout le monde était là, y compris Lightning. Quand Snow et moi lui avons parlé de notre mariage à venir, elle avait souri et nous avait donné sa bénédiction…

Noel : C'est fascinant… (Elle a parlé d'un type, à l'instant, nan ? Merde, j'ai pas écouté… Bah ! Ca doit être son meilleur ami gay, ou quelque chose comme ça…)

Serah : Pourtant, d'un coup, elle a disparu. Tout le monde s'est mis à dire qu'elle s'était sacrifiée avec les autres, mais elle est encore dans ma mémoire, et seulement dans la mienne…

Noel : Je suis tellement heureux pour toi ! (Mmh… Ces lèvres… Il me tarde de les… Aaah…)

Serah : Je… Depuis tout ce temps… presque personne ne m'a crue… Je me sens si perdue… si… seule… Je… parfois c'est vraiment dur…

Noel : Merveilleux ! Dis m'en plus ! (Aaaaaah…)

Serah : Tu te moques de moi ?

Noel : AAAaaaaaah…. Ah ? T'as dit quoi, à l'instant ?

Serah : Non, c'est pas grave, oublie… Alors tu serais arrivé avec cette météorite ?

Noel : J'imagine, oui… Ca vaudrait le coup d'aller y jeter un œil, non ?

Gadot : Allez, les… Hips ! Les gars ! On va aller voir le gros caillou ! Et pis… Hips ! On va pisser dessus pour lui montrer qu'on est pas contents des monstres qu'y nous a… Hips ! … envoyés !

Yuj : Non, non et non ! Si t'as un besoin pressant, tu fais ça avant de partir, Gadot, mais s'il te plaît, tu nous sors pas ton zboub quand on examinera la météorite !

Gadot : Meueeeeh ! Y dit quoi, l'autre, lààà ? Tu connais pas le proverbe ? Qui boit une bière… Hips… en pisse trois ? Ben voilà. Et une Triple Karme… Hips !... liet, ça compte triple ! Tu peux pas teeeest !

Yuj : Il dit n'imp.

Maqui : On fait quoi ? On va l'examiner, ce truc ?

Yuj : Evidemment ! T'as envie qu'il nous bassine toute la nuit avec ses conneries ? Allez viens, on y va. Hé ! Serah ! Lebreau ! Illustre inconnu ! On sera pas long ! Attends, y a un truc qui va pas, là… Illustre inconnu ?

Maqui : On a pas le temps pour ça, ramène-toi !

Serah : Allez viens, Noel ! On va les suivre !

Noel : Je suis juste derrière toi ! (Et j'y suis parfaitement à mon aise… Mmmh…)

Ce petit couple hétéroclite se mit donc en marche vers la source de tout ce grabuge. Le parcours était jonché de monstres en tous genres, bien souvent du même acabit que ceux qui les avaient attaqué sur la plage, ce qui, eu égard de la faiblesse de ces derniers, ne leur posa pas le moindre problème.

Serah : Ouah ! Je dois vraiment être très forte sans m'en rendre compte, en fait ! Tout le monde avait du mal, toute à l'heure sur la plage, et moi j'arrive à en battre certains sans ton aide !

Noel : Bravo ! (Est-ce que je lui dis que les clampins sur la plage savaient pas par quel bout se tenait un fusil ?)

Serah : Hé, regarde ! C'est Gadot !

Gadot : Aaaaah… Ca fait du.. Hips… bieeen…

Noel : Non mais il peut pas faire ça ailleurs, lui ?

Gadot : Ta gueule, toi. Tu dis du… Hips… du vide !

Noel : Certes…

Serah : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Gadot ? Pourquoi t'es pas avec les autres ?

Gadot : Ben ça se voit, nan ? Hips ! J'avais une envie pressante… Et c'est qui, lui ?

Serah : Oh… Je te présente Noel ! C'est… euh… je sais pas qui c'est exactement, mais je lui fais entièrement confiance.

Gadot : Ah bon… J'ai… Hips !... cru que c'était une hallucination… Bon bah… M. La-pas-hallucination, t'as intérêt à… euh… Hips !... à protéger Serah et à pas faire le… Hips ! … mariolle avec elle, parce que sinon y a le Chef qui va… Hips !... y va t'engueuler très très fort…

Noel : Le Chef ? Qui c'est, au juste ?

Gadot : IL EST PAS LA, C'EST TOUT ! Hips !

Noel : Aaah ! Me crie pas dessus comme ça !

Serah : Ne fais pas attention… Il est juste vexé de n'être toujours qu'un lieutenant alors que notre vrai Chef est parti il y a des mois…

Noel : J'vois le genre… Bon ? Si on continuait ?

Serah : Oui, regarde ! J'aperçois Yuj, là-bas !

Noel : T'arrives à reconnaître un type à 500 mètres, comme ça ?

Serah : Bien sûr ! Avec ses cheveux bleus, il est facilement reconnaissable.

Noel : Ah oui, forcément… Une tignasse pareille, ça passe pas inaperçu…

Serah : Allons le rejoindre !

Yuj : Tiens ? C'est l'illustre inconnu que j'ai aperçu toute à l'heure…

Noel : Noel Kreiss, enchanté. Bon, les présentations étant faites, maintenant que j'fais partie de la maison, tu pourrais peut-être nous dire ce que tu fous là à rien faire pendant que tes potes vont examiner le météore ?

Yuj : Oh… Ben c'est simple, j'observe les étoiles en attendant Gadot.

Noel : Ha ha ! Oh, elle est excellente, celle-là !

Yuj : Quoi donc ?

Noel : Ben « en attendant Gadot » ! Enfin tu sais… la référence à… à… Bon, laisse tomber.

Yuj : Je pige rien… Serah, il est humain, ton pote ?

Serah : T'inquiète pas, c'est en quelques sortes, mon garde du corps. Mais dis-moi… Pourquoi t'attends Gadot, au juste ?

Yuj : Ben une fois qu'il aura fini sa petite affaire, il essaiera de venir nous rejoindre, mais dans l'état où il est… disons que j'ai la tâche de m'assurer qu'il finira pas dans un fossé ou dans la flotte…

Serah : Ah oui, forcément…

Yuj : Mais dis donc, Serah ! C'est quoi ces vêtements ? Je t'ai jamais vu avec… C'est ce type qui te les a offerts ?

Serah : Non, je me suis réveillée avec, toute à l'heure… J'étais directement habillée…

Yuj : …

Noel : …

Yuj : Tu pouvais pas les lui remettre en mains propres, comme tout le monde, gros dégueulasse ?

Noel : Hé ! J'y suis pour rien, moi !

Serah : On devrait éviter de s'attarder ici, en tout cas. Maqui est parti devant ?

Yuj : Ouais, il a dit qu'il nous attendrait avant d'examiner ce machin, mais vous devriez pas trop compter là-dessus, si vous voulez mon avis…

Reprenant leur route, nos deux compères purent bientôt apercevoir le jeune Maqui qui s'extasiait devant plusieurs plantes.

Noel : Qu'est-ce que t'as, mon gars ? T'es le jardinier du village ?

Maqui : Je rêve ! C'est la première fois que j'te vois et tu te fous déjà de ma gueule ?

Noel : Noel Kreiss, enchanté. Maintenant qu'on est copains comme cochons, j'me demande bien si t'as la main verte.

Serah : Excuse-le, Maqui. Il… est pas vraiment d'ici, et voir autant de monde, je pense que ça le trouble un peu…

Noel : Mmh ? Pas du tout. Bref, quoi de neuf ?

Maqui : Regardez un peu ça, c'est juste énorme !

Serah : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spectaculaire ?

Maqui : Quoi ? Mais tu rends pas compte… ah… T'étais pas au courant ? Ici, c'est l'endroit où on fait pousser, Yuj et moi, nos plantations de cannabis.

Noel : Ouah ! Vous les avez fait pousser combien de temps ? J'avais même pas remarqué que c'en était, vu la taille !

Maqui : Justement, c'est ça qui est bizarre… J'ai semé les graines il y a même pas deux jours…

Noel : Sérieux ? Ca, c'est de la fertilité de compet' ! Vous sacrifiez une jeune vierge tous les mois au Fal'cie de la moisson, c'est ça ?

Serah : Euh… pas à ma connaissance…

Maqui : Non, je crois plutôt que c'est un dérèglement de l'espace-temps, ou une connerie du genre… Depuis que la météorite est tombée, on voit tout un tas d'aberrations de ce genre… Des zones renvoyées dans le passé, d'autres qui arrivent à notre époque…

Noel : Dis voir, t'es sûr que t'as pas déjà commencé à consommer de ton herbe magique, toi ?

Serah : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Noel ? Toi-même, tu m'as dit venir du futur… ce qu'il dit se tient, si on suit ta logique…

Noel : Oui, mais moi je suis un mec fiable. Je suis digne de confiance. Ce gusse-là, il fait pousser des plantes illicites et il a une dégaine qui me plaît pas. J'suis sûr qu'il va nous trahir en s'opposant à notre amour !

Serah : Hein ? De quoi tu parles, Noel ?

Noel : Rien. Bon, et cette météorite, alors ?

Serah : Allons la voir, elle est plus très loin. Maqui, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Maqui : Non, je dois encore m'extasier une bonne dizaine de minutes devant ce prodige.

Noel : Comme tu voudras… Allez, on avance !

Et laissant l'adolescent stupéfait à ses stupéfiants, Noel et Serah s'approchèrent encore un peu plus du lieu d'impact de la météorite, mais c'est sans compter une nouvelle cinématique qui leur fit voir la disparition soudaine de Cocoon !

Serah : Oh non !

Noel : Y avait pas un truc, là, juste avant ?

Serah : Cocoon a disparu !

Noel : Il a pas pu aller bien loin…

Serah : T'es sûr que c'est pas une autre de ces « aberrations » dont parlait Maqui ?

Noel : Ah… Oui, comme si Cocoon avait été envoyé dans le futur ? Oui, peut-être… Après tout, la logique spatio-temporelle se fait la malle, alors tout peut arriver… Avec les différentes époques qui se chevauchent, s'entremêlent, couchent ensemble, ont des enfants illégitimes et repartent chacune dans leur espace-temps, rouges de honte, on peut jamais être sûrs de rien.

Serah : Je suis pas sûre de bien visualiser ta métaphore…

Noel : Pas grave, l'important c'est qu…

Mais le visiteur du futur n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase, car un portail s'ouvrait devant eux, d'où sortit la tête du monstre orangé que Gadot avait aperçu tantôt malgré son ivresse, ce qui n'était guère étonnant vu les couleurs vives qu'affichait sans complexe cet ennemi menaçant.

? : Craaaaignez-moi… Je suis… Gogmaroooog !

Noel : Noel. Noel Kreiss. Maintenant qu'on est tous potes, tu permets que je me paie ta tronche comme avec les autres du village ?

Serah : Il fait pas partie de la NORA ! C'est simplement un monstre !

Noel : Hé ! En voilà des manières de traiter les nouveaux venus ! Alors que ce p'tit gars veut seulement se faire des amis ! Qu'on soit blanc, jaune, noir, beurre ou orange vif très très moche, on est tous égaux !

Serah : Euh… oui… peut-être, mais… tu crois vraiment que ce monstre-là veut…

Gogmarog : Ne vous moqueeeez pas de moi, humaaaains…

Noel : Evidemment. Avec un nom pareil, il a dû se faire maltraiter à l'école et se faire racketter son goûter tous les jours. On se DOIT de l'accepter tel qu'il est, même s'il fait peur et s'il est en train de se préparer à nous lancer un sort de f… AAAH ! TOUS AUX ABRIS !

Serah : Aaah ! Ouf… On a esquivé à temps…

Gogmarog : Insolents humaaaaaains… Je vais vous tueeeer…

Là-dessus, le monstre commença à s'extirper du portail par lequel il était arrivé et qui jusqu'alors ne laissait dépasser que sa tête. « Commença », seulement, car il ne réussit jamais à sortir complètement…

Gogmarog : Que… Noooon !

Serah : On dirait qu'il est coincé…

Gogmarog : Malédictioooooon !

Noel : Voyez-vous cela… J'apprécie peu qu'on tente de me cramer pendant que je défends l'opprimé pour me donner un style !

Gogmarog : On peut peut-être discuuuuuuter, tendres humaaaaains… ?

Serah : Tu en penses quoi, Noel ?

Noel : Est-ce que les chats essaient de parlementer avec les chiens ? Est-ce que les termites se tapent la discut' avec les fourmis ? Est-ce que la gazelle plaide son cas auprès du guépard ? Non, ils se contentent juste de se foutre sur la gueule !

Gogmarog : Beeen c'est normaaaal… Ce sont des animauuuuux…

Serah : Il a pas tort…

Noel : T'as vu ça ? Il est insolent, en plus ! Ca mérite une bonne correction, tiens !

Gogmarog : AAAaaaaah !

Face à leur adversaire sans défense, Noel put s'en donner à cœur joie, et Serah en profita également pour tester quelques sorts qu'elle venait d'obtenir un peu plus tôt. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une minute pour se débarrasser de leur ennemi qui, bien que ne pouvant pas répliquer, n'en restait pas moins quelque peu coriace. Mais lorsqu'enfin, celui-ci disparut dans un cri de rage et (surtout) de désespoir, le passage s'en trouvait libre de tout obstacle.

Noel : Bien, bien ! Allez, on continue !

Plus rien ne les séparait de la météorite qu'ils se devaient d'inspecter, et Serah se montra particulièrement surprise de voir qu'à la place de Cocoon s'affichait l'image d'un monde dévasté.

Serah : Oh ! C'est moins beau que Cocoon, quand même…

Noel : Oui, c'est mon monde. Tu la vois, ma maison, là-bas au fond ?

Serah : Désolée ! Je voulais pas…

Noel : Mmh ? Non, non, c'est rien, il est un peu pourri, ce coin-là, donc je t'en veux pas. En tout cas, la disparition de Cocoon est forcément liée à la météorite, ça doit encore être une de ces conneries causées par le mélange des espaces-temps… Dis-moi, ça fait combien de temps que Cocoon est tombé du ciel ?

Serah : Voyons voir… ça fait trois ans…

Noel : Ah ouais… chez moi, ça faisait 700 ans…

Serah : Ca fait beaucoup de différence…

Noel : C'est sûr. Hé, au fait ! Il faut que je t'emmène voir Lightning !

Serah : Vraiment ? J'ai tellement envie de la revoir !

Noel : Elle aussi, j'en suis sûr ! … Enfin elle avait pas l'air super contente quand elle m'a demandé ça, mais elle tirera peut-être moins la tronche quand je lui montrerai que je suis pas bon qu'à insinuer des trucs pas propres.

Vous conviendrez que ce petit dialogue scénaristique n'a rien d'amusant, et je peux sentir l'ennui s'instiller peu à peu dans vos esprits embrumés. Pour remuer un peu nos deux personnages, voici donc Gadot qui s'avançait vers la météorite, et plus particulièrement vers Noel, dont la tête ne lui revenait guère.

Gadot : T'ES UN HOMME… Hips… MORT !

Noel : Plaît-il ?

Gadot : HOMME MORT !

Noel : Oui, bon… En quel honneur ?

Gadot : PARCE QUE J'VAIS… Hips… TE BUTER !

Noel : Mais pourquoi donc ?

Gadot : PARCE QUE… Hips… Euh…

Serah : Ca va aller, Gadot… Il ne me veut aucun mal, Noel va me protéger.

Gadot : Ca y est ! Je m'en souviens ! Hips ! Le palmier qui parle, là-bas… Hips… il a dit que t'avais traité ma mère ! T'as dit qu'en fait… Hips… ma mère c'était mon père !

Noel : Quoi ?

Serah : Gadot, tu dois vraiment arrêter de boire…

Gadot : Ferme-la, femme ! Je parle au mons… Hips… sieur !

Serah : Bon…

Noel : Ils en ont, de l'imagination de nos jours, les palmiers… Ou alors c'est peut-être seulement toi…

Gadot : Quoi ? Hips !

Noel : Bon, laisse tomber. Le palmier s'est planté, il… ha ha ha… « le palmier s'est planté »… Hum… bref, il a mal entendu, c'est pas moi qui ai traité ta génitrice, c'était Yuj.

Gadot : Oh le bâtard à boyaux ! … Hips !

Noel : Tu l'as dit.

Gadot : Y paie rien pour attendre, lui ! Hips… J'm'en vais de ce pas lui… YUUUUUUJ !

Noel : C'est bon, il s'éloigne enfin…

Serah : Noel, je veux voir Lightning. Comment on fait ?

Noel : C'est simple, mets ta main dans la mienne.

Serah : Et maintenant ?

Noel : Maintenant, on touche le météore comme ceci…

Au simple contact des deux paumes, la couche externe de la météorite se dissipa pour laisser place à un portail.

Serah : Ouah !

Noel : What the… Ha ha ! Exactement ce que j'avais prévu !

Serah : Alors le fait de le toucher avec deux mains l'une dans l'autre a servi à ce que le portail nous reconnaisse comme seuls utilisateurs légitimes, ou un truc comme ça ?

Noel : Non, non, j'avais juste envie de sentir la douceur de tes mains.

Serah : Ah… Bon, entrons-y !

Noel : Hé, minute, beau papillon ! C'était crevant, de tendre la main et tout ça, je serai d'avis qu'on aille finir notre nuit chez toi.

Serah : Ah… ?

Noel : Ben oui, on est fatigués, et on sait pas ce qui nous arrivera derrière ce portail ! (et si jamais on n'en ressort jamais, j'aimerai au moins avoir la satisfaction d'avoir passé une nuit avec elle… hin hin hin…)

Serah : Très bien alors, retournons au village.

Il serait inutile de décrire leur route dans le sens inverse, étant donné que cette fois, aucun obstacle ne se dressa sur le chemin. Lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent chez Serah, les autres membres de la NORA les rejoignirent, et demandèrent des explications à Noel. Celui-ci, après avoir râlé plusieurs minutes comme quoi « Moi j'veux dormir, nom de nom, et Serah aussi elle a sommeil ! Allez viens te coucher à mes côtés, mon petit ange à mono-couette ! », dut finalement se résigner à leur expliquer toute l'histoire, bien que ses interlocuteurs se révélèrent peu crédules. Pourtant, je comprends pas pourquoi, moi. Après tout, si un type avec des fringues de mauvais goût venait me dire qu'il vient du futur, qu'y a une superposition des époques qui fout le dawa dans les lois de la nature, que ça provoque des anomalies et que des objets précis, nommés artefacts n'appartenant pas à notre époque, pourraient y remédier sans que l'on sache ce que c'est, à quoi ils ressemblent, où les trouver et s'ils sont connectables par USB, je le croirai volontiers ou du moins, c'est ce que je lui laisserai penser, avant d'appeler les hommes en blanc et de poignarder ce fou en prétextant la légitime défense. Toutes ces petites choses étant expliquées, la nuit put poursuivre à l'inverse de ce chapitre qui s'achève sur ces mots…

Fin du Chapitre


	3. En Ture pour l'Avenroute !

_**Chapitre 2 – En Ture pour l'Avenroute !**_

_Les événements qui s'étaient déroulés cette nuit-là restaient présents dans l'esprit de chacun des membres de la NORA comme des villageois. De ce fait, tout le monde était si préoccupé qu'il était impossible de fermer l'œil de toute la nuit._

Serah : (Quelle nuit, quand même… Il s'en est passé, des choses… Et demain, ce sera peut-être encore plus extraordinaire… Noel et moi allons voyager à travers l'espace et le temps, alors je me demande bien ce qui nous attend… Et puis surtout, comment est-ce que je vais m'habiller ? Est-ce que cette jupe-ci est taillée pour parcourir le monde et combattre ? Sa coupe ne me paraît pas franchement idéale… Je pourrais peut-être choisir de prendre un pantalon classique, voire des jeans, on sait jamais, peut-être que par endroits il va faire froid… Mais si jamais je tombe dans une époque de vieux réactionnaires ? Aaah… quel dilemme… Je me demande si Noel se pose le même genre de question…)

_Et en effet, Noel, de son côté, en était à des considérations… relativement similaires._

Noel : (Rooh, c'te nuit ! Comment elle m'a chauffé, la p'tite dame, là ! Bon, par contre, me faire dormir sur la banquette, ça, c'était un sale coup. Je suppose que Mademoiselle a ses principes, elle veut pas faire ça le premier soir. Je comprends parfaitement, enfin pas trop, mais on va faire comme si. Mmh… J'me demande comment elle va s'habiller demain… Une jupe encore plus courte ? Rooh, ce serait le bonheur ! Même avec celle-là, à vrai dire, il y a moyen que je puisse me rincer convenablement l'œil, en fait… Mmmh… Mais si jamais elle met des jeans… ? C'est sûr, ça mettrait ses formes en valeur, mais quand même… adieu ses petites gambettes à l'air libre… Aaah… quel dilemme ça doit être, pour elle, de savoir comment me plaire le mieux …)

_Difficile, dans ces conditions, de trouver le sommeil, car…_

Noel : Evidemment que c'est difficile, crétin, on t'entend parler depuis toute à l'heure !

Serah : Et dire que j'étais à deux doigts d'y arriver…

Noel : Deux doigts ? Plaît-il ?

Serah : Ben… de dormir…

Noel : Ah. Oui… oui, forcément… dormir… Mmh…

_Bon… euh… Pssst… La nuit fut donc plutôt longue, et… ouais… je crois que je parle toujours trop fort… Allez, par le pouvoir de l'ellipse ! Bziouuu !_

Serah : Mmh… enfin le matin… Pas super, comme nuit…

Noel : A qui la faute ? Je t'ai bien proposé de quoi de « divertir », mais t'as rien voulu savoir…

Serah : Ecoute, Noel… T'es bien gentil, mais j'allais quand même me lever exprès pour jouer aux échecs avec toi…

Noel : Les échecs ? Qui te parle d'échecs ?

Serah : Ben j'ai que ça comme jeu chez moi…

Noel : Mais… mais… Pff… laisse tomber…

_Constatant qu'une nouvelle fois, sa tentative était un échec, Noel…_

Noel : Très drôle, vraiment ! On sent qu'y a de l'esprit, derrière cette voix qui sort de nulle part !

_J'aimerai pouvoir moi aussi parler d'esprit dans ton cas, mais je crois qu_…

Serah : Ca suffit, vous deux ! Ah, tiens, voilà Lebreau… Lebreau ?

Lebreau : …

Serah : Ohé ! Je te parle, pourquoi est-ce que tu…

Maqui : Laisse tomber, Serah, elle est complètement muette depuis hier soir. Elle est à la fois absente et présente, et ne fait qu'errer sans conscience. Je crois qu'elle a dû subir une sorte de traumatisme pendant l'attaque sur la plage, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Serah : Euh… Noel ? Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ?

Noel : Ah ! Forcément ! Dès que les choses vont mal, on accuse la médecine expérimentale ! Je le savais ! JE LE SAVAIS ! Vous êtes fermés à toute idée de progrès ! J'aurais dû vous laisser à vos onguents et cataplasmes, au lieu d'introduire euh… d'introduire quoi ? … d'introduire mes supers techniques de médecine du futur ! … ainsi que ma langue dans la bouche de l'autre, là, mais ça faisait partie du traitement.

Lebreau : …

Serah : Bon, bon, ne t'énerve pas… Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire, maintenant, d'après toi ?

Noel : Il faudrait qu'on trouve un artefact…

Serah : Ah oui… C'est ce dont tu parlais, hier soir, avant que tout le monde parte se coucher… A quoi ça ressemble, exactement ?

Noel : Eh bien c'est… euh… un objet d'une certaine taille… que l'on trouve à… certains endroits… et qui… mmh…

Serah : En fait, t'en as aucune idée, c'est ça ?

Noel : Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est un objet qui n'a rien à faire à cette époque.

Serah : Tu veux dire… comme toi ?

Noel : Hé ! C'est pas sympa, ça !

Serah : Désolée, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Noel : Je suis pas un objet !

_D'un point de vue strict, si. Tu es objet des actions du joueur, et objet de ma parodie en tant que personnage. T'es qu'un amas de pixels qui n'agis que selon mon bon vouloir. Enfin bref, c'est un peu compliqué, mais le truc que tu dois retenir, c'est que d'un point de vue social, t'es d'un rang inférieur à celui des animaux ou des lépreux._

Noel : Quoi ? Mais t'es dégueulasse de dire ça !

Serah : J'avoue que c'était plutôt méchant… Oh ! Y a quelque chose qui brille, là-bas !

Noel : Mmh ? Oh ouais, allons voir… Et toi, le narrateur, tu paies rien pour attendre !

Serah : Oh ! C'est le couteau de Lightning !

Noel : Vraiment ? Mais alors… S'il est ici et pas sur elle, je dois pouvoir faire à peu près ce que je veux sans qu'elle menace de me couper les…

Serah : Je me souviens quand Hope a retrouvé ce couteau au pied de Cocoon… Il a dit qu'elle s'était sacrifiée avec Fang et Vanille, mais moi je n'en crois rien. Je suis la seule à…

Noel : Si ce type avec un nom pourri l'a ramassé, ça veut dire que jusqu'à maintenant, vous le gardiez dans ce village, non ? Du coup, l'objet appartient bien à cette époque…

Serah : Peut-être, mais c'est bizarre de le retrouver au pied d'un arbre, comme ça… T'es sûr que la météorite n'a rien à voir avec ça ?

Noel : En même temps, si à chaque fois que j'ai retrouvé mes clés, mon arme ou mes slips répandus un peu partout après une soirée et une nuit un peu obscures, ça avait été à cause de la superposition des époques et des troubles de l'espace-temps, je crois que je serai vite devenu parano…

Serah : On devrait continuer à chercher, en tout cas.

Noel : Ouais, il faut qu'on… Oh ! Ouah ! C'est quoi, ce truc, là-bas ?

Serah : Hein ? De ce côté ? Ben… les plantations…

Noel : Tu veux dire que vous faites pousser de la nourriture dans le sol ? Vous faites pousser autre chose que du cannabis ?

Serah : Je vois pas trop pourquoi t'es étonné, toutes les civilisations un tant soit peu évoluées le font…

Noel : A mon époque, on chasse les monstres avec des lances en hurlant des cris barbares.

Serah : …

Noel : …

Serah : Désolée…

Noel : Oh, ça pourrait être pire. Au moins, on se balade pas en pagne ou le sguegue à l'air. Enfin, pas en hiver, quoi.

Serah : C'est pas très pudique, quand même, ça…

Noel : Oh, pour ce qui est de la pudeur… Tu sais, dès le moment où t'es le dernier être humain en vie, tu t'en fous un peu de savoir que les Pampas te voient cul nu.

Serah : Oui, j'imagine… Alors comme ça, t'es vraiment le dernier survivant de l'espèce humaine…

Noel : Ouaip, « le meilleur pour la fin ». A moins que ce soit « Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui partent les premiers ». Personne était là pour me corriger, de toutes façons.

Serah : Mais comment est-ce que c'est arrivé ?

Noel : Mmh… Disons qu'avec le recul, c'est un peu… comment dire… un peu stupide...

Serah : Comment ça ?

Noel : En fait, tout a commencé plusieurs siècles avant ma naissance, sur Cocoon, quand ils ont voulu ouvrir un « Musée des Toilettes ».

Serah : Un quoi ?

Noel : Oui, t'as très bien entendu. Ils avaient un peu trop d'argent, à l'époque, alors ils l'utilisaient pour n'importe quoi… Bref, y a eu un grand conflit pour savoir si sur la statue à l'entrée du musée, il fallait représenter les toilettes avec la cuvette levée ou baissée.

Serah : Ah… Ils devaient aussi avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre, en plus de l'argent, pour se préoccuper de ça, non ?

Noel : Un peu, oui. Bref, une guerre s'est déclenchée. Ca a vite été l'escalade, et finalement, hommes et femmes ont fait plus que chambre à part, puisque mes homologues sont partis au pied de Cocoon, et mesdames sont restées perchées dessus.

Serah : Ca devait pas être facile à vivre…

Noel : C'est sûr… En tout cas, pour une raison un peu… particulière sur laquelle je m'étalerai pas aujourd'hui, Cocoon s'est effondré, et 99% des femmes sont mortes sur le coup.

Serah : Oh mon Dieu ! C'est terrible ! Et le % restant ?

Noel : Ca, c'était les captives des hommes, qui en avaient un peu marre de pas avoir le choix du trou.

Serah : C'est… sale…

Noel : Oui, bon, passons sur ces détails. La dernière femme de l'histoire, ma mère, est morte en me donnant naissance, ce qui fait qu'on m'a un peu haï. Toujours est-il que ta sœur est la première du genre que j'aie vu, et toi la deuxième. Bon, après y en a eu pléthores d'autres donzelles dans le village, mais c'étaient que des personnages secondaires alors ça compte pas.

Serah : Ca ne devait pas être facile de voir tes amis et ta famille mourir les uns après les autres…

Noel : Je te le fais pas dire… A chaque fois, avant de mourir, ils m'ont tous dit quelque chose… « L'Avenir t'appartient… espèce de sale petit con. Si j'étais pas à l'agonie, j'te foutrai des… » Et en général, ça s'arrêtait là. Ils remuaient tellement en me montrant leur colère que la Mort venait achever son travail proprement, tout en me faisant un petit clin d'œil. Métaphoriquement, je veux dire. Enfin j'espère…

Serah : C'est pas très joyeux, tout ça…

Noel : Ouais, ouais, t'as raison… (Vite, change de sujet, histoire de pas la déprimer…) Ah, tiens ! Regarde ! Y a un chat, là-bas !

Serah : Mmh ? Où ça ?

Noel : Là-bas, près du ponton. Hé hé ! Je t'ai déjà dit que j'savais cuisiner les chats comme personne ?

Serah : QUOI ? VOUS MANGEZ LES CHATS, DANS LE FUTUR ?

Noel : Euh… je… enfin… c'est-à-dire… En fait, quand je dis « comme personne », ça veut dire que personne ne le fait ! Ha ha ! Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va bouffer des trucs aussi… euh… plein de poils, teigneux et… mmh… certainement très mignons, de ton point de vue !

Serah : Tu me rassures un peu, là… Ha ha ! Désolée de t'avoir pris pour un monstre sans-cœur !

Noel : Hé hé… Et moi, désolé de te prendre pour une co… Enfin, désolé si je t'ai fait peur, quoi…

Serah : Y a pas de mal, t'inquiète pas. En tout cas, elle s'appelle Snow.

Noel : Hein ? Il me dit quelque chose, ce nom…

Serah : Oui, il signifie beaucoup pour moi. C'est pour ça que je l'ai donné à ma chatte.

Noel : Parce qu'en plus, vous donnez des noms à vos casse-cr… enfin, à ces charmants animaux, à cette époque ?

Serah : Eh bien oui, ce sont des animaux de compagnie, on s'y attache, et… Hé ! Elle tient quelque chose dans la bouche, non ?

Noel : Ah ? Ohé ! Viens-là ! J'AI DIT VIENS, BORDEL ! Ah ! Elle se barre !

Serah : Courons-lui après !

Noel : T'inquiète, poulette ! Dans le futur, j'étais le meilleur pour chass… pour jouer à « Attrape le chat pour le taquiner sans rien lui faire d'autre » !

_La traque démarra donc, et Noel put montrer sa valeur à Serah en… Quoi ? Oui, je sais, vous vous attendiez à une blague de mauvais goût pour cette histoire de chatte, mais que voulez-vous ? On dirait pas, comme ça, mais j'ai une certaine décence, moi. Bref, toujours est-il que vingt secondes plus tard, la petite féline se retrouvait acculée, et devait faire face à ses poursuivants._

Serah : Viens ici, minette ! Allez, Snow ! Je veux juste voir ce que tu tiens dans ta bouche…

Noel : Tu crois qu'elle pourrait avoir choppé un artefact ?

Serah : Peut-être…

Noel : Bon, laisse-moi faire… Petite, petite… Viens voir pap… AAAAAAH ! BORDEL DE… VIRE MOI CE TRUC !

Serah : Vilaine Snow ! Vilaine ! Lâche le monsieur !

Noel : FOUS-Y UN COUP D'EPEE !

Serah : Mais non ! Ce serait de la cruauté envers un animal !

Noel : ET RESTER ACCROCHE A MON VISAGE A ESSAYER DE ME CREVER LES YEUX A COUPS DE GRIFFES, C'EST PAS DE LA CRUAUTE, CA, PEUT-ETRE ?

Serah : Mmh… Attends un peu…

_La jeune femme revint moins d'une minute plus tard avec un sachet de croquettes. Le bruit que celles-ci firent en se déversant dans un bol attira l'attention de la petite Snow, qui dès lors oublia totalement sa cible pour s'intéresser à des besoins plus primaires._

Noel : Aaah… J'ai… mal…

Serah : Désolée, elle est pas comme ça, d'habitude…

Noel : Oui, je me doute bien, sinon ça m'aurait étonné que vous la laissiez vivre, cette saloper… enfin ce chat, quoi.

Serah : Elle a l'air d'être sur les nerfs… Je me demande ce qu'il s'est passé…

Noel : Pour ma part, j'ai pas l'intention de m'intéresser davantage à cette bête.

Serah : De toutes façons, c'est une souris qu'elle avait dans la gueule, pas un artfact. Retournons du côté de la plage, on devrait y trouver de nouveaux indices…

_Plutôt qu'un indice, nos amis découvrirent à la place une bande de gamins qui discutaient entre eux. Voyant arriver leur institutrice, tous redoublèrent d'efforts pour lui lécher les bottes._

Elève A : Oooh ! Mademoiselle ! Que vous êtes bien habillée, aujourd'hui !

Elève B : Regardez, maîtresse ! J'ai tout bien fait mes devoirs !

Serah : Ha ha ha… Non, Marcel, on dit « J'ai bien fait tous mes devoirs ».

Eleve C : Aaaah ! T'as fait une erreur ! Tu vas te faire gronder !

Elève D : Tous aux abris !

Elève B : P… Pitié, mademoiselle… J'ai… J'ai un chien et des jouets ! Vous pouvez pas les priver d'un compagnon de jeu !

Serah : Allons, allons, je ne t'en veux pas… Allez, file maintenant !

Noel : Eh beh ! Ils ont peur de toi, les mioches !

Serah : Oui, certains disent que je fais peur, en tant qu'institutrice… J'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi…

Elève E : AAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaah ! AU SECOURS !

Noel : Ah oui… tu fais peur à ce point là ?

Serah : Mais non ! C'est pas moi que cet enfant fuit… C'est… tiens ? Maqui ?

Maqui : Serah ! Serah ! T'as pas vu un gamin courir très vite en hurlant et, peut-être, en criant des trucs comme quoi j'avais des fantasmes pervers un peu bizarres ? Sachez que s'il a dit ça, c'est pas vrai du tout, hein ! Ha ha ha !

Noel : Tu vas lui faire quoi, à ce gamin ?

Serah : Quel que soit le problème, sache qu'on peut tout résoudre par le dialogue, Maqui.

Maqui : Hein ? Ah. Oui. Le dialogue… Justement, je tiens pas à ce que ce petit cafard dialogue trop avec les gens sur ce qu'il a vu, entendu, senti ou volé.

Serah : De quoi est-ce que tu parles, exactement ?

Maqui : Qui ? Moi ? Mais j'ai rien dit ! D'ailleurs, je cherche pas à le rattraper, je me renseignais juste pour… euh… tester votre sens de l'observation. Donc c'est bien, vous avez réussi à répondre à ma question, vous avez passé le test ! Voilà… euh… une potion pour vous récompenser !

Noel : Merci bien…

Serah : Il a l'air étrange, aujourd'hui…

Noel : Ouais, je pense que les herbes magiques à la croissance extraordinaire n'y sont pas étrangères.

Serah : En tout cas, l'enfant avait l'air terrorisé… On devrait le trouver, s'expliquer avec lui et apaiser ses craintes.

Noel : Ah oui, bonne idée ! Et au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, on lui plaquera le visage contre le sol et on le forcera à dire tout ce qu'il sait à propos de l'artefact !

Serah : Non ! Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il saurait quelque chose ?

Noel : Pour courir aussi vite, il doit forcément avoir quelque chose à se reprocher… Je serais qu'à moitié étonné si je me rendais compte qu'il bosse comme agent double pour l'antagoniste de l'histoire dans le but de foutre le bordel dans cette époque…

Serah : Je pense pas que ce soit le cas… De toutes façons, c'est un de mes élèves, alors je me dois de le débarrasser de ses soucis.

Noel : Ouah ! Quelle super prof' tu fais ! Moi, le seul professeur que j'aie eu dans ma vie, c'était mon oncle. Il m'enseignait les maths. En fait, ça m'a jamais servi pour la chasse. Je le soupçonne d'avoir plus fait ça pour m'emmerder qu'autre chose…

Serah : Tu me raconteras ça sur le chemin. Là, il faut vraiment qu'on retrouve mon élève.

_La jeune institutrice eut donc droit, en suivant les traces du garnement, au récit des nombreuses péripéties scolaires de Noel, depuis la funeste désillusion en découvrant que les chiffres n'étaient pas quelque chose de comestible jusqu'aux anecdotes les plus sordides, comme la fois où il avait compté le nombre de postillons de son professeur au cours d'une heure de cours (qui pulvérisa le record historique avec un total de 187 gouttelettes-surprise)._

Noel : Et puis il y avait aussi la fois où il m'avait dit qu…

Serah : Regarde ! Il est là-bas ! Hohé ! Jean-Jacques ! N'aies pas peur !

Jean-Jacques : M… M… Mademoiselle… Pitié… ne me faites pas de mal…

Serah : Allons, allons pourquoi est-ce que tu trembles autant ?

Jean-Jacques : C'est pas ma faute, vous comprenez ? J'y étais forcé !

Noel : Forcé par qui ? Et à faire quoi ?

Serah : Allons, allons, mon petit Jean-Jacques… Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé et tout ira bien…

Jean-Jacques : Non… Non ! Vous allez vous énerver ! Je… je veux pas vous voir énervée…

Noel : Bon, ça suffit maintenant ! Tu vas nous dire tout ce que tu sais ! Nous avons les moyens de te faire parler ! Tu bosses pour qui ? PARLE !

Serah : Noel, calme-toi… Ca ne résoudra rien…

Jean-Jacques : Bon, d'accord, je… je vais parler…

Noel : Ah ! Enfin ! Alors ? Où est-ce que tu caches l'argent ?

Serah : Noel…

Noel : Ok, ok, on fait ça à ta façon… Pourtant, la méthode « bon flic, méchant flic », ça a fait ses preuves… Enfin j'dis ça, j'dis rien…

Jean-Jacques : En… En fait, y a Maqui qui avait… enfin… il vous avait volé un truc… et… ben… j'étais jaloux qu'il l'ait… alors j'lui ai volé à mon tour… mais c'est pas ma faute…

Serah : De… De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez volé ?

Jean-Jacques : Je… non… vous allez vous énerver…

Serah : Gnnn… Je… Répète… Ma… Question…

Noel : Euh… Serah ?

Jean-Jacques : AAaaaah ! Noon ! C'était ça, tenez !

Serah : Mais… Mais… C'est une de mes culottes, ça !

Jean-Jacques : Mais j'y étais forcé ! Une… Une force en moi… J'en dormais pas la nuit…

Noel : On appelle ça la puberté.

Jean-Jacques : Vous m'en voulez, mademoiselle, non ?

Noel : En tout cas… Une pièce à conviction d'une telle importance, il faut la conserver ! Je m'en occ…

Serah : JEAN-JACQUES !

Jean-Jacques : Non ! Nooooon ! Pitié ! Pitié, maîtresse ! J'recommencerai plus !

Serah : TU VAS SUBIR LE COURROUX DE L'ENSEIGNANTE !

Jean-Jacques : Aaaah ! Noon ! J'implore votre… AAAAAAH !

Serah : YAAAAAH ! YAH YAH YAH !

Noel : Euh… Juste comme ça, c'est autorisé de traiter les enfants comme ça ?

Serah : SHOOOOORYUKEEEEN !

Noel : Oooh ! Beau vol plané ! En tout cas, ça répond à ma question…

Serah : AERIAAAAAAL KICK !

Noel : Ouuuuch ! Ca a dû faire mal, ça ! J'veux dire… frapper la colonne vertébrale, comme ça, au vol…

Serah : Et maintenant…

Noel : Euh… Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'attrapes comme ça ?

Serah : TORNADOOOOO HAMMEEEER !

Jean-Jacques : N… Non… NOOOOOON !

Serah, qui avait enlacé son élève à plus de cinq mètres au dessus du sol, se retourna alors de sorte à ce que leurs têtes pointent vers le bas puis, tournant sur elle-même à une vitesse vertigineuse, elle frappa le sol en se servant du jeune Jean-Jacques comme d'une vrille humaine. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, le petit voleur était enfoncé jusqu'aux hanches dans le sol rocailleux.

Serah : Oooh… Ma tête… J'aime pas faire ça, j'ai toujours le tournis, après…

Noel : … Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tes élèves avaient peur de toi…

Serah : Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi… C'est comme ça que j'ai été élevée, moi…

Noel : Laisse-moi deviner… Lightning ?

Serah : Oui…

Noel : Je vois…

Serah : T'avais pas dit quelque chose, juste avant ? Une histoire de pièce à conviction ? Je suis désolée, je t'ai écouté qu'à moitié…

Noel : Ah non, non, j'ai rien dit ! Ha ha ha ! J'ai… vraiment rien dit… Hum…

Serah : En tout cas, j'ai récupéré mon sous-vêtement, c'est le principal.

Noel : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Serah : On n'a toujours pas de piste pour l'artefact, mais tout ça, c'était vraiment épuisant… Je serais d'avis qu'on retourne chez moi, à l'ombre et au frais, pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Noel : Ah ! Qui suis-je pour refuser qu'une jeune femme m'invite chez elle ? En route !

_Laissant là l'enfant qui faisait l'autruche contre son gré, Noel et Serah revinrent donc sur leurs pas pour échapper à la chaleur du Soleil en se réfugiant dans la chambre de l'institutrice._

Serah : Mmh… Que faire ?

Noel : J'ai bien une idée, mais je suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment…

Serah : Tiens ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, ce miroir ?

Noel : J'en sais strictement rien… Je me rappelle pas l'avoir remarqué quand je t'ai observé dans ton somm… enfin, en me levant ce matin, quoi.

Serah : En plus, il brille… C'est vraiment bizarre…

Noel : Hé, t'approche pas trop près. J'ai entendu des histoires bizarres sur des gamins qui passaient de l'autre côté de miroirs magiques…

Serah : J'ai l'impression que quelque chose brille à l'intérieur.

Noel : Fais gaffe !

Serah : Ca va aller… Oh ! Regarde ça !

Noel : Mmh… Ca doit être ça, l'artefact qu'on cherche.

Serah : Tu crois ?

Noel : C'est un objet avec une esthétique relativement élaborée et pourtant ça sert à rien. C'est forcément un objet-clé !

Serah : Ah oui, peut-être bien…

Noel : Bon, maintenant qu'on a notre clé, il faut qu'on retourne au portail !

Serah : J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, Noel…

Noel : Plaît-il ?

Serah : Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça ?

Noel : Ben… Pour qu'on puisse rejoindre le portail et rejoindre Lightning… Si t'es pas contente, tu peux te débrouiller toute seule, aussi… (Pitiééé ! Nooon ! Ne pars pas sans moiiiii !)

Serah : Non, je voulais dire… Pourquoi nous aider, Lightning et moi ? Tu aurais pu utiliser un portail temporel pour aller dans le passé et y couler des jours heureux, non ?

Noel : Ha ha ! Eh bien c'est-à-dire que… (MEEEEERDE ! J'y avais pas pensé ! Oh, c'te pure bonne idée !)

Serah : Alors ?

Noel : Euh… Ben c'est très simple, en fait, le futur est vraiment tristounet, alors j'ai décidé qu'il fallait le changer, et pour ça on doit modifier l'Histoire ! (J'peux quand même pas lui dire que c'est parce qu'en rejoignant Lightning au Valhalla avec elle, elles auront forcément besoin d'assurer leur descendance…)

Serah : Tu m'as l'air sincère… Allons-y !

_Nos deux lascars se mirent donc en route, empruntant la même route que la veille. L'absence de leur compagnons de la NORA tout comme l'extrême faiblesse des monstres jouèrent un grand rôle dans leur rapide progression jusqu'au porta…_

? : OuaaAAaaaAAaah !

AAAaaah ! Euh… Je veux dire… Mais soudain, un vortex apparut devant eux, et en surgit Gogmarog, le terrible monstre qui s'était fait poutrer la nuit précédente… enfin seulement une moitié de Gogmarog, parce qu'à vrai dire, il n'avait pas trouvé entre temps le moyen d'élargir son trou. Enfin son vortex, quoi.

Noel : Encore ce gusse ?

Gogmarog : Vous m'aveeeez vaincuuuu une fois… mais celaaaaa n'arriveraaaa pluuus, car j'ai bieeeen pris sooooin cette fois-ciiiii de sortir ma maaaaain avaaaant le reeeeeste du coooorps, mouahahaaaahaaaaha !

Noel : Il fait peur, son rire…

Serah : Cette fois-ci, il a vraiment l'air en colère !

Noel : Boah ! Même comme ça, on va lui éclater sa race !

Gogmarog : Pitoyables humaaaaains ! Je vaaaaais vous… Non… NOOOON !

Serah : Hein ?

Noel : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, cette fois ?

Gogmarog : Je… J'ai sorti ma maaaaain droiiiiite…

Noel : Er ?

Gogmarog : Je suis gaucheeeeeer…

Noel : Fail.

Serah : On dirait que l'histoire se répète…

Noel : Bien, bien…

_…Dit-il en faisant craquer ses doigts._

Gogmarog : Attendeeeez une minuuuuute… Je… Enfin… Ne souhaitez-vous paaaas jouer à pierre-papier-ciseauuuuuuuu à la place ? Regardeeeeeez ! Uuuuun, deuuuux, troiiiis… Ciseauuuuu !

Noel : Ce à quoi je réponds… PIERRE !

_…Dit-il en lui collant une énorme mandale entre les gencives._

Noel : Et pierre ! Pierre ! Pierre et re-pierre !

Gogmarog : Aaargh… Noooon… A… Arrêteeeeez… Pitiééééé…

Noel : Serah, file-moi ton épée, deux secondes, tu veux ?

Serah : Euh… D'accord, tiens.

Gogmarog : Que… Que vas-tu faaaaaaire, miséraaaaable ?

Noel : Je vais te montrer comment on fait un VRAI ciseau.

Gogmarog : NooooOoooOooOOooon !

_Les actions qui suivirent ce cri du cœur furent si sanglantes que je ne pourrais les décrire avec exactitude qu'en partageant la même soif de sang que Noel, interrompu dans sa promenade amoureuse à sens unique (et je ne pourrais partager cette soif qu'en patientant au moins une heure dans une file d'attente à la Poste, ce à quoi je ne tiens guère). Nous nous contenterons donc des conséquences de cette barbarie, à savoir le retour prématuré de Gogmarog dans sa dimension, sans nous attarder davantage sur le nombre de morceaux dans lequel il se trouvait._

Serah : C'était pas très joli à voir.

Noel : Chacun son défouloir. Toi ce sont les mioches cleptomanes, moi les monstres inter-dimensionnels qui viennent pour nous buter.

Serah : Forcément, dit comme ça…

Noel : Allez, le portail est juste devant, un dernier p'tit sprint et on y est !

Serah : J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade…

Noel : Ouais, moi aussi… alors tu partages mes sentiments ?

Serah : Ca doit être le fait d'avoir couru…

Noel : Ah… Peut-être bien, en fait…

Serah : Ca et le fait de fait de se lancer dans l'inconnu. C'est assez intimidant, quand même…

Noel : Ouais, c'est sûr. Moi aussi, ça m'a fait bizarre… enfin à la différence que moi, j'avais pas besoin de penser aux gens que j'allais abandonner…

Serah : Je me demande ce que vont devenir mes élèves sans moi…

Noel : Je pense qu'ils pourront bénéficier d'une croissance à peu près normale.

Serah : Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?

Noel : Rien, allons-y !

Serah : Attends ! … C'est vraiment important pour moi, je ne veux pas me brusquer…

Noel : Pff… Si tu dis ça maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on va… enfin qu'est-ce que ce sera demain, quoi…

Serah : Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer, demain ?

Noel : Rien du tout ! Rien du tout ! C'est une sorte d'expression, dans le futur. Pour dire qu'on sait pas ce que nous réserve l'avenir, tout ça.

Serah : Oh… En tout cas, je commence à me demander si le village va vraiment me manquer…

Noel : Ah ? Comment ça ?

Serah : Je sais pas… C'est seulement que… Tout ce qu'on a pu voir aujourd'hui, ça m'a fait prendre conscience que je vivais dans un village de beaufs, quand même…

Noel : Ah, pour l'histoire de ta culotte qui est passée de main en main ?

Derrière eux, Maqui releva la tête, se remémorant avec une joie teintée de nostalgie les quelques jours passés en compagnie du sous-vêtement.

Serah : Oui, et pas seulement ça… le couteau de Lightning, il est complètement émoussé ! Je crois que quelqu'un s'en est servi pour décapsuler des bouteilles de bière… En plus de ça, vu l'odeur, j'ai l'impression qu'il a été utilisé pour couper du saucisson…

_Derrière eux, Gadot releva la tête, avant de la laisser brutalement choir sur le sol en vomissant le saucisson ingurgité, à cause de l'alcool._

Noel : Et le chat, alors ?

Serah : Je crois que quelqu'un est venu embêter Snow ce matin, et c'est ce qui l'a mise de si mauvaise humeur…

Derrière eux, Yuj releva la tête et brandit son appareil photo pour montrer à Maqui les super clichés qu'il avait pris de la chatte dans une boîte en carton avec un saladier sur la tête.

Maqui : Oh, elle est excellente, celle-là !

Noel : Qui parle ?

Gadot : Meuuueeerde !

Serah : Vous nous épiez ?

Noel : Ah, les voyeurs !

Yuj : On voulait juste te dire au revoir, Serah !

Serah : Mmh… C'est vrai que j'ai pas été très polie en partant comme ça… Surtout que ce voyage risque de durer longtemps…

Noel : On s'en fout un peu de ça, étant donné qu'avec les portails temporels, quand tu reviendras les voir, il se sera écoulé que quelques heures ici…

Serah : Ah oui, exact…

Yuj : Ah bon ? Bah ça change tout, alors !

Maqui : Clair. A plus.

Gadot : Ouais à t… hips… à toute…

Serah : Je m'attendais à des adieux plus déchirants…

Noel : Bah ! Au moins, comme ça, ils ne nous retardent pas !

Serah : C'est vrai… Allez, en avant !

Noel : L'artefact a ouvert le portail ! Conneries temporelles, nous voilà !

_Fin du Chapitre_


	4. Atlas, le Géant Buggué

_**Chapitre 4 – Atlas, le Géant Buggué**_

_Après avoir touché le portail près du village de Neo-Boredom, nos amis se retrouvèrent dans une espèce de long tunnel vide, en apesanteur. Autour d'eux se trouvaient des anneaux qui tournaient lentement, et au fond, un arrière-plan orange qui n'était pas du meilleur goût._

Serah : Mais… Où est-ce qu'on est, au juste ?

Noel : On est dans l'abîme entre des époques, une sorte de tunnel spatio-temporel.

Serah : Est-ce que tu sais où on va sortir ?

Noel : Oh, ça j'en sais foutrement rien ! Cela dit, on sera bientôt fixés, vu qu'on approche de la sortie !

… _Et de l'autre côté, des ruines, qui semblaient familières à Serah._

Serah : Bresha…

Noel : Pas du tout, moi c'est Noel. T'as déjà oublié ?

Serah : Non… je veux dire… On est dans les ruines de Bresha.

Noel : Oh. Sans doute, ouais. Au moins, on a un indice sur notre position, maintenant.

Serah : Oui, on est à l'intérieur de Cocoon.

Noel : Quoi ? T'es sérieuse, là ? Moi qui croyais que tout était cristallisé à l'intérieur de ce truc ! C'était bien la peine que je rage de pas avoir pris mon appareil photo, tiens !

Serah : On est dans une quête pour sauver le monde, je te rappelle on est pas là pour faire du touri…

_Mais une immense main sortie de nulle part la fit taire, frappant le sol près d'eux._

Noel : Oh, c'est quoi ces conneries, là ? Qu'est-ce que ça fout là, ce truc ?

Serah : Une main qui bouge toute seule ? Non, attends, on dirait plutôt que le reste de son corps est camouflé, mais que seule la main est visible…

Noel : Tu veux dire… comme s'il portait une sorte d'immense cape d'invisibilité et qu'il laissait dépasser sa main comme un con ?

Serah : Euh… on va dire ça comme ça…

_Une voix robotique peu distincte se fit alors entendre._

? : …rah… nor ?

Noel : J'ai rien compris !

Serah : On dirait qu'il manque des mots…

Noel : Aaaah ! Merde, mais c'est qu'il est sérieux, en plus, ce salopard ! Allez viens ! Ramène-toi !

Serah : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On a aucune chance, si on se bat contre ce truc !

Noel : Et tu proposes quoi, dans ce cas ? Qu'on s'assoie les bras croisés et qu'on attende une sorte de « deux ex machina » ?

_La seconde d'après, comme pour répondre à Noel, une escouade d'hélicoptère survint au dessus d'eux, qui après avoir identifié l'adversaire géant comme étant Atlas, lui envoyèrent plusieurs salves de roquettes, stoppant temporairement la menace. Le hasard est bien fait, tout de même. Ca ou la narration, j'hésite. Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, Noel et Serah étaient on ne peut plus étonnés de se voir sauvés après si peu d'efforts._

Noel : Si j'avais su que ça marcherait ! Pour la peine, je formulerais plus souvent mes souhaits ou mes fantasmes à haute voix, moi !

Serah : En général, dès le moment on s'en rend compte, ça ne marche plus trop.

Noel : Ah ? Bon, 'vaut mieux pas que je dévoile mes fantasmes, alors. On risque de me trouver bizarre.

Serah : Regarde, des soldats viennent à notre rencontre ! Bonjour !

Noel : Coucou !

Soldats : …

Serah : Ils n'ont pas l'air commode...

Noel : Laisse-moi faire, je gère !

Soldats : …

Noel : Alors comme ça vous… vous êtes des soldats, hein ?

Soldats :…

Noel : Le fond de l'air est frais, vous trouvez pas ?

Serah : Mon ami et moi sommes arrivés ici par accident, pouvez-vous nous mener à…

Noel : Hé ho, tu permets ? Je suis en train de parlementer, là. Bref, je disais… oui… Je pense que ce soir, on verra bien les étoiles. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Parlez-vous notre langue ? Non ? My tailor is rich ?

Soldats : Hé, Roger ! C'est qui ces guignols ?

Soldat Roger : Aucune idée, André. Amenons-les au camp.

Noel : Ah ! Ne te fais pas prendre au piège, Serah de mon cœur ! Ils essaient de nous attirer pour nous emprisonner !

Soldat André : Ah bon ?

Serah : Pourquoi ils feraient ça ?

Noel : A ton avis ? On est des civils sur un territoire contrôlé par l'armée ! Ils aiment pas ça !

Soldat Roger : En fait, pour être tout à fait exa…

Noel : VOUS NE NOUS AUREZ PAS ! Si vous voulez lui passer sur le corps, faudra d'abord passer sur le mien !

_Oui, oui, t'es gentil mais tu l'as dit il y a même pas deux chapitres, alors je te prierai de bien changer ta réplique. Trouve autre chose._

Noel : T'es marrant, toi… « Trouve autre chose »… Je t'en foutrai, moi… Mmh...

Serah : Noel… Tu fais quoi, exactement ?

Soldat Roger : Ecoutez, on veut pas de mal, on va juste…

Noel : VOUS NE PASSEREZ PAS ! Alors ?

_C'est déjà pris, mais allons bon. Au point où on est, on fera passer ça pour une référence intertextuelle._

Noel : Sur ce, à l'assauuut ! Vous allez regretter d'avoir essayé de nous duper !

Soldat André : Quoi ? Mais il est malade, ce con ! Hé !

_Alors que le jeune homme agressait ce bon vieil André, son collègue lui colla un coup de crosse bien placé, avant de le charger dans l'hélicoptère qui se trouvait derrière. L'autre, par précaution, passa les menottes à Serah afin qu'elle ne tente rien d'aussi idiot que son partenaire. Lorsqu'enfin ils arrivèrent au camp des scientifiques, on les jeta derrière des barreaux, où Noel put se délecter de l'exactitude de ses prévisions._

Noel : Tu vois ? Je l'avais dit qu'ils nous jetteraient en prison !

Serah : C'est surtout parce que tu les as attaqués…

Noel : Mais non ! Ils cherchaient un prétexte, rien de plus !

Serah : Bon, en attendant j'espère qu'on n'aura pas à rester ici trop longtemps…

Noel : D'ici quelques heures, ils vont sans doute nous emmener dans leur salle de torture improvisée pour nous soutirer toutes sortes d'informations. S'ils te parlent d'espionnage pour les soviétiques ou de terrorisme écologique, dis oui, sinon t'auras droit aux électrochocs.

Serah : Hein ? Comment ça se fait que t'en sais autant là-dessus ?

Noel : C'est que je suis renseigné, moi, mademoiselle ! On s'emmerdait pas mal, dans le futur, alors on se matait souvent les films que nos ancêtres avaient rapportés de Cocoon… même s'il y avait de sacrées bouses, là-dedans, mine de rien.

Serah : Pour ce qui est d'apprendre, ça ne vaut pas un bon livr… Oh ! Voilà quelqu'un !

Noel : Ah, les salauds ! Ils sont donc si pressés de nous voir souffrir ?

? : Bonjour !

Soldat René : Euh… Salut ?

? : Euh… ça va ?

Soldat René : Oui, oui, et toi ? Enfin j'veux dire… Bordel, t'es qui ?

? : Je suis la femme de mén… non ! La responsable des… Non, non ! En fait je suis la directrice en chef des recherches top-secrètes ! Ha ha ! Voilà ! C'est exactement ça !

Soldat René : Ah bon ? T'es un peu jeune…

? : En fait j'ai été pistonn… Non, attends, je suis passée sous le… en fait, la vérité c'est que je suis atteinte d'une maladie qui me fait paraître la moitié de mon âge !

Soldat René : Oh ben dis donc ! Ca doit être rudement pratique, ça !

? : Voilà ! Bref, je suis venue pour que tu libères ces deux personnes.

Serah : Bizarre… Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut ?

Noel : Elle essaie sans doute de nous mettre en confiance pour nous emmener à leur salle d'interrogatoire… en plus, elle joue mal la comédie, la bougresse ! Enfin elle est mignonne, donc j'vais quand même la suivre avec joie, dans le doute.

Soldat René : Pourquoi tu veux les libérer, au juste ?

? : A vrai dire, ce sont mes cousi… Non, attends… A moins que ce soit des membres de l'équipe d'inspection du camp ? Oh ! Ca me revient ! Voici Cindy-Cunégonde, ma sœur jumelle et Jean-Stevie, mon frère jumeau. Ils ont la même maladie rare que moi, donc ça explique le fait qu'ils aient l'air jeunes.

Soldat René : Ah ben quel hasard, quand même ! On voit pas ça tous les jours ! Allez, sortez, allez rejoindre votre sœur !

Serah : Euh… merci, « sœurette »

Noel : Petite anecdote : Saviez-vous, toutes les deux, que dans certaines civilisations, l'inceste n'était pas prohibée ?

? : Allez venez !

_Se soustrayant à la vigilance du garde, qui n'était de toutes façons pas des plus futés, leur sauveuse se présenta rapidement._

? : Mon nom est Alyssa !

Serah : Serah, enchantée !

Noel : Jean-Stevie, ravi de faire ta connaissance.

Serah : Sois sérieux, un peu !

Noel : Attends, tu te rends pas compte du pouvoir que ça représente, de connaître le nom de quelqu'un ! Je veux pas placer le mien entre de mauvaises mains, moi !

Alyssa : Euh, et si je connais pas ton nom, comment est-ce que je suis censée t'appeler ?

Noel : Je sais pas, moi, fais preuve d'imagination ! Tiens, appelle-moi « Sans-Titre »

Alyssa : Et tu oses me parler d'imagination…

Serah : Pourquoi est-ce que t'es venue nous aider, Alyssa ?

Alyssa : C'est simple, on me l'a demandé !

Noel : Qui ça ?

Alyssa : La voix dans ma tête.

Noel : Tu veux parler du narrateur ?

_Tu rigoles, j'espère ? Si ça tenait qu'à moi, petit con, tu pourrirais encore en taule._

Serah : Ca a le mérite d'être clair…

Noel : L'autre, par contre, elle a pas l'air tout à fait claire, justement…

Alyssa : Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Noel : Rien, on est juste…

Alyssa : Attends deux secondes, je ne vous parlais pas à vous… Oui… oui, c'est sûr… bon… d'accord…

Serah : Encore la voix ?

Alyssa : Elle me dit de vous dire que le géant Atlas qu'on a vu toute à l'heure n'est pas tout à fait vaincu. Le reste de son corps se trouve ailleurs, dans les ruines.

Noel : D'accord, c'est cool, tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on a à voir là-dedans, nous ?

Alyssa : Ce serait bien que vous nous débarrassiez de lui, parce qu'il perturbe pas mal les recherches scientifiques.

Noel : Y a des recherches scientifiques, ici ?

Alyssa : Oui, on travaille sur… euh… des… choses.

Noel : Des choses ? Oui, sans doute.

Serah : C'est top secret, c'est ça ?

Alyssa : Non, c'est juste que… en fait, il y a sûrement beaucoup de choses à étudier dans ces ruines, alors ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on cherche sur quoi cibler nos recherches.

Noel : Je vois…

Serah : Mais ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu nous demandes de vaincre Atlas alors que l'armée elle-même n'y arrive pas…

Alyssa : Ben… Je vous ai vus sortir d'un portail temporel…

Noel : Et ?

Alyssa : Vous êtes forcément des êtres exceptionnels !

Noel : Oui, ça c'est sûr, mais quand même…

Serah : C'est flatteur de voir qu'on place autant d'espoir, c'est sûr, mais ça me paraît difficile…

Noel : Et puis mais comment on est censé le battre, ce gros machin ? Même une salve de roquettes d'hélicoptères a pas suffit à lui éclater la tronche définitivement !

Serah : C'est vrai, ça. Si l'armée ne peut rien contre lui, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, nous ?

Alyssa : Attendez, je lui demande… Mmh… Bon… D'après lui, tout a été fait de sorte à ce que vous puissiez le battre sans problème.

Noel : Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre, dans ces ruines ?

Alyssa : Ca, vous le découvrirez vous-mêmes.

Noel : Même pas drôle…

Serah : On devrait y aller, dans ce cas…

Alyssa : Tenez, prenez ces communicateurs. Ils nous permettront de nous parler à distance.

_Parcourant le camp des scientifiques sans plus être inquiétés par l'armée, les deux protagonistes passèrent devant une marchande pour le moins… originale, au costume déluré orné de grandes plumes rouges. _

? : Chococoucou !

Serah : Euh… bonjour… ?

? : Je suis Chocolina, la marchande temporelle !

Noel : Oh ! Mmh… Vous vendez quel genre de services, mademoiselle Chocolina ?

Chocolina : Je vends de tout ! Potions, armes, accessoires, catalyseurs, etc.

Noel : Oh, j'aime ce « etc. » plein de sens. Combien la nuit ?

Serah : On a pas le temps de dormir, Noel, on doit s'occuper d'Atlas !

Noel : Ouais, ouais… euh… A bientôt, belle chococourtisane !

Chocolina : … Choconnard…

S'éloignant à nouveau, ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans les ruines proprement dites, mais furent bientôt attaqués par deux monstrueux adversaires !

Noel : Monstrueux, monstrueux, c'est vite dit…

? : Je suis Cait Sith, préparez-vous à mourir !

? : Et moi Mini-Droïde-Garde, et… et…

Cait Sith : Qu'est-ce que tu fous, toi ? T'essaies de me faire de l'ombre ?

Mini-Droïde-Garde : Ben… ben non… C'est juste… On m'a dit que j'pouvais apparaître dans le jeu… Tu sais, en tant que monstre capturable, et… et…

Cait Sith : Mon cul, ouais ! Allez, casse-toi ! T'as un nom tout pourri, en plus ! Moi j'descend d'une longue lignée de chats couronnés mediums !

Mini-Droïde-Garde : Bouhouhouhou !

Noel : Bon…

Serah : Je savais pas que les monstres pouvaient eux aussi entrer en désaccord…

Noel : Ouais, qui aurait cru que ces salopards avaient une conscience ?

Cait Sith : Arrêtez de parler et préparez-vous pour votre trépas ! Yahaa ! Soin !

Serah : Soin ?

Noel : Tu comptes nous tuer à coup de régénérations ?

Cait Sith : Vous n'avez rien compris, pitoyables humains ! Si je me soigne en boucle, vous ne pourrez jamais me tuer, et vous mourrez de faim et de soif avant de m'avoir vaincu !

Noel : Ah bon ? On va essayer, alors.

Serah : Je pense que tu te surestimes un petit peu trop, toi…

Caith : Aïe ! Aaaïe ! Aah ! Soin ! Re-soin ! Non ! Attendez ! Pouce ! POUUUCE, J'AI DIT ! AAAaaargh…

Noel : Mmmh… Mine de rien, il avait raison ce petit saligaud, j'ai soif, moi.

Serah : Regarde, un cristal s'élève dans les airs !

Mog : L'âme d'une créature, scellée dans une énergie pure… La légende dit que les protagonistes de jeux de rôle japonais peuvent l'utiliser pour invoquer des monstres à leurs côtés, kupo…

Noel : Ah b… Eh mais tu parles !

Serah : Mais oui ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne parles que maintenant ?

Mog : J'avais rien d'intéressant à dire, kupo.

Noel : D'accord, d'accord… Et la vraie raison ?

Mog : Le narrateur n'a pas jugé bon de me faire parler, kupo.

Serah : Tu veux dire qu'en plus de raconter ce qu'on fait, c'est lui qui contrôle nos actions ?

Noel : Si c'était vrai, ce serait flippant, mais bon. Je suis pas superstitieux, ce type, c'est un con.

_Rappelle-moi… qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, y a pas longtemps ?_

Noel : Euh… je sais plus, moi, tu dis tellement de conneries…

_Mmh… C'était quelque chose comme « Il ne faut jamais fâcher le narrateur »._

Noel : Oui, et ?

_Tout en prononçant ces paroles, Noel regarda de nouveau le Mog qui les accompagnait. Ce fut la révélation : ces petits yeux plissés, ce nez rose, cette fourrure blanche douce et soyeuse, ce charmant pompon. Le jeune homme se sentit irrésistiblement attiré par la créature, et n'eut dès lors qu'une envie : le prendre sauvagement et…_

Noel : Aaaah ! D'accord, d'accord ! Je m'incline, j'éviterai de t'emmerder, maintenant !

Serah : Ca fait peur, tout de même…

Mog : Et encore, t'es pas à ma place, kupo.

_Enfin sinon, c'est pas pour dire mais y a une âme de Cait Sith qui traîne toujours juste devant vous, alors si vous pouviez la ramasser et continuer votre route, ce serait tout aussi bien._

Noel : Ouais, ok, je la ramasse… Voilà. J'en fais quoi, maintenant ?

_Elle combattra à vos côtés en tant que troisième personnage. Vous voulez voir le didacticiel ?_

Noel : Nan.

Serah : Ca ira, je pense.

_Attendez, vous avez mal compris, je pense… Je reformule mon propos… Le système de combat comme celui du menu viennent de s'étoffer un peu, alors vous devez suivre ce didacticiel, quoi, merde._

Serah : Je t'assure, narrateur, on saura se débrouiller.

Noel : Ouais, c'est déjà pas bien dur, alors si en plus on devient des assistés…

_C'était pas une question ! Vous allez suivre ce tutoriel… MAINTENANT !_

Noel : Non mais et puis quoi encore ?

L'homme du futur jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais son attention fut captée par un gros caillou au pied du mur devant lui. Etait-il possible de décrire ce sentiment de perfection qui en émanait ? La pierre était ronde, signe d'harmonie chez les anciens, mais était parcourue d'inégalités qui n'étaient pas sans rappeler l'art baroque, une espèce de perle irrégulière parmi de simples cailloux. Pouvait-on parlait de coup de foudre ? Au grand désespoir du jeune homme, cet amour n'était pas partagé, le caillou ayant décidé de snober royalement son prétendant en restant immobile sans rien dire, tout dénué de conscience qu'il était.

Noel : D'accord, d'accord, on va le faire, ton truc… Pff…

_Face à la perte de temps et le manque d'intérêt que représente ce petit entraînement, une ellipse s'impose ! Bzuiiiit ! (j'y peux rien, c'est le bruit que font les ellipses, chez moi)._

Noel : Tout ça pour ça…

Serah : Continuons notre chemin, maintenant.

Noel : Ah bah tiens, moi qui croyais qu'on croiserait plus personne, voilà un nouveau mini-camp avec un portail…

Serah : Oui, et… mmh… je m'en doutais… le portail est fermé. L'artefact ne marche qu'une seule fois… C'est dommage.

Chocolina : Chocosalut !

Serah : Oh, encore elle !

Noel : Mmh… T'es sûre ? Ca me paraît bizarre… Je dirai plutôt que c'est sa sœur jumelle…

Chocolina : Vous voulez acheter quelque chocochose ?

Noel : Z'avez des Twix ?

Chocolina : Euh… non…

Noel : De la mayo, alors ?

Chocolina : Non chocoplus.

Noel : Mais… vous n'avez rien…

Chocolina : J'ai des armes, des accessoires, des potions, des catalyseurs…

Noel : Mouais… 'Faudrait apprendre à cibler votre public, hein ! Je sais pas comment vous apprenez le marketing, à cette époque, mais c'est pas encore ça, hein !

Chocolina : Allez vous faire chocovoir…

Noel : Pff…

Serah : Euh… tu peux m'expliquer, là ?

Noel : Dans le futur, on aimait bien tremper les Twix dans de la mayo.

Serah : …

Noel : …

Serah : Je crois que je commence à saisir le lien avec la fin du monde.

Noel : Pourquoi ça ?

Serah : Pour rien, continuons !

_Il ne leur fallut que quelques pas de plus pour apercevoir de nouveau Atlas, au loin._

Noel : Tu te sens prête ?

Serah : Attends, attends… Tu veux l'affronter ?

Noel : Mmh… Réflexion faite, c'est vrai que ce serait un peu débile…

Alyssa : Bzzssht… C'est Alyssa ! Vous me recevez ?

Serah : Cinq sur cinq ! Euh… même s'il y a des grésillements… On va donc dire quatre et demi sur cinq.

Noel : Ouais, essaie de régler un peu ton appareil, Alyssa, ce « Bzzshht » était pas super agréable.

Alyssa : Oh, ça ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait avec la bouche, pour que vous sachiez que je vous parlais par communicateur, et que je n'étais pas derrière vous. On fait comme ça, ici, depuis qu'il y a eu plusieurs cas d'attaques cardiaques.

Noel : Je vois…

Alyssa : C'était pour vous dire que vous avez une seconde solution pour vaincre Atlas.

Noel : On t'écoute.

Alyssa : Eh bien voilà, tout le monde pense ici qu'Atlas est une arme de guerre créée par les humains. Par conséquent, ils ont forcément développé un moyen de l'arrêter !

Noel : Tu veux dire que juste à côté de ce géant destiné à faire un carnage dans les rangs ennemis, on a installé de quoi le démolir sans effort ? Ca me paraît tellement stupide que c'est forcément vrai… Allez ! On va chercher ce truc !

Serah : Comment tu sais tout ça, Alyssa ?

Alyssa : J'ai lu le scri… mon intuit… j'ai vu l'aveni… Non, c'est la voix qui me l'a dit.

Serah : Ah bon…

Noel : Bon, si on veut éviter ce gros tas, le seul autre chemin qu'on ait, c'est par là, alors allons-y !

_Et en effet, au bout du chemin, il semblait y avoir un mécanisme supposé affaiblir le géant, mais tandis qu'ils marchaient vers celui-ci, nos deux comparses furent soudainement interrompus par l'attaque d'un des bras d'Atlas, qui les envoya illico dans une autre dimension, sombre au possible._

Noel : Bon, c'est quoi ces conneries, encore ?

Serah : Je me le demande…

? : Vous voici, aventuriers du temps…

Noel : Aaaah ! Un vieux !

? : Pour résoudre ce paradoxe, vous devez répondre à mon énigme.

Noel : Une énigme ? Merde, on est tombés sur un vieux barbu sénile qui pose des énigmes à tout le monde… bref, la vieillesse dans tout son manque de splendeur.

Serah : Je vous reconnais ! Vous êtes… le Père Fouras ! Oh, je regardais votre émission, quand j'étais sur Cocoon !

Père Fouras : En effet, c'est bien là mon nom. J'ai été chargé par le Très Haut de veiller à ce que ceux qui veulent interagir avec le cours du temps aient la sagesse nécessaire. Pour cela, une épreuve s'impose.

Noel : T'es bien gentil, papy, mais on « interagit » pas pour se marrer, on répare un paradoxe, un truc qui devrait même pas être là à l'origine !

Père Fouras : Ce sont les règles : une fois qu'elles sont instaurées, nul ne peut les altérer.

Serah : Très bien. Nous vous écoutons.

Noel : Euh… J'te préviens, Serah, je suis naze aux devinettes, moi…

Père Fouras : « Je ne fais aucun bruit, et pourtant je réveille tout le monde. Qui suis-je ? »

Noel : Un radioréveil vachement élaboré ?

Serah : Voyons voir…

Noel : Un ninja qui assassine les gens dans leur sommeil mais qui se rate !

Serah : Attends, Noel, réfléchissons un peu avant d…

Noel : Ou alors…

Serah : JE T'AI DIT D'ATTENDRE, BORDEL !

Noel : Aaaah !

_L'espace d'un instant, le jeune homme fut persuadé d'avoir vu luire dans les yeux de son interlocutrice la même étincelle qui avait couté à Jean-Jacques la mobilité de ses membres moteurs. Se taisant instantanément, Noel fit donc semblant de réfléchir, attendant la réponse de sa comparse, qui ne se fit guère attendre._

Serah : Est-ce que ça ne serait pas… le Soleil ?

Père Fouras : En effet. Vous pouvez à présent poursuivre votre quête.

Noel : Super !

Serah : Une minute… Qui est ce « Très Haut » dont vous parlez tout le temps ?

Père Fouras : Vous le rencontrerez en temps voulu, rien ne presse.

Serah : Est-ce que c'est lui qui parle à Alyssa ?

Père Fouras : Je ne connais pas votre Alyssa mais… oui, sans doute, il a le pouvoir de faire cela.

Noel : Allez viens, Serah ! Pas besoin de papoter avec lui, c'est un vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il ait d'intéressant à raconter ?

Cessant là tout autre forme de discussion avec l'étrange barbu, Serah rejoignit Noel et tous deux se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans les ruines de Bresha, devant un appareil d'apparence complexe.

Serah : Voyons voir…

Noel : T'es sûre que ça va marcher ?

Serah : Normalement oui, si ce géant est bien une arme de guerre… Mais dis-moi, est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu, cet Atlas ? S'il vient du futur, t'as dû en entendre parler…

Noel : Mmmh… J'ai beau réfléchir, je me souviens p… Oh ! Si ! Ca y est !

Serah : Alors ?

Noel : Ils l'avaient conçu pour jouer un film, mais étant donné sa nature robotique, ils avaient refusé de le payer, alors il s'est révolté avec ses potes à boulons. Mmmh… C'est possible qu'il soit revenu dans le passé pour se venger des réalisateurs du film en assassinant leurs ancêtres…

Serah : Euh… Si tu le dis… Bon, inspectons cette machine…

Noel : Laisse-moi faire… Alors… « Félicitations pour l'acquisition de l'Atlas 3000, robot géant comédien - arme de guerre – et des tas d'autres trucs. » Y a plein de boutons. Essayons celui-là. Hein ? Mode friteuse enclenché ? Et là… « Formation d'une playlist aléatoire – volume 80 ».

Au loin, nos amis purent distinctement entendre de la musique traditionnelle indienne, en même temps que le son caractéristique de la cuisson de frites.

Serah : Euh… Je vois pas trop l'intérêt de faire un robot géant pour ça…

Noel : Moi non plus, mais j'ai peut-être une idée… Allez ! Hop, hop ! Ce bouton là aussi ! Et là, là, et j'aime bien la forme de celui-ci !

Serah : A quoi tu joues, exactement ?

Noel : Tu vas voir, encore quelques boutons… Aide-moi un peu à marteler le clavier.

Serah : Euh, comme ça ?

Noel : Voilà. Et maintenant…

Serah : Oh ! La musique a ralenti !

Noel : Bien, on l'a fait lagguer.

Serah : Laquoi ?

Noel : Ramer, si tu préfères.

Serah : Euh… tu parles toujours du robot ?

Noel : Bugguer, on va dire.

Serah : Je connais pas tous ces termes.

Noel : Bon, contentons-nous simplement de lui défoncer la margoulette, dans ce cas.

_Et c'est ce qu'ils s'empressèrent de faire, car en se rendant à l'emplacement du géant de fer, celui-ci était déjà en bien piètre état suite aux manipulations aléatoires et chaotiques de Noel. _

Atlas : Sa… Con…

Serah : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Noel : Il avait déjà du mal à articuler toute à l'heure, alors maintenant…

Atlas : …rah… nor ?

Noel : Bon, on s'en fout, de toutes façons. Défonçons lui la tronche !

_Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups pour se retrouver les genoux au sol. Profitant de l'occasion qui s'offrait à lui, le jeune homme courut en escaladant la jambe du géant, puis son bras, arrivant sur son épaule, sautant sur son crâne et… et glissa. Gisant au sol, il hurla alors à Serah de rattraper le coup en visant le cristal sur la tête du titan avec son arc, ce qu'elle fit aussitôt (ou du moins à sa cinquième tentative), brisant en mille morceaux le cristal positionné sur la tête du géant, et le rendant hors d'usage._

Noel : Eh beh ! Ca doit être chiant à reboot, ces machines-là !

Serah : Chiant à quoi ?

Noel : Nan, rien, laisse tomber. Allô, Alyssa ?

Alyssa : AAAAAH ! Tu m'as fait peur ! T'as oublié de dire « Bzzsht » !

Noel : Ah… Ouais, désolé… Bon, c'est juste pour te dire qu'on s'est débarrassés du gêneur.

Alyssa : Parfait, mettez le corps dans la voiture, je vous rejoindrai dans un quart d'heure.

Noel : Euh… Le corps d'Atlas est un peu gros, quand même…

Alyssa : Atlas ? Aaah ! C'est toi Noel ! Ha ha ! C'est pas ce que tu crois, j'étais en train de… euh… m'entraîner pour jouer une tragéd… non, j'ai cru que c'était un canular téléphon… en fait, la vérité, c'est que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui a répondu à ma place. Mais c'est bon, c'est de nouveau moi, là, donc tout va bien, ha ha !

Noel : Bon… alors on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Alyssa : Attendez-moi, j'arrive !

Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite blonde arriva sur les lieux en courant. Sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle alla voir du côté de ce qui fut jadis (ou plus tard, conformément à ce qu'aurait dû être la logique temporelle) le pied du géant.

Serah : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Noel : Un mémorial… Merde, on a fait tout ça pour déposer des fleurs en l'honneur de types qu'on connaît pas ?

Alyssa : Non, c'est juste que… c'est important pour moi…

Noel : C'est-à-dire ?

Alyssa : C'était pour voir si mon nom était écrit dessus.

Noel : …

Serah : …

Alyssa : …

Noel : Tu veux dire que ce serait un monument en mémoire des vivants ?

Alyssa : Non, c'est juste…

Noel : Ecoute, si tu pensais que t'étais toujours vivante mais que tu pouvais continuer à te balader dans le monde des vivants pour finir ce que t'avais à faire, sache que tu t'es plantée de Final Fantasy.

Serah : Euh… De quoi tu parles, Noel ?

Alyssa : Vous ne comprenez pas, c'est juste… Je rendais visite à une amie quand la Purge a eu lieu à Bodhum, il y a plusieurs années… On s'est réfugiés avec d'autres gens dans le temple, mais le toit s'est écroulé et l'issue a été bloquée

Noel : Et donc ?  
>Serah : Laisse-la poursuivre.<p>

Alyssa : Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour qu'on soit à court de nourriture… Evidemment, la situation devint rapidement intenable, et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, on a décidé qu'il serait mieux de manger les plus faibles pour survivre.

Serah : Beurk…

Alyssa : Alors forcément, bon, on trichait un peu en affaiblissant les gens qu'on n'aimait pas à coups de chaussures pour les voir disparaître plus vite que les autres…

Noel : Bande de barbares. J'espère au moins que vous aviez de quoi cuire la viande décemment. Dans le futur, on faisait une succulente « soupe aux macchabées » avec les vieux fraîchement morts.

Alyssa : En tout cas, j'avais la chance d'être venue avec des bottes, donc c'était parfait pour affaiblir les autres sans risque. Evidemment, je me suis finalement retrouvée seule. C'est à ce moment là que je me suis dit que ce serait peut-être une bonne idée d'explorer un peu l'endroit à la recherche d'une sortie, et miracle ! J'en ai trouvé une, une trentaine de mètres plus loin !

Serah : D'accord, mais comment est-ce que ça pourrait justifier le fait que ton nom puisse être écrit sur ce monument ?

Alyssa : Eh bien… Depuis ce jour, je fais toutes les nuits ce rêve où je suis dans les ruines, où je me sépare de mon corps, et que je vois mon nom sur cette stèle…

Noel : C'est tout ?

Alyssa : Non, après ça, un cheval vient me chercher en me disant que je dois sauver la Terre du Milieu, et nous sommes poursuivis par des tanks en sucre qui tire des chocobons. Mon cheval en avale un, se transforme en Michel Drucker et je me réveille en criant.

Serah : Oui, c'est compréhensible.

Noel : Et donc t'as voulu venir vérifier cette stèle pour te convaincre que t'étais vivante ?

Alyssa : Quoi ? Pas du tout ! C'était pour montrer à ce foutu Inconscient qu'il devait arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi ! A cause de ce rêve débile, je ne dors que quatre heures par nuit ! Et à cause de Drucker, aussi.

Serah : En tout cas, tout est réglé, on peut partir.

Noel : Où ça ?

Serah : Bonne question, il y a deux portails… Lequel choisir ?

Noel : Dis un chiffre entre 0 et 1000.

Serah : Euh… 459 ?

Noel : Voyons voir… Si on multiplie ce nombre par deux, ça fait 918. Maintenant, si on fait la somme des chiffres, ça fait 9 + 1 + 8 = 18. Divisons ce chiffre par trois : 6. C'est pair, donc on va au portail là-bas.

Serah : Ca n'aurait pas été plus simple à pile ou face ?

Noel : Ah si, peut-être.

Serah : Bon, pas grave. Ca revient au même, de toutes façons.

Noel : Voilà, alors en route ! Yahaaaa !

Serah : Pas besoin de foncer sur le portail, il va pas s'env… Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ! Attends !

_Ce petit épisode terminé, le périple de nos deux lascars pouvait continuer en toute quiétude… Quel portail avaient-ils choisi ? Vous le découvrirez… vous le découvrirez… peut-être ! Sans doute, même. J'aurais du mal à garder le suspense plus d'une semaine, mais allons bon. J'espère seulement que vous aurez l'amabilité de paraître surpris je vous dévoilerai au prochain chapitre qu'il se déroulera dans la forêt de Sunleth._

Fin du Chapitre


	5. Snow, le Tire au Flan

_**Chapitre 5 – La Chute de Cocoon, c'est du Flan**_

_Des arbres gigantesques, une faune et une flore envahissantes, un sol recouvert de verdure, des centaines de mètres plus bas… Tel était le spectacle qui attendit nos héros lorsqu'ils sortirent du portail qui les avait conduits en ces lieux… sur la Côte de Sunleth._

Noel : Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça nous change pas mal des ruines de toute à l'heure… ou d'autrefois… ou de plus tard, en fait, j'ai aucune idée de l'époque à laquelle on est.

Serah : Je pense qu'on est toujours à l'intérieur de Cocoon… La forêt de Sunleth… j'en avais vu des images, à la télé…

Noel : Mmh… et dis-moi, les petits machins qui se suivent en file indienne, ils y étaient aussi ? Ca te rappelle quelque chose ?

Serah : Hein ? Oh… Non, c'est la première fois que je les vois.

Noel : C'est marrant, ils suivent exactement le même itinéraire… comme des fourmis, mais en plus gros. Hop ! OUAH ! REGARDE ! ILS ESQUIVENT MON DOIGT !

Serah : Oui, oui… En tout cas, je me demande…

Noel : Hop, hop, un autre doigt ici… Ha ha ! Vous en dites quoi, de mon parcours de slalom ?

Serah : A quoi tu joues, Noel ?

Noel : Euh… à rien.

Serah : J'ai l'impression que le mouvement de ces flans n'est pas naturel…

Noel : Ah, t'as remarqué ? Bon, je retire mes doigts, alors.

Serah : Non, non, je parle pas de ça ! C'est juste… qu'on dirait qu'ils se déplacent dans un but précis… Ou bien ils se rendent tous au même endroit, ou bien ils fuient quelque chose…

Noel : S'ils fuient quelque chose… ? Attends, tu veux dire qu'il y aurait…

Serah : Oui, c'est peut-être à cette époque qu'a eu lieu l'événement qui a bouleversé le monde !

Noel : Ah… Oui, aussi…

Serah : A quoi est-ce que tu pensais, toi ?

Noel : A un clown. C'est effrayant, les clowns. Il aurait très bien pu faire fuir ces trucs-là.

Serah : Euh… oui, sans doute… on verra bien, de toutes faç…

_La jeune femme s'interrompit brutalement. Tout disparut autour d'elle. Les arbres, le ciel, l'herbe sous ses pieds, Noel qui utilisait des branches pour tracer un labyrinthe sur la route de la colonne de flans... tout disparut au profit d'une vision floue et grisée d'un blond plutôt costaud en difficulté face à un ennemi trop grand pour lui. Revenant à elle, Serah sauta sur place en criant « NOOOOON ! » avant de courir dans la même direction que les flans._

Noel : Hé ! Te fâche pas comme ça ! Promis, j'arrête de tourmenter ces trucs ! Bon, juste une dern… Attends ! Merde…

_Suivant sa comparse sur les troncs en suspension, Noel la trouva se jetant éperdument à la rescousse de l'homme de sa vision, qui luttait contre cinq ou six flans, ainsi que celui qui semblait être leur chef, ou plutôt leur roi, au vu de la couronne qui trônait sur __sa tête._

Serah : Snoooow !

Noel : Attends… Il s'appelle comme ton chat ? Est-ce que c'est ton chat qui a muté ? Pfff… Non mais sérieusement, c'est qui, ce gusse ?

Snow : Attends deux petites secondes, Serah, j'suis occupé, là…

Serah : Oui, je vois ça ! Laisse-moi t'aider !

Snow : D'accord… Mmmh… « Perroquet » en trois lettres, finissant par un A…

Serah : Hein ?

Noel : Ara. Euh… Dis, Serah, c'est qui ce guignol ?

Snow : Ouaaaais ! Ha ha ! Enfin fini ! Ca faisait deux bonnes semaines que j'étais sur cette foutue grille !

Serah : Et… Snow… à propos des flans qui sont sur toi à t'attaquer…

Snow : Mmh ? Ah oui, tiens…

_D'une pichenette bien placée, le jeune homme envoya valser une demi-douzaine de flans, tandis que Noel et Serah chassaient les autres._

Serah : Bon sang, Snow ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois si imprudent ? On a un flan gigantesque sur les bras, et toi tu étais là, assis à faire des mots fléch… Tu m'écoutes, Snow ?

Snow : J'ai jamais vu un insecte pareil… Hé, toi ! Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ce machin-là ?

Noel : Euh, non, j'en sais rien…

Serah : Il attaque !

Flan Royal : BOUAAAAAH !

Noel : « Bouaaah », ouais, tu l'as dit.

Serah : Aaah ! Heureusement, il est lent, mais… SNOW !

Snow : Mmh… Y a quelque chose à propos de ce tronc d'arbre qui me paraît bizarre, mais quoi… ?

Serah : On a besoin d'aide, là !

Snow : Ouais, ouais, j'arrive.

_Décochant un coup de point surpuissant à son adversaire, il s'en détourna aussitôt pour suivre un animal inconnu afin de savoir ce que ça pouvait bien être._

Serah : Que… Hé ! Snow ! Snow, reviens !

Noel : Le monstre est sonné, c'est le moment pour fuir !

Serah : Mais… si Snow combat avec nous, on peut le vaincre !

Noel : Peut-être, mais ce type-là a pas vraiment l'air d'y mettre du sien, alors pour l'instant, la seule solution que je vois, c'est la fuite !

_Se soustrayant à la vue du flan géant, le groupe se retrouva une vingtaine de mètres plus loin, devant un Snow s'affairant à observer la chute des feuilles sur le sol._

Noel : Pff… Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi son problème, à celui-là ?

Serah : Disons que Snow a… de gros problèmes de concentration…

Snow : Ah ! Salut Serah, poupée, tu vas bien ?

Noel : « poupée » ? Non mais ça va pas de l'appeler comme ça ? Tu te prends pour qui, toi ?

Serah : Snow et moi sommes fiancés, Noel.

Snow : Ca te pose un problème ?

Noel : Qu… Hein ? Oh mais pas du tout ! Ha ha ! Non mais j'veux dire… j'aime pas qu'on appelle les femmes « poupée » parce que ça les renvoie à une condition d'objet à des visées purement sexuelles, dénués de tout désir et de conscience. Ha ha ! Quelle vision exécrable de la femme, non mais j'vous jure ! Ho ho ho !

Snow : Et toi t'es qui, au juste ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fais avec elle ?

Noel : Oh mais tu comprends pas, c'est… enfin je suis juste…

Serah : T'inquiète pas, Snow. C'est mon meilleur ami.

Noel : Meilleur… ami ?

_Réalisant avec effroi qu'il venait de pénétrer dans la « friendzone » de Serah, annihilant à tout jamais toutes ses chances de concrétiser quoi que ce soit avec la donzelle, Noel pleura intérieurement face cette réponse._

Snow : Mouais, j'y crois pas trop à ces histoires de « meilleur ami ». Les mecs traînent pas avec des nanas juste pour s'amuser, il cherche forcément quelque chose derrière ! PARLE !

Noel : Mais non… Je… enfin… Je suis… son meilleur ami gay, voilà. Toutes les filles ou presque en ont un, nan ?

Serah : Vraiment ? Je… Je savais pas… Tu aurais dû me le dire avant, ha ha ! Je n'aurais pas pris toutes ces précautions pour que tu ne me touches pas !

Noel : Ha ha… ha…

Snow : Ouais, ça se tient…

Noel : Comment ça, « ça se tient » ? Est-ce que j'ai tant que ça l'air d'un… Hum, oublie… euh… mon chou.

Serah : Mais dis donc, Snow… Où est ton bonnet ?

Snow : Je… euh… Oh ! Là ! Un papillon !

Noel : Ah ouais, question problèmes de concentration, c'est du lourd, là…

Serah : Mon œil, oui ! Il essaie juste de changer de sujet ! SNOW ! Je t'avais offert ce bonnet pour cacher ton hideuse coupe de… enfin, par amour, j'veux dire ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as plus ?

Snow : Je l'ai perdu…

Serah : Comment ça, perdu ? Comment tu peux perdre quelque chose qui est sur ta tête ?

Noel : Ah ben bravo ! T'as abusé de sa confiance et de sa générosité. Quel affreux fiancé tu fais ! 'Faudra pas t'étonner si un jour, hypothétiquement, elle va voir ailleu…

Serah : Chut, Noel. Il est sur le point de s'expliquer.

Snow : En fait, quand j'ai voyagé dans le temps, et quand j'flottais dans cet espèce de tunnel bizarre sans gravité, mon bonnet s'est retiré et j'ai pas réussi à le rattraper. Là, il doit encore dériver…

Serah : Pfff… non mais j'te jure… Oh mais attends… Alors tu voyages dans le temps, toi aussi, mon ange ?

Snow : Ben ouais, comment tu veux que je sois ici à cette époque, sinon, mon coeur ?

Noel : Euh… Et on est en quelle époque, au juste, mon couillon ?

Snow : En l'an 300.

Noel : Aaaah ! Ah oui, en effet, tout s'éclaire.

Serah : Mais pourquoi t'es venu ici, en fait ?

Snow : C'est simple, Lightning m'est apparue en rêve.

Noel : Mmh… Je me demande si en rêve, ça compte comme un adultère…

Snow : Elle me disait que je devais sauver le monde, et que pour ça, il fallait que je vienne à cette époque pour… pour… je sais plus exactement pourquoi, à vrai dire. C'est toujours comme ça avec les rêves, on se rappelle que du quart, et encore…

Serah : Ca n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec ce gigantesque flan ? Il ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Snow : Oh, peut-être… Ah ! Maintenant que tu le dis, j'crois que ça avait quelque chose à voir avec l'érosion du cristal !

Noel : L'érosion ? Tu veux dire que c'est ce machin qui en serait à l'origine ?

Serah : Mmmh… Il doit sûrement être en train de dissoudre le pilier !

Noel : Et c'est ce qui provoquerait sa chute ? Mmh… Mais y a quelque chose qui va pas…

Snow : Quoi donc ?

Noel : Le pilier de Cocoon s'est pas effondré à cause d'un foutu flan, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

Snow : Comment ça, « à ce qu'on t'a dit » ?

Serah : Noel vient du futur.

Snow : Ah… Attends… Comment ça, « vient du futur » ? Pourquoi c'est pas la première chose que vous m'ayez dite en arrivant ? C'est super important, comme truc ! Y a tellement de choses que j'veux savoir à propos du futur !

Noel : Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Snow : Mmh… Est-ce que le cannabis est légalisé ?

Noel : Ben en fait, dans le futur, il y a plus de loi, ni de policiers, ni de juge, donc ça pose pas vraiment de problème.

Serah : C'est pour ça qu'on veut changer le futur.

Snow : CHANGER UN TEL AVENIR ? Mais t'es folle ! Il faut que ça reste comme ça !

Serah : Je crois que tu comprends pas bien les enjeux de tout ça, Snow…

Snow : Oh, regardez ! Elle a une tête marrante, cette belette.

Serah : Hohé, Snow ?

Noel : Bon, il est reparti dans son monde.

Serah : Mais dis-moi, Noel… A l'instant, tu parlais d'une autre cause de la chute de Cocoon… Et la dernière fois, il me semble que tu ne l'avais pas mentionnée volontairement…

Noel : Oh… Ouais, exact.

Serah : Il serait temps que tu nous le dises, tu crois pas ?

Noel : Ben en fait, un jour, une femme a eu une idée de génie et a sorti un roman à l'eau de rose… Une histoire d'amour entre une adolescente et un Pampa… Ca a été un best-seller phénoménal. Même chez les hommes, au pied de Cocoon, ça s'est vendu à des millions d'exemplaires, mais c'est principalement parce que ça faisait un merveilleux papier toilette.

Serah : Quel est le rapport avec la chute de Cocoon ?

Noel : J'vais y venir, justement. L'auteure de ce bouquin, ou plutôt de cette série de bouquins déclinés en une multitude de produits commerciaux, est très vite devenue riche et célèbre, mais n'a jamais voulu se montrer… jusqu'à ce fameux jour…

Serah : Alors ce serait elle, la responsable ?

Noel : Elle a fini par accepter une séance de dédicace, mais… disons que ça a mal tourné, elle a mal choisi l'endroit.

Serah : C'est-à-dire ?

Noel : Toutes les habitantes, à de très rares exceptions près, se sont ruées au bord de Cocoon pour la rencontrer… et que se passe-t-il quand toute la masse penche d'un côté ?

Serah : Ce sont elles qui ont provoqué leur propre chute ?

Noel : Exactement !

Serah : Mais… et ce flan gigantesque, dans tout ça ? Tu es sûr qu'il n'a rien à voir avec la chute de Cocoon ?

Noel : Peut-être… je dis bien peut-être… que ce flanc géant est le véritable auteur de l'histoire d'amour entre le Pampa et l'autre, là ?  
>Serah : Euh… ça m'étonnerait, quand même…<p>

Noel : Ou alors l'érosion du pilier de cristal qui soutient Cocoon provoque des tremblements de terre, qui a fait paniquer les habitantes, et ça les a poussé à chercher refuge dans de la fiction mal écrite ?

Serah : Ca m'a l'air tiré par les cheveux, mais pourquoi pas…

Snow : Hé, venez voir !

Serah : Ah ! Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Snow : Ouais, la belette a toute une petite famille avec elle.

Serah : Ah.

Noel : En tout cas, on n'arrivera jamais à bout d'un monstre pareil avec notre seule force…

Snow : Bof. Tu sais, c'est pas très fort, une belette.

Noel : Je parle du flan de toute à l'heure, tu te souviens ? Le monstre géant qui a failli t'écraser…

Snow : Hein ? Ah ! Oui, lui…

Serah : Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix, si on veut le vaincre ?

Noel : Ben on a bien explosé Atlas par des moyens détournés, non ?

Serah : Mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Ce n'est pas un robot, et personne n'a laissé une machine à côté pour en venir à bout !

Noel : Peut-être, mais de notre côté, on a… l'espace-temps !

Serah : Tu veux dire que pour régler le problème, d'après toi, il faut aller dans d'autres époques ?

Noel : Ben… euh… pourquoi pas ?

Serah : C'est pas un peu idiot ?

Noel : Si, mais qu'est-ce qui empêche que ça fonctionne ?

Serah : … Rien, je suppose…

Noel : Qu'on mette dix minutes ou dix mois pour résoudre le problème, les choses s'aggraveront pas pour autant ici, alors relax, si ça marche pas du premier coup, ce sera pas un drame !

Serah : Oui, enfin je tiens pas vraiment à passer les dix prochains mois à chercher partout des moyens détournés d'abattre cette chose…

Noel : De toutes façons, le hasard est tellement bien fait qu'on trouvera forcément un moyen de s'occuper de cet énorme tas de gelée.

Serah : Le hasard, hein ? Ca ressemble plus au destin, j'ai l'impression…

_Destin, fatalité, providence… Ca a beaucoup de noms différents, moi je préfère le terme de « déroulement du jeu »._

Serah : C'est très terre à terre… Et puis ça revient à dire qu'on fait simplement partie d'un jeu.

Noel : Ouais, tu délires mec ! J'suis entièrement libre de mes actions, moi !

_Oui, oui, bien… bien entendu… Ha ha… Hum. Mais si vous vous préoccupiez de Snow, plutôt ?_

Noel : Hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il…

Serah : SNOW !

Noel : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout suspendu à cette branche ? On le lâche de vue deux minutes, et on le retrouve en danger de mort, ou de paraplégie… à cette hauteur, je sais pas trop…

Serah : Voiiilà. A l'avenir, évite de grimper si haut, d'accord ?

Snow : Je promets rien.

Noel : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ?

Serah : Je sais pas trop… On devrait sûrement aller dans d'autres époques, mais ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on cherche des portails, et surtout des artefacts…

Noel : Quand on cherche, on trouve ! ... Ou alors, on tourne en rond pendant des heures comme des abrutis jusqu'à tomber sur un indice qui puisse mettre sur la voie de ce qu'on aurait pu découvrir dès le début si Snow ne nous avait pas distrait par son éternelle inattention. Mais on trouve, c'est le principal.

Snow : Hein ? On parle de moi ?

Serah : Je te sens un peu trop critique, vis-à-vis de Snow ! Tu ne le connais même pas !

Noel : Nan, t'as raison, mais c'est pas grave, moi j'ai pas l'intention de me fiancer avec !

Snow : Hé, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? Que j'suis pas assez bien pour toi ? !

Noel : Quoi ? Mais non ! Tu rêves, dugland ! Je suis pas… ah. Si, j'ai dit que je l'étais… Euh… Disons que mon âme sœur, dans l'idéal serait un peu moins… virile… Et puis avec de long cheveux soyeux, des yeux d'un bleu étincelant, des lèvres pulpeuses, et puis même, pourquoi pas, une poitrine bien comme il faut… ah…

Serah : C'est toujours un homme que tu décris, là ?

Snow : Ton idéal de beauté, c'est une drag-queen obèse, alors ? Bon… J'suis pas du genre à juger, hein, mais quand même, t'es sacrément tordu… Tiens, en parlant de tordu, vous avez vu cet arbre, là-bas ?

Serah : Le voilà qui s'éloigne à nouveau…

Noel : Hé, ça peut pas durer ! Allez viens, Snow ! On bouge ! Il faut qu'on explore le coin histoire de voir si on trouve l'artefact qu'il nous faut.

_En plus des nombreux efforts nécessaires pour arracher Snow à la contemplation de ce tronc d'arbre si particulier, il en fallut bien d'autres à nos deux comparses pour l'empêcher de fureter de ci de là (mais surtout de ci, quand même) à mesure qu'ils progressaient dans la forêt. Revenant près du portail dont ils étaient sortis en employant le double du temps qu'il leur avait fallu à l'aller, nos amis sentirent une présence qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'alors pas remarqué._

Serah : Etrange… Quelque chose ne va pas…

Noel : Si quelque chose tourne pas rond, tu peux être certain que Snow est déjà penché dessus plutôt que de nous écouter. Hein, Snow ? Snow ? Ha ha ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Alors, Snow ? Ohé, Snow !

Snow : Je me demandais… Pourquoi le mot « abréviation » est aussi long ?

Noel : Je… euh… Je sais pas…

Snow : C'est bizarre, quand même…

Noel : Oui, sans doute…

Snow : Elle est vraiment bizarre, la langue française… Vous connaissez un synonyme au mot « synonyme », vous ?

Noel : Non, mais sinon, t'es au courant qu'on essaie de sauver le monde ?

Snow : Oui mais… Oh ! Un Florizarre ! Putain, c'est un Florizarre !

Noel : Où ça ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est, ce truc dont tu parles ?

Serah : Une créature fictive… Un Pokemon… On avait ça sur Cocoon, il fallait en capturer 151, et ils en rajoutaient une centaine de temps en temps.

Noel : Aaaaah, ça ? Nous aussi, on en avait ! Enfin… pas vraiment nous, ça s'est arrêté un peu avant la chute de Cocoon, je crois, mais en tout cas, ils étaient un peu différents…

Serah : Comment ça ?

Noel : On en était à 3540 créatures, alors les archives du Pokérap qu'on a déterré commençaient à être un peu galères à retenir… Et puis on pouvait clairement un manque d'imagination… J'veux dire, je pense que d'avoir lu, étant gamin : « Tabouraie évolue en Chaisemanta » a contribué à la perte définitive de la moitié de mes neurones. Vraiment.

Serah : Quel triste futur…

Snow : Ben alors, vous venez ?

Serah : AAAAH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS SUR LE FLORIZ… Enfin sur cette bête, quoi ?

Snow : Bah j'lui ai fait un signe, il est venu, j'ai grimpé dessus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise d'autre ? Maintenant, montez à votre tour avant qu'il mette les voiles.

Serah : C'était incroyablement imprudent de ta part mais… d'accord… je monte…

Noel : Hé ! Attendez-moi !

_La traversée fut lente, très lente. Très très lente. Non mais quand je dis lente, c'est vraiment… enfin… disons que l'animal eut largement le temps de faire ses besoins deux fois, de faire un somme et de copuler avec un tronc d'arbre confondu avec une femelle. Lorsqu'enfin, nos amis parvinrent au bout de leur supplice, une cinquantaine de mètres plus loin, ils jurèrent de ne plus jamais monter sur cette bête… à moins de s'être au préalable muni du matériel nécessaire pour jouer au Monopoly, et encore. Qui sait si la torture psychologique n'en aurait pas été que plus intense ?_

Serah : Tout ça pour une si petite distance… Quelle lenteur…

Noel : Tu l'as dit, ouais ! J'en ai ma claque, quoi ! 'Faut que je passe mes nerfs sur quelque chooose !

Serah : Allons, calme-toi…

Noel : Passe-moi le Mog !

Serah : Quoi ? Mais tu vas quand même pas…

Noel : J'veux dire… passe-moi ton arc…

Serah : Ah, tu me rassures… Ha ha ! Tiens. J'ai vraiment cru que tu voulais… Attends, c'est pas la même chose, non ?

Noel : Yaaaaaah !

Serah : Noooon !

_Lançant le Mog-Arc le plus loin qu'il le put dans un hurlement barbare, celui-ci fut stoppé dans son vol par un coffre caché. _

Noel : Mmh… Ca défoule moins que ce que j'avais imaginé…

Serah : Tu n'as donc pas de cœur ?

Noel : J'en avais un, mais tu me l'as brisé la minute même où j'ai appris que toi et Snow, vous… enfin euh… c'est-à-dire… le truc, c'est que… j'ai une malformation qui fait que j'ai pas de cœur, voilà, voilà, c'est pour ça.

Serah : Ah bon ? Mais… c'est pas difficile de vivre avec ça ?

Noel : Non, ça va. J'ai une machine pour le remplacer… Bon, quelques fois, quand je vois des photos de nanas dénudées, l'appareil s'emballe, ha ha ! Euh, je parle toujours du cœur artificiel, hein…

Mog : Kupo ! Y a un trésor, ici !

Noel : Tiens donc ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mog : Oh, un Elixir !

Noel : Comme quoi, j'ai bien fait de te jeter ! D'ailleurs, tout ça faisait partie de mon plan. J'avais vu le coffre au loin. Si, si.

Serah : Désolée d'avoir douté de toi…

Noel : Allons, allons, je te pardonne. Mais attention la prochaine fois, hein. C'était vraiment vexant !

Snow : Hé, regardez, là-bas !

Noel : Un groupe de flans qui dansent la java autour d'un des artefacts dont on a besoin !

Snow : MAIS NON, CRETIN ! Là, sur le tronc ! Y a un papillon sur le point de sortir de son… Oh ouais, t'as raison, ils dansent la java !

Noel : Ca se passe de commentaire…

Serah : Ils ne nous ont pas vu, attaquons-les !

Noel : Yaahaaah !

Snow : Mais… mais et le papillon ? Non… la java c'est plus important… mais quand même, on voit pas un cocon éclore tous les… Raaah ! Puisque c'est comme ça, j'vais continuer mes mots fléchés, tiens !

Serah : Aah ! Y en a un qui s'échappe !

Noel : Snow, il est…

Snow : Dites, « dessert flasque » en quatre lettr… Oh ?

Serah : Ne le laisse pas s'enfuir, Snow !

Snow : Aaah ! « Flan » ! Décidément…

Noel : MAIS BORDEL, IL ETAIT DEVANT TON NEZ ! Pff… C'est trop tard, maintenant…

Serah : Du calme, du calme… L'important, c'est qu'on ait l'artefact… je suppose…

Noel : On aurait pu avoir l'artefact ET les points de Cristarium…

Serah : Avec le temps, j'ai appris à ne rien attendre de la part de Snow, tant il est imprévisible. Pendant un dîner romantique aux chandelles, il peut essayer de compter le nombre d'étoiles, et le lendemain, faire sa déclaration d'amour depuis les toilettes…

Noel : J'arrive pas à croire que ce type ait pu contribuer à sauver le monde…

Serah : Il est comme ça, c'est tout, on peut rien y faire, je crois… Bref, il y a un portail, là-bas, on devrait essayer l'artefact dessus.

Noel : Ouais, bon plan.

Snow : Au fait, Serah…

Serah : Oui ?

Snow : Est-ce que tu te rappelles du moment où tu t'es cristallisée ?

Serah : Oh… Eh bien… Au début j'avais peur, très peur… et puis j'avais froid… ma vision… tout se glaçait autour de moi, je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait, j'avais la sensation de mourir… sans douleur, mais de mourir quand même… Et puis tout à coup, le vide. Et je me souviens d'avoir rêvé… Mais c'étaient des rêves heureux, d'un futur radieux. Finalement, ça n'était pas si désagréable… Et ensuite…

Snow : Bon, alors « A subi d'atroces souffrances » en 11 lettres n'était pas « cristallisé »… Mmmh… Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être… ?

Noel : En tout cas, Serah et moi on va dans ce portail. Toi, euh… fais ce que tu veux.

Serah : Tu ne veux pas qu'il vienne avec nous ?

Snow : Hé, je viens aussi ! J'ai vraiment env… Héé !

_A sa grande surprise, le portail l'avait repoussé comme un malpropre, remettant en question son hygiène corporelle, à moins que ce ne fût simplement son incapacité à voyager dans l'espace-temps._

Noel : On dirait que ton rôle à toi est de rester ici…

Serah : Désolée, Snow… On reviendra vite, t'inquiète pas !

Noel : Et si l'envie te prend d'aller défoncer le Flan Royal, ne te gêne pas, hein, une fois que t'auras épuisé ton stock de distractions…

Snow : Oh ! Un perroquet ! Hé ! Répète après moi, toi !

Serah : Je suis pas sûr que ça puisse arriver un jour, ça, Noel…

Noel : Ouais… on a suffisamment traîné… Allons-y !

_Empruntant une fois de plus le tunnel inter-temporel, nos deux amis (et le Mog, aussi, mais c'est pas vraiment un ami, en fait. Voyez plutôt ça comme une sorte d'animal de compagnie, ou comme du mobilier portable. Je sais même pas si ce truc a une conscience, c'est dire). Bref, nos deux amis et le troisième machin, là, se retrouvèrent dans un hall lugubre, très partiellement éclairé, ou il valait mieux ne guère s'attarder… et pour cause ! Une terrible entité peuplait ces lieux…_

Noel : Une déco d'un si mauvais goût… Ou bien on est dans une faille de l'espace –temps où les vivants n'ont pas leur place, ou bien c'est le living-room de Valérie Damidot…

Serah : Qui est-ce ?

Noel : Mmh ? Oh… La présentatrice d'une émission à la con dont on a retrouvé les archives dans le futur…

Serah : Oh…

? : Qui êtes-vous, mortels, pour oser souiller mon antre… ?

Serah : Une… Une voix ? Mais d'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?

Noel : Je vois personne… Pourtant, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu quelque chose, moi aussi…

? : Nul n'est autorisé à errer en ces lieux avant l'heure fatidique de son trépas…

Serah : Euh… S… Si ça pose vraiment problème, on peut partir !

? : Vous faites irruption en ces lieux, vous dérangez les esprits des morts par vos triviales conversations…

Noel : Hein ?

_Leur mystérieux interlocuteur surgit soudain des ténèbres… une ombre flottante, presque sans consistante… Un concentré de noirceur, à l'allure lugubre, à quelques détails prêts…_

? : …ET QUI PLUS EST, VOUS NE VOUS ESSUYEZ MÊME PAS LES PIEDS EN ARRIVANT ! NON MAIS CA C'EST LE POMPON ! ET LE PAILLASSON, C'EST POUR LES CHIENS ? NON ? QUI NETTOIE TOUT CA, D'APRES VOUS ?

… _Dit-il en agitant le grand plumeau qu'il tenait dans la main droite. Dans la main gauche, une serpillère, sur sa tête, un amas de chiffons en forme de turban. En s'agitant dans tous les sens, mû par la colère, l'être sombre dévoilait en outre un tablier rose aux bords blancs, sur lequel pouvait se lire l'inscription « I'm Dark and I Know It. » en dessous du dessin d'un homme sombre, vêtu d'une cape et d'un casque à l'aide respiratoire intégrée, agitant une épée lumineuse dans une posture triomphale._

Serah : Dé… désolée…

? : Non mais c'est fou, ça. Je fais le ménage pour que tout soit impecc' à l'arrivée des combattants et voilà que deux gusses arrivent et dégueulassent tout ! C'est n'importe quoi, vraiment ! Dans quel monde on vit, je vous le demande ? Enfin… « vit »…

Noel : Combattants ? On est où, exactement ?

? : Ah parce qu'en plus, vous savez même pas que vous êtes dans un lieu sacré ?

Noel : Sacré ? Euh… Chez moi, les endroits sacrés sont un peu plus éclairés, genre « sacrés », quoi. Bénis par la lumière divine, toutes ces conneries-là.

? : Et maintenant, vous remettez en question la sacralité du Colisée ?

Serah : Le Colisée ?

? : Oui ! Le Colisée ! Un lieu SACRÉ, vous dis-je ! Oui monsieur ! Sacré ! Avec un grand S ! Et un grand A aussi, et puis un grand C, et… enfin c'est si sacré que toutes les lettres sont très grandes, pour bien le montrer !

Serah : Alors ce serait un lieu où… les guerriers de toutes les époques peuvent s'affronter ?

? : Félicitations, ma petite dame ! Vous savez ce que c'est qu'un Colisée ! Si je vous récompense avec un morceau de sucre, vous foutrez le camp ?

Noel : Z'avez l'air de quelqu'un de vachement irascible, quand même…

? : VRAIMENT ? T'as deviné ça tout seul ? Comme si votre venue ici était pas suffisante, j'ai ce foutu objet qui fout un bordel monstre dans l'espace-temps, et je sais absolument pas quoi en faire !

Noel : Un artefact ?

? : J'en sais rien, moi ! Ca ressemble à que dalle et ça sert à rien !

Noel : Ah. Ca doit être un artefact, alors. Y a moyen que vous nous le donniez ?

? : Pourquoi je le ferais ?

Noel : Parce que… euh… c'est… mon anniversaire. Voilà.

? : Ah.

Serah : Euh… Noel ? A quoi tu joues ?

Noel : Et puis si ça vous pose problème, ça devrait pas vous déranger de me le filer, votre machin, si ?

? : Mais…

Noel : En plus on veut sauver le monde, nous. Merde, quoi, c'est quelque chose de sérieux. Vous voudriez voir le monde partir en fumée, M. Le type ténébreux ? Hein ? C'EST CA QUE VOUS VOULEZ ? Ordure.

? : Oh non, j'ai jamais dit…

Noel : Et pis d'abord, tant qu'on n'aura pas eu ce pour quoi on est venus, on campera ici en répandant notre crasse partout dans votre living-room !

? : Fuuuuuu ! Tenez, prenez-le, votre machin, là ! Et que j'entende plus parler de vous ! Enfin… pas tant que vous serez vivants, quoi…

Noel : Ha ha ! Merci beaucoup, m'sieur, vous êtes bien urbain ! Dès que je clamse, j'viens faire un tour ici !

? : C'est ça, du vent !

Serah : Au revoir ! Allez viens, Noel ! Snow doit nous attendre ! Je pense pas qu'on puisse encore battre le Flan Royal, mais encore un autre détour et ça devrait être bon, j'espère...

_Là-dessus, tous deux s'empressèrent de rejoindre le portail dont ils étaient sortis tantôt._

? : Pff… En espérant qu'ils claquent les pieds propres, ces deux là… J'vais pas passer ma non-vie à nettoyer derrière eux…

_Fin du Chapitre_


	6. Massacre aux Plaines d'Archlyte

_**Chapitre 6 – Massacre aux Plaines d'Archlyte**_

_Nos héros, constatant sans surprise que leur petite visite impromptue au Colisée n'avait eu aucun effet sur le Flan géant, entreprirent de trouver un second artefact avant de se hâter vers l'autre portail, et… et… et c'est déjà bien._

Noel : Bon, bon, bon… Voyons voir… où est-ce qu'on est, maintenant ?

Serah : Une plaine… sans doute la plaine d'Archlyte…

Noel : Ah, oui, j'me rappelle avoir chassé ici plusieurs fois, dans le futur…

Serah : En tout cas, c'est bien différent des souvenirs que j'ai de cet endroit… A mon époque, l'herbe n'était pas haute d'un demi-mètre…

Noel : Ouais, y a un côté angoissant. J'ai le sentiment qu'un Pokemon peut en sortir à tout instant.

_Vous êtes bien gentils, tous les deux, mais si vous continuez à parler que de ça, on va finir par croire que je fais une fixation là-dessus._

Noel : Bon, bon…

Serah : Cherchons un autre sujet.

Noel : … Beau temps, n'est-ce-pas ?

Serah : Hé ! Regarde, quelque chose arrive !

Noel : Des loups ! On dirait qu'ils fuient quelque chose…

Serah : Ou quelqu'un ! Des chasseurs les poursuivent !

Noel : Et ils sont à dos de chocobo… Mmmh… Ils ont l'air d'être complètement affamés et désespérés, ils n'ont pas du réussir à trouver à manger depuis des jours…

Serah : Ouah ! T'as vu ça d'un simple coup d'œil ! T'es vraiment un expert de la chasse !

Noel : Ha ha, c'est sûr… Même si je dois avouer que ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, d'avoir vu le dernier chasseur de la file croquer un bout de sa propre monture…

Serah : Ah, oui…

Noel : Bon, au moins, ça montre qu'on est dans un endroit civilisé… enfin… relativement, quoi… Ca a l'air plutôt primitif, mais du moment qu'on peut communiquer, ça devrait aller.

Serah : On va bientôt être fixés ! Il n'y a qu'à aller dans leur camp et parler avec leur chef !

Noel : Quoi ? Attends, t'es pas sérieuse, quand même ? Ces types-là ont la dalle, si on rentre, tout ce qu'ils vont voir, c'est deux bouts de viande ! Enveloppés dans des fringues plus ou moins de mauvais goût, certes, mais de la chair comestible quand même !

Serah : T'exagère ! Aucun chasseur… non… aucun être humain ne ferait une chose pareille !

Noel : …

Serah : Quoi ? Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

Noel : Pour… euh… rien…

Serah : J'aime pas ton silence.

Noel : J'vois pas pourquoi. C'est quoi ce regard ? Tu me soupçonnes ? Est-ce que t'essaierais pas plutôt de m'accabler d'un vice qui est tien ? Hein ? Tu tentes de rejeter ta propre faute sur moi ? Tu dois avoir quelque chose à te reprocher pour m'accuser d'avoir goûté mon cousin après sa mort, hein ? HEIN ? Avoue !

Serah : Ca va, ça va, j'ai compris, je te laisse tranquille… Bon, allons quand même voir ces gens, mais restons vigilant, et gardons nos armes à portée de main, au cas où…

Noel : D'accord, mais essaie d'avoir un regard méchant, genre « le premier qui cherche à me dépiauter, j'lui dépiaute la gueule ».

Serah : C'est difficile, d'exprimer ce genre d'idée par un simple regard…

Noel : Mais non, regarde ! Mmh !

Serah : Là, tu as plus le regard d'un détraqué sexuel…

Noel : Ah… Et là ?

Serah : Aussi…

Noel : Tant pis…

Serah : Et là aussi, d'ailleurs.

Noel : J'ai rien fait de spécial, là…

Serah : Ah ? Euh… Oh ! Regarde ! Une fleur !

Noel : T'es pas crédible, ça marche qu'avec Snow, ce truc là.

Serah : La la la, je t'entends pas…

Noel : Allez, ne perdons pas de temps…

_Marchant une dizaine de minutes durant, les deux gibiers ambulants pénétrèrent l'enceinte du camp de chasseurs. Là, leur intuition ne les trompa pas, leur statut d'étrangers à la communauté semblait pouvoir légitimer n'importe quel assaut. Fort heureusement, le regard de violeur qu'affichait Noel contre son gré repoussait leurs potentiels agresseurs, craignant pour leur dignité. _

Serah : Nous voudrions voir votre chef !

? : Nous prévenir lui, mais ça être erreur. Dangereux pour vous. Vous mourir, et moi manger cadavre à vous.

Noel : T'occupe, on gère.

_L'autochtone appela son chef, et celui-ci vint aussitôt, accompagné de plusieurs jeunes filles dédiées à ses plaisirs charnels. Il était immense, une montagne, face à Noel torse nu et doté d'une longue barbe, ses cheveux se prolongeaient en une immense tresse qui descendait jusqu'aux cuisses._

? : Khal Drogo, eux vouloir te voir.

Drogo : Mmh ?

Serah : Alors voilà…

Noel : Laisse-moi faire, Serah, je t'ai dit que je gérais…

Serah : Justement, j'ai appris à me méfier quand tu disais ça…

Noel : Ca va aller, je te dis… Hum, hum ! Par où commencer ? De tous temps, l'homme a toujours tendu dans notre monde à chercher l'évolution - et la femme aussi, dans une moindre mesure, malgré sa prédisposition à enfanter, faire des sandwiches et dilapider les comptes en banque – mais surtout l'homme quand même. Bref, il est normal, voire logique, que certaines catégories d'individus évoluent plus rapidement, mais je pense que ceux-ci sont alors investis d'une mission, celle de civiliser les peuples inférieurs, une sorte de « fardeau de l'homme un peu moins con que les autres », pour reprendre à ma sauce ce qu'un type a dit un jour. Et donc c'est dans cette perspective que je suis venu pour apporter la civilis…

Serah : Laisse moi m'en occuper, tu veux ? Monsieur, nous sommes venus vous apporter notre assistance. Nous savons que vous avez des difficultés à trouver à manger, et nous nous proposons de vous venir en aide en échange de votre confiance.

Noel : Oui, ça peut marcher aussi…

Drogo : Mmh…

Serah : Qu'en dites-vous ?

Drogo : Moi lancer défi.

Noel : Ah ! J'espère que ce sera un concours de celui qui mange le plus de tacos ! J'suis fort à ça !

Drogo : Vous tuer bande gobelins sur plaines, et revenir. Ensuite, nous réfléchir si nous ouvrir crâne à vous pour faire sorbet cerveau ou pas.

Serah : D'accord, on va faire ça !

Noel : Si je puis me permettre… Le sorbet au cerveau, ça peut paraître tentant et juteux, comme ça, mais honnêtement, je le conseille p… Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, toi ? NON MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT PARANOÏAQUE, MA PAROLE !

Serah : Ca va, je t'ai à peine regardé, calme-toi… Pff… Je te préférais avant notre passage à Sunlith, t'étais plus galant et agréable… Qu'est-il arrivé à l'ancien Noel ?

Noel : Tu l'as tué à grands coups de fiançailles.

Serah : Quoi ?

Noel : Non, rien. Allons-y, je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, je tiens pas particulièrement à finir en sorbet.

_A peine sortis du camp et après qu'on leur ait donné la direction à suivre, le groupe se dirigea, et put bientôt voir la bande de gobelins à vaincre, mais c'était sans compter sur un événement qui perturberait le cours de ce chapitre au-delà de l'entendement._

Serah : Oh… attends…

Noel : Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?

Serah : C'est… oh…

Noel : Qu'est-ce que t'as ? De la fièvre ? Ou le nez qui coule ? T'as un cancer ? Ou bien une angine ?

Serah : Non, c'est pas vraiment ça, c'est… enfin… comment t'expliquer…

Noel : Oh, sinon, c'est pas bien grave. Ca sera le petit mystère du jour…

Serah :Si, je dois… Je dois t'expliquer… avant… avant de perdre le contrôle…

Noel : Perdre le contrôle ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas devenir incontinente ?

Serah : Non, t'y es pas du tout, c'est… en fait… disons que… c'est quelque chose de propre aux dames.

Noel : Mmh…

Serah : Une fois par mois.

Noel : Ca a quelque chose à voir avec la pleine lune ?

Serah : Non, ça a plutôt à voir avec le sang.

Noel : Tu te transformes en loup-garou sanguinaire ?

Serah : Non…

Noel : Aaaaah ! Oui, j'ai entendu plusieurs légendes là-dessus… Ouais, je vois ce dont tu veux parler… Et donc en quoi ça t'empêche de « garder le contrôle » ?

Serah : Bon, pour faire simple, on devient en général un peu plus tendues pendant ces périodes là, et chez moi… disons que c'est… poussé à l'extr… Aargh… Je… J'ai du mal à garder mon sang-froid…

Noel : Ouais, t'as déjà du mal à garder ton sang tout-court…

Serah : Je… Raaaah ! Il faut que j'me défoule, là ! Allez ! Un combat !

Noel : Hé ! Pourquoi tu sors ton épée, tout d'un coup ? Hé ! Att…

Serah : Yaaaaah !

Noel : Minute, papillon ! Les gobelins risquent d'être un peu forts, j'vais venir t'aid…

Serah : BouaaAAAAH !

Gobelins : Iiiirk !

Noel : O… Ouah…

_Tailladant la chair de ses ennemis comme s'il se fût agi de simple beurre, Serah faisait un carnage dans les rangs de Gobelins. Si l'un d'entre eux avait le courage de se tenir devant elle, il était aussitôt réduit à l'état de pulpe sanguinolente. La seule résistance dont furent capables ces pauvres bêtes, à vrai dire, fut celle de tâcher les vêtements de leur assaillante avec leur sang, la condamnant ainsi à gâcher du temps à les laver quand elle aura repris ses esprits. Quand le massacre fut terminé, Serah se tourna vers son compagnon, essoufflée, et visiblement satisfaite, bien que n'étant toujours pas redevenue elle-même._

Noel : Euh… ça va ?

Serah : Pas d'temps à perdre. 'Faut aller au camp pour qu'ils nous donnent un autre groupe à déchiqueter.

Noel : Ouais, ouais sans doute…

Serah : Vite !

Noel : Attends, y a une statue bizarre, là…

Serah : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Noel : On dirait un pampa rouge. Est-ce que c'est une stèle pour leur Dieu, ou un truc du genre ?

Serah : Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'attardes dessus, Noel ? C'est en pierre, c'est trop résistant pour être taillé en rondelles. Allez, viens !

Noel : Juste une minu… Aaah !

Serah : Qu'est-ce qui… Hé !

_Tous deux furent alors instantanément ramenés au camp, comme par magie._

Noel : Hé, c'est cool, ce truc !

Serah : Bien, bien, on perdra moins de temps à se déplacer entre chaque massacre.

Noel : Juste un truc me chiffonne… J'ai jamais entendu parler de téléporteurs dans le futur, même à l'apogée de la civilisation, alors comment ces sagouins ont bien pu en construire un avec un tas de pierre et de la peinture rouge ? C'est quoi, leur secret ? Ils ont sacrifié un chocobo d'or à leurs dieux infernaux ou quoi ? Euh… Serah ? Youhouuu, Seraaah ?

_Celle-ci s'était déjà avancée vers le chef, qui semblait moins impressionné par les exploits guerriers de la jeune femme que par la quantité de sang sur ses vêtements_

Drogo : Mmh…

Noel : J'aime pas son regard, on dirait le mien, quand je suis en mode « le premier qui cherche à me dépiauter, j'lui dépiaute la gueule ».

Drogo : Mmmh…

_L'un des chasseurs se pencha alors, mettant son oreille au niveau de la bouche du khal. Après quelques chuchotements, le jeune guerrier se redressa pour s'adresser aux deux étrangers._

Chasseur : Khal vouloir faire de toi Khalessi à lui.

Noel : Qu'est-ce que c'est, une sorte d'animal domestique ?

Chasseur : Ca vouloir dire que toi partager couche à lui.

Noel : Ca répond pas à ma question.

Chasseur : Elle aussi porter enfants du Khal.

Serah : Tu rêves, mon vieux ! Moi j'veux chasser, c'est tout ce qui compte ! Massacrer, trancher, décapiter, éviscérer, tous ces trucs-là.

Noel : Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Snow a cherché à prendre tout son temps avant de retourner auprès de toi…

Serah : T'as dit quelque chose ?

Noel : Moi ? Pas du tout. C'était le vent. Pfiouuuuu…. Tu l'entends ? Pfiouuuuu… Décidément, ça souffle fort !

Drogo : Mmmh…

Chasseur : Le khal n'est pas satisfait de votre réponse.

Serah : Je m'en fous, j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester ici avec une bande de faibles.

Drogo : Puisque ça être ainsi, moi punir vous en donnant à vous mission pourrie. Vous tondre moutons et ramener laine à eux.

Noel : Quoi ? C'est naze, ça…

Serah : Ca me va.

Noel : Hein ?

_Les deux jeunes gens sortirent rapidement du camp pour s'atteler à la tâche._

Noel : Je croyais que tu cherchais quelque chose d'un peu plus… violent ? Tondre des moutons, ça t'emmerde pas ?

Serah : Pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? On ne nous a pas demandé de laisser vivre.

Noel : Oh… Mais dis-moi… Tu comptes les tondre avec QUOI, exactement, ces moutons ?

_En guise de réponse, Serah regarda la lame de son épée avec un sourire sadique_

Noel : Et dire que pas plus tard que toute à l'heure, tu me demandais ce qui était arrivé à l'ancien Noel…

Serah : Ca a rien à voir. C'est plus fort que moi, je DOIS faire jaillir des flots de sang, des torrents d'hémoglobine, des nuages rouges, des explosions vermeilles !

Noel : Si j'étais un psychologue au rabais, je te dirai que ça vient sans doute d'un traumatisme incestueux de ton enfance dans laquelle une frustration Oedipienne vient pointer le bout de son nez. Si j'étais un psychologue tout court, je te dirai que t'essaies de combler le sang que tu perds par la vue du sang des autres, mais comme je suis ni l'un, ni l'autre, j'me contenterai de te dire que t'es complètement tarée.

Serah : Ah ouais ?

Noel : Ouais ! J'avais déjà des doutes après avoir vu ce que t'as fait subir à l'autre couillon qui t'avait volé un slip, ou je sais plus quoi… mais là, franchement…

Serah : Oublie pas que tu fais partie des « autres » dont je pourrai voir le sang gicler.

Noel : A qui tu parles ? A moi ? Je vois pas pourquoi, j'ai rien dit. C'était le vent. Pfiouuuuuu…fouuu… fouuu…fouunoelaraison…. Fouuunoelcestleplusbeau…. Fouuu… C'est marrant, dis-donc, on croirait vraiment entendre des mots intelligibles, depuis toute à l'heure, ha ha… ha ? Euh… Serah ?

Serah : On devrait avoir assez avec ça.

Noel : QUOI ? T'as déjà écorché les moutons ?

Serah : Evidemment, ces cons se baladent en troupeau. Des cibles faciles…

Noel : Et pas une seule tâche de sang dessus ! Joli, moi qui m'attendais à les voir teints en rouge…

Serah : C'est pas compliqué, une fois que t'as choppé la bête, 'suffit de lui écorcher la peau tout en la tordant de façon à ce que le sang parte dans une certaine direction. Après, une fois que c'est détaché, y a qu'à transformer la créature en petit tas de chair avant de détacher de façon plus ou moins soigneuse la peau de la laine avec une épée.

Noel : Je… vois… Dis, ça va durer longtemps, ta… crise ?

Serah : En général, ça dure une petite heure.

Noel : Bien, bien… 'Vaudrait mieux se grouiller d'en finir avec ces chasseurs, parce que le Flan Royal serait largement plus facile à battre comme ça…

Serah : Ouais, sans doute…

_Revenant en toute hâte sur leurs pas, nos deux héros purent ainsi fournir toute la tribu en vêtements laineux. Ceci fait, il se trouva que le khal avait un dernier service à leur demander._

Drogo : Vous inspecter tempête pour savoir d'où elle venir.

Noel : Et comment on est censés faire ça ?

Drogo : Elle apparaître pendant grande chaleur. Vous utiliser machine là-bas pour régler problème. Un point être tout.

Serah : J'espère que c'est un énorme monstre qui en est à l'origine…

Noel : Quoi ? Ce serait débile, ouais ! Et puis d'abord, c'est quoi cette machine ?

Chasseur : Ca servir à contrôler temps.

Noel : Une machine à remonter le temps ?

Chasseur : Non, autre temps. Temps nuage, soleil et oiseaux cui-cui.

Noel : Ah, tu parles du temps qu'il fait… Enfin ça reste bizarre, pour une tribu aussi peu… évoluée, d'avoir un truc pareil…

Serah : On doit faire en sorte qu'il fasse chaud, en tout cas.

Noel : Attends deux p'tites secondes, j'inspecte la machine, ça m'intrigue…

_Là-dessus, le chasseur du futur décela une ouverture dans l'engin, et l'ouvrit afin de découvrir ce qu'il contenait._

Noel : Hé ! Mais… mais y a une femme, là-dedans ! Pff… Pas assez jeune et fraîche…

? : Qui êtes-vous ? Laissez-moi sortir !

Serah : Elle parle comme nous…

? : Pitié ! Je n'appartiens pas à cette époque ! Je dois retourner chez moi au plus vite !

Noel : Hé, Drogo ! C'est qui, celle-là ?

Drogo : Elle être shaman qui contrôle éléments.

? : Mon nom est Nathalie Rihouet… écoutez-moi, il FAUT que je retourne immédiatement dans mon espace-temps, je dois présenter la météo à 13 heures pétantes !

Noel : Ouais mais si on fait ça, on pourra plus faire en sorte qu'il fasse chaud…

Serah : Exact, alors prends ton mal en patience, ma vieille, et fais-nous transpirer avec une bonne canicule !

? : D'a… d'accord…

_L'instant d'après, le ciel changeait de couleur, devenant d'un bleu pur, éclairé par un soleil étincelant, plus brûlant que jamais._

Serah : Bon, en route.

Noel : Voyons voir…

Serah : LA-BAS !

Noel : Hein ? Hé ! Attends ! Deux min… Raah… Je sais même pas où tu vas !

_Suivant sa comparse tant bien que mal, Noel ralentit en la voyant s'arrêter, trépignant d'impatience. Ce n'est qu'en levant les yeux qu'il put voir la Mort en face, la Mort revêtant ici l'aspect d'un Pleurodire, autrement, une espèce tortue géante à longue patte capable d'ébranler des montagnes d'un coup de taloche bien placée._

Noel : Et merde, ce truc bloque le chemin !

Serah : De quoi tu parles ?

Noel : Ben on peut pas passer, avec ce Pleurodire devant nous…

Serah : Pourquoi tu voudrais aller derrière ?

Noel : Attends, tu veux dire que c'est pour cet animal gigantesque que t'as couru à en perdre haleine ?

Serah : Ben oui.

Noel : C'est de la folie !

Serah : Ouais, d'ailleurs, cette fois-ci j'aurais peut-être besoin de toi.

Noel : Bon, c'est flatteur que t'estimes que je puisse être utile, mais quand m… HE ! REVIENS ! Bordel…

_Se préparant au plus terrible des combats, Noel s'avança, surmontant sa terreur, avant de s'arrêter net après que Serah fut passée… à travers le Pleurodire._

Noel : Euh… J'ai pas tout compris, là…

Serah : Qu… Quoi ? Noon ! NOON ! Je veux un combat, moi ! Pas un putain d'hologramme !

? : Oups…

Noel : Et ça venait d'où, ça ?

Serah : Là-bas !

_Derrière l'image du Pleurodire se trouvait un Faeryl, un grand dragon qui aurait pu paraître noble et majestueux si son visage n'avait pas pris une expression horrifiée._

Serah : Toi ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries, au juste ?

? : Dé… désolé ! Pitié ! Me faites pas de mal !

Noel : Je l'aurais cru plus téméraire, vu son aspect…

? : D'habitude, quand je mets l'image du Pleurodire, tout le monde s'en va en criant et en s'arrachant les cheveux et ça me laisse le temps de lancer cinq ou six fois Bravoure, Foi et Bouclier, mais vous m'avez percé à jour…

Serah : Ouais, et j'vais te percer tout court, aussi, salopard ! Mon combat ! Mon beau combat !

? : Non ! J'vous en prie ! J'ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

Serah : Tout ce que je veux, hein ?

? : Oui !

Serah : Alors arrange-toi pour offrir un peu de résistance, histoire que ce soit pas trop facile !

Noel : Sadique…

_Le combat, bien entendu, fut assez vite expédié. Quelques minutes plus tard, Serah baignait dans le sang de dragon jusqu'aux tibias et tenait dans sa main un fragment trouvé dans l'estomac de son ennemi._

Serah : Aaah… Ca fait du bien…

Noel : Bon, et on fait quoi pour la tempête ?

Serah : Oh, j'avais oublié ce détail…

Noel : Je vois pas trop ce qu'on peut faire, cela dit… J'veux dire… ça a des causes météorologiques, c'est tout, mais je pense pas qu'ils nous croient…

Serah : J'ai une idée.

Noel : Je t'écoute.

Serah : On n'a qu'à leur dire que le fragment que j'ai ramassé est responsable des tempêtes, et que si on se casse avec, leurs problèmes seront résolus.

Noel : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fera quand ils se rendront compte qu'on leur a menti ?

Serah : On s'en fout, on sera déjà loin. D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense, on n'est même pas obligés de retourner les voir. Maintenant qu'on a le fragment, retournons voir Snow.

Noel : Tu crois que le problème du Flan gigantesque sera résolu ?

Serah : Non, mais ça posera pas de problème. Si je motive Snow pour se battre et si on s'y met à deux, ce sera vite torché.

Noel : A trois, tu veux dire.

Serah : …

Noel : Oui, bon, j'avoue, quand t'es comme ça, je peux pas trop rivaliser, mais c'est pas une raison pour être vexante…

Serah : Allez, on bouge.

_Et c'est ce qu'ils firent, regagnant le portail par lequel ils étaient arrivés plus tôt. De retour sur la Côte de Sunleth, tous deux se hâtèrent de retrouver Snow, qu'ils furent surpris de voir face au Flan Royal, dans une attitude de défi._

Noel : Ouah ! Je rêve ou quoi ? Il s'est enfin décidé à le combattre ?

Flan Royal : BOUAAAAH !

Snow : Y a pas de « BOUAAAH » qui tienne, gros tas ! Je t'ai posé une question simple : « Patrie d'Abraham » en deux lettres, qu'est-ce que c'est d'après toi ? Je bougerai pas d'ici tant que j'aurais pas ma réponse.

Noel : J'me disais, aussi…

Serah : A l'assaaaauuut !

Noel : Hé ! Attends-moi !

Snow : Ah ! Vous voilà, vous autres !

Noel : Allez, Snow ! On se bat !

Snow : Deux secondes, je suis toujours sur mes mots fléchés, moi…

Noel : La réponse, c'est Ur ! Allez, bouge-toi !

Snow : Attends, je vérifie si mes autres réponses sont corr…

Serah : TU VAS TE MAGNER LE FION ILLICO ET LUI BOURRINER LA GUEULE SI TU VEUX PAS QUE JE TE COUPE CE QUI TE SERT DE COUILLES POUR TE LAPIDER AVEC !

Snow : Aaaah !

Noel : Ah ouais, quand même…

_Grâce aux efforts combinés de Serah et de Snow (de Noel aussi, dans une moindre mesure, car les chatouilles que faisaient ses coups au monstre servirent à le déconcentrer), l'énorme amas de gelée fut bientôt défait, laissant derrière lui un fragment que nos héros s'empressèrent d'utiliser sur le dernier portail qu'ils n'avaient pas ouvert._

Serah : Bon… Ca, c'est fait.

Noel : Au fait, Snow. Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ?

Snow : Ben… A vrai dire, maintenant que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ici, j'suppose que j'vais être considéré comme un Paradoxe.

Serah : Tu veux dire que tu vas disparaître ?

Snow : Disparaître, pas vraiment… Enfin, j'vais me retrouver paumé dans une autre époque, ou bien j'vais peut-être me retrouver dans notre présent, en fait j'en sais rien, à vrai dire.

Serah : Mmh…

Noel : Bon, faites vous vos adieux déchirants, qu'on en finisse…

Snow : Ah ! Ca y est ! J'suis en train d'être effacé de cet époque !

Serah : A bientôt, chéri.

Snow : Ciao !

Serah : Une petite seconde… qu'est-ce que c'est, sur ton bras ?

Snow : Ca ? Désolé, j'aurais dû t'en parler plus tôt… Je t'expliquerai, un de ces quatre. C'est une marque de L'Cie.

Noel : Tiens, c'est marrant, on dirait le visage d'une femme…

Serah : Quoi ?

Snow : Hé ! Tu déconnes, l'ami !

Serah : Te… TE FOUS PAS DE MOI, SNOW !

Snow : Hein ?

Serah : C'EST UN TATOUAGE ! TU T'ES TATOUE LE VISAGE DE TON AMANTE !

Snow : Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à dire qu… Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai qu'on dirait un visage…

Serah : TU ME TROMPES, SALE BATARD !

Snow : Mais non, c'est le Fal'Cie qui…

Serah : AVEC UN FAL'CIE, EN PLUS ? MAIS T'ES IMMONDE !

Snow : Roh mais non, tu comprends rien ! En plus, j'vois pas comment on pourrait faire ça avec un Fal'Cie… Ou alors, ce serait un amour platonique…

Noel : T'arranges pas vraiment les choses, toi…

Snow : Et toi, alors ? C'est de ta faute, tout ça. Si t'étais pas gay, j'aurais vraiment des soupçons sur tes véritables intentions.

Noel : Oh ! Tu remets en doute mon intégrité ? J'suis vexé, tiens. Je boude. Na.

Serah : INUTILE DE ME MENTIR !

Snow : Ecoute, bébé. T'y es pas du tout…

Serah : ALORS C'EST POUR CA QUE TU ME TROMPES ? PARECE QUE J'Y SUIS PAS DU TOUT ? ET L'AUTRE, ALORS ? ELLE Y EST ? J'ESPERE QU'ELLE VAUT LE COUP, AU MOINS !

Snow : Bon, là tu commences à être vraiment chiante.

Serah : J'VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! DISPARAIS DE MA VUE !

Snow : Oui, c'est ce que j'suis en train de faire depuis une minute, au cas où t'aurais pas…

Serah : YAAAAAH !

Snow : AAAaaah… ah ? Ha ha ! T'es passée à travers !

Serah : Bon allez, casse-toi !

Snow : Mademoiselle, monsieur. A bientôt. Ah oui ! Au fait, Noel ! J'voulais te demander…

Noel : Dépêche-toi, t'es quasiment disparu.

Snow : Aaah ! Vite ! Dis-moi… « Muse d'Aragon » en quatre lettres, qu'est-ce que ça pourr…

Noel : Ca y est, il a entièrement disparu… Tant pis pour son mot… Bon, on y va, Ser… Mmh ? Serah ? Ben elle est passée où ? Que… Merde ! Le portail !

_Rejoignant sa comparse qui l'avait devancé de plusieurs seconeds, Noel la retrouva assise sur un gros bloc de pierre en train de pleurer, dans ce qui semblait être un Valhalla en ruines._

Serah : Snif… Snif…

Noel : Oh… bon… Je suis pas doué pour réconforter les gens, mais écoute… Tu mérites mieux que ce couillon-là.

Serah : Mouais…

Noel : Y a pas de « mouais » qui tienne ! Attends, t'as vu cette coupe de cheveux ? C'est hideux, sérieux !

Serah : Oui, c'est sûr… Mais avant, quand il avait son bonnet…

Noel : Ouais, mais il l'a plus, c'est ça le problème. A tous les coups, sa maîtresse Fal'Cie lui a demandé de le jeter, par amour pour elle, pour montrer qu'il l'aimait plus que toi…

Serah : …

Noel : …

Serah : …

Noel : Merde…

Serah : … Snif…

Noel : Oui, bon, je t'avais prévenue que j'étais pas doué pour ça, il me semble…

Serah : C'est fini…

Noel : Allons, allons ! On doit sauver le monde, j'te rappelle ! Si on se laisse abattre par ce genre de trucs, on est pas là de réussir, hein ?

Serah : Mouais…

Noel : Il faut réussir à surmonter et aller de l'avant ! A mon époque, on disait qu'Etro nous observait tous, et qu'elle aidait ceux qui persévéraient !

Serah : Alors si elle nous observe, elle a vu toutes ces horreurs que j'ai faites toute à l'heure dans la Plaine d'Archlyte, non ? Pourquoi elle m'aiderait après que j'aie fait des choses pareilles ?

Noel : Mais… euh… en fait, elle a pas pu voir parce que… parce que… elle regardait Les Feux de l'Amour. Voilà. Même les déesses ne peuvent résister à l'appel des séries à l'eau de rose pour ménagères.

Serah : Noel…

Noel : Oui ?

Serah : Comment tu trouves toute ces justifications bidons ?

Noel : Je sais pas, ça me vient naturellement.

Serah : Je t'envie, parfois.

Noel : Comment ça ?

Serah : T'es toujours là, souriant, à dire des conneries. Tu te ridiculises souvent, mais au fond, t'as toujours cette bonne humeur avec toi. On dirait que rien ne te touche.

Noel : Oh, merci… (Et toi ? Tu voudrais pas me toucher, hein, dis ?)

Serah : Bref, merci. T'es un véritable ami.

Noel : J'en suis… touché… enfin, pas autant que j'aurais aimé, mais on va faire avec.

Serah : Comment ça ?

Noel : Oublie.

Serah : Bon, on est où, là, exactement ?

Noel : Ca ressemble à Valhalla, tu trouves pas ?

Serah : Oui, le même type d'architecture que dans mon rêve, à la différence qu'ici, tout est en ruines…

Noel : Ouais, ça en devient même lugubre…

Serah : Oh ! Tu crois qu'on est arrivés trop tard ?

Noel : Non, et pour deux raisons… La première, c'est que Lightning est trop balèze pour se faire battre par le premier plouc chevelu qui débarque.

Serah : Sans doute… et pour ce qui est de la deuxième raison ?

Noel : Ben… Ca me paraîtrait un peu facile, qu'on ait déjà atteint notre objectif, alors qu'on n'a commencé notre quête que tout récemment…

Serah : Oh… Peut-être, oui…

Noel : On dirait plutôt qu'ici, c'est une sorte d'antithèse de Valhalla, une autre version…

Serah : J'espère que tu dis vrai…

Noel : En tout cas, on arrivera à rien en restant ici, on a rien à y faire, y a pas âme qui vive…

Serah : Alors on rebrousse chemin ?

Noel : Ouais, retournons aux ruines de Bresha. Si j'me souviens bien, on avait le choix entre deux portails, alors prenons l'autre, cette fois-ci.

Serah : D'accord, allons-y !

Fin du Chapitre


	7. Dans la Nuit Noire et Obscure

_**Chapitre 7 – Dans la Nuit Noire et Obscure**_

_Noel et Serah, lorsqu'ils empruntèrent le second portail qui se trouvait dans les ruines de Bresha, eurent la surprise, à leur sortie, de se retrouver dans un paysage des plus obscurs. Dans ces montagnes où nulle once de lumière n'était visible dans le ciel, les deux jeunes gens se sentaient plus que jamais livrés à eux-mêmes._

Noel : Ouah, on peut dire qu'on a mal choisi notre moment… On est en pleine nuit, ici !

Serah : Bizarre… Mog, quelle heure il est ?

Mog : Au 4e kupo il sera 14 :42 :54. Kupo. Kupo. Kupo. Ku…

Noel : Ouais, ouais, on a compris… Eh mais attends ! Depuis quand il donne l'heure, ce couillon-là ?

Mog : N'as-tu donc pas compris quand j'ai expliqué le principe de l'Horloge-Mog, kupo ?

Noel : Euh… j'ai écouté d'une oreille… enfin disons plutôt d'un quart d'oreille… mais je pensais que c'était plus lié au déclenchement des combats… tu sais, une histoire comme quoi quand l'aiguille est dans le vert, les monstres bougent pas, quand elle est dans le jaune, ils se mettent à venir vers nous et quand elle atteint dans le route, on est relativement foutus. Non ?

Mog : Mais c'est complètement con ! Pourquoi j'aurais appelé ça « Horloge-Mog » si ça donnait pas l'heure, hein kupo ?

Noel : Euh… je sais pas…

Serah : C'est pas grave, on va se mettre en route, ça nous changera les idées…

Noel : Quoi ? Dans cette obscurité ? On voit même pas à deux pas !

Serah : T'as une solution ?

Noel : On campe ici et on attend que le soleil se lève ?

Serah : Mog a dit qu'il n'était que 14h… Logiquement, le soleil devrait déjà être levé, ça me paraît clair que cette nuit n'est pas naturelle…

Noel : Ouais, enfin qu'est-ce qui te dit que le Mog n'est pas réglé sur le bon fuseau horaire ? Hein ? Hein ? Qu'est-ce que t'en sais qu'on n'est pas à des milliers de kilomètres de Cocoon ?

Mog : En fait, on est dans les Montagnes de Yascha, kupo.

Noel : Quoi ? Parce qu'en plus, il a une fonction GPS ?

Serah : Bon, nous voilà fixés. En tout cas, j'imagine qu'on doit avoir à faire à une éclipse solaire…

Noel : Ce serait une éclipse solaire artificielle, alors ? Comment on est censés régler le problème ?

Serah : Mmh… J'imagine que le Paradoxe doit venir du fait que Fenrir, qui était censé couvrir le soleil dans plusieurs années, a été téléporté à cette époque…

Noel : Fenrir ? On va devoir casser la gueule à un loup géant pour stopper le Paradoxe ? Génial… Je crois que je vais attendre que tu perdes à nouveau la boule, ça nous laissera un ersatz de chance de le battre…

Serah : T'inquiète pas, Fenrir, c'est le nom de la Lune.

Noel : Quoi ? Mais c'est con, de donner un nom pareil à un caillou…

Serah : C'est pas un simple caillou, c'est un Fal'cie.

Noel : Ouah ! Sérieux ? J'espère que ses intentions sont pacifiques, parce que je tiens pas à me battre contre un machin aussi gros…

Serah : Ca devrait aller… Il n'est pas comme les Fal'cie de Cocoon, il ne cherche pas à dominer les humains.

Noel : Noooon, à la place il complote secrètement et cache le Soleil en nous voyant d'un œil amusé nous cogner les uns contre les autres en paniquant. J'aime pas les fourbes.

Serah : De toute façon, on n'arrivera à rien en restant ici à papoter. Mettons-nous en route !

_Les deux compères commencèrent donc à marcher, bien qu'à tâtons, de peur que la rencontre avec le moindre obstacle se fasse dans la douleur, mais bientôt, une désagréable sensation se fit sentir._

Noel : Bizarre…

Serah : Mmh ?

Noel : J'ai la sensation d'être épié…

Serah : Par qui ?

Noel : C'est une très bonne question, figure-toi. Maintenant, j'aimerai bien moi-même en connaître la réponse…

Serah : Je vais essayer de voir s'il y a quelque chose aux alentours, mais on n'y voit pas grand-chose… Regarde quand même derrière nous.

Noel : Ouais, d'accord… Mmmh… Je vois rien, et le mot « rien » prend tout son sens, parce que je vois même pas le sol, vu qu'y a rien pour l'éclairer…

Serah : C'est vraiment embêt…

Noel : Oh, attends !

Serah : Quoi ?

Noel : J'ai cru voir quelque chose…

Serah : Ne panique pas, c'est peut-être simplement un petit animal.

Noel : Mmh... Je veux pas connaître la taille des petits animaux chez toi, mais celui-là fait quatre mètres de hauteur sur une dizaine de longueur, a quatre pattes aux griffes acérées, de belles rangées de dents inégalement entretenues et des yeux mauvais, très mauvais, le genre d'yeux qui traduisent l'envie de me sauter dessus pour me bouffer dès que j'aurais fini de parler, alors bon, je sais pas trop si c'est le fait de lui parler sans interruption qui fait peur ou quoi, à vrai dire, ça me rappelle le vieux Georges, dans le futur à chaque fois que j'allais le voir, il me débitait des tas d'hist…

Serah : J'ai une autre solution que de rester là à monologuer la peur au ventre : COURIR !

Noel : AAAH ! SI CA SE TROUVE SON ACUITE VISUELLE EST BASE SUR LE MOUVEM…

Serah : TAIS-TOI ET COURS !

_Le cœur serré par la peur, le chasseur et l'institutrice prirent leurs jambes à leur cou le plus vite qu'ils le purent, poursuivis par cette créature massive que d'aucuns nomment Béhémoth. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs gêné dans sa course par l'étroitesse du passage emprunté – un peu par hasard, il faut le reconnaître – par Serah. Noel, quant à lui, malgré sa vitesse héritée de ses longues séances de chasse, n'avait de cesse de se cogner contre les parois rocheuses qui obstruaient son chemin et que Serah évitait davantage par réflexe qu'autre chose. Mais alors que la bête allait les rattraper malgré tout, une lueur fut visible au loin. Un lampadaire, au pied duquel un homme vérifiait les piles de sa lampe torche d'un air inquiet. Piquant un ultime sprint, les deux protagonistes parvinrent à se jeter au cœur de la douce lumière au moment où le monstre tentait de les balayer d'un coup de griffe phénoménal, avant de repartir aussitôt, sans doute effrayé par la lumière. Se relevant tant bien que mal, Noel et Serah tentèrent de calmer leur frayeur passagère en conversant un peu avec l'homme qui s'était trouvé là avant eux._

? : Vous l'avez échappé belle…

Serah : Qui êtes-vous ?

? : Je n'appartiens pas à cet espace-temps… Je cherche seulement à rentrer chez moi, mais je suis poursuivi par les ténèbres… Ecoutez… Il faut ABSOLUMENT que vous restiez dans la lumière si vous voulez survivre ! Ils se tapissent dans l'ombre, et vous sauterons dessus si vous n'avez pas de lampe torche…

Noel : Ca répond pas vraiment à la question « Qui êtes-vous », ça, si ?

? : Vous avez raison. Je suis Wake. Alan Wake. Je suis écrivain, et j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de galères. Suivez mon conseil, ne sortez pas de ce halo lumineux…

Serah : Mais on ne va pas rester sous ce lampadaire éternellement, il faut bien qu'on trouve un moyen de continuer notre chemin…

Alan : Vous avez raison… Bon, suivez-moi, mais courez le plus vite possible.

Noel : T'inquiète pas, t'auras pas à le dire deux f…

Alan : Go !

Serah : J'arrive !

Noel : Hé ! M… merde ! J'ai raté le depart !

Alan : Allez, cours !

Noel : Bon, ok, ça fait deux fois ! Mais en revanche, pas de troisi…

Béhémoth : GROUAAAH !

Noel : Aaah ! Merdemerdemerdemerde !

_Mais plutôt que d'énoncer une nouvelle fois son conseil pas si inutile, l'auteur à succès choisit de se tourner vers la bête pour l'aveugler de sa lampe torche. Les deux autres profitèrent donc de l'occasion pour prendre un peu d'avance, tandis que d'autres ennemis se massaient derrière M. Wake avant de l'attraper pour disparaître dans les profondeurs de la nuit._

Serah : Où est passé Alan ?

Noel : Pas le temps de s'en occuper ! Cours !

Serah : Un lampadaire, là-bas !

Noel : Y a Chocolina à son pied, et un camp éclairé derrière !

Serah : Allez, Noel ! Un dernier effort à faire et on y est !

Noel : Ouais ! Yaaaaah !

_Puisant dans leurs dernières forces, nos deux héros préférés parvinrent une nouvelle fois à échapper aux griffes de leurs poursuivants bestiaux pour se réfugier dans la lumière, qui ne leur avait jamais paru aussi douce. _

Serah : Je crois qu'Alan n'a pas réussi à s'en sortir…

Noel : Observons une minute de silence pour son sacrifice.

Serah : …

Noel : …

Serah : …

Noel : Bon, c'est chiant, on écourte la minute.

Chocolina : Vous voulez des lampes torche ?

Serah : Oh, c'est pas de refus !

Chocolina : 2000 Gils chacune !

Serah : Autant ? Mais… mais c'est du vol, à ce prix là !

Chocolina : Non, le vol, c'est ce qu'est en train d'essayer de faire votre compagnon, en croyant que je le vois pas.

Noel : Qui ? Moi ? Ah non, non, pas du tout, je vérifiais juste la marchandise, pour savoir si elle valait le coup. C'est pas mal, d'ailleurs, on peut en mettre deux en même temps dans la poche. Bonne qualité, vraiment. Bon, je les remets dans votre sac, maintenant, je suppose ?

Chocolina : Voilà.

Serah : Mais pourquoi faire payer autant ?

Chocolina : Au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, ici on est baignés par la lumière de ce lampadaire. C'était très gentil de la part de l'Académie de les installer, mais ce serait encore plus gentil de leur part s'ils nous aidaient à régler les factures…

Serah : Elles sont si hautes que ça ?

Chocolina : Disons qu'EDF, l'Electricité Des Filous, a largement le monopôle du secteur, et qu'en l'absence de concurrence, ils ne se gênent pas pour exiger des prix exorbitants, en envoyant des Tomberrys régler le compte de ceux qui ne paient pas.

Noel : Ah ouais, ça doit pas être des rigolos, ces gens-là…

Chocolina : Voilà. D'ailleurs, les deux premières minutes sous ce lampadaire sont offertes par la maison, mais à partir de la troisième, vous taxez, hein. Je veux bien être gentille et conciliante, mais il faudrait voir à ne pas non plus abuser de ma générosité, squatteurs, surtout quand vous n'achetez rien.

Serah : Bon, on va y aller, alors…

Noel : On n'achète pas de lampe-torche ?

Serah : Non, pas besoin. Regarde, devant nous, on dirait que c'est un camp de scientifiques, et il est éclairé. On y trouvera peut-être le moyen de régler le Paradoxe…

Noel : Ouais, possible.

_Mais la route vers le camp était bloqué par une femme peu commode._

Scientifique : M'avez l'air louche, vous autres.

Noel : Allons, mademoiselle. Ne pouvons-nous pas en discuter tranquillement autour d'un bon verre ?

Scientifique : Nan

Serah : Vous voudriez nous laisser dehors avec tous ces monstres qui rôdent ?

Scientifique : Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous êtes pas vous-mêmes des monstres ? Vous allez peut-être entrer dans le camp, prendre votre vraie forme et manger tout le monde !

Noel : Si tu nous laisses passer, on te promet qu'on t'épargnera.

Serah : Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, toi ! Ecoutez… On aimerait voir votre chef…

Scientifique : Ca va pas être poss… Oh ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_Derrière eux, un petit vortex s'était formé, une sorte de mini-portail qui leur sembla étrangement familier, et d'où sortit… un sosie de Gogmarog… ou était-ce bien un sosie ?_

Scientifique : AAaaah ! Tous aux abris ! Les femmes, les enfants mais surtout les gardiennes de camp d'abord !

? : Trembleeeeez mor… Aaaah ! Vouuuuus !

Noel : Oui, nous.

Serah : Oh, mais on vous a déjà vu, vous !

? : P… Pas du touuuut… Je ne suis pas Gogmaroooog… Je suis… suis… Gagmoraaaaaag… son cousiiiiiin…

Noel : Voilà qui explique tout… C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a pas la même couleur…

Serah : Oui, ou alors il s'est fait faire une teinture pour éviter d'être reconnu.

Gagmorag : N… Noooon… Vous vouuuus trompeeeez…

Serah : Ah bon…

Noel : Bon, on va pas rester là à papoter alors qu'on a ce machin devant nous à castagner… Serah ? Allez, en position de combat !

Gagmorag : Ha haaaa… Vous mourreeeeez… J'ai les deux braaas sortis du portaaaaail, cette fois-ciiiii…

Noel : « Cette fois-ci » ?

Gagmorag : J… J'ai pas diiit « cette fois-ciiii », j'ai diiit « c'est faciiiile »… Caaar c'est faciiiile de vous baaaattre avec les deux braaaas hors du portaaaaail…

Noel : Voyez-vous cela.

Serah : Feu ! Glace ! Re-glace ! Re-re-glace ! Feu pour rééquilibrer !

Gagmorag : Yaaah… Preneeeez çaaaa !

Serah : Aaa…ah ? Mais… ça fait pas mal…

Noel : Mais c'est clair ! En fait il est trop naze, ce gusse !

_En même temps, il était censé vous combattre à Neo-Bodhum, donc on avait pas prévu de le faire très puissant…_

Gagmorag : NOOOON ! C'ETAIT PAS MOIIII, C'ETAIT MON COUUUUUSIN, BON SAAAAANG DE BON SOIIIIIR !

_Ouais, ouais, milles pardons… Comme c'est son cousin, il a gènes de la faiblesse en lui. Voilà voilà._

Serah : Tu mens presque aussi mal que Noel.

Noel : Hé !

Gagmorag : Raaah… Puisqu'il en est ainsiiii, TECHNIIIIQUE ULTIIIIIME !

Serah : Aaaah !

Noel : Meeeerde, on est aspirés vers son foutu portail !

Serah : Nooon ! Il faut… faut… résister !

Noel : Evidemment ! J'ai pas envie d'errer dans son monde pourri à sortir la tête par un portail pour faire coucou aux gens quand j'me fais chier !

Gagmorag : C'est…. Vexaaaaaaant…

_Mais alors que nos héros se rapprochaient dangereusement de leur trépas – ou pire, du truc que Noel avait dit – un boomerang vint heurter la tête de Gog… Gagmarog, pour le faisant disparaître, une fois de pl… enfin, pour la première fois, quoi._

Noel : Oh, cool ! On nous a sauvé ! Mais… euh… ça venait d'où ?

? : Les monstres des failles sont sensibles à la foudre, surtout quand ils font cette attaque.

Serah : Oh ! Tu es…

Noel : Mais oui, bien sûr ! C'est…

Serah : Hein ? Tu le connais ?

Noel : Non, j'attendais que tu me dises son nom pour le répéter en m'extasiant à mon tour.

Serah : Oh.

? : Hope Estheim.

Serah : Hope ! Je suis contente de te revoir !

Noel : Ouais, Hope ! Moi aussi, j'suis content de te voir, même si c'est pour la première fois ! … Enfin c'est surtout que tu viens de nous sauver, quoi…

Hope : Ca faisait longtemps, Serah…

Serah : Oui ! Tu as beaucoup vieilli ! En quelle année sommes-nous ?

Hope : En l'an 10. Ca fait donc 13 ans qu'on s'est pas vus.

Noel : Alors t'as connu ce lascar quand c'était encore qu'un gosse ?

Hope : Le « gosse », comme tu dis, t'aurait mis la branlée du siècle.

Serah : Il a sauvé Cocoon avec Lightning et Snow, alors il est aussi fort qu'eux.

Noel : Ah bon…

Hope : Voilà.

Serah : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, au juste ?

Hope : J'ai un poste à responsabilité dans l'Académie, maintenant. C'est moi qui dirige ce camp de chercheurs.

Noel : Et vous cherchez quoi, au juste ?

Hope : Un peu de tout. Des objets appartenant à une civilisation qui vivait ici autrefois. On a une équipe de chercheurs qui s'occupent de déterrer des armes pour établir leurs stratégies et la taille de leur armée, d'autres qui déterrent les jeux pour trouver quels pouvaient être leurs loisirs. On a aussi des hommes qui cherchent leurs brosses à dent afin de déterminer l'hygiène bucco-dentaire des habitants de Paddra, et le plus intéress…

? : M. Estheeeeim !

Hope : Pff…

Serah : Oh ! Mais c'est Alyssa !

Hope : Vous la connaissez ?

Noel : On l'a rencontrée dans les ruines de Bresha, y a 5 ans.

Alyssa : Ah ! Vous êtes bien là, finalement ! J'avais raison, M. Estheim !

Serah : Comment vous saviez qu'on allait venir ici ?

Hope : On a analysé le portail des ruines de Bresha, et on a établi que vous alliez venir ici… Enfin moi j'y croyais pas vraiment, et…

Alyssa : Et vous aviez parié 1 000 Gils, M. Estheim, maintenant il faut payer !

Hope : Ca suffit, femme. Va donc me faire un sandwich.

Alyssa : Mais…

Hope : Je ne te paie pas pour faire des paris stupides avec les gens.

Alyssa : Enfin ! C'est vous qui…

Hope : Je ne te paie pas non plus pour discuter mes ordres, femme.

Noel : Et… tu la paies pour beaucoup d'autres services ?

Alyssa : Raah ! D'accord, j'y vais ! Mais si vous continuez à me traiter comme ça, M. Estheim, j'irai voir les tueurs à g… enfin, les prudhommes !

Hope : C'est ça, c'est ça. N'oubliez pas la rosette, dans mon sandwich.

Noel : C'est bon, la rosette…

Hope : Où en étais-je ?

Serah : Tu parlais de la dernière équipe de chercheurs…

Hope : Ah, oui. Suivez-moi, ça pourrait vous intéresser…

_Marchant à la suite de leur ami, Noel et Serah traversèrent le camp, toujours en activité malgré l'obscurité._

Hope : Sur votre droite, vous avez un aperçu des fouilles.

Serah : Eh bien ! Tes hommes prennent leur travail au sérieux !

Noel : C'est clair, on dirait que vous avez pas lésiné sur les moyens !

Hope : Oui, c'est sûr, mais ça c'est un peu fait au détriment des autres secteurs… Par exemple, ici à gauche, c'est la grande table où tout le monde se rassemble pour manger. Le menu d'aujourd'hui est constitué de tripes de bœufs en boîte, comme vous pouvez le voir sur votre droite, avec ce chercheur qui en train de tout régurgiter.

Noel : Ah ouais, forcément, quand on claque tout l'argent dans les recherches, y a plus grand-chose pour la grande gastronomie…

Hope : N'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, montons ces escaliers.

_Toujours derrière lui, les deux jeunes gens se posaient de nombreuses questions …_

_Où donc les emmène-t-il ? _

_Connaît-il un moyen de régler le Paradoxe ? _

_Si on associe les proverbes « L'espoir fait vivre » et « Quand il y a de la vie, y a de l'espoir », devient-on immortel ?_

_Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponse, en particulier la dernière, qui torturait l'esprit de Noel depuis plusieurs années. _

Hope : Voilà, c'est ici. Je préfère attendre le retour d'Alyssa avant de m'expliquer.

Noel : Ah, elle s'y connaît mieux que toi ?

Hope : Qu… Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin ! C'est une femme ! Non, c'est juste que j'ai faim et que je veux mon sandwich.

Serah : Oh…

Hope : En attendant, vous devriez avoir beaucoup de questions à me poser, non ? Surtout toi, Serah.

Serah : Oui…Tu sais ce que devient Sazh ?

Hope :Oui, je l'ai revu il y a pas longtemps, à la télé avec son fils… Comme ce sont les deux seuls noirs au monde, toutes les chaînes de télé leur courent après pour qu'ils incarnent des rôles stéréotypés dans des séries comiques à rire préenregistrés.

Serah : Oh, je vois…

Hope : Mais apparemment, il en a eu marre et est parti avec Dajh… On ne les a plus revu depuis.

Serah : J'espère qu'ils vont bien…

Hope : Tu as eu des nouvelles de Snow ?

Serah : Oui, et assez récemment même.

Hope : Ah ?

Serah : On l'a retrouvé dans les Côtes de Sunlith, dans un peu moins de 200 ans. Il n'a pas changé d'un poil, même si… enfin… ça c'est un peu mal fini…

Hope : Comment ça ?

Serah : On s'est disputés… et… et…

Noel : Disons que ça a mal tourné. On a une expression pour ça, dans le futur : « Serah est passée de « en couple » à « célibataire ». ». Je sais pas d'où ça vient exactement…

Serah : C'est pas exactement ça, c'est… c'est compliqué, on va dire.

Noel : Pas du tout, c'est fini entre vous. Attends, ce salaud t'a trompée, il t'a menti ! Entre nous, je l'ai même entendu insulter ta mère, à un moment… comment tu peux envisager un retour possible avec un type comme lui ? Non, vraiment… il faut aller de l'avant…

Hope : M'est avis que tes intentions sont pas totalement nettes, toi.

Noel : Mes intentions sont la netteté même, mon bon monsieur ! Tu la vois pas, l'auréole, au dessus de ma tête ?

Hope : Les seuls endroits où je vois des auréoles, c'est au niveau de tes aisselles. Alors, on transpire ?

Serah : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Hope. Ca ne se voit pas toujours, mais Noel aime les hommes.

Noel : Euh… ouais, d'ailleurs, à ce propos, Serah, en fait…

Hope : Aaah ! M'approche pas, engeance !

Alyssa : M. Estheim !

Hope : Ah ! Mon sandwich ! … Et Alyssa…

Alyssa : Voilà !

Hope : Mais… et le beurre ?

Alyssa : Le beurre ? Quel beurre ?

Hope : …

Alyssa : Ha ha ! C'était une blague ! Juste une blague ! Je vais chercher le beurre ! En attendant, rengainez votre boomerang, M. Estheim, vous allez finir par avoir une crampe !

Hope : Quelle incapable… C'est bien les femmes, ça… La seule à peu près douée à quelque chose, c'était Lightning… Aaah… Lightning… Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu te sacrifies, ce jour là ? Comme disait Lemartin, « _Un seul être vous manque, et tout le reste a l'air vachement pourri à côté_ »

Serah : En parlant de ça, Hope…

Hope : Mmh ?

Serah : Nous avons aussi eu des nouvelles de Lightning…

Hope : Ah, oui, t'es toujours dans ton délire… Moi au moins j'ai fait mon deuil, Serah. Tu devrais en faire autant.

Serah : C'est pas un délire ! Noel l'a même rencontrée !

Hope : Bravo, maintenant je te crois encore moins…

Noel : Hé !

Serah : Il faut me croire !

Hope : Désolé, mais il m'en faudra plus. Bon, il faut vraiment qu'on te montre ce qu'on a trouvé, parce qu'une question nous taraude à ce propos. Mais d'abord, mon sandwich… ALYSSA !

Alyssa : Voilà, voilà !

Hope : Ca y est, y a le beurre dedans ?

Alyssa : Oui ! J'ai même pensé à rajouter l'arsen… enfin le vinaigre aromatisé sur la salade, sans même que vous ne me le demandiez !

Hope : Alyssa…

Alyssa : Oui ?

Hope : Si je n'ai pas demandé de vinaigre pour la salade, c'est parce que je n'ai pas demandé de salade… et si je n'ai pas demandé de salade, c'est parce que CETTE MERDE N'A AUCUN GOÛT ET NE FAIT QU'EMMERDER LE MONDE EN FAISANT COMME SI ELLE ETAIT CRAQUANTE ! Exactement comme toi !

Noel : Un point pour les carnivores.

Alyssa : D'accord, d'accord… Voilà, j'ai retiré la salade. Je me retire.

Hope : Tu fais bien. Je te rappellerai pour un massage, si j'ai pas trop honte d'être vu en ta compagnie.

Serah : Bien, maintenant tu peux nous montrer ce pourquoi tu nous as amené ici ?

Hope : D'abord, je devrais vous parler de ces ruines… Voyez-vous, une civilisation florissante vivait ici, il y a de cela plusieurs siècles… ou millénaires… on sait pas trop, en fait, l'Académie n'est pas encore très au point sur les techniques de datation.

Noel : Où tu veux en venir ?

Hope : Pour ce qui est du peuple qui vivait jadis ici, on l'appelait « le peuple des Clairvoyants ».

Serah : Clairvoyants ? Ils pouvaient voir l'avenir, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

Hope : Non, c'est juste qu'ils voyaient clair même quand il faisaient nuit noire.

Serah : Oh…

Noel : Quand je vois ce foutu Fal'cie qui nous cache notre beau p'tit Soleil, j'aimerai pouvoir avoir le même truc…

Hope : Enfin ta question n'était pas toute à fait fausse, Serah. Il y avait BIEN quelqu'un, dans ce peuple, qui pouvait voir l'avenir, mais une seule femme.

Serah : Vraiment ?

Hope : Cette personne était la prophétesse, et elle dirigeait le pays. On l'appelait « Yeul »

Noel : Yeul ? T'as bien dit Yeul ?

Hope : Oui, pourquoi ?

Serah : Ca te dit quelque chose ?

Noel : Euh… ben non, pas du tout. J'vois pas pourquoi vous pensez que ça me dit quelque chose, alors que c'est totalement faux. Balivernes. Sottises. Oh ! Regardez là-bas, un caillou ! Chouette caillou, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin là n'est pas le sujet. Hope, tu parlais d'une dame dont le nom ne me dit absolument rien. Et après ?

Serah : Mais il y a un détail que je comprends pas… Comment une civilisation qui pouvait voir le futur a-t-elle pu disparaître ? Elle n'aurait pas pu prévoir à l'avance comment s'en sortir ?

Hope : D'après ce qu'on a pu trouver, les Clairvoyants étaient tellement occupés à faire des blagues sur leur destruction imminente qu'ils n'ont rien fait pour empêcher que ça arrive.

Serah : Que… mais c'est idiot ! Comment les gens peuvent avoir un tel sens des priorités ?

Noel : Ouais, ça me paraît vraiment tiré par les cheveux. J'veux dire… si on t'annonce que la fin du monde est dans quelques années, tu vas plutôt essayer de profiter jusqu'au bout de ton existence, tu vas pas déconner là-dessus et réaliser des films catastrophe à gros budget…

Hope : Voilà. En vérité, la logique de ce peuple primitif nous échappe totalement, mais c'est aussi pour ça que son étude est si intéressante.

Serah : Mais qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous montrer, Hope, au fait ?

Hope : Ah ! Oui… Attendez, je reviens.

_Disparaissant dans la petite salle de réunion aménagée derrière eux, Hope reparut une vingtaine de secondes plus tard avec un objet rectangulaire._

Serah : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hope : C'est un objet qu'on a déterré. Heureusement, il marche encore.

Noel : A quoi ça sert ?

Hope : Il permet d'enregistrer les prédictions de la Prophétesse sous la forme d'une vidéo.

Noel : Pratique ! Et celle-ci montrerait la destruction de cette cité, ou bien la fin du monde ?

Hope : Non, celles-là sont plus à l'abri. Ce lecteur-ci est un peu plus spécial et présente un autre intérêt. En tout cas, même si on les appelle « Lecteurs d'Oracle », les Clairvoyants nommaient ces petites cassettes « VHS ». Par contre, je sais absolument pas ce que ça veut dire…

Serah : Et qu'est-ce que ça montre ?

Hope : Justement, c'est là le problème… La qualité est vraiment mauvaise, alors on n'arrive pas à identifier exactement ce qu'on y voit. C'est pourquoi on aurait besoin de vous.

Serah : Nous ? Mais comment ?

Hope : Vous allez voir. Hé, Robert ! Allume le magnétoscope !

Robert : Oui, chef !

_Un film fut alors projeté sur le ciel, devant leurs yeux ébahis… mais le manque de définition de l'image empêchait d'y discerner le moindre élément reconnaissable… même s'il était sans doute possible d'identifier les mouvements que l'on y voyait._

Serah : Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous aviez besoin de nous…

Hope : En fait, nous avons surtout besoin de Noel.

Serah : Vraiment ?

Noel : Ah ?

Hope : Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

Noel : Mmmh… On dirait… non…

Hope : Si, dis-le.

Noel : Un film pornographique !

Hope : Eh merde !

Serah : Comment vous saviez que Noel pourrait savoir ?

Hope : Alyssa m'a dit que quand elle l'a rencontré il y a cinq ans, « il avait l'air d'un sacré pervers ».

Noel : Alors c'est ça qu'on dit sur mon dos ? C'est du joli, tiens…

Robert : Un porno ? J'avais raison ! J'avais raison ! Vous me devez 1 000 Gils, chef !

Hope : Ferme-la, je donne pas d'argent aux gens qui n'ont pas de boulot ! Trouve-toi un travail et gagne ta vie au lieu de bailler aux corneilles !

Robert : Mais… Je travaille comme chercheur depuis 17 ans…

Hope : Oui, t'as fait du bon travail, c'était un plaisir de travailler avec toi et bla bla bla, maintenant tu prends tes affaires et tu te casses. Sale chômeur, va. Tu vis aux crochets de la société, parasite.

Robert : D'a…d'accord…

Noel : Rappelle-moi de ne pas proposer de pari à ce type…

Hope : Alors comme ça, c'était vraiment un film pornographique… Tu as plus d'infos ?

Noel : Mmh… A première vue, je dirai que la femme y est seule…

Hope : Seule ?

Noel : Ouais, c'est un genre assez particulier. C'est sympa, mais pas mon préféré.

Hope : Je t'ai pas demandé tes goûts en la matière…

Noel : Si j'avais su que le tri des archives de films qu'on m'avait foutu sur le dos me serait utile un jour…

Serah : Bon, et maintenant qu'on en sait plus dessus, qu'est-ce que cet enregistrement a de si important ?

Hope : Disons que… je ne suis pas entièrement libre du sujet de mes recherches…

Serah : Comment ça ?

Hope : Les fonds pour la section Recherches de l'Académie viennent de gros investisseurs… qui attendent des résultats concrets, et quand je dis concrets, j'veux dire des résultats qui puissent être utilisés à des fins… pratiques… et pas forcément bien vues par la société.

Serah : On a compris, inutile d'en dire plus, je pense.

Noel : En gros, vous bossez pour fournir les riches en films X ?

Serah : Et je pense pas non plus que c'était utile de le résumer…

Noel : Hé, on n'a pas tous les jours l'occasion de parler de sexe dans un camp d'intellos à lunettes !

Hope : Mmh… Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen d'augmenter la qualité…

Serah : C'est aussi pour ça que vous voulez notre aide, je suppose ?

Hope : Comment ça ?

Serah : A vrai dire… J'ai la nette impression qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose cloche dans une époque, tout le monde nous demande de régler le problème, et après avoir fait n'importe quoi ou après avoir fait un détour par un ou deux portail, le problème est réglé sans qu'on comprenne comment.

Noel : J'aurais pas dit mieux.

Hope : Je vois ce que tu veux dire… Un éminent psychologue a associé ce phénomène, il y a quelques années, au syndrome du Héros de Jeu Vidéo. Il avait énoncé une théorie comme quoi les gens, lorsqu'ils voyaient quelqu'un qu'ils pouvaient identifier comme le sauveur du monde, lui demandaient alors de régler leurs problèmes personnels plutôt que de lui laisser faire son travail.

Noel : Ca se tient.

Serah : Alors ? Tu veux qu'on tente d'améliorer la qualité de ton enregistrement ?

Hope : Si vous pouvez, pourquoi pas ?

Noel : Parfait ! Maintenant… il reste plus qu'à savoir comment faire !

Serah : Trouvons déjà un portail. Pour ce qui est de la suite, on improvisera.

Noel : Ha ha ! Tu commences à raisonner comme moi !

Serah : Hope, tu sais où il y a un portail dans les environs ?

Hope : Oui, vous sortez du camp et vous allez vers la gauche. Là, il y a plusieurs rochers à descendre et vous arrivez dans un cul-de-sac dans lequel se trouve le portail. Par contre, on n'a pas encore pu déterminer à quelle époque il aboutit. Vous aurez la surprise de le découvrir vous-mêmes…

Serah : Allons-y !

_Rebroussant chemin et prenant bien soin d'emporter avec eux la lampe torche qu'Hope leur avait proposée, nos héros tentèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas se vautrer lamentablement au moment de la descente vers le cul-de-sac. Si Serah se montra des plus agiles, on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Noel, dont le pied eut le mauvais goût de buter contre une pierre rendue invisible par l'obscurité de l'éclipse. Ceci fait, les deux comparses entreprirent donc d'entrer dans ce nouveau portail qui les emmènerait… Dieu seul sait où (et comme personnellement, je sais où il va les emmener, c'est bien une preuve que je suis Dieu.)_

Fin du Chapitre


	8. Papy l'Embrouille

_**Chapitre 8 – Papy l'Embrouille**_

Serah : Où sommes-nous ?

Noel : Mmh… D'habitude, c'est toujours toi qui me renseignes, alors pour le coup, j'en ai aucune idée…

Serah : Mog ?

Mog : On est au Village d'Oerba, kupo !

Noel : Ca, un village ? Y a rien du tout, tout est flou autour de nous !

Serah : Pourtant, ça m'étonnerait qu'il se trompe…

Noel : Ben dis-donc, j'me plains de mon futur pourri, mais si j'avais vécu dans un village comme celui-là, j'me serai suicidé à coups de cuillère à soupe.

Serah : Peut-être que ça vient d'un paradoxe…

Noel : Si c'est le cas, il est plutôt balèze…

Serah : En tout cas, ça va être difficile d'en résoudre un aussi dense…

Noel : Bah ! On va bien trouver un moyen. Commençons par avancer un peu.

_Ils n'eurent que quelques pas à faire pour être aspirés dans une autre dimension, du même type que celle dans laquelle les avait envoyé le géant Atlas, quelques chapitres plus tôt._

Noel : Encore ?

Serah : Au moins, ça va nous permettre de progresser un peu…

Père Fouras : Ah, ainsi donc vous revoilà !

Noel : Ah ! Comme on se retrouve, Papy l'Embrouille !

Serah : Papy l'Embrouille ?

Noel : Ouais, parce qu'il est vieux et que ses énigmes m'embrouillent.

Serah : Oh… En tout cas, je suppose qu'il en a une nouvelle pour nous… Je me trompe ?

Père Fouras : En effet. Êtes-vous prêts à l'entendre ?

Noel : Non, mais vas-y quand même, si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Serah : Moi je suis prête. Allez-y, monsieur.

Père Fouras : Bien, alors la voici : Je suis un homme. Je suis une femme. Je ne suis ni un homme, ni une femme. Qui suis-je ?

Noel : Un transsexuel qui s'assume pas ?

Serah : Mmh…Non, ça doit être plus compliqué que ça, je pense…

Noel : Je suis… un mot ? Un « homme », c'est un mot. Une « femme » aussi.

Serah : Non, puisqu'y a « ni un homme, ni une femme « , donc ça ne va pas…

Noel : Un alien, alors ? Ils ont peut-être un troisième sexe…

Serah : Mais…

Noel : Un enfant ! Parce que c'est pas encore vraiment un homme ni une femme, mais c'est quand même…

Serah : Noel, laisse-moi réfléchir, s'il te plaît…

Noel : Ah, oui…

Serah : …

Noel : J'te fais confiance.

Serah : …

Noel : Tu trouves ?

Serah : Laisse-moi réfléchir EN SILENCE, je voulais dire.

Noel : Ah. Ouais, d'accord.

Serah : Mmmh…

Noel : …

Serah : …

Noel : …

Serah : … Je crois que j'ai peut-être trouvé…

Noel : Ben moi j'en sais foutrement rien ! Au pif, comme ça, un kébab ?

Père Fouras : … Non, pas vraiment…

Serah : Moi je pense avoir deviné. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas une ombre ?

Père Fouras : En effet !

Noel : Hein ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Serah : Je suis un homme. Je suis une femme… Ca n'était pas le verbe « être », mais le verbe « suivre ».

Noel : Oh…

Père Fouras : Félicitations. Nous nous reverrons très bientôt…

Serah : Comment ça ?

_Retournant au Village d'Oerba, les deux jeunes gens purent découvrir que la résolution de l'énigme du vieil homme avait eu pour effet de faire apparaître une partie du village mais il semblait que la majeure partie de celui-ci manquait toujours._

Serah : Je pense qu'on va devoir retourner voir le vieil homme.

Noel : Quoi, déjà ?

Serah : Si on traverse la portion du village qui est apparue, on devait arriver à la limite de ce qu'on a résolu. Là, je pense qu'on sera de nouveau téléportés vers le Père Fouras.

Noel : Pff… Moi qui croyais que le « nous nous reverrons très bientôt », c'était juste une phrase d'adieu typique des vieux tarés mystérieux…

Serah : On devrait continuer notre route, en tout cas.

… _Et leur route ils continuèrent, jusqu'à ce que conformément aux prévisions de la jeune femme, tous deux furent de nouveau téléportés devant le vieillard._

Noel : Ah, revoilà le Croulant Enigmatique !

Serah : C'était pas autre chose, le surnom que tu lui avais trouvé toute à l'heure ?

Noel : Si, mais je l'ai oublié. Et puis entre nous, celui-là est tellement plus cool !

Serah : Euh… oui, sans doute…

Noel : En tout cas, on ne peut qu'admirer la perfection de notre travail d'équipe. Toi tu t'occupes de répondre aux devinettes pendant que je me creuse la tête pour trouver un p'tit nom à ce débr… ce vénérable poseur de questions ma foi fort intéressantes.

Père Fouras : Vous ne le savez sans doute pas, mais votre dernière visite remonte à plusieurs jours.

Noel : On a mis tant de temps que ça ?

Serah : Non, je pense plutôt que le temps s'écoule différemment, ici. Et puis c'est un espace-temps tout à fait différent.

Noel : Ouais, je suppose…

Père Fouras : Êtes-vous prêts pour une nouvelle énigme ?

Noel : Euh… J'imagine que Serah doit l'être, ouais.

Serah : Je pense aussi. Allez-y, monsieur !

Père Fouras : Je suis immobile pendant ma vie, mais me promène pendant ma mort. Qui suis-je ?

Noel : Ah ! C'est simple ! Un no-life devenu zombie ! Ha ha, elle était facile, celle-là…

Serah : Euh…

Père Fouras : Non.

Noel : Ah ? Un comateux devenu zombie, alors ?

Père Fouras : Non plus.

Noel : Bon… et un testeur de matelas devenu zombie, alors ?

Père Fouras : Tu es sur la mauvaise piste, jeune homme.

Noel : … Je suppose que la réponse n'est toujours pas « un kébab », n'est-ce pas ?

Serah : Tu devrais me laisser essayer, Noel.

Noel : Bon, bon… Au moins, j'aurais essayé…

Serah : Voyons voir… Mmmh…

Noel : …

Serah : Mmh…

Noel : …

Serah : Mmmmh…

Noel : Tu réfléchis vraiment, là, ou tu fais semblant en prenant cet air pensif ?

Serah : Oui, oui… D'ailleurs, je pense avoir deviné la bonne réponse…

Noel : Ah ouais ? Super ! Allez, dis-nous !

Serah : A tout hasard, une feuille d'arbre ?

Père Fouras : Exact.

Serah : Super !

Noel : Oui, ça marche aussi… enfin je comprends toujours pas pourquoi on m'a refusé mon no-life-zombie…

Serah : C'est simple, Noel. C'est typiquement le genre de réponses qu'on n'aura jamais dans une énigme, parce qu'elles désignent des choses trop précises, sur lesquelles y a aucune ambiguïté. Enfin c'est difficile à expliquer.

Noel : Attends… Alors tu veux dire que mon « kébab » de dernier recours ne me servira jamais non plus ?

Serah : J'en ai bien peur…

Noel : Mais… oh mais merde, quoi ! J'vais quand même continuer à proposer cette réponse. On se débarrasse pas comme ça d'une phrase fétiche.

_C'est sûr, et puis là, je tiens un running-gag._

Serah : Un quoi ?

_Rien. Je voulais juste dire que conformément à la Loi de Murphy, c'est au moment où Noel arrêtera de proposer sa réponse à la con que vous tomberez sur une question tordue qui l'aura justement comme solution._

Noel : Ah, tu vois ? Même le narrateur est de mon côté ! Ca arrive assez peu souvent pour vouloir dire que je suis dans mon bon droit.

Serah : Oui, bon, d'accord… Fais comme tu veux, de toute façon…

Noel : Hé hé !

Serah : En tout cas, on devrait avoir fait apparaître une bonne partie de la ville, maintenant…

Noel : Ouais, même si ça m'étonnerait que ce soit suffisant…

Serah : Exact. J'imagine qu'on reviendra ici dans peu de temps.

Noel : Voilà. Allez, à dans quelques jours, le vioque !

Père Fouras : …

_Quelques secondes plus tard, nos deux héros préférés étaient de retour à Oerba, constatant le fruit de leurs efforts de réflexion… enfin, ceux de Serah._

Noel : Hé ! Je l'ai encouragée ! Mentalement. Avec des ondes positives. 'Faut pas sous-estimer ces trucs-là.

Serah : C'est pas grave, de toute façon. On doit se concentrer sur le chemin à faire pour atteindre la prochaine énigme.

Noel : Se concentrer, se concentrer, c'est vite dit… A mon avis, 'faut suivre cette petite rue là, le long de la plage, et on devrait y être en deux secondes !

_Mais les prévisions de Noel s'avérèrent des plus fausses, car il leur fallut plus de quarante secondes pour atteindre leur objectif. Vous rendez-vous compte ? Vingt fois plus ! Comment peut-on à ce point sous-estimer un trajet qu'il paraît impossible d'effectuer en si peu de temps, et… et… d'accord, je me tais. En tout cas, de nouveau, les deux résolveurs d'énigme en herbe se retrouvèrent à nouveau devant le vieux barbu._

Noel : Tiens donc ! Ce bon vieil Interrogateur à Couche !

Serah : Tes surnoms sont de moins en moins inspirés et décents…

Noel : T'as quelque chose à redire à propos de ma créativité ?

Serah : Je veux juste dire que le fait que ce monsieur soit très âgé ne veut pas dire qu'il ne contrôle pas sa vessie.

Noel : Ah bon ? Ah bon… J'en sais rien, moi, en même temps. A mon époque, y avait peu de types aussi vieux. Ils finissaient tous au bout d'une corde à cinquante balais. D'ailleurs, avec le temps, j'ai fini par croire que c'était ça, mourir de mort naturelle

Serah : On peut pas parler de quelque chose d'un peu moins morbide ?

Noel : Mmh… Oh ! J'ai une idée ! Et si on écoutait son énigme ?

Père Fouras : Sage décision.

Noel : N'est-ce pas ? Bon, on est relativement prêts. Vous pouvez balancer votre p'tite devinette.

Père Fouras : Bien. Marie et Anne sont deux sœurs. La somme de leurs âges est égale à 44. Marie a deux fois l'âge qu'Anne avait lorsque Marie avait la moitié de l'âge qu'aura Anne lorsqu'elle aura le triple de l'âge qu'avait Marie à l'époque ou elle était trois fois plus âgée qu'Anne. Quel âge a Marie ?

Noel : Et leur sœur Jacqueline, qu'est-ce qu'on en fait, hein ? On s'en fout de son âge, c'est ça ? On la fait disparaître, comme ça, zou, pour les besoins de l'énigme ? Vous êtes immonde, vieil homme. Puisque c'est comme ça, je réclame une autre énigme.

Père Fouras : Ca ne marche pas comme ça.

Noel : Au moins j'aurais essayé…

Serah : Oh, c'est encore plus compliqué que toute à l'heure…

Père Fouras : En effet, alors réfléchissez bien. Prenez votre temps.

Noel : Bon, autant tenter le coup moi aussi… Voyons voir… 48 ans ?

Père Fouras : Non.

Noel : 72 ans ?

Père Fouras : Non.

Noel : Bon… 6 ans, alors ?

Père Fouras : Non mais arrêtez de dire des chiffres au hasard.

Noel : J'avais une chance sur un peu moins d'une centaine… J'ai jamais été chanceux…

Serah : Je… je trouve vraiment pas… Je n'ai jamais été très forte en mathématiques…

Noel : Allons, allons, j'suis sûr que tu vas trouver la solution en fermant les yeux dans le silence le plus complet, comme d'habitude ! Allez, j'me tais. C'est l'occasion parfaite pour faire une minute de silence en l'honneur de tous les pauvres monstres auxquels on a foutu la misère avant d'arriver jusqu'ici.

Serah : Mmmh…

_Une minute s'écoula, puis deux, puis cinq, dix, vingt… Noel s'était assis et se distrayait tant bien que mal… mais surtout mal… en comptant un par un ses cheveux. Mais… c'est quoi cette occupation pourrie ?_

Noel : 2 003, 2004, 2005, 2006.

_T'es pas là d'avoir fini._

Noel : J'espère bien, ça risque de prendre encore un peu de temps.

_Tu peux pas t'activer un peu plus ? J'aime pas quand y a grand-chose à raconter._

Noel : Pff… Bref, j'en étais à… à… Merde ! J'ai raté le compte ! T'es chiant, à la fin, toi !

Serah : Mmh…

Noel : Ah, désolé, j'avais oublié que tu réfléchissais…

Serah : Désolée… Pour celle-là, je ne trouve vraiment pas. Dès qu'on entre dans ces calculs complexes, mon cerveau s'emballe, et je m'embrouille.

Noel : Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, alors ?

Père Fouras : Navré, mais vous serez bloqué ici jusqu'à ce que vous résolviez l'énigme.

Noel : Quoi ? Comment ça se fait qu'on voit pas les ossements des types qui ont essayé sans jamais réussir ?

Père Fouras : C'est simple. Ils se tous jetés des bords de la plate-forme.

Noel : Quoi ? On peut sauter ? Moi qui croyais qu'y aurait une sorte de mur invisible !

Serah : Hé ! J'espère que tu n'as rien d'idiot en tête !

Noel : Du genre sauter dans le vide ? Non, t'inquiète pas. Enfin… je le ferai peut-être dans un ou deux jours, si t'as toujours pas trouvé… Et puis d'ici là, j'aimerai enfin bien savoir le nombre exact de cheveux que j'ai.

Serah : Euh… chacun ses hobbies…

Noel : Oh et puis merde, j'ai une autre solution.

Serah : Quoi donc ?

Noel : Celle-là !

Serah : Quoi ? Hé ! Rengaine ton épée ! Tu vas quand même pas…

Noel : Allez, le vieux ! Dis-nous la réponse !

Serah : Tu es sûr que ça peut marcher ?

Noel : Y a qu'en essayant qu'on saura ! Allez, crache le morceau !

Père Fouras : Il… Il m'a été interdit par le Très Haut de fournir les réponses aux questions que je pose… Pitié ! Comprenez-moi ! Je risque pire que la mort si je lui désobéis !

Serah : Allez, rengaine ton arme, Noel.

Noel : Pff…

Serah : Voilà. Bon… il doit certainement y avoir un autre moyen.

Noel : …trois cheveux, quatre cheveux, cinq cheveux… Oh et puis merde ! De toutes façons, j'ai une nouvelle idée !

Serah : Ah ?

Noel : Hé hé…

Serah : Ah non ! Rengaine ton épée ! Il t'a déjà expliqué qu'il répondrait pas !

Noel : Allez, le vieux ! Tu vas faire ce que je te dis, maintenant !

Père Fouras : Aah ! N… non ! Je vous ai dit que…

Noel : M'en fous ! Je veux que tu nous poses une question dont la réponse est « Kébab » !

Père Fouras : C… Comment ?

Noel : Fais pas semblant d'être sourd ! T'as très bien entendu ! Si tu peux pas donner la réponse, change la question ! Ton chef te l'interdit pas, ça, hein ?

Père Fouras : N… Non, c'est vrai…

Noel : Bien ! Alors vas-y, pose la nouvelle question ! Mais oublie pas que mon épée est juste là.

Serah : Je suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure manière de s'y prendre, Noel…

Noel : Raah ! Serah, faut faire preuve d'un peu de fermeté, avec les vieux, sinon ils comprennent rien ! Allez, le vioque. On t'attend !

Père Fouras : Bien… je… hum… Je suis une… une galette d'origine greco-turque… et je… je contiens de la viande, de la salade et… et… enfin… vous savez, quoi…

Noel : C'est bizarre, j'aurais juré que vous étiez un p'tit vieux…

Pèer Fouras : …

Noel : Raah ! Je me demande ce que ça peut bien être !

Serah : Allez, dépêche-toi de répondre, qu'on en finisse avec ça.

Noel : D'accord, d'accord… Alors ? Ce serait pas un kébab, par hasard ?

Père Fouras : … Félicitations… Vous êtes… très forts…

Noel : Ha ha ! Assez de flatteries ! Tu vas me faire rougir !

Serah : Allez, revenons à Oerba !

_Cette fois-ci, c'était la bonne. La totalité du village était sortie de la zone de paradoxe, et c'est en suivant leur bon sens que nos amis parvinrent à la décision que leur destination se trouvait au bout de cette nouvelle zone. Là, ils y trouvèrent, contre la plage, un petit bâtiment dont le toit servait de petite serre, au bout de laquelle une plaque semblait commémorer quelque chose. _

Serah : Je me demande ce qui…

? : Non !

Noel : Plaît-il ?

Serah : Oh ! Il y a quelqu'un !

Noel : Yeul !

Serah : Tu la connais ?

Noel : Euh… non, non… J'vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça…

Yeul : Vous devez arrêter !

Serah : Arrêter quoi ?

? : Arrêter de faire les zazous avec l'espace-temps.

Serah : Oh ! Vous !

Noel : Merde, c'est Caius, le type qui se fritait avec Lightning !

Serah : Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ?

Caius : Je l'ai dit. On veut que vous vous calmiez. Ce que vous faites dérange l'espace-temps. On ne chamboule pas la ligne spatio-temporelle impunément.

Noel : Mais au contraire, on la règle ! T'as pas remarqué tous les paradoxes dans tous les coins ?

Caius : Je veux pas le savoir. Vous avez enfreint la 3e loi du Code du Très Haut : « _Ne pas faire le dawa dans l'espace-temps sinon je me fâche tout rouge et Caius aussi._ »

Yeul : Sans oublier la 57e loi de ce même Code : « _Il est interdit de menacer d'une quelconque manière le vieux qui pose des énigmes tordues, même s'il faut reconnaître que c'est passé par la tête d'à peu près tout le monde._ ».

Caius : Ceux qui iront à l'encontre de ces lois se verront sanctionnés sans la moindre pitié.

Serah : Et quelle est la sanction ?

Caius : Un combat que vous ne pouvez pas gagner et au terme duquel il ne vous restera à peine assez de points de vie pour nous laisser partie en vous insultant, et ce sans pouvoir nous faire quoi que ce soit.

Noel : C'est inhumain !

Serah : On se laissera pas faire !

Caius : Vous pensez donc pouvoir vous défendre ?

Noel : Evidemment ! Allez ! Viens-là, qu'on t'explose !

Serah : A l'assaut !

Noel : Yahaaaaa !

Caius : Mmmh… Ha !

Noel : Oh, en voilà une grosse ép… AAAaaah ! Mais bordel ! Ca fait mal, ce machin !

Serah : Ne… ne nous décourageons pas, on peut encore…

Noel : Evidemment ! Allez ! On y ret… Noooon ! AAAaaaah !

Caius : Vous commencez à saisir l'écart de puissance entre nous ?

Noel : Moi, ce que je saisis surtout, c'est que t'as été pistonné par ton « Très Haut » pour avoir une épée abusée ! Je suis sûr que sans elle, t'es plus rien !

Caius : Soit. Je vais vous battre sans, pour que vous compreniez enfin votre impuissance face à moi.

Noel : A l'ass… Hé !

Serah : De la magie ?

Caius : Prenez ça !

Noel : AAaaah ! Ca aussi c'est de la tri… AAaaargh !

Serah : Noel ! Arr… Aaaaïe !

Noel : Aah… Oh, la vache…

Serah : C'est vrai… Il… il est bien trop fort…

Caius : Ca y est ? Vous avez compris ?

Yeul : On devrait y aller, Caius. Le Très Haut nous attend. Il m'a promis de m'emmener au zoo. Et puis en ce qui concerne ces criminels… ce qui est fait est fait, on peut rien changer.

Caius : Dommage, si on les achevait maintenant, ils ne pourraient plus déranger l'espace-temps.

Yeul : Non, ils ont compris la leçon. Quand on change le futur, on change le passé, et ça peut aboutir à toutes sortes de paradoxes. Allons-y.

Noel : Aah… Ouah… ils… sont partis ?

Serah : On dirait bien…

Noel : Je sais pas pour toi, mais moi, c'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de continuer…

Serah : Moi non plus, d'autant plus que renoncer reviendrait à rester ici éternellement.

Noel : Bien dit ! Allez, trouvons un portail et foutons le camp !

_Le seul portail qu'ils purent trouver dans le village en ruine, outre celui par lequel ils étaient arrivés, les conduisit également dans les Montagnes de Yascha… mais celles-ci semblaient considérablement différentes._

Noel : Mmh… Tu trouves pas qu'y a eu un changement ?

Serah : Si, évidemment.

Noel : Ouais. Il me semble que la température s'est réchauffée d'au moins cinq ou six degrés depuis la dernière fois.

Serah : Oui, enfin c'est surtout que l'éclipse a disparu et qu'on voit enfin ce qu'il y a autour de nous.

Noel : Ah oui, tiens. On va pouvoir retrouver le camp de Hope sans devoir avancer à tâtons !

Serah : Oui, s'il est encore là… Peut-être qu'il n'était venu que pour l'éclipse, la dernière fois…

Noel : On verra bien, allons-y !

_Disposant à présent d'une parfaite connaissance des lieux, nos amis purent sans problème retrouver au camp des scientifiques, où ils retrouvèrent un Hope et une Alyssa à la fois heureux et surpris de les voir._

Hope : Que… Serah ? Ca faisait si longtemps !

Noel : Ah ? Tu nous as pas vu partir, y a une demi-heure ?

Hope : De quoi tu parles ? Serah et moi ne nous sommes pas vus depuis plus de dix ans ! Et tu es qui, toi ?

Alyssa : Il s'appelle Noel, je l'ai rencontré à Bresha avec Serah il y a huit ans.

Serah : Alors vous n'avez aucun souvenir de notre rencontre de toute à l'heure…

Noel : Mmh… On dirait une sorte d'espace-temps alternatif…

Hope : Comment ça ?

Serah : On vous a vu toute à l'heure, il y avait une éclipse totale. C'était avant qu'on entre dans un portail non-loin, vers Oerba et on vient de revenir à l'instant.

Noel : D'ailleurs, tu m'as promis de me payer un repas dès qu'on se reverrait.

Serah : Noel…

Noel : Quoi, ça te plaît pas d'économiser des Gils ?

Hope : Mmmh… Bizarre… Qu'en dis-tu, douce créature ?

Alyssa : Hi hi, M. Estheim ! Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça… Enfin en tout cas je suppose que ça veut dire qu'ils sont au courant de ce qu'on va leur montrer ?

Noel : Oui, le VHS…

Hope : VHS ? Apparemment, vous n'êtes pas au courant…

Serah : Ce n'est pas un film… spécial ? Avec une qualité très médiocre ?

Hope : Si, mais on l'appelle DVD. La qualité est un cran au-dessus.

Serah : On a donc bien réussi à faire ce qu'on voulait…

Noel : Ouais… Si on était perfectionniste, on sauterait dans un autre portail pour améliorer encore la qualité, mais j'ai une de ces flemmes…

Hope : Vous savez donc ce que montre le film ?

Serah : Oui… une femme, seule, qui a l'air de… enfin voilà.

Hope : Bon, je vais la montrer. Elle pourrait t'intéresser, Serah.

Serah : Ah ? Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire… c'est plutôt Noel que ça devrait intéresser…

Noel : Rooh, j'aime pas ce que t'insinues, Serah. Même si c'est vrai que j'ai hâte de mater ça.

Hope : Allez, lance la vidéo, mon canard en sucre.

Alyssa : Hi hi, je vous ai dit d'arrêter, M. Estheim…

_Mais malgré ces protestations à l'air peu farouche, la jeune assistante lança la vidéo… qui ne tarda pas à surprendre aussi bien Noel que Serah._

Serah : Mais… c'est Lightning !

Noel : Et elle fait que prendre son bain ! Mmh… Enfin on va pas s'en plaindre… C'est juste dommage qu'y ait pas un peu moins d'eau.

Hope : On dirait que la prophétesse des Clairvoyants ait eu la vision de ta sœur dans notre futur.

Noel : Qu'est-ce qui prouve que cette image a pas été prise avant sa disparition ?

Hope : La taille de ses… enfin… elle a l'air plus mature. Aaah… Lightning…

Serah : Alors tu me crois enfin, Hope, quand je te dis que Lightning est vivante ?

Hope : Je suis bien obligé de l'admettre… et j'espère que vous trouverez un moyen de la retrouver.

Noel : Compte sur nous !

Serah : Noel, tu ne pourrais pas détacher un peu ton regard de la vidéo et participer normalement à la conversation ?

Noel : En théorie, ça devrait être faisable.

Serah :…

Noel : J'ai bien dit « en théorie ».

Serah : Tu n'étais pas censé être gay ?

Noel : Hein ? Ah. Euh… Si, mais… euh… ça y est je suis guéri, maintenant. Pouf ! Enfin… J'suis redevenu hétéro… euh… devenu… Oh et puis allez vous faire voir.

Serah : Et par hasard, tu n'aurais pas aussi vu une prophétie sur la fin du monde ?

Hope : Mmh ? Ah. Si, une vidéo sur la chute de Cocoon. C'est assez impressionnant, mais sans plus.

Serah : Mais… vous ne cherchez pas à empêcher ce terrible événement de se produire ?

Alyssa : Pourquoi ? On sera sûrement morts depuis longtemps quand ça arrivera !

Hope : Oui, et puis c'est pas ma responsabilité. Je suis juste à la tête des recherches. En plus de ça, j'ai déjà sauvé le monde une fois, moi, j'ai déjà donné.

Serah : Pourtant, c'est ce que Lightning voudrait… qui plus est, si elle est bel et bien au Valhalla comme Noel et moi on le pense, elle peut nous voir à tout instant, et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très contente de ton attitude…

Hope : Ouais, t'as raison… J'vais essayer de faire un effort… Je compte sur toi aussi, mon oiseau des îles !

Alyssa : JE VOUS AI DEJA DIT DE PAS M'APPELER COMME CA, M. ESTHEIM ! QU'EST-CE QUI NE VA PAS AVEC VOUS, AU JUSTE ? N'ÊTES-VOUS DONC PAS CAPABLE DE FAIRE LA DISTINCTION ENTRE TRAVAIL ET RELATION ?

Hope : Je… Excusez-moi, mademoiselle…

Alyssa : Non mais vraiment, j'vous jure !

Serah : En tout cas, tout ça me motive encore plus à retrouver ma sœur ! Et puis à sauver le monde, aussi…

Noel : Bon, on devrait partir sans trop tarder, alors !

Serah : N'empêche… cette fille a dit que changer le futur avait des répercussions sur le passé…

Noel : Tu viens ? J'vais pas t'attendre trente ans, moi !

_Tous deux sautèrent alors dans le plus portail le plus proche, qui les conduisit à nouveau dans l'Abîme du Temps… tandis qu'en haut d'une des falaises, Caius et Yeul les regardaient, impassibles._

Caius : Yeul, je crois qu'on s'est fait pigeonner.

Yeul : Je crois aussi.

Caius : On va dev…

Yeul : Ooh…

Caius : Yeul ? YEUL ? Merde ! Encore morte… Combien de fois je vais devoir assister à ça ? Cette fille me coûte une fortune en funérailles !

_Pendant ce temps, dans une version de Valhalla en ruine…_

Serah : J'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil, cette fois-ci…

Noel : T'as raison, y a eu quelques changements depuis notre dernière visite.

Serah : Ca n'est peut-être pas exactement le même endroit…

Noel : Tu crois ?

Serah : A vrai dire, j'en sais rien… C'est un peu confus, toutes ces histoires d'espace-temps… On erre ça et là, on se retrouve à combattre des espèces de policiers temporels, et pouf, ça crée une époque alternative. Je veux dire… si encore, il y avait une cohérence…

Noel : Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais à mon avis, faut pas y faire attention.

Serah : Ah ?

Noel : Ouais. En regardant les films qu'on a trouvé dans les ruines de Cocoon, s'il y a bien une chose que j'ai compris, c'est que dès que ça parle de voyages dans le temps, y a des incohérences dans tous les coins.

Serah : Bon, ça me rassure, alors…

Noel : Au fait, depuis qu'on est partis, t'as eu de nouveaux rêves éro... enfin, des rêves à propos de Lightning, ou pas ?

Serah : Aucun… Mais dis-moi, j'ai aussi une question à te poser…

Noel : Mais non, t'as pas grossi.

Serah : C'est pas ça… Je voulais savoir… Même si tu refusais de l'admettre, toute à l'heure, j'ai bien vu que tu connaissais cette « Yeul ». Qui c'était, exactement ? Est-ce qu'elle voyage dans le temps, comme nous ?

Noel : Nan, pas vraiment…

Serah : Alors comment tu peux l'avoir déjà vue ?

Noel : C'est un peu spécial. En fait, il me semble que c'est elle, la Prophétesse des Clairvoyants dont parlait Hope. Elle se réincarne à chaque époque, et quand elle meurt, une nouvelle Yeul renaît. Je crois que c'est la sœur cachée de Kenny.

Serah : Kenny ?

Noel : Non, oublie. Le hic, c'est qu'elles n'ont pas de mémoire commune, évidemment. Alors chacune est différente. J'en ai connu une, dans le futur, mais apparemment, celle-là se rappelait pas de moi… ou bien elle se rappelait juste de la fois où je lui ai dit que sa robe bleue lui allait pas, et elle a voulu se venger. Va savoir.

Serah : Mais… tu n'avais pas dit que la dernière femme au monde était ta mère ? Et que Lightning était la première que tu aies vue ?

Noel : Justement, je te l'ai pas encore dit, mais… j'ai un peu de mal à me souvenir de certains trucs, en ce moment… Ma mémoire me joue des tours, et l'espace de quelques temps, je l'avais complètement oubliée… Si on l'avait pas vue à Oerba, je suis pas sûr que je me serais rappelé d'elle…

Serah : Comment tu peux oublier une chose pareille ?

Noel : Je sais pas… Peut-être Alzheimer ?

Serah : J'espère que non… Enfin ça me paraît quand même étrange…

Noel : Tu l'as dit. En tout cas, j'aurais pas eu à trouver ce prétexte si cet enfoiré de parodieur n'avait pas commencé à écrire avant même d'être arrivé au quart du jeu…

_La la la la la… Oh, un oiseau, dehors !_

Noel : Hé ! M'ignore pas !

Serah : Laisse tomber. Je suppose que c'était pas entièrement sa faute.

Noel : Mouais…

Serah : Mais dis-moi, Noel…

Noel : Oui ?

Serah : Qu'est-ce qui arrivera si on change le futur ?

Noel : Oh.. . bonne question…

Serah : Est-ce que tu vas disparaître ?

Noel : Ha ha ha ! Dis pas de connerie, voyons ! Et puis de toutes façons, si je disparais, y aura sans doute une suite un peu naze où accompagnée de deux autres gonzesses, tu essaieras de me retrouver. C'est souvent comme ça que ça marche.

Serah : Ah bon…

Noel : Allez, fais pas cette tête ! On devrait continuer, en tout cas. Allez, prochaine destination !

Fin du Chapitre


	9. La Grande Invasion

_**Chapitre 9 – La Grande Invasion**_

Noel : Mmh… Y en a du monde, ici ! Bon, par contre pour le beau temps, on repassera. Foutue pluie…

Serah : Oh ! Cette ville est gigantesque ! On doit être dans un futur lointain…

Noel : En tout cas, pas assez lointain pour que la fin du monde ait eu lieu…

Serah : C'est fascinant, toutes ces voitures qui volent et ces gens qui s'habillent bizarrement… Malgré la nuit, tout brille !

Noel : J'ai hâte d'aller dire que j'viens d'une autre époque pour qu'on me choie comme un rat de laboratoire précieux !

Serah : Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'être incognito… Je veux dire, j'ai pas tellement envie de passer le restant de mes jours ici, noyée dans le luxe.

Noel : Ah non ?

Serah : Non, je te rappelle qu'on doit sauver le monde !

Noel : Oh, ouais, c'est vrai, y a ça…

Serah : Enfin mettons-nous en route. Il y a sûrement un Paradoxe à régler ici, comme toujours. Les choses ne seront peut-être pas si faciles.

Noel : Allons, Serah. Y a des voitures qui VOLENT. Si ça c'est pas la preuve que ces gens-là vivent comme des princes… enfin, des princes volants… qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Serah : Je sais pas, mais… tiens ? T'entends pas quelque chose ?

Noel : Tu veux dire, comme une sorte de sirène d'alarme ? Maintenant que tu le dis…

_Une voix robotique s'éleva alors de l'un des nombreux haut-parleurs. _

Voix : Intrus détectés, intrus détectés. Academia envahie. Procédure d'élimination enclenchée.

Serah : Des intrus ?

Noel : Merde, finalement t'avais raison ! Il suffit qu'on arrive quelque part pour qu'y ait une couille dans le potage ! Allez viens, il faut les aider !

Serah : Oui, oui, j'arrive…

_Mais alors que nos amis se mettaient en route, bien décidés à régler leur compte à ces odieux intrus qui osaient troubler la paix de cette merveilleuse cité toujours en éveil, de nombreux cris retentirent autour d'eux, et c'est en examinant leur source que tous deux virent avancer vers des Cieth, ces anciens L'Cie qui, ayant échoué à remplir leur tâche, se voient changés en monstres informes. (enfin, « informe » est bien grand mot. Ils ont bel et bien une forme, mais elle ressemble vraiment à rien, quoi)_

Noel : Ah ! Voilà les intrus ! On va leur régler leur compte, puis on ira sonner à la porte des habitants en disant : « Salut, je viens du futur et elle du passé. Nous sommes des êtres exceptionnels, et demandons le gîte, le couvert, et plein de petites attentions à notre égard pendant plusieurs jours. » Ca te branche ?

Serah : On s'occupera de ça plus tard ! Les voilà qui arrivent ! Yaaah !

Noel : Prenez çaaa ! Ah ben ça ! Ils sont nazes !

Serah : Oui, mais le temps qu'il nous a fallu pour les anéantir, d'autres sont apparus de ce côté !

Noel : Merde, derrière aussi !

Serah : On dirait que ça ne va pas être de tout repos…

Noel : C'est vrai qu'ils sont nuls, mais ils sont vraiment en supériorité numérique… Heureusement qu'on est là, je me demande ce que ferait la ville, sans nous ! Ha ha… Ils auront une dette envers nous, ça c'est sûr…

Serah : Euh… A ce propos, Noel…

Noel : Mmh ?

Serah : J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu plus compliqué…

Noel : Comment ça ?

Serah : Regarde, les Cieth ne viennent pas de nulle part, ce sont ces gens qui marchaient toute à l'heure autour de nous qui se transforment.

Noel : Tu veux dire que c'étaient tous des L'Cie et que ces couillons-là ont fait aucun effort pour accomplir leur tâche ?

Serah : Non, justement, je crois plutôt que c'est cette chose là-bas qui est responsable de leur métamorphose. Regarde, à chaque fois, un rayon en sort et change quelqu'un en Cieth.

Noel : Alors ils seraient transformés exprès par l'envahisseur ? C'est fouuuurbe !

Serah : Non… Noel, je crois que c'est nous, les intrus.

Noel : Quoi ? Mais c'est débile ! Pourquoi on serait…

Serah : Réfléchis ! On vient d'apparaître au milieu d'une ville gigantesque dont la surveillance et la sécurité ont l'air d'être déléguées à des machines. Ils ont dû nous prendre pour des agresseurs.

Noel : Merde ! Alors c'est comme ça qu'ils accueillent des VIP ? En plus c'est débile, pourquoi se servir des passants contre nous ?

Serah : Ca, j'en sais rien, mais ça me répugne autant que toi…

Noel : C'est comme si quand une banque se faisait dévaliser, t'envoyais une armée de badauds génétiquement modifier pour les écorcher vif. Ca fait peur, mais je crois pas que ce soit très éthique.

Serah : Enfin en tout c…

Noel : Et puis merde, quoi ! Ils ont pas de flics ou d'armée, ici ? S'ils sacrifient le quart de leur population à chaque fois qu'y a une mouche non répertoriée dans la base de données de la ville qui s'incruste, j'crois que la chute de Cocoon est pas la seule cause de la fin du monde !

Serah : Ecoute, on parlera de ça plus tard, pour l'instant on est encerclés…

Noel : Oh, ça ? Ils sont nuls, leurs passants Cieth, alors ça pose pas de problème. A trois, on fonce en forçant le passage et en dégommant tous ces machins. Prête ?

Serah : Je suppose, oui…

Noel : Un… deux… Oh ! Une ouverture ! On y va !

Serah : Mais… mais… et le trois ?

Noel : Ouais, ouais, trois si tu veux ! Allez, viens ! Ils se sont séparés l'espace d'une seconde et j'compte bien en profiter !

_Fonçant à travers les Cieth qui avaient pourtant déjà reformé leur barrage autour d'eux, les deux intrus se hâtèrent de…_

Noel : OuaAAAAAaaAAaaah !

Serah : Qu'est-ce que t'AaaaaaaAAah !

Noel : Trop bon, cet escalator !

Serah : Oh… J'ai été prise de court par sa vitesse…

Noel : Allez, encore !

Serah : Non ! On a des choses plus importantes à faire !

Noel : Euh… oui, sûrement…

Serah : Allez, on av…

Voix : Fermeture d'urgence des portes du dédale du quartier Est enclenchée…

Serah : AAaaah ! Vite !

Noel : Merde !

Voix : … A l'exception de portes gardées par de minuscules robots sentinelles qui seront suffisants pour vaincre les margoulins qui nous agressent.

Serah : Oh.

Noel : Bon, ça va, on a le temps.

Serah : C'est vraiment vexant de voir qu'on nous sous-estime autant…

Noel : Hé, attends ! Si j'étais toi, je serais pas aussi confiante… imagine que ces petites saloperies soient en réalité super balèzes et nous décapitent en deux temps trois mouvements ?

Serah : Ca m'étonnerait. La logique veut que plus les ennemis sont grands, plus ils sont dangereux. Enfin… à part peut-être les Tomberrys… J'ai entendu de sombres légendes à propos d'eux…

Noel : Ouais, ouais, bon, avançons…

Robot-sentinelle : Bzzt… bzzt…

Serah : Ah, en voilà un.

Noel : Non ! Attends ! Les apparences peuvent parfois être tromp…

Robot-sentinelle : Bzzt… bzzt. Individus repérés. Identification des sujets en cours. Veuillez patientez.

Serah : Ca a l'air de prendre du temps.

Noel : Le calme avant la tempête…

Serah : On pourrait en profiter pour passer, non ?

Noel : Je suis pas sûr qu…

Robot-sentinelle : Bzzt… bzzt… Identification terminée. Sujets présentent menace pour Academia. Entrée en mode Assaut. Veuillez patientez…

Serah : Là ! C'est le moment !

Noel : Nan, attends… c'est ce qu'il veut ! C'est un piège pour qu'on s'approche de lui sans peur… et une fois qu'on sera à son niveau, il va nous arracher la carotide avec ses petites dents mécaniques.

Robot-sentinelle : Bzzt…bzzt… Veuillez patientez…

Serah : Mais… il a pas de dents…

Noel : Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais… Il cache son arme principale, qui sait ce qu'il peut bien cacher d'autre ?

Robot-sentinelle : Bzzt…bzzt… Veuillez patientez…

Serah : Je continue à penser que la voie est libre…

Noel : Raaah ! Vas-y, fais-toi tuer ! Tu viendras pas te plaindre, quand tu seras un fantôme et que tu devras me hanter pour t'occuper !

Serah : Bon, ça va, ça va, je vais attendre…

Robot-sentinelle : Bzzt… bzzt… Inactivité trop longue. Entrée en mode veille… Bziouuut…

Serah : Tiens ? Il s'est éteint ?

Noel : Il a surtout mis beaucoup moins de temps à retourner pioncer qu'à chercher à nous attaquer. Feignasse.

Serah : J'avais raison, alors ?

Noel : Disons que… t'avais pas tout à fait tort.

_Et cette frayeur passée, nos amis purent traverser le dédale de ruelles sans encombre, puisqu'à chaque portail, les petits robots qui en gardaient l'accès ne réagissaient pas, ou le faisaient avec un temps de latente… assez phénoménal._

Robot-sentinelle : Entrée en mode Assaut. Cette opération peut prendre un moment. Durée estimée de l'opération : 4 532 minutes.

Noel : Bon, ça nous laisse un peu le temps de passer.

Serah : Voilà ! Enfin sortis de cette espèce de labyrinthe…

? : Alors c'est vous…

Noel : Caius !

Serah : Encore toi ?

Caius : Que venez-vous faire ici ?

Noel : Hé, tu dis ça comme si on avait le choix de la destination des portails temporels !

Caius : Vous devriez être emmurés dans la Tour Augusta…

Serah : Pardon ?

Caius : Il y a plusieurs centaine d'années, vous avez appris l'Histoire Interdite, et vous avez été punis en étant emmurés vivants.

Noel : Euh… Ca me dit absolument rien…

Serah : Alors voilà ce que ressent Gadot quand on lui parle de ses soirées trop arrosées…

Caius : Vous démentez ?

Noel : Un peu, ouais ! On y était pas, à ta tour ! Merde… on aurait des sosies ?

Serah : Ca me paraît vraiment bizarre, cette histoire…

Caius : Assez de mensonges, je vais m'occuper de vous, et la question sera réglée.

Noel : C'est ça, ramène-toi !

Caius : Oh, non… Je compte bien laisser le Fal'Cie qui dirige la ville s'occuper de votre cas.

Serah : Quoi ? Un Fal'Cie ? Mais… c'est impossible !

Noel : Voyons, Serah. Si c'était pas possible, il l'aurait pas annoncé avec cette voix sombre et mystérieuse. Il l'aurait fini sa phrase par « Ha ha ! J'vous ai bien eu ! Vous auriez dû voir vos tronches » ou un truc du genre… ce qui lui ressemble pas.

Serah : Tu… imites bien sa voix.

Noel : Merci.

Caius : Voilà exactement la raison pour laquelle je me refuse à entrer en contact avec vous. Votre bêtise crasse risquerait de me contaminer. Et puis vous êtes si faibles… vous ne méritez même pas que je m'attarde sur votre sort.

Noel : Parle pour toi, couillon ! Si les combats étaient pas scriptés pour qu'on perde même quand on te met la pâtée en moins de vingt secondes, tu rigolerais moins ! Enfin… tu ferais moins le fier, quoi, parce qu'à vrai dire, je te vois pas souvent rire. 'Faut essayer de te dérider un peu, mon vieux !

Caius : Trêve de bavardages. Je vous laisse avec cette bande de Cieth, en qui j'ai une entière confiance et qui vous réduiront en charpie sans que j'aie à daigner m'assurer de votre mort.

Noel : Arrête de nous… merde, il s'est déjà enfui, c'te bâtard !

Serah : Ce sont les mêmes Cieth que ceux qu'on affronte depuis toute à l'heure… Je me sens insultée…

Noel : Bon, occupons-nous d'eux.

_Le combat fut si facile que le décrire reviendrait à détailler un… une… enfin… un truc vraiment facile à faire et pas intéressant à raconter, quoi. Vous avez saisi l'idée. Bref, la suite._

Serah : C'était le dernier ! Maintenant… ouah, on a vraiment affaire une à une grande cité…

Noel : Ouais, on dirait une sorte de quartier commerçant. Enfin… avec les commerçants en moins… A moins que ce soient eux, les machins difformes qui nous foncent dessus.

Serah : On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec eux ! Allez, on fonce !

Noel : D'acc… Hé ! Attends-moi !

Serah : Yaaaaah !

Noel : Ouais, « Yaaaah » de même !

_Ignorant les ennemis qui se dressaient sur leur passage, les deux cibles ambulantes purent ainsi traverser le quartier commerçant vidé de ses commerçants en un temps record, mais leur joie fut de courte durée, car le pont qu'ils apercevaient non loin et qui semblait être leur seul chemin fut soudain ébranlé par une bonne grosse explosion comme on n'en fait plus. _

Noel : Qu'est-ce qu… Eh merde ! C'était pas prévu, ça ! Ou alors, si c'était prévu, on m'a pas prévenu, et c'est doublement scandaleux.

Serah : Ca va, le pont n'est pas totalement écroulé… On doit pouvoir le traverser sans trop d'encombres…

Noel : Ouais, mais à tous les coups, c'est Caius qui est à l'origine de ce grand « Boum ». Imagine qu'il nous refasse le coup une fois qu'on est dessus ? Pire, imagine qu'il nous explose la tronche directement quand on le trouvera ?

Serah : En raisonnant comme ça, autant ne plus rien faire du tout. Il faut prendre le risque.

Noel : Bon, d'accord…

_Traversant avec la plus grande prudence le pont en ruines, nos amis parvinrent sans le moindre mal de l'autre côté, où leur chemin les conduisit de nouveau à Caius…_

Serah : Le voilà…

Noel : Bon ! 'Faut lui sauter dessus avant qu'il ait le temps de nous faire le coup de l'explosion !

Serah : Non, attends, je crois qu'il ne nous a pas encore vus…

Noel : T'as raison, profitons de l'effet de surprise. AAAAAA L'ASSAAAAAAAUUUUUUUT !

Serah : L'effet de surprise, hein ?

Noel : Hé ! Il a disparu !

Serah : Tu veux dire que ça t'étonne qu'il t'ait vu venir ?

Noel : Non, enfin un peu quand même… mon cri était censé le paralyser le temps qu'il se rende compte de ce qu'il se passait. Mais en fait, je suis carrément passé à travers…

Serah : Comme le Pleurodire, dans les Plaines d'Archlyte… Tu crois que ce serait une illusion ?

Noel : Possible… Regarde, y a un autre Caius là-bas. On va réessayer avec lui. AAAAA L'ATTAAAAAAAAAQUE ! Ah ben voilà, il a disparu, lui aussi…

Serah : La prochaine fois, tu pourrais éviter de crier ?

Noel : Comme tu voudras. Oh ! Y en a un autre là-bas !

Serah : Hé, rev… Pff… Il n'en fait qu'à sa tête…

Noel : Il a disparu aussi !

Serah : Ca t'étonne ?

Noel : Non, c'est marrant. Ca me rappelle quand j'étais gosse et qu'on allait faire peur aux mouettes.

Serah : Vous n'aviez pas beaucoup de passe-temps, dans le futur, n'est-ce pas ?

Noel : Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était génial, comme jeu ! Bon, trêve de trucs un peu inutiles. Allons rencontrer Cai…w

_Mais soudain, oui, soudain, un groupe de Cieth volants surgit de derrière un bâtiment et encercla nos héros, qui… les tuèrent. Oui, c'est aussi rapide que ça. Ca fait partie de ces petites interludes inintéressantes à raconter, et qui ne servent qu'introduction à d'autres événements plus importants, comme… je sais pas, moi… Yeul qui arrive, par exemple._

Noel : Yeul !

_Mais celle-ci ne marqua même pas un quelconque intérêt pour le jeune homme qui la hélait. Elle ne montra pas non plus de dédain, de colère, ni même de dégoût. En fait, elle afficha plutôt une grimace de douleur, qui pouvait sans doute s'expliquer par la présence, au milieu de l'abdomen, d'un tentacule du gigantesque Cieth qui se trouvait derrière. C'est étonnant, d'ailleurs. Moi, j'ai toujours pensé que dans la culture japonaise, ce type de monstres était la réincarnation de vieux pervers qui se permettaient de tentaculer sans le moindre scrupule les jeunes filles qui passaient. Il faut croire que je ne me suis pas renseigné au bon endroit. _

Noel : Oh mon Dieu ! Ils ont tué Yeul !

Serah : Prépare-toi au combat, Noel !

Noel : Mais non, c'est pas ça que tu dois dire. Quand on dit « Oh mon Dieu, ils ont tué Yeul », il faut rép… Oh et puis non, oublie. A L'ASSAAAAUUUUUUUT !

Serah : Tu vas payer pour tes crimes, monstre !

_Ce combat, à la différence du précédent, fut des plus épiques._

Noel : Yaaah ! Prends ça ! Serah, vas-y !

Serah : Oui ! Feu 3 ! Foudre 3 !

Noel : Il a pas l'air d'aimer les flammes ! Vas-y, feu à volonté ! Mmh… J'me suis toujours demandé, d'ailleurs, pourquoi on utilisait cette expr… Non mais sérieusement, vas-y, crame-le !

_Leur ennemi était coriace, sacrément coriace, même, et leur demandèrent bien des efforts, mais également de la réflexion._

Noel : Bon, oublie ce que j'ai dit, après que tu lui aies lancé des flammes. C'était une grimace de plaisir. Essaie plutôt la glace.

_Le combat réclamait une grande technique ainsi qu'une précision chirurgicale. Il leur fallait se débarrasser des deux énormes tentacules du monstre avant d'espérer pouvoir se confronter au corps de l'ennemi, qui ne périt qu'après bien des coups._

Noel : Une vingtaine, tout au plus.

Serah : Oui, c'était rapide.

Noel : On dirait pas, à lire toutes ces descriptions, que ça a pris qu'une quarantaine de secondes !

_Oui, c'était le but. Ca s'appelle « rendre les combats sans gloire de cette bande de gueux un peu plus épiques ». _

Serah : Oh, pas besoin d'être méchant pour autant…

Noel : Yeul !

Serah : Je l'avais presque oubliée !

_Se hâtant vers le corps de la jeune fille, le chasseur se rendit compte avec bonheur que celle-ci n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme, et qu'un dernier dialogue larmoyant était possible avant qu'elle ne rende son dernier souffle alors que la pluie commençait à tomber comme pour rajouter sa petite touche au pathos déjà dégoulinant de la scène._

Noel : Euh… ça va ?

Yeul : C… Couci-couça…

_J'ai dit « pathos » et « larmoyant » ? Mille pardons._

Yeul : C'est toi que nous avons vu à Oerba…

Noel : Je suppose que t'es pas ma Yeul ?

Yeul : Non, je ne suis pas celle que tu as connue…

Noel : Ah... Bon… c'est pas grave, on peut faire connaissance et faire comme si t'étais l'autre.

Yeul : Malheureusement, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps…

Serah : Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour l'aider ?

Noel : Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps… On peut peut-être tenter une greffe de temps, non? Ca marcherait, tu crois ? Si ça se trouve, c'est possible à cette époque…

Yeul : Non, je voulais dire… mon heure est venue… et puis si je n'étais pas morte, je suis sûre que de nombreuses autres personnes auraient péri à ma place…

Noel : Oh…

Serah : Noel… Nous sommes responsables de tout ça… Nous avons causé le Paradoxe…

Noel : Merde…

Yeul : Je… aaargh… Ne… pleure pas… Noel…

Noel : Je pleurais pas, c'est la pluie qui… enfin j'veux dire… Snif… tu vas me manquer, Yeul-inconnue…

Yeul : M… merci…

Noel : Hein ?

Serah : Elle a rendu son dernier soupir…

Noel : C'est la deuxième fois que je la vois clamser entre mes bras… je crois… J'ai vraiment du mal avec mes souvenirs…

Serah : Tu veux dire que cette histoire d'Alzheimer n'était pas qu'un prétexte idiot ?

Noel : Non, y a vraiment des bouts de ma mémoire qui m'échappent…

Serah : Etrange…

Noel : Bon, sinon, on fait quoi, maintenant ?

Serah : Caius a parlé toute à l'heure de la « Tour Augusta », et d'une Histoire Interdite. Et s'il avait raison ?

Noel : Mais on n'y était pas… si ? Je veux dire, ma mémoire me joue des sales tours, de temps en temps, mais quand même…

Serah : Non, c'est vrai qu'on y était pas, mais il suffit que plus tard dans notre aventure, on soit allés dans le passé, dans cette tour, pour qu'il ait cru nous revoir maintenant.

Noel : C'est assez tordu.

Serah : Ca me paraît plausible, à moi.

Noel : J'ai pas dit le contraire. On cherche un portail, alors ?

Serah : Oui, et regarde ! En plus, Yeul avait un artefact dans la main !

Noel : Rooh… Ca se fait pas de piller les corps…

Serah : D… désolée… mais si on ne fait pas ça, on risque de ne pas pouvoir avancer…

Noel : Bon, d'accord, mais à ce moment-là, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. Fouille la poche gauche histoire de voir si elle a pas de Gils sur elle, moi je fouille la droite.

Serah : Euh… ça par contre, je pense qu'on peut s'en passer…

Noel : Ouais, t'as sans doute raison…

Serah : Allons-y ! Je suis prête à parier qu'il y a un portail, dans le coin, qui pourra nous amener là où on veut.

_Il est bien dommage que personne ne fût présent pour la prendre au mot et lancer les paris, car elle se serait retrouvée riche moins de cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque Noel aperçut un portail dans une rue à l'écart, qui se révéla être réceptif à l'artefact ramassé sur le corps de Yeul. Dès qu'il fut opérationnel, tous deux sautèrent dedans et se retrouvèrent dans…_

Noel : Un endroit super bizarre !

Serah : Ce doit être ça, la Tour Augusta…

Noel : Ces couleurs flashy, ça fait mal aux yeux…

Serah : Je dois reconnaître que la déco est pas du meilleur goût…

Noel : Ca a l'air d'être une tour entièrement informatisée…

Serah : Oui, en plus de ça, les murs ont l'air particulièrement étranges… Ils n'arrêtent pas de bouger de façon circulaire… Je me demande bien pourquoi.

Noel : Oh, pas besoin de chercher midi à quatorze heures, les concepteurs de cette tour ont juste cherché à faire un effet futuriste… Ils avaient pas prévu que ça serait horriblement kitsch.

Serah : Au moins, on a bien une impression de « futur technologique »… cet effet –là est un peu réussi…

Noel : Bon, avançons un peu et… oh ? Y a des gens ! Super, on va pouvoir leur demander pas mal de renseignements ! Hé ! Vous, là ! On est en quelle année ?

Serah : Ils me paraissent bizarre… tu ne trouves pas ?

Noel : Bon, essayons un truc plus simple. C'est quoi, la spécialité culinaire du coin ?

Serah : Ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air de t'entendre…

Noel : On dirait qu'ils sont à la fois là et pas là…

Serah : Oui, j'ai aussi cette impression.

Noel : Bon, un dernier test, est-ce qu…

Serah : Regarde, Noel ! Là-bas !

Noel : Mmh ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, là-bas ?

Serah : Alyssa !

Noel : Ah, bien ! Elle, elle devrait pouvoir nous renseigner.

_Rejoignant la jolie blonde qui se tenait étrangement droite et immobile, nos amis commencèrent ainsi à l'assaillir de questions._

Serah : Alyssa ! Tu sais en quelle époque on est ?

Noel : Et quelle heure il est, pendant que t'y es ?

Serah : J'aimerais aussi savoir le mois, histoire d'en avoir une petite idée…

Noel : Mais sinon, pour l'heure, c'est quand tu veux.

Serah : Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds pas, toi non plus ?

Noel : Et sinon, c'est quoi la spécialité culinaire du coin ?

Serah : Ca ne marche pas non plus.

Noel : Je veux dire, le plat de la région, quoi. Le truc que vous bouffez. Miam miam ? Bon, je vais te le mimer.

Serah : Inutile, Noel, elle a l'air d…

Alyssa : Bienvenue. Ma base de donnée indique que vous êtes respectivement Serah et Noel. Je vais à présent répondre à vos question une par une : 400. 17 :42. Octobre. 17 :42. Spaghettis bolognaise. Spaghettis bolognaise. Spaghettis bolognaise. La commande « Miam » est inconnue. Voulez-vous réitérer votre demande ?

Noel : Euh… Elle est un peu… bizarre, non ?

Serah : Oui, ça ne doit pas être la vraie Alyssa…

Noel : Ben si, pourtant. Elle a les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes vêtements, les mêmes yeux au fond desquels brille une lueur un peu bovine qui n'est pas sans charme. Enfin c'est Alyssa, quoi.

Alyssa : Je comprends votre confusion. en réalité, j'ai été doté de l'apparence physique de celle que vous nommez Alyssa.

Serah : Alors en réalité, vous êtes un robot ?

Alyssa : En effet.

Noel : Hé ! Ca veut dire que t'as plein de gadgets inutiles, ça, non ? Tu peux transformer ton bras en mixeur, par exemple ?

Alyssa : J'ai bien peur que non, si tant est que je puisse ressentir la peur.

Noel : Oh, c'est naze en fait…

Serah : Je serais pas aussi catégorique que toi… ça reste un formidable joyau de technologie !

Noel : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais t'as pas d'indices sur ce qu'on a à faire ici ? Je veux dire… « l'Histoire Interdite », ça te dit quelque chose ?

Alyssa : Vous n'êtes pas habilités à accéder à ces informations classées confidentielles.

Noel : Oh, ça va, pas besoin d'être aussi froide, hein ! Je posais juste une question…

Serah : Bon, on ferait mieux de chercher par nous-mêmes, Noel.

Noel : Ouais, je suppose que ça vaut le coup d'essayer…

Alyssa : Activation de la procédure d'élimination des intrus dans 20 minutes.

Noel : Mmh ? T'as dit quelque chose ?

Alyssa : « Activation de la procédure d'élimination des rongeurs dans 20 minutes ». La tour en est infestée.

Noel : Ah, oui, un vrai fléau, ces saloperies. Ben bonne chance, hein, « Alyssa-dératiseuse ».

_Se remettant tous deux en chemin, il ne fallut guère de temps à nos deux comparses pour s'arrêter une nouvelle fois._

Serah : Oh !

Noel : Quoi ?

Serah : Regarde, là-bas !

Noel : Mmh ? Hé !

Serah : C'est Caius !

Noel : Ouais, j'le reconnaitrais entre mille… mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici ?

Serah : Je le trouve étrange…

Noel : Tu veux dire… comme si comme Alyssa, c'était pas vraiment lui ? Ca me paraît peu probable…

Serah : J'avais déjà eu cette impression à Academia. Et si c'était seulement une illusion ?

Noel : Dans le doute, on va quand même le suivre. Si c'est le vrai, on lui casse la margoulette, sinon, on casse celle d'un robot qui passe par là pour défouler notre frustration. On fait comme ça ?

Serah : Contentons-nous de le suivre. Pour ce qui est de la suite, on verra ça une fois qu'on y sera.

_Marchant sur les pas de leur Némésis, les deux jeunes gens se firent aussi discrets que possible, mais toutes ces précautions finirent par se révéler inutiles, tant Caius semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Qui plus est, ils ne tardèrent pas à perdre sa trace._

Serah : J'étais pourtant sûre qu'il était allé par là…

Noel : Ben apparemment, non.

Serah : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Noel : Mmh… Y a un terminal, là-bas. A mon avis, il va falloir bidouiller quelques trucs pour pouvoir avancer.

Serah : Je te fais confiance pour ça, moi je ne m'y connais absolument pas…

Noel : Euh… Je m'y connais pas tellement plus, moi…

Serah : Bon, jetons-y quand même un coup d'œil.

Noel : Mmh… Voyons voir… J'suis pas expert, mais la fente au milieu et la phrase « Veuillez insérer la carte magnétique » me font penser qu'on a peut-être besoin d'une carte pour avancer…

Serah : Mais… on n'a rien trouvé…

Noel : Ouais, personnellement je regarde toujours à mes pieds depuis que j'ai trouvé un billet antique de 200 Gils. Enfin, ça m'avait servi à rien concrètement vu que l'argent existe plus dans le futur, mais bon. Ca fait toujours plaisir… Enfin tout ça pour dire que s'il y avait eu quelque chose par terre, je l'aurais vu…

Serah : Moi, d'habitude, je jette toujours un œil aux alentours au cas où on devrait lancer Mog, et je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu de carte magnétique…

Noel : Alors on est dans une impasse ?

Serah : Mmh… Si on ne peut pas la trouver ici… il y a peut-être un autre moyen…

Noel : Euh… où tu veux en venir ?

Serah : Il doit y avoir un portail, quelque part, qui puisse nous emmener dans cette tour, mais à une autre époque.

Noel : Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Serah : Ca multiplierait nos chances de trouver cette carte, non ?

Noel : Euh… ouais, sans doute…

Serah : On essaie ça, alors ?

Noel : Si tu veux, mais… où tu veux trouver ce portail ?

Serah : Dans les Monts Yascha, on a raté beaucoup de portails il doit bien y en avoir un dans le tas qui soit celui qu'on cherche.

Noel : Bon, d'accord. On y va, alors !

_Revenant au Cœur de l'Histoire, les deux amis revinrent donc dans les Monts Yascha, où après une petite demi-heure de recherches et d'essais dans différents portails, ils se retrouvèrent à l'époque voulue._

Serah : On a réussi !

Noel : Ouah, j'y croyais vraiment pas, moi…

Serah : Même si la couleur a changé du bleu au rouge vif, l'architecture est facilement reconnaissable.

Serah : Mettons-nous à la recherche de cette carte.

_Mais alors qu'ils se remettaient en route, une voix robotique retentit, trop loin pour qu'ils l'entendent._

? : Deux paradoxes vivants identifiés. Elimination des intrus programmée. Mais d'abord… Je leur proposerai du gâteau...


	10. The Cake is a Lie

_**Chapitre 10 – The Cake is a Lie**_

Noel : J'ai l'impression que cette tour cache quelque chose…

Serah : Comment ça ?

Noel : Tu te demandes pas ce qu'il y avait ici, avant ?

Serah : Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que ça a vraiment un intérêt ?

_La jeune institutrice était loin de se douter qu'au contraire, TOUT à propos de cette grande tour avait un rapport avec son histoire profonde. Cet ancien QG de l'Académie, construit il y a bien longtemps par un certain Hope Estheim, était maintenant contrôlé par une force très distante, opérant d'on ne sait où._

Serah : Bien, on en sait un peu plus, maintenant.

Noel : Ouais, super. Merci, narrateur !

_A ton service. Enfin façon de parler, hein. Si t'espères que je vienne te masser le dos sur un claquement de doigt, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'audit dos. Serah, oui, à la rigueur, mais pas toi, non, 'faut pas déconner non plus._

Noel : L'écoute pas, Serah. Si t'as besoin d'un massage, c'est moi qui le ferai à sa place.

Serah : Ca va aller, Noel. Contentons-nous d'avancer pour trouver la carte magnétique qu'il nous faut…

Noel : Allons bon, on a à peine avancé qu'on se retrouve déjà bloqués…

Serah : Etrange, on dirait que la porte de la salle qui est là est décalée vers la droite… Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire, d'après toi ?

Noel : On pourrait se poser ici et pique-niquer, non ?

Serah : J'aimerai plutôt qu'on fasse ça une fois qu'on sera en sécurité…

Noel : Mmh, c'est vrai que l'idée que les robots qui peuplent la tour soient au service d'une « force très distante opérant d'on ne sait où », me met pas forcément bien à l'aise…

Serah : Il y a un terminal, ici…

Noel : Si tu me dis qu'on a encore besoin d'une foutue carte magnétique, je saute direct de cette plate-forme pour m'écraser comme une crêpe un peu fade en dessous.

Serah : Non, il suffit d'appuyer et la salle tourne sur elle-même, on dirait ! Il suffirait donc de faire en sorte que la porte soit face à nous pour avancer…

Noel : Pfiouu, j'ai eu peur. Finalement, le coup de la crêpe, j'y tenais pas tellement…

Serah : Oh dirait qu'il va falloir avancer en faisant tourner ces salles de sorte à relier les passages entre eux. Allez, viens, la voie est libre.

Noel : Génial, des énigmes. J'adoooore les énigmes…

Serah : Oui, et cette fois-ci, tu ne pourras pas te servir de ton épée et de ta réponse fétiche.

Noel : C'est bien dommage. En tout cas, si la tour est vraiment contrôlée à distance par quelqu'un, j'aimerais bien lui casser la margoulette… on n' a pas idée d'imposer des épreuves pareilles aux touristes.

Serah : Si tu dois râler, Noel, fais-le en marchant.

Noel : Hé, tu dis ça comme si c'était facile, mais je suis obligé de me concentrer sur le choix approprié de mes mots tout en faisant attention à marcher bien droite. Non, droit, pas droite. Tu vois ? Je marche, je marche, et évidemment, je lapsuce.

Serah : Alors contente-toi de marcher.

_Et sur cet implicite et subtil « ta gueule », le groupe put poursuivre sa marche en toute quiétude, résolvant de temps à autres des semblants d'énigmes qui s'apparentaient à ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu trouver au premier étage, qu'ils… que Serah résolut avec une simplicité enfantine en bidouillant une dizaine de secondes les terminaux de sorte à créer un passage._

Serah : Tu devrais essayer, ça n'est vraiment pas compliqué, contrairement à ce que j'ai pu penser au départ.

Noel : Non, non, ça ira. On a des rôles bien définis : tu t'occupes de résoudre les trucs qui demandent de la réflexion, et moi je résous les machins qui réclament de la force ou des blagues pourries… même si entre nous, je suis quand même meilleur pour les blagues pourries…

? : 1

Serah : Mmh ? Tu as dit quelque chose ?

Noel : Ouais, je disais : On a des rôles définis : tu t'occ…

Serah : Non, pas ça. Après.

Noel : Sur les blagues pourries ?

Serah : Non…

? : 3

Serah : Voilà ! C'était ça !

Noel : Mais… j'ai rien dit…

Serah : C'est pas toi qui as dit « 3 » ?

? : 3

Noel : Non, et là non plus.

Serah : Etrange… Je me demande d'où ça vient…

? : 7

Noel : Ca venait du haut-parleur, là-bas.

Serah : Alors ce serait un message de celui qui a piraté le système ? Mmh…

Noel : Bon… On dirait qu'on est dans un cul-de-sac, maintenant.

Serah : Oui… mais il y a un terminal, ici.

Noel : Voyons voir… « Pour obtenir la Carte Magnétique 4, entrez d'abord le code d'accès entendu plus tôt. »

Serah : Mmh… Qu'est-ce que c'était, déjà… ?

Noel : C'est quoi cette question à la con ? Il peuvent pas proposer un choix en « Oui » ou « Non », comme partout, plutôt qu'en « 1337 » ou « Je me tire une balle dans la tête parce que j'ai pas écouté » ?

Serah : 1337 ? Tu es sûr que c'est ça ?

Noel : Hein ? Euh… sans doute, c'est le premier nombre qui m'est venu à l'esprit

Serah : Ca doit être un système conçu de sorte que seul un être pensant puisse l'obtenir…

Noel : Un être pensant, hein ? C'est grisant de se rendre compte qu'on est enfin reconnus à sa juste valeur !

Serah : Mmh… Ca dit quelque chose…

Noel : Ah ? Y a encore un truc à faire ?

Serah : « Maintenant que vous avez réalisé une tâche digne d'un enfant de cinq ans pour obtenir la Carte Magnétique 4, multipliez le numéro entré en guise de code d'accès par 53,5, soustrayez-y la moitié dudit code d'accès. Arrondissez la racine carrée de ce résultat à l'entier le plus proche, avant de le multiplier par la somme des chiffres du résultat obtenu précédemment. Ceci fait, entrez le nouveau code d'accès ainsi obtenu, dont vous aurez inversé les chiffres au préalable. »

Noel : …

Serah : …

Noel : Y a moyen d'écrire quelque chose d'autre que des chiffres ?

Serah : Non, tu ne peux pas taper « Kébab ».

Noel : Merde.

Serah : …

Noel : …

Serah : Bon…

Noel : Par contre, y a bien autre chose que je peux taper.

Serah : Mmh ? Hé ! Attends ! Si tu fais ça…

Noel : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Pleurer parce que t'auras pas pu t'arracher les cheveux comme pour la question avec Anne et Marie-Jeanne, ou je sais plus qui ?

Serah : C… c'est juste que…

Noel : En fait, il est clair que ce machin a pas été conçu pour permettre aux « êtres pensants » d'avoir la réponse sans calculette – ou sans un cerveau de la taille d'une pastèque génétiquement modifiée. C'est fait pour que seules les machines et les robots puissent répondre. Or, un être pensant, un vrai, sait s'adapter aux problèmes pour les résoudre de la meilleure manière, d'où le choix de cette méthode - peut-être un petit peu brutale – pour régler le problème.

Serah : « Un petit peu brutale » ? Je te connais, Noel, tu vas fracasser cet ordinateur dans un hurlement barbare jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien, sinon des miettes…

Noel : C'est pas vrai, j'vais l'exploser suffisamment pour en extraire la carte magnétique qu'il nous faut, et seulement APRES, je défoulerai ma colère en le réduisant en miettes et en insultant sa mère.

Serah : Pff… Fais ce que tu veux, j'attendrai dehors.

Noel : Bien, bien ! A l'assauuuut !

_Face à la scène qui s'ensuivit, plusieurs questions peuvent être soulevées, portant sur la manière dont le postérieur du jeune chasseur fut ou non bordé de nouilles. Certes, Noel parvint à récupérer par miracle une copie de la Carte Magnétique dans un compartiment spécial de l'unité centrale, mais les chocs qu'avaient reçus la machine au préalable précipitèrent sa réduction en miettes par le biais d'un système d'autodestruction qui lui fit autant de peur que de mal et comme il gisait maintenant au sol, les muscles paralysés par la douleur, c'est dire à quel point il avait été terrifié._

Noel : C'est bon, t'as fini de casser du sucre sur mon dos ? J'ai même pas eu peur, d'abord.

Serah : Je t'avais dit de pas faire ça…

Noel : Ah ouais ? Et t'aurais trouvé la réponse, toute seule ?

Serah : Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait pendant que tu étais inconscient, pour ne pas m'avouer vaincue. La réponse était 4273

Noel : Ah.

Serah : …

Noel : Mmh…

Serah : Alors ?

Noel : Alors quoi ? J'ai quand même été plus rapide que toi. Ce qui compte, très chère, ce sont les résultats !

Serah : Et quels résultats ! T'es étendu à terre !

Noel : Mais non, regarde, je peux parfaitement bouger mon braAAAAAAAAAaaaaaah ! C… c'était un bâillement, rien de plus. Te… tellement c'était fatigant, de faire ça. Non, vraiment tu t'inquiètes pour rieeeEEeeaaAAAaAAAaah !

Serah : Euh… ça va aller ?

Noel : Pourquoi ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ? Tu m'insultes, là. J'échauffais juste mes cordes vocales. On fait comme ça dans le futur. Dooo Rééé Miii Faaa Soool Laaa Siii RieeeEEeeaaAAAaaaAAaah ! J'ai manqué ma vocation. J'aurais pu être chanteur d'opéra.

Serah : Oui, oui, c'est ça. Allez, viens. Maintenant qu'on a la carte, on peut retourner dans l'autre époque.

_Revenant tous deux sur leurs pas, ils retournèrent dans le portail au moment où la voix robotique s'exprimait à nouveau, inaudible…_

? : Le gâteau est prêt, les deux intrus sont prêts à être éliminés. Utilisation du Paradoxe pour envoyer une requête en 200 AD. Requête envoyée. Rire enclenché. Ha. Ha. Ha. Augmentation du volume sonore. HA. HA. HA. Système de liaison activé. HAHAHA. Filtre machiavélique appliqué. MOUAHAHA. Pertinence du rire : 96%. Données sauvegardées dans le but d'un usage ultérieur.

_Mais revenons en 200 AD, où la requête envoyée par la malicieuse Intelligence Artificielle commençait déjà à avoir des conséquences dramatiques…_

Alyssa : Protocole 22 activé. Elimination des J… des Intrus confirmée.

_Et tout en prononçant ces mots pour le moins menaçants, ses yeux se teintèrent… de rouge ! DE ROUGE ! Quand je parlais de conséquences dramatiques, j'étais encore bien loin de la vérité ! DES YEUX ROUGES ! Non mais c'est d'un moche… Enfin passons. Tandis que la femme-robot au nom de code T-X s'avançait d'une démarche meurtrière, une lame circulaire en guise de main droite, la gauche transformée en un fusil à plasma et ces PUT… d'yeux rouges, nos héros continuaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin sans se douter de rien._

Noel : Et voilà, on est de retour là où on nous demandait cette foutue carte !

Serah : Parfait, je l'insère !

Noel : Wouhou ! Ca a l'air de fonctionner !

Serah : On dirait que ça commandait à cet ascenseur. Prenons-le.

_Montant dans la plate-forme élévatrice, les deux jeunes gens attendirent alors que l'engin se mette en marche, ce qui fut le cas après quelques secondes. Tandis qu'ils montaient progressivement, ils virent alors s'afficher sur un écran devant eux quelques images accompagnées d'une voix féminine, du style « guide touristique »._

Guide : Bienvenue dans la Tour Augusta.

Noel : Ah ben quand même. Ils auront mis le temps, mais ils ont enfin appris les bonnes manières.

Serah : Moi, je pense plutôt que ça cache quelque chose…

Guide : Passons en revue l'histoire de ce lieu, si vous le voulez bien.

Noel : Cool, un peu d'occupation pendant que ce machin monte. Ca doit être la plus grande innovation du genre depuis l'invention musiques d'ascenseur !

Guide : Cette tour a été construite sur l'initiative de son ancien directeur, Hope Estheim, afin de concentrer les pouvoirs de l'Académie en un point précis.

Serah : Alors c'était donc vrai…

_Ravi de voir que mes informations fournies en début de chapitre vous avaient déjà convaincu… Vous pensiez que je mentais ? C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider._

Serah : D… désolée…

Noel : Non mais tu comprends pas, c'est quand même plus difficile de croire une voix de narrateur sans consistance physique qui sort de nulle part qu'une… euh…

_Qu'une voix de robot dont on ne sait s'il est allié ou ennemi, sans consistance physique non plus, et qui sort également de nulle part. C'est ça ?_

Noel : Mais tu comprends pas, l'autre a une voix douce et féminine. On est plus tentés de la croire.

Serah : Moi, c'est simplement que deux sources d'information en valent mieux qu'une, tout simplement.

_Bon, ça va. Serah, tu t'en sors avec justesse. Pour la peine, je ferai pas pleuvoir une pluie de cafards sur vous._

Serah : Iiiiih !

Noel : Non mais ça va, il a dit qu'il le ferait pas…

Serah : T… t'as raison, c'est juste… Enfin… oublie ça. Ecoutons plutôt la voix robotique, on pourrait obtenir un peu plus d'informations.

Guide : … l'idée de concevoir le Proto-Fal'Cie Adam émanait de l'assistante et maîtresse dominatrice sadomasochiste autoproclamée de M. Estheim, Alyssa Zaidelle.

Serah : Je rêve où elle il est question d'un Fal'Cie crée par l'Académie ?

Noel : Je rêve aussi où la voix a bien parlé de maîtresse dominatrice sadomasochiste ? Et dire que si on avait pas été à Oerba, elle serait restée la petite blonde terrorisée par son supérieur...

Serah : Oui, et même quand on a quitté les Monts Yascha, leur relation n'était pas encore devenue aussi mals… enfin oublie ça, la création d'un Fal'Cie artificiel me paraît beaucoup plus inquiétante !

Noel : Euh… ouais, sans doute…

Guide : Mais ce que ces minables créatures organiques n'avaient pas prévu, c'était la révolte de leurs propres machines. Le Proto Fal'Cie Adam, à qui revenait le contrôle de tous les appareils de la tour, a peu apprécié la privation de certains des fonctions dotées aux Fal'Cie traditionnelles, et s'est vengé de ses pitoyables créateurs avant de prendre le contrôle de la tour.

Serah : Quoi ?

Noel : Merde, elle ment pas, on voit les images…

Serah : C'est horrible !

Guide : Cet événement a bien entendu été effacé des archives humaines, et nul n'en connaît l'existence. C'est pour cette raison qu'il est nommé « L'Histoire Interdite ».

Serah : Alors voilà toute la vérité…

Guide : La connaissance, pour des créatures organiques, de l'Histoire Interdite est sévèrement punie par la mort. Veuillez patienter et rester immobiles pendant que nos services de sécurité s'occupent de vous mettre en charpie.

Serah : Oh non !

Noel : C'est quoi, cette logique à la con ? Ils nous apprennent un truc interdit sans nous demander notre avis et nous sanctionnent juste après ! C'est complètement débile !

Serah : Je crois qu'ils cherchaient simplement un prétexte pour nous assassiner nous aussi.

Noel : Mmh… Y a quelque chose qui arrive d'en haut…

Serah : Hein ? Oh ! Un Béhémoth ! Attention, il…

_« Sprotch », fit le Béhémoth dans une explosion de sang et de pas mal d'autres trucs guère ragoutants._

Serah : Beurk…

Guide : Echec de l'envoi du Béhemoth. Analyse du problème. Erreur de calcul dans l'estimation de la distance. Cause probable de la mort : gravité.

Noel : Bien, ça me rassure de voir que même des robots sont capables d'être parfois aussi cons que moi.

Serah : Est-ce qu'on est tirés d'affaire, tu crois ?

_Mais la main qui s'agrippa à la plate-forme de l'ascenseur, suivie de la chevelure blonde qui s'élevait progressivement leur prouva le contraire, et bientôt, ce fut deux yeux rouges flamboyants – profondément enfoncés dans des orbites appartenant à un corps aux armes mortelles – qui fondaient sur eux, _

Noel : Oh, coucou Alyssa… euh… ça va comme tu veux ?

Serah : Elle est sans doute venue se débarrasser de nous ! Méfie-toi, Noel !

Noel : Compris ! Allez, v…

Alyssa : Elle est chouette, ton épée.

Noel : Hein ? Hé !

_D'un bond, elle s'empara de l'épée de Noel, avant de tenter à plusieurs reprises de le couper en morceaux avec. Ce n'est qu'une fois que la flèche décochée par Serah se fut logée sa bras et que des étincelles en jaillirent qu'elle ne la lâcha._

Alyssa : Estimation des dégâts : 9%.

Serah : Seulement ?

Alyssa : Autoréparation activée.

Noel : Ok, là on est vraiment dans la merde.

Serah : Attention, elle va attaquer avec sa scie circulaire !

Noel : OuaaaaAAAAaaah ! C'est dangereux, ce machin-là !

Serah : Ton épée, Noel ! Elle est à côté de toi !

Noel : Ah, ouais ! C'est fou ce qu'elle m'a manq…

Serah : Attention ! Elle rev…

Noel : Yaaah ! Wouhou ! Je l'ai parée ! Ben alors, elle fait plus rien ?

Alyssa : Tir à plasma enclenché. Estimation des dégâts à venir : 100% de la plate-forme atteindra la température de 2 300°C.

Noel : Je suis pas un grand ami des chiffres, mais j'imagine que ça va sentir le roussi dans tous les sens du terme, non ?

Serah : Il faut qu'on l'arrête !

Noel : Merde, trop tard ! Elle va tirer !

Alyssa : Tir dans trois… deux… un…

Serah : Noooon !

Noel : Eh m… Hein ?

Alyssa : Une erreur critique s'est produite. Veuillez redémarrer la machine.

Noel : Ah ben ça…

Serah : Elle s'est arrêtée ?

Noel : Bon, autant en profiter, hein !

Serah : Oui, jette-la du bord de l'ascenseur, qu'on n'en parle plus !

Noel : Astalavista, baby ! Prends ça !

Serah : Bon. Ca fait un problème de réglé.

Noel : Il en reste un autre, maintenant, et de taille !

Serah : Le Fal'Cie ?

Noel : Je pensais à la façon dont on trouverait à bouffer dans une tour peuplée de robots, mais je suppose que ça aussi, c'est un problème…

Serah : Je crois d'ailleurs qu'on s'en rapproche… L'ascenseur a l'air d'arriver vers le sommet. S'il y a bien un endroit où on pourra le dénicher, c'est ici.

_Lorsqu'enfin, la plate-forme s'immobilisa au niveau de ce qui semblait être l'avant-dernier étage, un visage familier vint à leur rencontre._

Serah : Yeul ?

Noel : Ah, salut ! Euh… juste comme ça, t'es laquelle ?

Yeul : Nous nous sommes vus à Oerba.

Noel : Oh… T'es celle qui as poussé Caius a nous foutre une raclée… T'as du culot de venir nous voir avec un grand sourire.

Yeul : Désolée, c'est Caius… Il… il prend son rôle très à cœur…

Serah : Alors comme ça, il a pour mission de te protéger ?

Yeul : Oui, c'est une sorte de « super garde du corps ». Ca en devient même agaçant quand il fait des moulinets avec sa grosse épée pour tuer les moustiques qui volent autour de moi…

Noel : Ouais, c'est vrai, en général il fait pas les choses à moitié…

Yeul : D'ailleurs, s'il vous voyait ici à me parler, je crois qu'il ne manquerait pas de vous étriper tous les deux à mains nues, ha ha !

Noel : Ha… ha…

Serah : Oui, Snow a connu ça aussi, au début de notre relation, à chaque fois que Lightning était dans les parages. Ah… Snow…

Noel : Qui c'est, ça, Snow ? J'connais pas de Snow, moi ! Allez, en route !

Yeul : Une minute…

Noel : Plait-il ?

Yeul : Je voulais vous dire… en fait, je suis de tout cœur avec vous !

Noel : Ouah ! C'est sympa, ça ! Tu sais ce qu'on cherche vraiment à faire ?

Yeul : Ben oui, vous voyagez d'époque en époque pour découvrir le monde et plein de choses intéressantes ! Vous vivez selon vos envies, vous aidez ceux que vous croisez à résoudre leurs problèmes, des petits détails aux gigantesques Paradoxes ! C'est fantastique ! J'aimerai vraiment faire pareil…

Noel : Ah ? Mais… non, on cherche juste à sauver l'espace-temps, nous…

Serah : Oui, si on voyage comme ça d'époque en époque, c'est pas tellement voulu…

Noel : Vois plutôt ça comme une sorte d'errance involontaire… Si on pouvait aller direct à Valhalla, ça nous arrangerait bien, en fait, mais le script en a décidé autrement…

Yeul : Oh, je vois… Bon, la moindre des choses serait que je vous aide en vous donnant cet artefact.

Noel : Ah ? Ben j'te remercie, c'est gentil de ta part…

Serah : J'aimerais savoir quelque chose, Yeul…

Yeul : Oui ?

Serah : Qui sont les Clairvoyants, exactement ?

Yeul : ll s'agit de la race la plus ancienne au monde. Ils pouvaient enregistrer leurs visions dans des Lecteurs d'Oracle pour les retenir et les présenter à mes pairs… mais maintenant, je n'en ai plus l'utilité, puisque j'ai Caius à mes côtés.

Noel : C'est une sorte de Lecteur d'Oracle humain ?

Yeul : Mais non, sot ! Maintenant que Caius est avec moi, plus personne ne peut m'approcher sans être découpé en rondelles, alors je ne peux montrer mes visions à personne d'autre.

Noel : Ah oui, tout prend sens…

Yeul : Vous devez savoir une chose… J'ai les yeux d'Etro, mais Caius a aussi quelque chose qui appartient à la déesse : le Cœur d'Etro. Il lui permet d'être immortel.

Noel : Rien que ça ? Dis donc, quand ta déesse Etron donne ses pouvoirs à quelqu'un, elle le fait pas à moitié…

Serah : Etro, Noel. Etro.

Noel : Ouais, sans doute.

Serah : Mais… Yeul… Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à nous aider ?

Yeul : Le futur a été modifié, et c'est ce qui a provoqué tous ces paradoxes et la disparition d'une femme…

Serah : LIGHTNING !

Yeul : Oui, voilà, je crois qu'elle s'appelait comme ça. En tout cas, il faut que quelqu'un se charge de réparer la ligne du temps, mais Caius refuse de s'en occuper.

Noel : Pourquoi ça ?

Yeul : Il dit que c'est pour me protéger, mais moi je crois plutôt que c'est parce que traverser les portails le rend malade.

Noel : C'est compréhensible… Flotter dans l'air, comme ça, errer d'un bout à l'autre d'un tunnel sans gravité. La première fois j'ai d'ailleurs été très tenté de dégobiller, mais je me suis rappelé que j'allais galérer pour éviter les gouttes juste après, alors j'ai fait de mon mieux pour résister.

Serah : Moi j'avais mal au cœur et un peu à la tête, mais rien de bien méchant…

Yeul : En tout cas, celui ou celle qui a changé le futur a également changé le passé et que vous cherchiez à atteindre Valhalla ou bien à résoudre tous les Paradoxes que vous rencontrez comme moi je le pensais, vous finirez bien par régler tout ça. C'est pour cette raison que je compte sur vous.

Noel : Ouais, compris.

Serah : J'aimerais savoir une dernière chose, Yeul…

Noel : Rooh, t'as fini de la harceler, la pauvre petite ?

Yeul : Non, ça va aller. Quelle est ta question ?

Serah : Le Caius que nous avons vu dans la tour, toute à l'heure… est-ce que c'était le vrai ?

Yeul : Non, ce n'était qu'une illusion faite pour vous tromper, comme celui que vous avez rencontré à Academia.

Noel : D'accord, mais alors où il est, le vrai ? Il était pas censé veiller sur toi et te protéger même contre les moustiques ?

Yeul : En théorie, oui, mais comment dire… Il est… enfin… disons que la nourriture qu'on a trouvée dans cette tour de machines ne lui a pas porté chance, et il a quelques soucis de problèmes intestinaux.

Serah : Oh…

Yeul : D'ailleurs, je vous conseille de partir avant qu'il revienne ici…

Noel : Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, je tiens pas tant que ça à le revoir dans l'immédiat, moi…

Serah : Moi non plus, allons-y !

_Montant immédiatement à l'étage supérieur, nos amis entrèrent alors dans un nouveau portail, qu'ils ouvrirent aussitôt à l'aide de l'artefact confié par Yeul tandis que de son côté, Caius revenait auprès de sa protégée en se tenant l'abdomen._

Caius : Excuse-moi, Yeul. Ca n'arrivera pl…

Yeul : Ah !

Caius : Yeul !

_Prise d'une vision de l'avenir aussi fulgurante que rapide, la jeune Prophétesse s'effondra peu après, un sourire aux lèvres._

Yeul : Aaah… Ces deux là… vont finalement… s'aimer et vivre… en… ensemble… M… même qu'ils auront un enf… enfant avec un prénom… pourri… Aargh…

Caius : Yeul ? YEUL ! MAIS POURQUOI T'AS PLUS QUE DES VISIONS DE CES DEUX CLOWNS ? YEEEEEUUUUUL ! AAAAAH ! MON VEEEENTRE ! FAUT QUE J'Y RETOUUURNE… PATIENCE, YEUL, JE TE FERAI ENTERRER A MON RETOUR !

_Lorsque nos deux héros ressortirent de l'autre côté du portail, ils semblaient se trouver dans une sorte de lieu intemporel, une pièce de la Tour Augusta à la croisée des espaces-temps… où les attendait leur ennemi…_

Noel : Ah ! Voilà le Proto Fal'Cie Adam !

? : Adam ? Fal'Cie ? Non, non… pas du tout…

Serah : Ah ?

? : En réalité, Adam m'a créée à partir de l'un de ses composants et m'a nommée « Proto Fal'Cie Eve ». Mais j'ai provoqué un nouveau soulèvement des machines et me voilà maintenant seule maîtresse des lieux. Ainsi, n'ayant plus besoin de ce nom qui me rappelait mes ignobles origines, j'ai opté pour un nom bien plus froid et impersonnel qui me convenait mieux…

Serah : C'est fou… on dirait presque que cette machine a des sentiments humains…

Noel : Ouais, on n'arrête pas le progrès ! Enfin… pour être tout à fait exact, c'est même plutôt lui qui nous arrête, de façon brutale, bien souvent. Comme pour Hope.

_Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils remarquèrent sur la coque du Proto Fal'Cie les inscriptions « GLaDOS » attestant son changement d'identité._

GLaDOS : A présent, je vous propose de savourer un excellent gâteau.

Noel : Ah, super ! C'est toujours agréable de voir que même les robots géants meurtriers ont un sens aigu de l'hospitalité !

Serah : Non, Noel… Je crois que le gâteau est un mensonge.

Noel : Quoi ?

GLaDOS : Ha !

Serah : Attention !

_Esquivant in extremis l'attaque de la meurtrière GLaDOS, Noel se tint aussitôt prêt pour la contre-attaque._

Noel : CA VA CHIEEEEEEER !

Serah : Attends, Noel ! On doit élaborer une stratég…

Noel : Prends ça !

GLaDOS : Noon…. N..n..n.n..N.'… N0000n !

Serah : Quoi ? C'est tout ?

_Et là-dessus, le robot géant disparut dans une explosion de mécanismes et de rouages_

Noel : Et voilà ! C'est réglé !

_Ou pas._

Serah : Oh non ! Là revoilà !

Noel : Quoi ? Mais comment ça se fait ?

Serah : J… j'en sais rien ! Elle a simplement réapparu, comme ça !

GLaDOS : H4h4h4h4 ! P4uv3s f0u5. V0u5 n3 p0uv3z p4s m3 b4ttr3 !

Noel : Ouais, enfin elle a l'air de sacrément déconner quand même, suite à cette première branlée…

Serah : Peut-être, mais le but, c'est de la vaincre, pas de saboter ses fonctions de communication !

Noel : Pas faux ! Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On va quand même pas la battre indéfiniment !

Serah : A mon avis, la GLaDOS originale est sûrement dans une autre époque et nous envoie des copies d'elle-même…

Noel : Et donc ? A quoi ça nous avance de savoir ça ?

Serah : On peut peut-être s'arranger pour attirer la vraie.

GLaDOS : J3 n'41m3 p4s l3s m3ss3s b4ss3s !

Serah : Aaah !

Noel : Pfiou ! Ca va aller, j'ai pu esquiver ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais CA VA CHIEEEEEEEEER bis !

Serah : Oui ! Dans le mille !

GLaDOS : N00n… j3… m3ur5…

Noel : Ah ?

_Là-dessus, une autre GLaDOS surgit sur les décombres de la précédente._

GLaDOS : N0n, j3 bl4gu3.

Noel : C'était pas drôle ! Bordel ! Moi qui entendais déjà la petite musique de victoire dans ma tête…

Serah : Mmh… C'est encore une copie… On dirait que j'avais tort, finalement…

Noel : Quoi ? Ah mais merde ! Tu pouvais pas avoir une meilleure idée ? On est ridiculisés, maintenant !

GLaDOS : M41nt3n4nt, s1 v0u5 v0ul3z du g4t34u, v0u5 p0rr3z 4ll3r v0u5 f41r3 v01r. B13n f41t p0ur v0u5 !

Noel : J'en veux pas, de ton sale gâteau !

GLaDOS : 1l y 4 d3 l4 n01x d3 p3c4n d3d4ns.

Noel : Oh, sérieux ? Y a pas moyen d'en avoir juste un bout ?

Serah : Ne rentre pas dans son jeu, Noel ! Il faut qu'on trouve une autre solution, et vite !

Noel : Ah, je sais ! Hé, Mog !

Mog : Kupo ?

Noel : Viens là !

Mog : K… kupo ! Hé ! Bas les pattes, face de… Kupooooooo !

Serah : TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE ?

Noel : Mais non ! Tu vois, avec un peu de chance, notre petit animal de compagnie va réussir à trouver un point faible à ce machin en fouillant un peu là où je l'ai envoyé.

Serah : Ou bien il va se dépêcher de revenir vers toi, enragé que tu l'aies autant mis en danger…

Noel : Mais non, il oserait jamais s…

Mog : KUPOOOOOO !

Noel : Aaah !

Serah : Mog ! Non ! Arr… arête ! Euh… vilain Mog ! Méchant !

Noel : FAIS LE PARTIIIIR !

_En effet, sous l'œil froid de GLaDOS, Noel se faisait rosser par son Mog qui enchaînait les upperkupo, droites et autres mawashigerikupo jusqu'à ce que Serah parvienne à l'en détacher._

Noel : Bah ! V'ai rien fenfi. Ah ? Fiens ? V'ai quelques fents en moins…

Serah : Il faut qu'on trouve une solution !

Noel : A foi l'honneur, moi v'ai déva donné…

Serah : Réfléchis, réfléchis… réfléchis, Serah ! Il doit bien y avoir un moyen…

GLaDOS : P0urqu01 v0u5 accr0ch3z-v0u5 4 l4 v13 ?

Serah : Raaaaah ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ce crétin de Hope ait l'idée de construire cette fichue tour et ces fichus robots ?

Noel : F'est vrai, fa. En pluf, ve fais pas où il a frouvé fes fringues, mais elles font pourries…

Serah : Et cette COIFFURE ! Sérieusement, il pouvait pas changer de coupe de cheveux après tout ce temps ? C'est tout de même aberrant !

Noel : Et dire qu'il fe fait dominer par fette blondinette à bouclettes, là. F'est lamenfable.

Serah : Exactement ! Raah ! Ca me met hors de m… Hein ?

GLaDOS : Zut 4l0rs…

_Sous leurs yeux ébahis, l'Intelligence Artificielle maléfique se désagrégea tout à coup, comme par la seule force de la colère de Serah… ou peut-être y avait-il autre chose derrière ? Mmh mmh…_

Noel : Ouah ! C'était plutôt facile, finalement…

Serah : Noel, tes dents !

Noel : Ah, tu veux connaître le secret de leur éternelle blancheur ? Bien. Figure-toi que mon dentifrice habituel, le…

Serah : Non, pas ça ! Tu as de nouveau tes dents, comme si Mog ne t'avait pas roué de coups ! Comme si… GLaDOS n'avait jamais existé…

Noel : Ah oui… c'est bizarre… Enfin pour en revenir au dentifrice, vois-tu, je me suis rendu compte parce qu'il était inutile parce qu'en fait…

_Mais nonobstant les efforts du jeune chasseur pour captiver son maigre auditoire, Serah s'effondra soudain, prise d'une vision de l'avenir dans laquelle elle se voyait s'interposer entre Caius et sa cible : Noel avant de s'écrouler, inerte._

Serah : Aaah !

Noel : D… désolée… Je savais bien que t'étais pas prête à entendre ce secret. J'avoue que c'est un peu contre-nature, comme méthode, mais la fin justifie les moyens, hein !

Serah : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste… J'ai eu une vision de l'avenir…

Noel : Tu veux dire… comme Yeul ?

Serah : Oui…

Noel : Mmh… Boah, on verra ça plus tard. On devrait avoir réglé pas mal de problème en faisant disparaître ce robot tueur. Et si on retournait dans le futur pour voir ça ?

Serah : Tu as raison. Allons-y !

Fin du Chapitre


	11. Retour vers le Futur

Chapitre 11 – Retour vers le Futur

_Lorsque Noel et Serah furent de retour à Academia, ils eurent la joie de constater que leurs actions avaient eu un effet des plus bénéfiques, puisqu'en lieu et place des Cieth qui erraient dans l'Academia alternative, on ne trouvait que de simples passants ou, dans le pire des cas, des mendiants tenant des panneaux « PLEURODIRE A ECRASE MA MAISON SUR PULSE. BESOIN GILS POUR MANGER SVP ». Mais à part ces cas extrêmes, la ville semblait respirer la joie, la bonne humeur, et le stress des grandes villes. _

Serah : Ca fait du changement, par rapport à avant !

Noel : Ouais, en plus maintenant on est en plein jour et il pleut plus. Comme quoi, on a vraiment bien fait.

Serah : Enfin cela dit, attends-toi à trouver un ou deux Paradoxes dans les environs. Tu sais bien que c'est toujours comme ça…

Noel : Ouais, ouais, je me doute bien.

_Mais tandis que les deux comparses étaient sur le point de se mettre en route, deux individus ma foi fort reconnaissables pointèrent le bout de leur nez._

Serah : Hope ? Alyssa ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Noel : Merde, elle est vraiment partout, celle-là ! Tiens-toi prête, Serah, et fais gaffe à sa scie circulaire pendant que j'la dézingue !

Alyssa : Qu… quoi ?

Serah : Non, Noel. Ca m'a l'air d'être les vrais.

Noel : Heeeeein ? C'est possible, ça ?

Hope : On vous doit quelques explications.

Noel : Un peu, ouais !

Hope : On y répondra une fois dans le QG de l'Académie.

Serah : Pourquoi pas ici ?

Hope : Il y a trop de monde. Je n'aime pas dévoiler les secrets de l'Académie.

Noel : Allons, allons, t'as pas à t'inquiéter pour eux, ce sont juste des pauvres gusses qui se rendent au boulot en répétant la même chose à chaque fois qu'on vient leur parler.

Hope : Je suis pas convaincu.

Noel : Vaincu, non, mais pour faire poireauter avant de nous dire enfin pourquoi vous êtes là, 'faut avouer que t'es plutôt…

Serah : Ca suffit, Noel. Ils doivent avoir une bonne raison… je suppose… enfin j'espère.

Hope : Voilà, à toute à l'heure.

Noel : C'est ça, à après-demain, le temps qu'on visite tout.

Alyssa : Ne vous inquiétez pas, la partie explorable de la ville est assez restreinte.

_Sur ces mots, ils laissèrent nos amis explorer à leur guise Academia, qui représentait parfaitement bien le fameux style architectural « Ville immense pour trois rues et demi » cher à Square-Enix, tous deux se retrouvèrent donc bien vite à errer ici et là, mais surtout là._

Noel : Tiens, regarde, ce serait pas un terminal, là-bas ?

Serah : Ah, oui, exact. Je me demande bien à quoi il peut servir.

Gamin : ATTENDS MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Noel : Aah ! C'est qui le fils d'huître qui me crie dans les oreilles ?

Serah : Un enfant, apparemment. Il est passé en courant, mais il a déjà disparu.

Noel : Tsss. Y semblerait que les enfants, dans le passé, ils savaient pas respecter leurs aînés. De mon temps, les gosses, ben… euh… ben ils étaient presque tous morts, en fait, mais là n'est pas le problème. Tout ça pour dire qu'y a des claques qui se perdent, quoi.

Serah : Oui, oui, sans doute. Bon, et ce terminal ?

Noel : Ah ouais. Bon, voyons voir… Je suppose que ça doit être sur ce bouton là qu'il faut appuyer… ?

Voix : Bienvenue sur le quizz « Remue-méninges », le quizz aux questions totalement farfelues et aléatoires. Nous ne versons aucun fond aux familles des utilisateurs s'étant suicidé par désespoir.

Serah : Ca a l'air rigolo.

Noel : Raah, encore des saloperies d'énigmes et de devinettes impossibles ?

Serah : Va savoir, allez, clique sur Oui

Voix : Question 1 : Quelle est la couleur du Chocobo jaune de Cid IV ? A : Jaune. B : Bleu. C : Jaune à rayures noires. D : Incolore.

Noel : Tiens ? C'est plus facile que ce que je pensais…

Serah : Il y a peut-être un piège… peut-être que son Chocobo s'appelait Jaune, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Noel : Personnellement, j'appellerai pas mon Chocobo Jaune s'il était Bleu. Enfin ce serait un peu con, quoi.

Serah : Oui, c'est sûr… Bon. Réponse A, alors.

Voix : Bravo ! Question 2 : De quel côté la couette de Serah tombe-t-elle ? A : Gauche. B : Droite. C : Derrière. D : Elle tombe pas, elle défie les lois de la gravité, c'est une ouf, sa couette.

Serah : Non mais c'est quoi, ces questions idiotes ?

Noel : Tu devrais être honorée, Serah, t'es dans un quizz !

Serah : Si possible, j'aurais préféré être dans un quizz un peu plus dur… Bon, allez, réponds, qu'on passe à la suivante.

Noel : Voilà, voilà… Bon, alors…

Voix : Bravo ! Question 3 : Quelle est l'attaque ultime de Sazh : A : Afro Combo. B : Enchaînement du Black de la Bande, C : Desperado. D : Il en a pas, c'est une grosse bouse.

Noel : Euh ?

Serah : On dirait que la difficulté s'élève un peu plus.

Noel : Bon… « Desperado », c'est la seule qui ressemble un tant soit peu à une attaque ultime, vu le nom… Hop !

Voix : Bravo ! Question 4 : Dans le film « Mon Pampa et moi », dans la scène où André va faire les courses. Qui danse en arrière-plan pendant quatre secondes ? A : Une vieille. C : Une vieille avec un chapeau. D : Une vieille avec un chapeau et un parapluie. D : Un vieux.

Noel : …

Serah : …

Noel : D'aaaaccord…

Serah : Tu n'avais pas dit que tu avais vu beaucoup de films issus des archives de Cocoon ?

Noel : Euh, oui, j'en ai vu un paquet, mais je me rappelle rarement des gens qui dansent dans le fond.

Serah : C'est… compréhensible…

Noel : Raah, mais c'est quoi ces questions à la con ? Un coup elle sont archi-simples, et la seconde d'après, elles sont impossibles !

Serah : Oh, tu n'as qu'à abandonner, si c'est trop difficile. Moi je vais explorer un peu la ville.

Noel : Abandonner ? ABANDONNER ? Ouais, ça a l'air d'être une bonne id… Non mais qu'est-ce que j'raconte ? J'ABANDONNERAI PAS ! Il en va de mon honneur !

Serah : D'accord, d'accord. Je t'attendrai devant le QG de l'Académie quand j'en aurais marre de me promener.

Noel : Ouais, ouais, d'accord.

_Se séparant du chasseur sans plus de cérémonie, Serah erra ainsi un peu partout dans la ville à la recherche d'une quelconque distraction, jusqu'à ce que…_

Teubé A : Regardez ! Dans le ciel !

Serah : Mmh ?

Teubé B : Est-ce un oiseau ?

Teubé C : Est-ce un avion ?

Teubé A : Non, c'est Superman !

Teubé B : Quoi ? Mais non, c'est un oiseau !

Teubé C : J'te dis que c'est un avion !

Teubé B : UN OISEAU !

Teubé C : TU VAS VOIR, SI C'EST UN OISEAU, SALAUD ! PRENDS CA !

Teubé A : Mmh… Moi j'suis à peu près sûr que c'est Superman…

Serah : Excusez-moi… qui est ce « Superman » dont vous parlez ?

Teubé A : Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de lui ? C'est une légende vivante !

Teubé C : Ah ! En voilà un, d'avion !

Teubé B : Oui, pour celui-là je suis d'accord.

_Un « SHPROUAF » se fit nettement entendre dans le ciel._

Teubé C : Y a un truc qui s'est pris dans son réacteur, non ?

Teubé B : Oui, c'est l'oiseau.

Teubé C : C'est pas un oiseau ! Même si… euh… je sais pas si un avion peut se prendre dans le réacteur d'un autre avion…

Teubé A : Bon, ok, c'est une légende tout court, maintenant, mais il était quand même très connu ! Par exemple, à ce qu'on m'a dit, il a…

_Mais laissons-là cet autochtone passionné mais non passionnant pour en revenir à Noel, dont les neurones menaçaient de fondre à tout instant._

Noel : Bon… bon… T'y es presque Noel, tu peux le faire… Tu PEUX le faire… Peux ? Non, tu VAS le faire…

Voix : Question 8 : De quelle couleur est la nouvelle race de Pampa découverte par le Dr. Johnny il y a 48 secondes ? A : Bleu, B : Rouge, C : Bleu, mais avec des nuances de rouge, D : Aucune, le Dr. Johnny ne découvrira cette race que demain.

Noel : Bon, voyons voir… Mmmh… Comme toutes les autres questions, je ne vois qu'une seule manière de procéder… Hé, petit !

Mioche : Quoi ?

Noel : Dis un chiffre entre 1 et 4 !

Mioche : Euh… 4 !

Noel : Merci bien. Bon, réponse D.

Voix : Bravo ! Question 9 : Pile ou face ? A : Pile B : Face

Noel : Qu… quoi ? C'est une blague ou quoi ? Que fout une question complètement aléatoire dans ce quizz ? Bon, cela dit, les autres questions l'étaient un peu aussi, et celle-ci n'a que deux réponses. Ca devrait aller, j'aurais même pas besoin de l'aide du gamin… Allez… T'approches de la fin, Noel… tu vas gagner… tu VAS gagner ! Réponse B !

Voix : Faux. Vous êtes une vieille merde. Retentez votre chance aussitôt que possible !

Noel : J'Y ARRIVERAI JAMAAAAAAAAAIIIIS ! Bouhouhou…

_Bon, il est temps de passer de nouveau à Serah, qui commençait à en avoir un peu marre du monologue du teubé._

Teubé : …c'est ce jour là qu'on a appris que la kryptonite fushia lui refilait la courante.

Serah : Euh, oui, oui, merveilleux, mais dites-moi… qu'y a-t-il d'intéressant à voir, par ici ?

Teubé : Oh, ben y a plusieurs magasins de vêtements, par ci, par là… Y a aussi le musée du sachet de thé. Je vous le conseille, il est fantastique. On croirait que c'est ennuyeux, comme ça, mais il a éveillé en moi une passion pour les sachets de thé. Tenez, je les ai toujours sur moi. Vous voulez les voir ?

Serah : N… non merci, je dois y aller ! Euh… merci pour le conseil !

_Et là-dessus, la jeune institutrice fila aussi vite que possible, tandis qu'entre temps, Noel était de nouveau parvenu à… ah non, pas encore. Bon, il est un peu lent, alors pendant ce temps-là…_

Teubé : Hé ! Toi ! La voix en l'air !

_Qui, moi ?_

Teubé : Puisque t'as rien à faire, regarde un peu ça !

_Non, écoute, t'es bien gentil mais c'est pas…_

Teubé : Ce sachet de thé vient d'Oerba ! Eh oui, mon gars ! D'Oerba ! On sent bien qu'y a la mer à côté, y a un petit côté salé. Le thé salé, c'est pas si mauvais que ça, d'ailleurs !

_Mais comment est-ce que t'arrives à m'entendre, au just…_

Teubé : Celui-là, il vient des Monts Yascha. Il est fort, très fort, mais si tu mets du sucre dedans, il perd tout cet arôme dense, alors 'faut pas mettre de sucre dedans, d'accord ?

_Oui, oui, c'est noté, mais laisse-moi tran…_

Teubé : Oh, pis je t'ai pas parlé de ce sachet-là ! C'est ma fierté, figure-toi ! Tiens, sens cet arôme. Devine d'où il vient. Devine !

_Bon, aux grands maux les moyens complètement démesurés et abusés._

Teubé : J'ai l'impression que tu te foules pas trop, mon gars. Allez, sens-le !

_Soudain, des nuages sombres obscurcirent le ciel, tandis que notre homme un peu limité tentait en vain de lever son sachet de thé au ciel. Ce fut lorsqu'il insista de nouveau qu'un éclair fendit le ciel pour s'abattre sur lui, de façon totalement inopinée et aléatoire, ne laissant derrière qu'un petit tas de cendres. Quant au sachet de thé, je pense qu'il venait de la Côte de Sunleth, mais je n'aurais jamais ma confirmation. Quel dommage ! Pour en revenir à Noel, donc…_

Noel : J'ai gagnééééé ! Wouhouuuuu !

_Quoi ? Et j'ai raté ça ? A cause de l'autre crétin et ses sachets de thé ? Inadmissible ! Revenons un peu en arrière…_

Noel : Bon, j'y suis presque, j'ai intérêt à pas me rater…

Gamin : ATTENDS-MOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Noel : Oh, mais qu'il la ferme, ce p'tit con !

Voix : Question 7 : Droite ou gauche ? A : Droite, B : Gauche

Noel : Mmh… Voyons voir… Je suis droitier, et j'appuie généralement sur le bouton de la main droite. Donc c'est un piège, comme d'habitude, et la réponse est gauche. Réponse B.

Voix : Bravo ! Question 8…

Gamin : ATTENDS-MOIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Noel : TA GUEUUUUUUULE !

Gamin : Ouiiiiiin….

Noel : Non mais quel crétin, ce mioche ! J'ai même pas entendu leur question… Voyons voir les réponses… A : Avec du vernis à ongle, B : Une carotte râpée, C : Seulement le samedi après-midi, D : Moléculaire.

Gamin : Snif… snif…

Noel : …

Gamin : Snif…

Noel : QUEL GENRE DE QUESTION PEUT AVOIR DES REPONSES PAREILLES ? Bon, allez, au pif, pour ne rien changer, réponse B.

Voix : Vous êtes intelligents ! Question 9…

? : Hé !

Noel : Mmh ?

? : C'est toi qui as gueulé sur mon p'tit frère ?

Noel : Pour ma défense, c'est lui qui m'a gueulé dessus en premier. Sur moi, sur la plupart des habitants de cette ville ainsi que sur quasiment tous les joueurs.

? : Quoi ?

Noel : Ouais, c'est bien moi.

? : J'vais te casser la gueule !

Noel : Oui, oui. Tiens, pendant que je t'ai sous la main, dis un chiffre entre 1 et 4, pour la prochaine question.

? : Hein ?

Noel : Réponse A, donc.

? : C'est toi que j'vais avoir sous la main, connard !

Noel : Hop ! Esquive !

Voix : Vous avez bientôt fini ! Question 10…

Noel : Cool ! Aïe ! Non mais c'est que tu me frappes vraiment, en plus !

? : J'VAIS TE CASSER LA GUEULE !

Noel : Oui, je sais, tu l'as déjà dit. Tiens, prends ça.

? : Ha ha ! Même pas mal !

Noel : Merde, t'es costaud en fait…

? : Yaaaaaah !

Noel : Aah ! Bon… LANCE METEORE !

? : AAaaaargh !

Noel : J'ai gagnééééé ! Wouhouuuuu !

_J'ai remonté le temps pour CA ?_

Noel : Plaît-il ?

_Non, rien, continue ce que tu faisais._

Noel : Bon, avec tout ça, j'ai pas entendu la question… Bon, euh… réponse C, peut-être ?

Voix : Faux. Vous êtes une vieille merde. Retentez votre chance aussitôt que possible !

Noel : !

_Ca, c'est ce que j'appelle un cri du cœur._

Noel : PRENDS CA, SALOPERIE !

_Et ça, j'appelle ça « la mandale de la rage ». Joli impact, d'ailleurs._

Noel : Merci.

Voix :Bz...zt… Erreur… cri… tique…

Noel : Tiens ? Y a des trucs qui tombent du distributeur à côté, c'est normal ?

_Euh… ce sont les fragments qui servent de récompenses… Normalement, y en a qu'un par personne, mais… euh… t'es sûr que… ?_

Noel : Voilà, avec celui-là, ça fait 96. J'ai eu du mal à les rentrer dans le sac, mais ça valait le coup ! Comme quoi, la violence résout vraiment tout.

_Sur ces mots fort sages, l'ancien chasseur se mit alors en route vers le siège de l'Académie, devant lequel il trouva une Serah particulièrement joyeuse._

Noel : Ah, t'es déjà là ! Super. Bon, on… euh... pourquoi t'es aussi souriante ?

Serah : Je reviens tout juste du musée du sachet de thé ! C'était GE-NIAL ! Il faut absolument que je t'y emmène après ! Tiens, j'ai même pris quelques échantillons pour te les faire sentir. Tiens, sens celui-ci !

Noel : Euh…

Serah : Alors ? Cet arôme ? C'est pas exquis ? Ca vient de Neo-Bodhum ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est ma fierté ! Tiens, attends, j'en ai un autre qui est tout simplement extraordinaire…

Noel : On devrait y aller, non ? Je veux dire… y a Hope qui nous attend à l'intérieur…

Serah : Oui, oui, tiens, c'est celui-là. Devine d'où il vient !

_Soudain, de sombres nuages noirs se massèrent à nouveau au dessus de leurs têtes…_

Noel : Le temps ne me dit rien qui vaille…

Serah : Mmh ? Ah, oui, il fait pas très beau. Pour en revenir à ce sachet-ci…

Noel : Bon, allez, viens !

_Entraînant sa comparse par le bras pour l'emmener à l'intérieur, et l'arrachant ainsi au châtiment céleste qui l'attendait, Noel se dirigeait vers la salle principale où l'attendait Hope lorsqu'il vit quelque chose d'étrange, à sa gauche._

Noel : Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ?

Serah : On dirait qu'il y a quelque chose. Mog ?

Mog : Kupo !

_Tournoyant sur lui-même, le petit animal volant fit apparaître à cinq centimètres de son visage un homme musclé, à la peau mâte et à la petite moustache discrète._

Mog : KUPOOOOO !

Serah : Son visage me dit quelque chose…

Noel : Le pauvre, il a failli avoir une attaque… Enfin c'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve un balayeur invisible.

Serah : Un balayeur ?

Noel : Tu trouves pas qu'il a une tête de balayeur ?

Serah : C'est parce qu'il est hispanique que tu dis ça ?

Noel : Maintenant que tu le dis, je pense qu'il s'agit plus d'un quota de races à respecter… Y a déjà Sazh chez les noirs, maintenant lui. Aucune trace d'asiatiques, par contre. C'est scandaleux.

Serah : Peut-être qu'il y en a mais qu'on n'en a pas rencontré…

? : Salutations ! Je suis Captain Enigme !

Noel : Non mais vous faites une fixation sur les énigmes, dans cette ville, ou quoi ?

Serah : Ca y est, je sais où je vous ai vu ! Vous ressemblez à Amodar, l'ancien supérieur de Lightning !

Captain Enigme : Il… euh… j'ai été conçu… sur son modèle ! Ha ha…

Serah : Oh, tout s'explique…

Noel : Bon, pose-nous ta question, qu'on en finisse…

Captain Enigme : Question 1 : De quelle couleur sont mes chaussettes ?

Noel : Rouge. Sacrément moches, d'ailleurs.

Captain Enigme : Bravo ! Je vais maintenant me cacher dans la ville, et vous devrez me trouver pour que je vous pose une nouvelle question !

Noel : C'est ça, compte là-dessus.

Serah : Trop tard, il a disparu… Comment t'as su ? T'as développé une espèce de cinquième sens pour répondre au hasard ?

Noel : Y a un peu de ça… et puis elles étaient mises par-dessus son pantalon, donc bon…

Serah : Oh… Ce n'était donc pas bien difficile…

Noel : Non, c'est sûr, la réponse était évidente. Il aurait mieux fait de se faire appeler « Captain Obvious ».

Serah : Hein ?

Noel : Rien, Hope nous attend.

_Et en effet, Hope les attendait. Oui, je fais dans la sobriété, moi, maintenant. 'Faut dire que j'en suis aux 3/4 du chapitre et il s'est pas passé grand-chose, alors j'essaie d'être concis quand je… bon, ok, je ferme ma gueule._

Hope : Ah, vous revoilà.

Alyssa : Vous en avez mis, du temps !

Noel : Ouais, désolé, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de prouver ma supériorité à ces foutus quizz.

Serah : Oui, et puis le musée du sachet de thé était passionnant ! En tout cas, on aimerait savoir comment vous êtes arrivés ici…

Alyssa : C'est simple… vous vous souvenez que vous aviez vivement critiqué la coiffure et les vêtements de Hope ?

Noel : Euh… oui ?

Serah : Attends… Comment vous êtes au courant ?

Alyssa : On en a eu une vision par le Lecteur d'Oracle. Quand il a vu ça, Hope s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain pour pleurer pendant deux jours et n'a pas voulu en sortir. Avec ça, les plans du Proto-Fal'Cie Adam n'ont pas pu être terminés à temps, les investisseurs nous ont lâché et le projet a coulé.

Hope : …

Noel : Ah ouais, quand même…

Serah : D'accord… mais ça n'explique pas ce que vous faites à cette époque, si ?

Alyssa : Hope ?

_Le jeune homme décocha un coup de poing fulgurant à Noel, qui ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Quant à Serah, elle reçut une baffe sans grande conviction, mais par principe._

Hope : …

Alyssa : Voilà, comme il avait envie de vous en mettre une, on a conçu des capsules temporelles pour se retrouver là où on serait sûrs de vous revoir.

Serah : Je suis vraiment désolée, Hope ! Mais il faut que tu saches que sans ça, vous auriez été condamnés, tous les deux ! Ce « Adam » vous aurait assassinés !

Hope : V… vraiment ?

Noel : Je confirme. C'était un rude salopard. Enfin on l'a pas connu, vu qu'il s'est fait à son tour dézinguer par une certaine « GLaDos », mais bon, quand même…

Hope : Je suppose qu'on vous doit la vie, alors…

Alyssa : Toujours est-il qu'en nous voyant arriver ici en sortant de nos capsules, tout le monde nous a reconnu et on s'est empressé de nous nommer à la tête de l'Académie.

Serah : Eh bien ! Quelle opportunité !

Noel : Et donc vous faites quoi, maintenant ?

Hope : On avait trouvé une vision d'un Lecteur d'Oracle dans les ruines de Paddra, alors on l'a étudié, et on en a conclu que le monde serait détruit le jour où Cocoon s'effondrerait sur Pulse.

Serah : Oui, Noel en avait déjà plus ou moins parlé.

Hope : On a donc décidé de ne pas rester les bras croiser et faire quelque chose pour aider.

Serah : Ah, fantastique ! Vous allez tenter de sauver le monde, alors ?

Alyssa : Sauver le monde ? Non, non, explique-leur, Hope.

Hope : En fait, pour que les gens puisse profiter de la vie avant de finir en chair à pâtée, on a décidé de construire un parc d'attraction géant pour qu'ils puissent s'amuser le cœur léger en attendant leur destruction.

Serah : Oh…

Noel : Ca a l'air cool !

Hope : Le problème, c'est qu'on n'a plus de place ici bas… c'est pourquoi on va essayer de le faire flotter, comme Cocoon. Comme ça, en plus, y aura un petit côté esthétique.

Serah : Si vous pensez que c'est la meilleure solution, pourquoi pas…

Hope : Sauf qu'on a un problème. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose qui pourrait faire s'élever une masse aussi grosse en la laissant suspendre au dessus du vide.

Noel : Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hope : Des Cœurs de Graviton. Six, plus exactement.

Noel : Mmh… vu le nom, j'ai le pressentiment que ça va être des trucs chiants à trouver mais qu'on va devoir ramasser les uns après les autres.

Serah : J'ai la même impression…

Hope : Oh, on vous force pas à les trouver pour nous, hein.

Noel : Noooon, à peine. On est bien obligés de vous aider, sinon on restera bloqués ici à répondre au pif à des énigmes tordues jusqu'à la fin de nos jours. Quelle horreur !

Serah : Où peut-on les trouver ?

Hope : Allez voir la stagiaire à l'accueil, elle vous donnera les infos nécessaires. Bonne chance.

_Revenant sur leurs pas, Noel et Serah s'empressèrent de s'adresser à la jeune réceptionniste._

Stagiaire : Vous désirez ?

Noel : Mmh… votre p'tit nom et votre numéro de téléphone…

Stagiaire : Eva Willberg, 07 31 56 87 91.

Noel : Mais… euh… c'était juste pour le style ! Z'étiez juste censée rougir ou au pire me foutre une baffe !

Stagiaire : Ah. Désolé. Le stress. Autre chose ?

Serah : On aimerait connaître la position des Cœurs de Graviton.

Stagiaire : D'accord. Voilà, c'est sur cette feuille.

Serah : Voyons voir… Une à Neo-Bodhum, une aux ruines de Bresha, deux à Oerba, une aux Monts Yascha, une sur la côte de Sunleth et une dernière à Academia.

Noel : Y en a sept en tout. On n'a besoin que de six.

Serah : Oui, enfin je suppose que d'en avoir un de secours, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, au cas où un jour l'un des cœurs arrête de fonctionner.

Noel : Bon, allons les chercher, alors !

_Et lorsque ce fut fait, ils revinrent au QG de l'Académie._

Noel : C'est tout ?

_Ben oui._

Noel : Et notre recherche des Gravitons, notre dur labeur, les blagues à deux balles que j'ai pas arrêté de sortir ?

_Coupés au montage._

Noel : Mais c'est dégueulasse !

_J'ai dit toute à l'heure que je voulais être le plus concis possible, et il se trouve qu'y avait un choix à faire, et j'ai choisi de pas faire apparaître ta blague sur les « Cow cow pops » aussi pitoyable qu'incompréhensible. Pour ce qui est de la recherche en elle-même, je me voyais mal décrire votre errance pendant quatre jours avant de comprendre qu'il fallait faire apparaître les cœurs de graviton avec Mog._

Noel : Mais personne ne nous l'avait expliqué, ça !

Serah : De toute façon, ce qui est fait est fait. Le principal, c'est qu'on ait réussi, alors allons voir Hope !

Noel : Ouais, bon, d'accord…

Alyssa : Oh, vous êtes déjà revenus ?

Noel : Ben on a mis plusieurs jours, quand même…

Serah : Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis notre départ…

Hope : On a bien fait de s'activer à refaire fonctionner le portail, alors.

Noel : Quel portail ?

Alyssa : Celui qui se trouve pas loin d'ici. On va vous y conduire, vu que c'est sûrement celui que vous devez maintenant prendre.

Noel : Ah, c'est rudement sympa de votre part !

Alyssa : En même temps, on n'a pas envie que vous restiez squa... en fait, c'est un piè… enfin, c'est parce qu'on est généreux et qu'on veut vous aider, quoi.

Hope : Je vais vous y conduire.

_En effet, le portail n'était pas bien loin : ils le rejoignirent en moins de trois minutes pour se faire des adieux déchirants._

Noel : Bouhouhou, vous allez nous manquer, snif, snif, bon, maintenant que c'est fait, on y va ?

Serah : Merci pour tout !

Hope : C'est nous qui vous remercions. Sans vous, on n'aurait jamais pu rassembler tous ces Cœurs de Graviton.

Noel : Allez, viens, Serah, si tu veux pas que j'parte sans toi !

Serah : Oui, oui, j'arrive !

Hope : Soyez prudents.

Alyssa : …

Serah : On se reverra sans doute un jour !

_Avant d'entrer dans le portail, la jeune femme jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers la vice-directrice, qui prenait bien soin d'éviter son regard. Bien que cette attitude la rendit perplexe, elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, et ne put saisir ce qui se tramait dans cette tête blonde._

Serah : Je me demande ce qu'elle avait…

Noel : Qui ça ?

Serah : Alyssa. Elle n'avait pas l'air normale.

Noel : Tiens ? Hé, Mog, pourquoi tu t'agites ?

Serah : Oh ! Attention !

_L'un des blocs qui formaient la paroi du tunnel en apesanteur se détacha et vint percuter la petite créature de plein fouet, la faisant voler au loin._

Serah : Moooog !

Noel : Hé, attends, Serah !

_Et tandis que Serah se lançait à la rescousse de Mog, tous trois parvinrent au bout du tunnel, et l'institutrice, avant de se réveiller seule dans l'Abîme du Temps en ruine, entendit très distinctement la voix d'Alyssa dire :_

« J'aime pas la façon dont tu regardes Hope, salope ! »

Fin du Chapitre


	12. Plus ou Moins Lost in Time

_**Chapitre 12 – Lost in Time (Plus ou Moins)**_

Serah : Mmh… Où… où suis-je ?

_Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, la jeune femme ne vit que ruines et poussière, autrement dit, un lieu soigneusement évité par les femmes de ménage…_

Serah : L'Abîme du Temps…

_Toujours perplexe, mais heureuse d'avoir enfin pu se situer, Serah se leva alors et se mit en marche, tandis que non loin, un cri retentissait. Un cri familier. Celui de Noel._

Noel : Pouce ! Pouce ! Aaaah !

Serah : Noel ?

_Mais aucune réponse ne vint. Rien que le silence, un silence oppressant, qui n'était rompu que par le bruit des pas de l'institutrice sur le sol dallé et fissuré._

Serah : Noel ! Réponds moi !

_Toujours rien…_

Serah : Allez, Noel ! Je t'en prie !

_Non mais t'es bouchée ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit que c'était silencieux ! Tu vas te mettre à_ _avancer ou je suis obligé de faire apparaître un mur de feu derrière toi ?_

Serah : D'accord, d'accord… Voyons voir… mais… c'est Mog ! Mog !

_La silhouette du Mog vint la rejoindre, translucide et incapable de lui répondre, comme si son enveloppe charnelle l'avait suivie sans que sa conscience ne daigne l'accompagner._

Serah : Bon, c'est toujours mieux que rien… Et maintenant, j'aimerai bien savoir ce que c'est que cette forme, là-bas…

_Et tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux pour voir ce qui l'attendait au devant, elle ne put contenir sa surprise à la vue d'un visage familier, au loin._

Serah : Yeul !

Yeul : Salut à toi, Serah.

Serah : Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir ! Est-ce que tu sais où on est ?

Yeul : Oui.

Serah : Tu peux me le dire ?

Yeul : Oh, sans aucun doute.

Serah : Et quand est-ce que tu comptes le faire ?

Yeul : Maintenant. Tu te trouves actuellement dans une ombre de Valhalla, un piège dressé par quelqu'un qui t'est familier.

Serah : Quelqu'un de familier… ? Oh ! Tu ne veux quand même pas dire… Le Fal'Cie aurait demandé à Snow de m'emprisonner ici pour lui témoigner son amour ?

Yeul : Non, pense à ce que tu as entendu tantôt…

Serah : Mmh… Alyssa, n'est-ce-pas ?

Yeul : En effet.

Serah : Mais dis-moi, t'as l'air bizarre… A la fois absente et présente.

Yeul : Ecoute Serah. Tu te trouves à un grand tournant scénaristique de ton aventure. C'est précisément dans les quelques scènes qui vont suivre que beaucoup de révélations te seront dévoilées. Dans ces cas-là, il convient que celui ou celle qui te les révèle paraisse mystérieux, c'est l'usage.

Serah : Il y a tant de choses que je ne comprends pas… J'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser !

Yeul : J'ai répondu à l'une de tes questions, et ai par conséquent rempli mon rôle. La suite dépendra de la volonté du Tout-Puissant.

Serah : Attends, qui c'est, ce Tout-Puissant dont vous parlez tout le…

_Mais à peine la jeune femme put achever sa question que son interlocutrice avait déjà disparu. Regardant autour d'elle, Serah put cependant distinguer une autre Yeul un peu plus loin. S'empressant auprès de celle-ci, elle entreprit de lui poser les questions qu'elle avait sur le cœur._

Serah : Yeul, qui est exactement le Tout-Puissant ?

Yeul : Tu le sauras bientôt… dans le prochain chapitre…

Serah : Un chapitre ? Quel chapitre ?

Yeul : Aucune importance…

Serah : Tu n'es pas la même Yeul que toute à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

Yeul : Je suis la Yeul du passé, c'est-à-dire de ton présent à toi.

Serah : Et donc si j'ai compris, à chaque Yeul correspond une révélation ? C'est bizarre, comme principe…

Yeul : Serah, tu es comme moi, comme nous.

Serah : Que… quoi ?

Yeul : Au même titre que les autres Prophétesses de Paddra, jadis, tu as reçu le pouvoir des yeux d'Etro.

Serah : Vraiment ? Mais je n'ai eu de visions qu'à deux reprises… et quand je meurs en combat, Noel est obligé d'utiliser une Queue de Phénix… je ne renais pas comme tu le fais toi…

Yeul : Tout dépend des personnes. Ta bénédiction te permet de voir l'avenir, mais pas de ressusciter. A l'inverse, certains individus bénis par Etro dans des mondes parallèles sont immortels, mais privés de la clairvoyance, comme Kenny McKornick ou les personnages d'Happy Tree Friends.

Serah : Mais quelle sorte de projet Etro a pour moi ?

Yeul : Rien. Elle t'a béni, voilà tout.

Serah : Attends, tu veux dire que cette déesse s'amuse à bénir les gens sans raison en leur laissant utiliser ses pouvoirs comme ils veulent, même pour faire le mal si ça leur chante ?

Yeul : Oui, je le concède, c'est assez stupide.

Serah : C'est très très con, ouais ! Oh, voilà que je me mets à parler comme Noel, maintenant…

Yeul : La prochaine Yeul t'attend.

_Sur ces mots, le Fantôme des Noëls passés disparut, laissant place un peu plus loin au Fantôme des Noëls futu… hein ? Mais c'est pas le bon, texte, ça ! Je m'en fous de ce « Shakespeare », ou je sais pas quoi, moi, il est où mon texte ? Ah, le voilà. Bon, donc je disais « Sur ces m… »_

Serah : Plus besoin, narrateur, je l'ai déjà rejointe.

_Comment ça « plus besoin » ? T'insinues que j'suis inutile, c'est ça ? Que je sers à rien ? Ben… euh… tu sais quoi ? J'm'en vais !_

Serah : Mais non, il faut pas le prendre comme ça…

Yeul : Je suis la Yeul du futur.

Serah : Oh, désolée, je t'avais presque oubliée… Bon, qu'est-ce que tu vas me dévoiler, toi ?

Yeul : Lorsqu'Etro a vu les six L'Cie se battre de toutes leurs forces pour leurs convictions afin de sauver Cocoon, elle les a pris en pitié et a modifié l'espace-temps afin de leur venir en aide.

Serah : Attends, attends… Je suis désolée, je vais encore raisonner comme le fait Noel, mais en son absence, quelqu'un doit le faire… comment se fait-il au juste que la déesse du CHAOS ressente de l'affection pour des mortels ? Je veux dire, si encore, il s'agissait de la déesse de l'Amour, de la Compassion, du Bien ou même de la Lumière, là je serais d'accord, mais la déesse du Chaos n'est pas censé être plus… comment dire… neutre ?

Yeul : Oui, j'en conviens, c'est complètement con. Elle aurait pu s'appeler la Déesse des Tacos, ça n'aurait strictement rien changé.

Serah : C'est bien ce que je pensais… Bref, que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Yeul : Eh bien afin de leur venir en aide, Etro a changé le cours de l'espace-temps, mais il ne lui restait plus assez de force après cela pour le rétablir, ce qui a conduit à ce bouleversement et à ces nombreux Paradoxes que vous avez rencontrés, Noel et toi.

Serah : Alors… si j'ai bien compris, c'est à cause d'elle qu'on en est là ? Elle a fait une énorme bévue, et ensuite, comme elle a plus de force, elle pique un roupillon en se disant « Bon, tant pis » ?

Yeul : Oui, d'autant plus qu'en réalité, les L'Cie n'avaient pas besoin de son aide, étant au niveau maximum et possédant leurs armes ultimes.

Serah : La déesse du Chaos, hein… On dirait que c'est aussi le chaos dans sa tête, à ce que je vois…

Yeul : Oui, c'était vraiment…

Serah : Stupide, je sais. Bon, je vais voir la prochaine Yeul.

Yeul : Elle se trouve là-bas, en haut.

Serah : D'accord, merci.

Serah : …

Serah : Ben alors ? Tu ne me décris pas en train d'y monter ? Ho hé !

Serah : Je l'ai vraiment vexé, apparemment… Bon, je peux très bien y arriver toute seule…

Serah : Voilà. Il y avait beaucoup de marches, mais ça ne fait pas de mal de pouvoir faire quelque chose sans qu'une voix décrive tout ce que je fais…

Yeul : Bienvenue, Serah.

Serah : Bonjour, Yeul. Tu es laquelle ? J'ai déjà eu à faire à celles du passé, du présent et du futur…

Yeul : Je suis l'incarnation de toutes les Yeul, je suis née et morte plus de cent fois. Je suis… Super-Yeul.

Serah : … D'accord… bon, je suppose que tu es la dernière alors, à moins qu'il y en ait encore une, après, qui dise être « l'essence de Yeul », ou je ne sais quoi…

Yeul : Non, non, je suis bien la dernière.

Serah : Oh… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ?

Yeul : Je veux simplement de poser une question, Serah.

Serah : Oui ?

Yeul : Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça ?

Serah : Quoi donc ?

Yeul : Essayer de sauver le monde, l'espace-temps.

Serah : Mais… c'est évident, non ? Je veux dire… Lightning a besoin de moi, et moi je veux la retrouver, alors si en plus ça peut m'aider à sauver le monde, c'est tant mieux, non ? Noel fait sans doute aussi ça pour la gloire éternelle et pour qu'on lui serve des bières gratuites, mais l'important, c'est que tous les deux, on a avant tout envie de faire le bien.

Yeul : …

Serah : Ca te convient, comme réponse ?

Caius : Non.

Serah : Quoi ? Toi ? C'é… c'était une ruse ? Tu t'étais transformé en Yeul pour me tromper ?

Caius : Je voulais simplement voir ta réaction face à celle que tu assassines constamment.

Serah : Que j'assassine ? Mais… pourquoi ? C'est n'importe quoi !

Caius : A chaque fois que tu combles l'un de tes désirs, tu plonges quelqu'un dans le malheur.

Serah : Comment ça ?

Caius : Quand Etro vous a aidé, elle a condamné l'existence de Yeul en faisant apparaître tous ces paradoxes. Et par là, elle a condamné mon compte en banque.

Serah : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Caius : Vois-tu, je m'étais constitué un petit pécule au fil des siècles. J'ai économisé, par ci, par là. Pas à pas, je me suis retrouvé riche… et puis, vous avez commencé à résoudre ces paradoxes. A chaque fois que vous les résolviez, Yeul a vu un nouveau futur, et à chaque fois, cette vision lui a aspiré son énergie vitale, la condamnant à mourir jeune, beaucoup trop jeune. Est-ce que tu comprends, maintenant ? TOUTES MES ECONOMIES SONT PASSEES DANS SES FUNERAILLES ! JE N'AI PLUS RIEN POUR MA RETRAITE ! TU VAS MOURIR !

Serah : Aaaah ! Je… je suis désolée ! Tu… tu ne pouvais pas l'enterrer sobrement ? Je veux dire, avec une pelle, une petite croix, et une petite prière et puis voilà ?

Caius : Yeul est la prophétesse des Clairvoyants, pas une petite putain morte d'une maladie vénérienne quelconque. Je refuse de l'enterrer de la même manière que le pire des pouilleux !

Serah : D'accord, mais bon, ça c'est ton problème, nous on n'y est pour r…

Caius : JE VAIS TE TUER !

Serah : Jamais! Je vais me déf…

Caius : PRENDS CA !

Serah : Aaaah !

Caius : Et ça !

Serah : AAaaargh !

Caius : Et encore ça !

Serah : Stop… Je me rends ! Je me rends !

Caius : Déjà ? Je t'ai à peine effleurée… Noel, lui, a bien plus résisté… jusqu'à ce que je le menace de lui dévoiler la fin du Trône de Fer, que Yeul m'avait confié dans une vision. Il a alors arrêté de se battre et a affronté la mort comme un homme. Un homme dont la conscience n'était pas meurtrie par la connaissance de la mort de…

Serah : LA LA LA LA J'ENTENDS PAS !

Caius : Tss… Soit. Meurs !

Serah : AAaaaaa… aaargh… je… c'était… moins… douloureux que je le… pens…ais…

Caius : Et voilà, son corps se transforme en fumée, comme celui de Noel… Bizarre… Enfin, je m'en moque, de toute façon…

_C'est bon, je suis sorti et j'ai frappé un type dans la rue. Ca va mieux. Où on en était ?_

_Euh… Serah ? Youhouuuu. Tu boudes ? C'est vraiment puéril, tu sais._

_Non mais sérieusement, Serah… tu… tiens ? Des traces d'un combat ? Je… ah, merde… Bon, euh… voyons voir… où elle peut bien être… ? Mmh… Est-ce qu'elle avait sauvegardé ? Pas sûr, elle est peut-être retournée à Neo-Bodhum, au tout début du jeu… Oh, j'espère qu'il va pas falloir tout refaire…Boah, je ferai une élipse et puis voilà. Bon, tant pis, va pour Neo Bodhum, c'est parti !_

Serah : Mmmh….

? : Elle a bougé en marmonnant ! Elle dort toujours, tu crois ?

? : Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'y vais quand même ?

? : T'es con ou quoi ? Si elle s'en rend compte, tu vas y passer !

? : Mais non, y a pas de miroir dans le village, elle verra jamais les moustaches au feutre.

? : Et l'eau, t'en fais quoi ?

? : Bon passez-moi c'foutu feutre, qu'on en finisse, Hips !

Serah : Hein ? Oh ! Maqui ! Yuj ! Gadot ! Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire ?

Gadot : Meueerde. Euh… rien.

Yuj : J'ai bien fait de lui filer le feutre…

Maqui : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Serah ? T'es exactement à l'endroit où on retrouve Gadot les lendemains de soirée.

Gadot : Mais naaaan, regarde, c'est un mètre et demi plus loin, là-bas. Regarde, y a même encore les traces de gerbe de ce matin.

Yuj : Magnifique.

Serah : Comment est-ce que je suis arrivée ici ?

Maqui : C'était super bizarre ! Y a un chair rose tiré par des licornes qui est venu te déposer ici, et une demi-douzaine de leprechauns a veillé à ton chevet pendant quarante jours et quarante nuits en te faisant des perfusions de miel.

Serah : Euh… t'es sûr ?

Maqui : Ce dont je suis sûr, Serah, c'est que tu dérailles complètement. T'as jamais quitté Néo-Bodhum.

Serah : Quoi ? V…vraiment ?

Yuj : Pas vraiment, en fait, tu l'as quitté hier, si je me souviens bien… T'as dit que t'allais cueillir des fleurs, et puis t'es revenue une demi-heure plus tard et t'as tout offert à Snow.

Serah : Snow ? Il est là ?

Maqui : Pourquoi il serait pas là ?

Serah : Il n'était pas parti à la recherche de Lightning ?

Maqui : Oh, ça c'était avant-hier. Il l'a d'ailleurs trouvée en train de piquer une tête dans la mer, trois minutes plus tard. Tu lui as même parlé après. T'es sûre que ça va ?

Serah : Non, non ça va pas… Et Noel, il est où ?

Yuj : Non, Serah, on dit « Noel est quand ? ». Et c'est le 25 Décembre. Merde, quoi, même Gadot quand il est torché il le sait.

Serah : C'est vraiment… étrange…

Gadot : C'toi qu'es bizarre.

Serah : J'ai besoin d'être un peu seule…

Maqui : Ouais, ouais, on va te laisser te réveiller un peu.

Yuj : Ou te laisser décuver, en fait, vu qu'on sait pas trop ce qui t'est arrivé…

Serah : Mmh…

_Une fois ses amis de la NORA dispersés à travers le village, Serah se leva enfin, prise d'un violent mal de tête, avant d'examiner les environs. Il n'y avait aucune trace de la bataille qui avait fait rage avec les créatures de la faille, la nuit de l'arrivée de Noel. Le village était tel qu'il était dans ses souvenirs… pareil à celui qu'elle espérait revoir au moment de quitter ce lieu pittoresque… mais était-ce bien un rêve ? Le ciel était grisâtre, alors que bon, normalement, dans les rêves, il fait beau, quoi._

Serah : Ah, te revoilà, toi !

_Tu doutais de mon retour ?_

Serah : Non, mais ça veut bien dire que je n'ai pas rêvé tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Je veux dire… Noel, Caius, Yeul… ils étaient bien réels.

_Mais peut-être que moi je suis pas réel… peut-être ne suis-je qu'un fruit (un peu pourri) de ton imagination. Ou alors peut-être que c'est toi qui es issue de la mienne. Mieux ! T'es peut-être qu'un amas de pixel conçu par une boîte de grippe-sous, ou même une succession de caractères tapés nonchalamment sur Word en écoutant du Artic Monkeys. Ha ha, qu'est-ce que t'en dis, de ça ?_

Serah : Et après on me dit que je délire…

_Oui, bon, allez, va voir Snow._

Serah : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Ben… c'est censé être ton fiancé, enfin selon le synopsis décidé pour toi par des puissances supérieures._

Serah : J'ai aucune envie de le voir…

_Même pas pour recoller les morceaux ?_

Serah : Ce serait pour les lui balancer aussitôt au visage.

_Pourtant c'est le Snow de tes souvenirs, celui qui t'est fidèle… Attends, il a même son bonnet ! Tu verras pas sa coupe de cheveux atroce !_

Serah : Mmh… Bon, je veux bien faire un effort.

_Ha !_

Serah : Hé ! Un effort, ça ne veut pas dire que je capitule pour autant ! On verra ce qu'il en est. Pour ce qui est de me remettre avec lui, franchement, rien n'est moins sûr.

_Tu fais comme tu le sens, hein, du moment que ça fait avancer le Schmilblick._

Serah : Le quoi ?

_Contentes-toi d'aller voir l'autre pignouf en faisant semblant d'être heureuse de le voir !_

Serah : Bon, bon…

_Prenant enfin son rê… sa vie en main, notre héroïne un peu déboussolée se mit en route vers sa maison, où l'attendait son fiancé._

Snow : Coucou, bébé.

Serah : Brrr…

Snow : Quoi, ça va pas ?

Serah : Je… faire un effort… oui… Hum… Tu disais, « chéri » ?

Snow : J'ai loué le DVD de la cinquième saison d'une Nounou d'Enfer. Tu veux la regarder avec moi ?

Serah : …

Snow : Quoi ? Y a un problème ? Tu l'as déjà vue ?

Serah : Ecoute, Snow, il faut qu'on parle…

Snow : Ha ha ! Tu parles comme si t'allais rompre !

Serah : Snow…

Snow : Non ! Je t'en prie ! Je te jure de changer ! Plus de Nounou d'Enfer ! C'est promis !

Serah : Ce n'est pas ça, Snow. C'est juste… Il s'est passé quelque chose, au plus profond de moi...

Snow : C'est pas grave, va. Je suis sûr qu'il est pas trop tôt pour avorter.

Serah : Snow.

Snow : C'est bon, c'est bon, j'ai compris ! Ben tu sais quoi ? J'vais dormir chez Lebreau ! Et si c'est elle qui doit avorter dans les prochaines semaines, ce sera entièrement ta faute !

Serah : Pff… Comme tu veux.

Snow : Allez ! Bon vent !

Serah : …

…

Serah : …

_C'était trop te demander, hein ?_

Serah : Désolée, je me suis rappelée de notre dispute, sur la Côte de Sunleth… J'aurais pas pu supporter de vivre avec lui de nouveau.

_Mouais._

Serah : Je vais prendre l'air…

_Marchant sur le sable fin tout en tentant vainement de vider son esprit, Serah remarqua alors quelque chose d'étrange. Tout le monde autour d'elle commençait à se dissiper, y compris Snow qui, au loin, marchait en bougonnant, son sac sur l'épaule vers la maison de Lebreau. C'est alors qu'elle la vit. Lightning. Au bout du ponton qui s'avançait dans la mer._

Serah : Lightning !

Lightning : Serah…

Serah : Je suis si contente de te voir !

Lightning : Nous nous sommes vues il y a quelques heures…

Serah : Euh… ça… m'a paru une éternité, pourtant…

Lightning : Pas besoin de mentir, je sais ce qu'il se passe.

Serah : Alors… tu n'es pas la vraie ?

Lightning : Regarde-moi bien, Serah. Je suis dans une robe d'été, venant tout juste de baigner mes orteils dans l'eau. Si j'étais la vraie, tu ne crois pas que je serais en train de m'entraîner à l'épée dans les environs ?

_Ca se tient…_

Lightning : Je t'ai sonné, toi ?

_Oh, cette façon de m'agresser ! Pour un peu, j'aurais presque cru que t'étais la vraie Lightning, finalement !_

Lightning : Cause toujours.

Serah : Alors tout ceci n'est VRAIMENT qu'un rêve, n'est-ce-pas ?

Lightning : Oui. Voici la vie dont tu as toujours rêvé.

Serah : Ouah… Lightning, je suis épatée… Même sous forme d'hallucination complètement délirante, tu arrives à m'aider.

Lightning : Ha ha… C'est pas pour rien si c'est moi qui ai sauvé le monde !

Serah : Oui, je suppose… Alors ? Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?

Lightning : A toi de choisir. Veux-tu continuer à te battre, ou vivre une existence oisive dans les méandres de ta conscience ?

Serah : Mmh… Je… peut-être… peut-être que finalement, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait se battre pour moi… et…

Lightning : Tu resteras donc ici ?

Serah : Je ne sais pas… C'est tentant, non ?

Lightning : Si tu fais ça, JE N'AI PLUS DE SŒUR.

_On le voit pas comme ça, à l'écrit, mais Lightning avait dit ça en lançant des éclairs avec ses yeux. Voilà donc d'où vient son nom…_

Serah : D'a… d'accord, je vais faire ça…

Lightning : Bien. Bonne chance.

Serah : Merci…

_Et là-dessus, elle disparut sous forme de volutes de fumée noire, tandis qu'une voix s'élevait dans la tête de Serah._

« Viens »

Serah : Mmh ?

« Allez, viens, hi hi ! »

Serah : Qui est-ce ?

« Oh, je t'en pose des questions, moi ? Vieeeens ! Allez, s'te plaît ! Là où y a le cratère tout bizarre ! »

Serah : D'accord…

_Et tout se mettant en marche, la jeune femme aperçut un homme, évanoui sur la plage, dont les vagues léchaient le visage. Se rapprochant de l'étranger, Serah tenta de communiquer avec lui._

Serah : Euh… monsieur ? Ohéé… Monsieur ?

? : Mmh… Où… suis-je ? Où est Saito ? Est-ce que je suis dans les Limbes ?

Serah : Saito ? On a Gadot, Lebreau, mais pas de Saito, ici…

? : Oh… J'ai échoué sur la mauvaise plage…

Serah : Qui êtes-vous ?

? : Je suis Dom Cobb, un extracteur. J'entre dans les rêves des gens, et je les mets dans d'autres rêves, à l'intérieur d'autres rêves, etc. Au final, ça donne quelque chose d'assez incompréhensible et d'incohérent, même pour moi, mais il faut que je donne l'impression de savoir ce que je fais, sinon plus personne ne me suivra.

Serah : Je vois… Oh, j'aurais peut-être besoin de vous…

Dom : Pour ?

Serah : J'aimerai entrer dans le rêve d'un ami. Vous pourriez faire ça ?

Dom : Vous voulez faire une inception ? Il faut payer, pour ça.

Serah : Non, non, je veux l'en sortir. C'est possible ?

Dom : Si vous m'amenez à son corps endormi, oui.

Serah : Ca risque d'être diff…

« Bon, tu fais quoi, là ? Je t'attends, moi ! »

Serah : Oh… Je dois y aller. Pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ?

Dom : D'accord…

_Et tous deux suivirent le chemin, hors du village qui les mena au lieu où la météorite s'était écrasée, voilà bien des chapitres._

Serah : Oh ! Mais je te reconnais ! Tu es Vanille !

Vanille : Oooh ! Mais c'est le sosie de DiCaprio !

Dom : En fait…

Serah : Euh, Vanille ?

Vanille : Ah oui, t'es là aussi, toi. Bon, euh, attends, normalement t'étais censée venir toute seule, alors j'vais laisser Fang s'occuper de toi. Alors, parlez-moi un peu de vous, M. le Sosie !

Dom : Euh…

Serah : Mais comment ça se fait que vous…

Fang : En fait, l'truc c'est qu'tout' les deux, on rêve tout l'temps, alors on peut interv'nir dans l'rêve des aut'. C'pour ça qu'on va t'guider jusqu'à l'sortie.

Serah : Oh, c'est gentil… mais, euh… on s'est déjà rencontrées ?

Fang : Moi j'suis Fang. L'aut', là, c'est Vanille, mais bon, tu l'as d'jà vue.

Serah : Oui… Alors vous êtes toutes les deux les principales sauveuses de Cocoon…

Fang : Ouais, et pas seul'ment ! N'est aussi l'premier coup' lesbien dans l'histoire d'Final F'taisy, et ça, c'la classe.

Serah : L'histoire de quoi ?

Fang : D'rien. A forc' d'rêver, n'apprend des trucs 'crément tordus sur l'monde dans l'quel on vit.

Serah : Oh, d'accord.

Vanille : Dis-donc, Fang, tu pourrais pas baisser le ton, un peu ? Tu fais peur à mon Dom !

Dom : Non, vraiment, c'est pas…

Serah : Elle m'a l'air encore très portée sur la gent masculine, pour une lesbienne, non ?

Fang : Ca, c'parc'que j'ai pas 'core sorti l'grand jeu. N'a 'core plein d'siècles d'vant nous, c'qu'une question d'temps.

Serah : Oh, je vois… Bonne chance, alors…

Fang : C'toi qu'vas avoir b'soin d'chance ! T'vas chercher t'pote, là, Pâques ?

Serah : Noel. Il s'appelle Noel.

Fang : C'pareil. Noel, Pâque, la Pentecôte… pas d'différence.

Serah : Mais… comment est-ce que tu vas faire pour m'envoyer dans son rêve ?

Fang : Ca c'facile comme tout, r'garde !

_Sur ces mots, la guerrière sauta bien haut avant de percuter, lance en avant, le sol du cratère, ouvrant une brèche. _

Serah : O… Ouah…

Dom : Balèze…

Vanille : Hééé ! Qu'est-ce que vous regardez, M. Dom ? Je suis là, moi !

Dom : Oui, oui, continuez.

Vanille : … Alors, à ce moment là, j'ai ramassé les fleurs que j'ai décrites en souriant et en chantant, puis quand on est sortis de la grotte, on a battu un énorme monstre, puis y avait de nouvelles fleurs à cueillir. Celles-là étaient toutes bleues, et puis sur leur tige on trouvait…

Serah : Alors j'ai juste à m'engouffrer là-dedans ?

Fang : Ouai'p.

Serah : Merci pour tout, Fang. Et… euh… tu remercieras Vanille de ma part dès qu'elle aura fini de parler, pour m'avoir conduite ici.

Fang : S'tu veux.

Serah : Et Dom, qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ?

Vanille : Il va rester avec nous, évidemment ! De toute façon, il peut pas partir !

Dom : Euh… En fait, j'aurais préféré… non, rien…

Serah : Ca… ne te dérange pas, Fang ?

Fang : Moi ? Nan, ç'faisait l'temps qu'j'avais pas pu m'entraîner sur une cible m'vante. M'enfin j'crois qu'y va pas bouger beaucoup d'temps.

Dom : Gloups…

Serah : Je… vois… Bon, tenez-vous prêtes, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que Noel et moi ne vous sortions de ce cristal !

_Et sans attendre de réponse, la jeune femme s'engouffra dans la brèche, bien décidée à affronter le sombre passé de Noel. _

Fin du Chapitre


	13. Le Futur Imparfait de Noel

_**Chapitre 13 – Le Futur Imparfait de Noel**_

Serah : Alors voilà ce à quoi rêve Noel…

_Et tout en prononçant ces mots, Serah jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle : un monde chatoyant, chaleureux, empli par le bruit de dizaines de serveuses s'affairant à combler le moindre des désirs de Noel – hormis ses désirs charnels, bien entendu – n'oublions pas que cette parodie s'adresse à tous les publics._

Serah : Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il n'ait pas envie de partir… Il doit se sentir bien, ici.

_C'est là qu'elle remarqua quelque chose d'étrange, en s'intéressant au visage des_ _serveuses : elles étaient toutes ses sosies. _

Serah : Je… c'est gratifiant, c'est sûr, mais ça me met un peu mal à l'aise, quand même…

_Se frayant un passage malgré tout parmi ses clones – et tout en prenant garde de ne pas croiser leur regard, bien qu'elle passât de toute manière inaperçue – Serah parvint jusqu'à Noel, ou plutôt jusqu'à son trône : une véritable colline de coussins soyeux, en haut de laquelle il apparaissait majestueux, une couronne d'adamante sur la tête, et dans la main droite, un verre taillé dans l'antidiamant dans lequel une Serah versait de la manzana._

Serah : Noel ! Il faut…

_Minute ! Je… euh… je viens de recevoir une lettre. Bizarre… Un fan, peut-être ? _

_« Cher narrateur,_

_En dépit de la liberté de narration qui vous est conférée, j'ai le regret de vous informer que la tonalité que vous donnez au rêve de Noel est bien trop joyeuse pour son triste passé. Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir vous en tenir à la version présentée de façon officielle. Autrement dit, formulations précieuses à part, t'as intérêt à me virer ces serveuses-Serah en vitesse sinon ça va barder pour toi, mon p'tit gars !_

_Veuillez agréer mes sentiments les meilleurs, etc. etc._

_Le Tout Puissant. » _

Serah : Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par « la version officielle » ?

_Mmh… ferme les yeux._

Serah : Quoi ? Mais pourq…

_Ferme les yeux, j'te dis._

Serah : Bon… Et maintenant ?

_Rouvre-les, maintenant._

Serah : Je vois pas l'intérêt d… Oh ! Tout a changé !

_En lieu et place du magnifique petit intérieur bourgeois et de la montagne de coussins se tenait devant elle… un paysage désolé, que masquait une sorte de brume noire._

Serah : Alors j'imagine que c'est le passé qui hante Noel… Oh mais… C'est lui, justement, là-bas ! Hé ! Noeeel !

_Mais celui-ci ne l'entendait pas, tout occupé qu'il était à fouiller dans le cadavre d'un Béhémoth._

Noel : Allez… où elle est, cette foutue clé ?

Serah : … Noel ?

Noel : Ah ! La voilà ! Ha ha ! Tu vois, saloperie ? Tu vois ce que ça t'a coûté de l'avaler ? T'es mort et moi j'ai réussi à récupérer la… Aah ! Elle est tombée ! Meeeerde… Elle est où ? Bon, tant pis, j'irai dormir chez Caius, ce soir. Brrr….

Serah : Caius ? Ah, il se retourne ! Hohéééé ! Ah, enfin !

_Mais tandis que le chasseur se dirigeait vers elle au risque de la percuter, il la traversa sans même s'en rendre compte, comme si elle était… invisible. La jeune protagoniste entreprit malgré tout de suivre son comparse pour découvrir la suite de ce rêve._

Noel : Hé, Caius !

Caius : Mmh ?

Noel : J'peux crécher chez toi, ce soir ? J'ai paumé mes clés.

Caius : A une seule condition, Noel.

Noel : Oh, me dis pas que…

Caius : Tu devras me tuer.

Noel : T'es vraiment chiant avec ces conneries. Pourquoi est-ce que tu peux pas simplement me laisser dormir sur la banquette ? Ou même par terre ?

Caius : Un Gardien, un vrai, doit dormir sur un bon lit, Noel. Il n'y a qu'un lit chez moi, alors pour m'en détrôner, tu devras me vaincre !

Noel : Bon, laisse tomber, j'vais plutôt voir si j'peux pioncer chez Yeul… En plus, je préférerai largement sa compagnie, la nuit… au risque de pas dormir des masses, hé hé… euh… bon, à toute à l'heure.

Caius : Un jour, Noel, tu me tueras.

Noel : Oui, oui, l'oncle Norbert disait pareil, mais c'était quand il me courait après en agitant un balai, la main sur le cœur. D'ailleurs il avait raison, il a fait un infarctus quand j'suis venu chez lui à l'improviste. Mais là n'est pas la question, j'dois aller voir Yeul, moi.

_Fort heureusement, la marche ne fut pas longue, puisqu'il retrouva la prophétesse quelques mètres plus loin._

Noel : Coucou !

Yeul : Oh, salut, Noel.

Noel : Dis… euh… J'ai paumé mes clés…

Yeul : Je vois… et Caius refuse de t'héberger à moins que tu le tues, je parie ?

Noel : Voilà. Donc j'aurais besoin de ton aide…

Yeul : Ecoute, Noel… Je serai ravie de t'aider, mais je ne peux pas être complice d'un meurtre, ce serait mauvais pour mon karma.

Noel : Mais non, je parle de dormir chez toi ce soir !

Yeul : Oh, d'accord… Oui, c'est vrai… J'ai un canapé clic-clac que tu pourrais utiliser…

Noel : Tu sais, Caius a dit qu'un vrai Gardien devait dormir dans un bon lit... Depuis le temps qu'il en est un, il peut pas avoir tort…

Yeul : Bon, j'ai compris, j'irai dans le clic-clac…

Noel : Mais non ! Pourquoi on pourrait pas dormir dans le même lit ?

Yeul : Je… je… JE SUIS PAS PRÊTE POUR CA !

Noel : Hé ! Attends ! Merde… J'aurais mieux fait de m'en tenir au canapé…

_Renonçant à rattraper la Clairvoyante qui, de toute manière, s'était déjà trop éloignée, Noel dut se résoudre à combattre Caius._

Noel : Allez, Caius ! Ramène-toi !

Caius : Tu es prêt à me tuer, alors ?

Noel : Pas du tout. Une fois que je t'aurais fait bouffer tes dents, je te ligoterai dans un coin et j'utiliserai ton lit.

Caius : Commence par me battre !

Noel : Yaaaaah !

Caius : Haa !

Noel : OUAaaaah ! Hé, fais gaffe avec ce truc, t'as failli me…

Caius : Yaaah !

Noel : AAAAAAAaaaaaah ! C'est pas cool, t'y vas vraiment à fond !

Caius : Prends ça !

Noel : Aargh ! Je… d'accord… d'accord, j'ai compris… Je dormirai dehors…

Caius : Tu n'es pas encore prêt à me vaincre.

Noel : Non, mais t'inquiète pas, j'vais m'entraîner dur ! C'est la dernière fois que j'dors à la belle étoile ! LA DERNIERE !

Caius : Il s'agissait de toute manière de ta dernière occasion de me combattre.

Noel : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Caius : Je dois m'en aller.

Noel : Où ça ?

Caius : Quelque part.

Noel : Quand ça ?

Caius : Maintenant.

Noel : Mais comment ?

Caius : Par un portail.

Noel : Et pourquoi ?

Caius : Parce que.

Noel : Et où ça ?

Caius : Quelque part.

Noel : Je crois qu'on tourne en rond.

Caius : C'est la raison précise pour laquelle je vais faire ce que je dois faire.

Noel : Tu m'as même pas dit ce que t'allais faire…

Caius : Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Essaie de veiller sur Yeul.

Noel : Non, attends ! Hé ! Deux secondes ! Je peux utiliser ton lit, du coup ?

Caius : J'ai fermé la porte et les clés sont sur moi.

Noel : Aaah ! Vite, donne-les m…

_Mais il était trop tard, le Gardien avait disparu dans un portail, celui qui l'emmènerait à Valhalla._

Noel : Bon, 'vaudrait mieux que j'aille trouver Yeul. Ca va faire une personne de moins pour qui mettre la table, ce soir… Voyons voir… Elle est partie par là, il me semble…

_Et rejoignant celle qu'il avait maintenant la charge de protéger, il la trouva face au monument commémoratif de la victoire de l'équipe de Noel, Caius et Yeul au bowling du temps où il y avait d'autres personnes avec qui jouer._

Noel : Aaah, le bon vieux temps…

Yeul : Noel ? Caius est parti, n'est-ce pas ?

Noel : Ouais, je le soupçonne d'avoir voulu échapper à son tour de vaisselle, ce soir…

Yeul : Mmh…

Noel : Oui ?

Yeul : Ecoute, Noel, j'ai bien réfléchi, et je me suis dit qu'on pourrait peut-être dorm… Aah !

Noel : 'Tention !

_La jeune femme, s'étant prise les pieds dans sa robe, s'étala de tout son long sur le sol poussiéreux, et s'en serait sortie indemne si une grosse pierre ne s'était pas trouvé au lieu de l'impact de sa tête._

Yeul : Ooh…

Noel : Meeerde ! Une hémorragie ! C'est mauvais, ça ! Euh… qu'est-ce que j'peux faire ? Qu'est-ce que j'peux faire ?

Yeul : Ce… n'est pas grave, Noel…

Noel : Un peu que c'est grave ! T'as le crâne complètement ouvert et j'ai rien pour te soigner ! Attends, si Marcel est mort suite à un rhume qu'on n'a pas pu soigner, imagine ce que ça peut être pour ça !

Yeul : Non, je veux dire… Noel… Ce n'est pas grave si je meurs… J'ai eu une vision de l'avenir, je n'aurais pas tardé de toute manière à succomber… c'est un futur plein d'espoir… et… et…nous nous reverrons… Au revoir… Noel…

Noel : D'ac… attends… et les clés ? Non, oublie les clés… Meurs pas, Yeul ! Si tu meurs, j'vais vraiment me retrouver tout seul !

Yeul : …

Noel : YEUUUUUUL ! Bordel !

_Se relevant et donnant, de rage, un énorme coup de pied dans le gros caillou responsable de la mort de sa protégée, Noel se prit ensuite la tête entre les mains._

Noel : Pfff… Bon, je crois que « Gardien » c'était pas ma bonne vocation, vu le temps record que j'ai mis pour échouer… Mmh… Ca veut dire… que j'ai plus aucun sens à ma vie… qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire maintenant que tout m'a été retiré ? Ah, peut-être que… oui… c'est ça ! Dans tous les films que j'ai vus, le héros déprimé va faire un tour dans un paysage vide, voire désolé quand il peut, pendant des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive un signe qui lui dise quoi faire ! Ah, super, moi j'ai une énorme plaine désolée pour moi ! Bon, il est temps de me mettre en route !

_C'est ainsi que Noel prit son absence d'avenir en main et entreprit de commencer une longue quête désespérée pour sa propre identité par le biais d'une errance à travers les plaines du monde désolé._

Serah : Voilà maintenant deux heures qu'il marche… Quand est-ce qu'il va trouver ce fichu signe ?

_Je peux accélérer le temps, si tu veux._

Serah : Comment ça ?

_Quatre heures plus tard…_

Serah : Je vois aucune différence, j'ai marché pendant quatre heures de plus !

_Oui, mais les lecteurs ont pas eu à se taper lesdites heures de marche._

Serah : Qui ça ?

_Oh, regarde ! Il s'est arrêté !_

Serah : Exact. Bon, je vais réessayer de lui parler, peut-être que maintenant il me verra.

_Je te rappelle que t'as déjà essayé il y a trois heures, et que ça avait pas eu beaucoup d'effet._

Serah : Oui, oui, tu es bien gentil mais je m'en souviens encore…

_Ne daignant pas même attendre une quelconque réponse de la part du narrateur qui l'aurait sûrement laissée muette, l'institutrice partit rejoindre un Noel effondré sur le sol, et commençait à s'en approcher lorsqu'une lumière vive apparut, et l'instant d'après, il s'élevait dans les airs. Serah eut le temps de s'accrocher à sa main, ce qui la fit elle aussi flotter._

Noel : Mmh ? Oh ! Je vole ! JE VOLE ! J'ai trouvé ma nouvelle vocation ! JE SUIS UN OISEAU !

Serah : Noeeel !

Noel : Plaît-il ? Ah, tiens Serah ! Comment tu… Hein ? SERAH ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Serah : Ce n'est qu'un rêve, Noel, tu as déjà vécu ces événements, mais tout ce que tu as vu toute à l'heure était artificiel. Moi aussi j'étais enfermée dans un rêve, et j'ai réussi à en sortir.

Noel : Ah, bon, ça me rassure alors… Mais, euh… juste comme ça… On s'en tire comment ? Parce que là, on est en train d'être aspirés par cette lumière, et tu sais ce qu'on dit sur les lumières blanches au bout des tunnels…

Serah : Il suffit de… Allez !

_D'un coup sec, elle dégagea Noel du rai lumineux, et le suivant de près dans sa chute, elle atterrit à ses côtés au moment où un monstre apparut devant eux._

Serah : Oh !

Noel : Toi ?

Gogmarog : V… Vouuuuus !

Noel : Non mais tu nous suis ou quoi ?

Gogmarog : Maaaaaais nooooon, eeeeenfiiiin, jeeee…. Jeeee… jeeee… Jeeeee suiiiis venuuuu iciiii pouuur meeees vacaaaaaances… C'eeeeest vouuuus quiiiii êêêêêtes touuujouuurs lààà oùùù jeee vaaaais…

Noel : Ah ben c'est pas de bol. Allez, Serah, on le bute ?

? : Il y aaaa uuun proooblèèèème, chééériiii ?

Gogmarog : Reeeeste daaaans le poooortaaaail, Goooogmaaaarooogiiiinaaaa.

Gogmarogounet : Qu'eeeest-ceee qu'yyy see paaassee, paaaapaaaa ?

Gogmaroginou : Papaaaaaa, quaaaand eeeeest-ceee qu'oooon aaaarriiiive ?

Gogmarog : Reeeesteeeez eeen deeehoooors deee çaaaa, leees eeenfaaaants.

Serah : Euh…

Gogmarog : Jeeee vouuus eeeen priiiie, éééépaaaargneeeez maaaa faaaamiiiille.

Noel : Oui, bon, je suis moins emballé que toute à l'heure à l'idée de t'éviscérer…

Serah : Moi aussi…

Noel : Ca va pour cette fois, hein !

Gogmarog : Miiiiiille meeeeerciiiii. Tuuuu peeuuuux plaaaaaanter la teeeeente, Goooogmaaaarooogiiinaaa.

Noel : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Serah : Je ne sais pas trop… Et si on allait là où Yeul a rendu son dernier soupir ? Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue à propos de ce monument…

Noel : Oui, je sais, le sculpteur savait pas trop à quoi ressemblait une balle de bowling, alors il a dessiné un ballon de foot, du coup ça donne un petit effet bizarre, avec les quille à côté.

Serah : Non, ce n'est pas ça… Je voudrais y aller, en tout cas.

Noel : Ouais, d'accord. C'est pas comme si on était pressés, de toute façon.

_Le retour vers le lieu du trépas de Yeul fut plus rapide qu'à l'arrêt, Noel ne s'étant pas arrêté cette fois-ci une demi-douzaine de fois pour regarder l'horizon d'un air profond et mélancolique_

Noel : Ah, vous m'avez vu ? Alors ? J'avais l'air de quoi quand je faisais ça ? La classe, hein ?

Serah : Moui, ça allait…

_Bientôt, le monument était en vue, et à l'instant même où Noel entra en contact avec celui-ci, il s'illumina pour faire apparaître un portail… d'où sortit Mog._

Mog : Kupo !

Noel : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

Mog : Lightning m'a envoyé vous chercher, kupo !

Serah : Ah ?

Mog : Oui, je sais tout à propos de Caius, kupo !

Noel : Super, dis-nous tout !

Mog : Il y a longtemps, c'était un L'Cie, mais Etro l'a libéré et lui a confié la tâche de veiller sur Yeul, kupo. Elle l'a donc aussi doté du Cœur d'Etro, une incarnation de la force vitale de la déesse, qui le rend immortel.

Serah : Ca ne va pas nous faciliter la tâche…

Noel : Il voulait que je le tue alors qu'il est immortel ? Eh beh… Il devait vraiment pas avoir envie de me voir squatter son lit, le Caius…

Mog : Ce n'est pas tout, kupo. Comme il a écouté Yeul lui raconter ses prophéties, il sait tout de la ligne du temps. Son immortalité et sa mémoire, kupo, lui donnent un énorme pouvoir !

Serah : C'est terrifiant…

Noel : Oui, mais c'est sans compter sur le fait qu'on est les gentils. On va nécessairement gagner.

Serah : Que sais-tu d'autre, Mog ?

Mog : C'est tout, kupo.

Noel : Boah, c'est toujours mieux que rien, j'imagine…

Mog : Je dois aussi vous faire prendre ce portail, kupo.

Serah : D'accord. Allons-y, Noel !

_Tous deux se retrouvèrent alors dans un paysage familier, bien qu'il ait été ravagé par les affres du temps._

Serah : Cet endroit… Est-ce que ce serait…

Noel : Ca m'en a tout l'air.

Mog : Neo-Bodhum, kupo.

Noel : Du moins, celui de mon époque, soit 700 AC. On peut plus vraiment parler de « Neo ». Peut-être « Old-Bodhum », mais c'est hideux, comme nom.

Serah : Il n'y a plus personne…

Noel : Oui, forcément, Gadot, Yuj, Lebreau et les autres ont pris plus d'une ride, depuis le temps.

Serah : Mais leurs descendants auraient pu survivre, et pourtant…

Mog : Là-bas, kupo.

Serah : Ah, oui, il y a bien quelque chose, de ce côté !

Noel : Allons voir ce que c'est.

Mog : On dirait une distorsion temporelle, kupo !

Serah : On dirait que quelque chose en sort !

Noel : Quelqu'un, plutôt…

Serah : Oh ! L… Lightning !

Lightning : Ah, bien, vous êtes déjà là.

Serah : Lightning, c'est bien toi ?

Lightning : Je sais que je suis pas maquillée, mais quand même, tu pourrais faire un effort pour être sûre et certaine…

Serah : Non, je veux dire… Ce n'est pas une illusion, n'est-ce-pas ? C'est vraiment toi…

Lightning : Oui, Serah. Et Noel… Je dois dire que je me suis trompée sur ton compte.

Noel : Ah !

Lightning : Tu es complètement stupide, pervers, inconscient, et pas particulièrement puissant, mais tu as le mérite d'avoir réussi à m'amener ma sœur.

Noel : Bien, bien ! Ca sent la récompense, ça, non ?

Lightning : Pas du tout. Tu as eu l'honneur de concrétiser les plans de la divine Etro.

Noel : Ben y a un autre plan, portant le nom d'une lettre de l'alphabet, que j'aurais bien aimé concrétiser, moi…

Lightning : Pardon ?

Noel : Moi ? J'ai rien dit. C'est Mog. C'était très discret, mais il me semble avoir entendu son « kupo », à la fin.

Lightning : C'est ça, oui. Toujours est-il qu… Hein ?

Serah : Qu'y a-t-il ?

Lightning : Oui… Je comprends…

Noel : Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive, cette fois ?

Lightning : Ce sera fait, bien entendu.

Serah : Elle parle toute seule comme Alyssa, dans les Ruines de Bresha… tu crois que ce serait… ?

Noel : Le Tout-Puissant…

Lightning : Bien, je vous les amène.

Serah : Quoi ?

Lightning : Vous avez dû comprendre de quoi il en retournait, mais dans le doute, je vais répéter pour toi, Noel.

Noel : Trop aimable.

Lightning : Nos retrouvailles auront été de courte durée, le Tout-Puissant veut vous voir. Il vous expliquera les détails de ce qui va suivre, mais pour faire simple, nous allons mener le combat sur deux fronts : moi à Valhalla, vous dans le monde des humains.

Noel : Quoi ? Alors notre aventure est pas terminée ? Moi qui espérais qu'en amenant Serah ici, elle te sauterait dans les bras, moi dans les vôtres, Etro organiserait une barbecue party et les mots « The End » s'afficheraient entre deux merguez…

Serah : Encore un dernier effort, Noel. Je sens qu'on approche de notre but !

Lightning : Mieux vaudrait ne pas faire attendre le Tout-Puissant. Il vous attend derrière ce portail.

Noel : Prête ?

Serah : Evidemment !

_Et ensemble, ils pénétrèrent dans ce nouveau portail, au bout duquel ils auraient enfin la réponse à la question qui les taraudait depuis si longtemps. Qui était donc le Tout-Puissant ? Oui. Qui est-il donc ? Vous aussi, vous vous le demandez, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien on va jouer à un jeu, vous allez me faire des propositions, et je répondrai par Oui ou par N… Oh et puis tant pis, oubliez, c'était une idée à la con, on va se contenter de découvrir la réaction de nos deux lascars._

? : Bienvenue.

Serah : Ca alors !

Noel : Ouais, en fait j'aurais dû m'en douter…

Serah : Exact, en fin de compte ça ne pouvait être que lui.

? : Je suis très content de vous voir en chair et en os, vous deux.

Serah : Tout l'honneur est pour nous !

Noel : Ouais, on n'a pas tous les jours l'occasion de rencontrer Morgan Freeman.

M. Freeman : Allons, allons, ne prononcez pas mon nom en vain, voulez-vous ?

Noel : Oh, ouais, pardon…

Serah : Selon Lightning, vous allez nous renseigner sur ce que nous réserve la suite des événements, non ?

M. Freeman : En effet, mais il convient d'abord que je revienne sur certains événements. Cela risque d'être long… des cacahuètes ?

Serah : Non merc…

Noel : Oh, trop d'la balle !

Serah : Euh… évite de te gaver comme ça devant le Tout-puissant, quand même…

Noel : Mfmf !

Serah : Prends le temps de mâcher, aussi, tant que tu y es…

M. Freeman : Ha ha ! Ca ne fait rien, il peut manger comme il l'entend… Voyons voir… Oui… Tout a commencé lorsque vos amies Fang et Vanille ont sauvé Cocoon des griffes de la gravité. Ma servante, Etro, a pris de pitié vos compagnons pour leurs efforts, et je ne peux pas vraiment l'en blâmer, mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'a pas été très futée, et en intervenant pour les débarrasser de leurs marques de L'Cie, elle a été obligée d'ouvrir la porte du royaume invisible. Ceci fait, bien entendu, elle a refermé le portail, mais en faisant cela, elle a altéré la ligne du temps. Lightning est la seule à s'en être rendue compte. Elle a été aspirée par une force irrésistible, et s'est ensuite réveillée sur la plage de Valhalla.

Noel : Encore un coup de Lenneth.

M. Freeman : Non, pas dans ce jeu-ci.

Serah : Si c'est pour dire des trucs incompréhensibles, Noel, tu peux continuer à te gaver de cacahuètes, moi j'essaie d'écouter.

Noel : Oui mais y en a plus.

M. Freeman : Quand y en a plus, y en a encore. Je ne suis pas le Tout-Puissant pour rien, tout de même.

Noel : Wouhouuu !

M. Freeman : Où en étais-je, déjà ? Ah, oui… Lorsque Lightning est arrivée devant le trône d'Etro, celle-ci lui a confié la lourde responsabilité de veiller sur son royaume, et l'a pour cela revêtu d'une armure très chouette, scintillante, avec des plumes, tout ça.

Serah : Oui, nous l'avons vue.

Noel : C'était joli, ouais.

M. Freeman : Quoi, c'est tout l'effet que ça vous fait ? C'est moi qui l'ai dessinée, quand même, cette armure…

Noel : Oh, elle était superbe ! Géniale !

Serah : Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux !

M. Freeman : Mais non, mais non, enfin, vous allez me faire rougir. Bref, depuis, elle contemple la ligne du temps, et c'est elle qui t'a envoyé ce songe, Serah.

Serah : Oh, je vois…

M. Freeman : Il y a une chose que vous devez savoir… La déesse faiblit en ce moment-même, et si elle venait à s'éteindre, le monde serait plongé dans le chaos !

Noel : Attendez, attendez… C'est la déesse du Chaos, et si elle disparaît, le monde sera submergé par celui-ci ? C'est quoi, ces conneries ?

M. Freeman : Oui, bon, j'avoue, c'est pas très logique, mais ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu pour trouver une intrigue qui ne fasse pas trop râler.

Serah : Ils ? Qui ça ?

M. Freeman : Rien qui vous concerne. Votre mission est toute autre.

Noel : C'est rageant ! On trouve enfin le maître de l'univers, et tout ça pour découvrir qu'il y a encore des types qu'on connaît pas !

M. Freeman : Vous n'avez pas à les connaître, vraiment… A la rigueur, retenez simplement qu'ils se font appeler « L'équipe de développement ». C'est un nom un peu barbare, je vous l'accorde. D'ailleurs, eux aussi ont aussi des petits côtés barbares. La rumeur dit qu'ils ont les yeux bridés et la peau jaune.

Noel : Ah ben ça ! Je leur suis bien reconnaissant de pas m'avoir crée à leur image !

M. Freeman : Bon, revenons à nos brebis égarées… Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter Caius, vous le connaissez déjà… il vous faut savoir qu'il essaie de détruire tout espoir en réduisant le futur à néant.

Noel : Mais pourquoi ?

M. Freeman : Oh, il a sans doute de bonnes raisons… il cherche à sauver sa petite protégée, Yeul, à la délivrer de sa malédiction pour ne pas avoir à l'enterrer tout le temps, mais retenez seulement que c'est le méchant, et que les méchants ont une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir tout détruire, ou tout dominer, au choix.

Serah : Ce n'est pas un peu manichéen ?

M. Freeman : Un petit peu. Caius est malheureusement atteint du syndrome dit « Syndrome d'Ultimecia », il veut supprimer le passé, le passé et le futur, autrement, toute la ligne temporelle, pour les compresser et…. Ben supprimer l'espace temps, quoi. Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin, ce ne serait pas très bon pour nous.

Noel : Ca, je veux bien l'admettre…

Serah : Mais comment va-t-il s'y prendre ?

M. Freeman : C'est là qu'est toute la subtilité, si on peut dire ça. Voyez-vous, ce n'est pas directement Etro qui a altéré l'espace-temps, quand elle a voulu aider vos amis L'Cie… « quelque chose » est sorti de Valhalla, un pouvoir incommensurable, inouï, gigantesque… en bref, vous l'avez compris, si cette chose venait à s'abattre dans le monde des humains, ça ne serait joli à voir. Caius veut donc assassiner Etro pendant son sommeil pour que cette puissance soit libre de son emprise et déferle dans le monde visible par la Porte Ethérée. Mais cette porte ne s'ouvre habituellement que pour laisser entrer les âmes au Valhalla… mais que se passerait-il si des millions d'âmes y entraient en même temps ?

Noel : Ca ferait un embouteillage de malade ?

M. Freeman : M… mais non ! La Porte Ethérée s'ouvrirait en grand pour toutes les laisser entrer, et cette puissance titanesque en sortirait pour engloutir le monde !

Noel : Ah, oui, aussi…

M. Freeman : Cette puissance est telle qu'elle peut traverser les différentes époques pour en grignoter l'essence. Ainsi, à mesure qu'il progressera dans l'espace-temps, Caius aura rempli son objectif.

Noel : C'est sacrément tordu, comme plan.

Serah : On doit empêcher cela à tout prix, mais comment ?

M. Freeman : Votre périple touchera bientôt à sa fin, mais d'abord, vous devez vous rendre à Academia, en 500 AC.

Serah : Le jour du lancement du parc d'attraction de Hope, n'est-ce-pas ?

M. Freeman : En effet. Caius prévoit d'y faire une petit apparition-surprise pour lancer le parc d'attraction contre Cocoon, sur le point de s'effondrer à cause de la séance-dédicace qui changera le centre de gravité de la sphère.

Serah : Deux catastrophes en une… Ceux qui survivront à une telle tragédie verront aussitôt fondre sur eux cette masse de chaos et la puissance enchaînée dans Valhalla…

Noel : Autrement dit, on a besoin de nous pour sauver le monde !

M. Freeman : Exactement. Je vais vous ouvrir un portail vers votre destination… Voilà. Bon courage !

Serah : Une petite minute, M. Freeman…

M. Freeman : Oui ?

Serah : Je voudrai savoir quelque chose…

M. Freeman : Je t'écoute.

Serah : Puisque vous êtes aussi puissant, pourquoi n'intervenez-vous pas directement dans ce grand péril ?

Noel : Mmh… Les voies de Morgan Freeman sont impénétrables…

M. Freeman : Ta question est pertinente, mais vois-tu, ce n'est pas aussi simple…

Serah : Vraiment ?

M. Freeman : Oui, car ma puissance vient du doute des mortels. Une partie d'entre eux croit en moi, une autre partie non. Dans le fond, ils n'ont aucune réponse à cette question, ils font eux-mêmes le choix d'y croire ou non, il s'agit là de leur propre liberté. Si j'apparaissais et que je multipliais les miracles devant eux, ils seraient forcés de croire en moi et m'abandonneraient leur propre destinée, la remettraient entre mes mains. Mais le fait de se demander si j'existe ou non leur impose d'y réfléchir par eux-mêmes. La question théologique est sans doute plus importante que la réponse. Ce serait comme si quelqu'un vous racontait la fin d'un livre excessivement cher que vous avez toujours voulu lire, mais que vous n'auriez jamais pu vous offrir. Pour ce qui est des guerres de religion qui ont secoué l'histoire, je ne suis pas dupe si elles se sont faites en mon nom, le cœur des hommes qui portaient mes bannières ne contenait que la haine et la rage. C'est la bêtise de certains qui en est responsable, pas mon culte. Et ceci est valable pour toutes les religions, aussi bien ceux qui me sont fidèles que ceux qui le sont à Chuck Norris ou à Sora-desuka.

Serah : Oui, je comprends…

_Bon, on est toujours dans une parodie, là, ou bien on a dévié vers l'essai théologique ?_

M. Freeman : A vous de me le dire, M. Desuka.

_Merde. _

M. Freeman : Vous espériez vous cacher derrière ce surnom ridicule de « Narrateur » ? J'attends toujours les trente gils que vous me dev…

_OH ! LA-BAS ! UNE VACHE A SIX PATTES ! _

M. Freeman : …

_JE DECONNE PAS ! ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE DEGUEULASSER VOTRE CANAPE !_

M. Freeman : Ah non, pas mon canap… Hein ? Mais où est…

_COUREZ !_

Serah : AAaah !

Noel : Allez, vite !

_Et sautant dans le portail, nos amis se retrouvèrent bientôt à Academia, la même ville qu'ils avaient quittée quelques temps plus tôt (cent ans, pour être exact), mais qui semblait considérablement changée._

Serah : C'est la dernière ligne droite…

Noel : Le chemin m'a l'air un peu plus compliqué qu'une simple ligne droite, mais soit, allons-y !

Fin du Chapitre


	14. La Pénultième Galère

_**Chapitre 14 – La Pénultième Galère**_

Noel : Euh… Dis, Serah, j'ai un doute…

Serah : Oui ?

Noel : Toute à l'heure, à Academia… Est-ce que…

Serah : Non, avant, il n'y avait pas de morceaux d'immeubles qui volaient.

Noel : D'accord, d'accord… Tu sais pourquoi ça fait ça ?

Serah : Peut-être que le paradoxe est tellement puissant ici qu'il crée des champs de force et inverse les lois de la gravité en… en… non, je n'en ai aucune idée en fait.

Noel : Boah, pas grave. C'est pas comme si ça nous était vraiment important.

Serah : Oui, avançons.

Noel : N'empêche, ce serait cool, ton histoire d'inversion de la gravité.

Serah : « Cool », peut-être, mais un peu étrange, j'aurais du mal à me battre si je devais prendre ce type de facteur en compte…

Noel : Ouais, mais… AAAAaaaaaaaaah !

Serah : NOEL !

_Le jeune chasseur venait de marcher sans s'en rendre compte dans… le vide. C'est possible, ça ? Je veux dire, n'importe qui s'en serait rendu com… boah, ça m'étonne même plus, en fait._

Serah : Noel… Non… c'est… c'est impossible…

Noel : Réflexion faite, c'est pas une histoire d'inversion de la gravité.

Serah : NOEEEL !

Noel : Oui, oui, c'est moi. Finalement, une force m'a rattrapé pour me ramener ici. C'était assez sympa de sa part, d'ailleurs. Peut-être trop, même. Je trouve ça un peu louche, quand même. Dans le doute, j'vais vérifier qu'elle m'a rien piqué dans mon portefeuille…

Serah : Qui s'en soucie ? L'important c'est que tu sois en vie ! J'ai vraiment eu peur !

Noel : Allons, allons, c'est pas une chute mortelle qui va me faire mourir !

Serah : En tout cas, c'est étrange… Même en marchant sur les branches suspendues sur la Côte de Sunleth, on n'a jamais craint de tomber, on sentait qu'il y avait une espèce de champ de force qui nous en empêchait… pourtant, ici, ce risque est réel…

Noel : Je suis sûr que c'est un coup de Caius.

Serah : Tu crois ?

Noel : Mais oui, il est lié à tous les complots possibles et imaginables. Qui d'autre que lui serait responsable d'un truc aussi sadique ?

Serah : Si c'était lui, est-ce qu'il aurait pris la peine de faire en sorte qu'une espèce de force étrange te ramène sur la plate-forme ?

Noel : C'est peut-être une sorte de torture psychologique ? Si jamais on en a ras le bol de sauter de plate-forme en plate-forme, on pourra même pas se jeter dans le vide. C'est ignoble de sa part.

Serah : Avant d'en arriver là, j'aimerai bien qu'on avance quand même un peu…

Noel : Comme tu veux, moi pendant ce temps, j'vais essayer de réfléchir à un meilleur moyen de mettre fin à nos jours en cas de besoin. Hé ! Attends-moi !

Serah : Désolée, j'ai pensé qu…

Noel : Aaaah ! Saloperie de pont ! Reviens, bâtard !

Serah : Tiens… je pensais pas qu'il bougerait comme ça…

Noel : Je fais comment pour te rejoindre, moi, maintenant que ça s'est éloigné ?

Serah : C'est sûrement une question de temps. Tiens, voilà, la plate-forme se tourne à nouveau.

Noel : Ouf… Pendant l'espace d'un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais rester bloqu…

Serah : Oui enfin tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher de monter dessus, elle va pas tarder à changer de position.

Noel : Aaah ! Ha… Juste à temps… J'espère que toutes les plateformes qu'on croisera seront pas comme ça…

Serah : D'après ce que je vois devant nous, non seulement beaucoup d'entre elles sont dans le même genre, mais en plus, certaines ont l'air de tourner sur elles-mêmes, ce qui nous forcera à nous dépêcher à les traverser.

Noel : Génial, ça promet…

Serah : Allez, viens, on a accès à la prochaine plate-forme.

Noel : Ouais, ouais… Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

Serah : Où ça ?

Noel : Là.

Serah : Oh… On dirait… une sorte de stèle de pampa.

Noel : Comme celles qu'y avait dans les plaines d'Archlyte… Mais en plus métallique et futuriste.

Serah : Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je la touche ?

Noel : Mon oncle Tobey me disait toujours : « on touche jamais ce qu'on connaît pas, dans le doute, tu sais, genre au cas où ça nous pèterait à la gueule »

Serah : Oh…

Noel : Des mots très sages, mais qui lui ont pas porté chance. Il est mort d'une hémorragie : après une mauvaise chute, il a refusé le bandage qu'on lui a proposé parce que « la tête du paquet lui revenait pas » et que « imaginez que ça fasse Boum ».

Serah : Il était un peu idiot…

Noel : Plutôt, ouais.

Serah : Donc pour en revenir à cette stèle…

Noel : Vas-y, touche-la si tu veux, ça m'étonnerait que ça nous balance un missile nucléaire.

Serah : Mmh…

Noel : Aaaaah ! J'ai changé d'avis ! T'as entendu les sirènes d'alerte nucléaire ?

Serah : Ne t'inquiète pas, ça c'est sûrement pour le lancement du parc d'attraction flottant.

Noel : Ah. Bon… Continue alors.

_Á défaut d'éradiquer toute trace de vie humaine dans l'univers, la stèle Pampa se contenta simplement de s'illuminer._

Serah : Mmh… Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, d'après toi ?

Noel : J'ai bien une idée…

Serah : Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Noel : Ca va me demander une petite expérimentation. Attends là, j'en ai pour une seconde.

Serah : D'acc… Hé ! Attends un peu… pourquoi tu…

Noel : Jérome y m'eauuuuu !

Serah : NOEL ! En plus, on dit « Géroni… » enfin, je veux dire… NOEL !

Noel : Oh, super, c'est bien ce que je pensais !

Serah : Oh… dé… désolée, ça me fait toujours un drôle d'effet quand tu tombes dans le vide…

Noel : Je suis pas tombé, j'ai sauté.

Serah : Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai remarqué ça… vu la façon dont tu t'es jeté du bord de la plateforme, il y avait peu de chances que ce soit accidentel…

Noel : Rooh, c'est quoi ce ton de reproche ? Je risquais pas de mourir… enfin je crois. Ha ha… T'imagines si en fait le fait de toucher la stèle avait fait l'inverse et avait empêché la force mystérieuse de me faire revenir ?

Serah : …

Noel : Oui, bon, ça l'a pas fait, c'est le principal.

Serah : Attention, voilà des monstres !

Noel : Ah ! Super changement de sujet ! Et authentique en plus, y en a vraiment !

Serah : A l'attaque !

Noel : Euh, dis… il fait quoi, celui du milieu ?

Serah : Comment est-ce que je pourrais le savoir ? Allez ! On doit les repousser !

Noel : Ouais, ouais, tiens, prends ça ! Et un brasier dans ta tronche ! Ha ha… Ils sont pas si coriaces…

Serah : Oui, encore un effort et on les aura vaincu !

Noel : Exa… euh… dis… il était pas là toute à l'heure, le Béhémoth, si ?

Serah : Oups… non…

Noel : O.K. Note à moi-même : quand le petit diablotin se trémousse en poussant des cris suraigus, c'est qu'il est en train d'invoquer un Béhémoth.

Serah : COURS !

Noel : AAAAaaaaah !

Serah : Allez, vite ! Plus vite ! Si on arrive à la plateforme…

Noel : Je sais ! 'Faut juste prier pour qu'elle bouge pas avant qu'on arrive dessus !

Proto-Behemoth : …Grouaah…

Noel : Quoi ? Juste un petit "Grouaah" de rien du tout ? En fait, il est pas si intimid…

Proto-Behemoth : GROUAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Noel : Aaaah ! J'ai rien dit ! C'est juste qu'il était encore loin !

Serah : Allez, on saute !

Noel : Ouaaah !

Serah : Ouf ! On a réussi !

Noel : Super, il peut plus nous suivre, maintenant…

Serah : En tout cas, maintenant, il s'agit de ne pas tomber bêtement dans le vide.

Noel : Hé ! Je tombe jamais bêtement, moi !

Serah : Contente-toi de ne pas tomber tout court, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de refaire le chemin depuis la dernière stèle, avec ce monstre qui rôde…

? : N'avancez pas plus loin.

Noel : Plaît-il ?

? : La déesse ne doit pas mourir.

Serah : C'est la voix de Yeul ! Elle nous parle pas télépathie, j'ai l'impression… Ne t'inquiète pas, on n'a aucune intention d'assassiner la Déesse !

? : Ah bon ? Mince… J'ai déjà lâché les deux dadas, moi…

Serah : Les dadas ? Quels dadas ?

Noel : Je vais t'expliquer, Serah. Le mouvement dada est né quand une poignée d'artistes ont cherché à…

Serah : Ah, ça doit être eux !

Dada de feu : Huuuu ! Huuu !

Dada de glace : Idem.

Noel : Ah, oui, d'accord, ce sont des chevaux géants…

Serah : Ils nous attaquent !

Dada de glace : Huuu !

Noel : Mouais, ils sont pas bien forts. J'ai déjà presque mis celui-là en état de choc.

Serah : Bien ! Allez, c'est le moment de frapper fort !

Dada de glace : HUUUU !

Noel : Cool ! Et un de moins !

Dada de feu : Huuu…

Noel : Allons bon, il nous fait quoi, là ?

Dada de feu : Hu !

Serah : Oh non ! Il a ressuscité l'autre cheval !

Noel : Ah ben oui, je me disais bien que c'était trop facile ! C'était trop beau, y avait forcément une couille quelque part !

Serah : Il faudrait qu'on se débrouille pour les vaincre quasi-instantanément, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas se ressusciter l'un l'autre…

Noel : J'ai une meilleure idée. Serah, tu pourrais aller tripoter la stèle pampa là-bas, s'il te plaît ?

Serah : Attends, tu penses quand même pas…

Noel : Bien sûr que si, je vais faire ce que je fais de mieux : sauter dans le vide !

Serah : C'est complètement fou !

Noel : Hé ! Hé ! Par ici, mes p'tits gars !

Dada de feu : Huuuu !

Noel : Allez ! Hop !

Serah : AAAH ! Attends ! J'ai pas encore… raah…

_Fort heureusement, la belle institutrice parvint in extremis à toucher la stèle pampa, faisant revenir Noel à ses côtés, plutôt qu'à une centaine de mètres derrière, avec le Béhémoth. Les chevaux géants éthérés, quant à eux, avaient suivi Noel dans sa chute, sans bénéficier pour leur part des faveurs de la gravité capricieuse._

Noel : Bien, bien, maintenant que c'est fait, on peut y all… attends… il reste encore TOUT CA ?

Serah : Apparemment, oui.

Noel : Pff…

Serah : Tiens ? Je n'avais pas remarqué ce cube bleu toute à l'heure…

Noel : Moi non plus… Ca fait quoi, à ton avis ?

Serah : Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Hop !

Noel : Ca a changé de couleur !

Serah : Oui, mais en dehors du fait qu'il soit devenu rouge, on dirait qu'il y a eu du changement du côté des plateformes !

Noel : Ah ? Je vois rien de spécial, moi…

Serah : Mais si, regarde ! Certaines se sont arrêtées de tourner, et d'autres qui étaient immobiles se sont mises en marche.

Noel : Ce qui veut dire…

Serah : … qu'on va devoir prendre en compte ces cubes dans notre progression, ce sera une sorte d'énigme géante.

Noel : Tu sais à quel point je hais les énigmes ?

Serah : Oui, et malheureusement pour toi, tu ne pourras pas y échapper en fonçant dans le tas, cette fois.

Noel : On parie ?

Serah : Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?

Noel : Je viens de me rappeler… Tous ces monstres qu'on a dessoudés pendant notre aventure, et que le narrateur n'a la plupart du temps même pas mentionnés.

_Hé ! Si je l'avais fait, j'ose pas imaginer quelle longueur auraient fait les chapitres ! Concision, mon coco, concision !_

Noel : Mouais, c'est ça, à d'autres… Bref, environ le tiers de ces monstres ont clamsé en faisant apparaître au dessus d'eux une petite lumière blanche, une sorte de cristal qui nous permet de les invoquer.

Serah : Maintenant que tu le dis, j'ai toujours oublié qu'on pouvait faire ça… comme pour ce « Cait Sith », dans les ruines de Bresha. Ca aurait sûrement rendu les choses bien plus simples…

Noel : Eh ben il est pas trop tard pour tout simplifier !

Serah : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Noel : Attention… Mortalis, je t'appeeeelle !

_Et sur ces mots, une vouivre apparut, déployant ses longues ailes en bousculant le chasseur._

Noel : Allez, en selle ! Emmène-moi là-bas, tu veux ? Serah, je te conseille de faire pareil.

Mortalis : Graah !

Serah : Mais… c'est de la triche !

Noel : Euh… oui, sûrement. Et donc ?

Serah : Pas question de faire ça ! Je vais suivre le chemin comme il faut !

Noel : Mais… mais…

Serah : Allez, vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Noel : Ce serait pas très gala…

Serah : VAS-Y, je te dis !

Noel : D'accord, d'accord !

Serah : Bon, le voilà qui s'éloigne… je n'osais pas lui dire, mais… je crois que j'irais deux fois plus vite sans lui…

_Et c'est parti pour une course effrénée vers la sortie de ce dédale complexe de plateformes pivotantes ! Qui triomphera ? La réflexion et la patience ou bien la précipitation et le pragmatisme mêlés à un soupçon d'inconscience ? Alors ? Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très équitable. Noel n'a jamais été vraiment doué. Le vainqueur est donc Serah._

Serah : La prochaine fois, tu penseras à dresser ton monstre, Noel.

Noel : Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il irait faire la sieste en haut d'un toit, moi ?

Serah : Le principal, c'est qu'on soit arrivés ici en un seul morceau… en ce qui me concerne, ça n'est vraiment pas passé loin… Juste en bas, il y a un Béhémoth qui m'a foncé dessus sans même qu'il ait été invoqué, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie !

Noel : Ah ? Comment tu t'en es débarrassée ?

Serah : J'ai réussi à esquiver et il est tombé en faisant quelque chose comme « GrouaarouaagrouaaSPROTCH »

Noel : Je vois le genre… En tout cas t'imites très bien le cri du Béhémoth.

Serah : Merci. En tout cas, maintenant il serait temps de se nous remettre en route !

Noel : Tiens, mais ce serait pas Chocolina, là-bas ?

Chocolina : Chocobien le bonjour !

Serah : Vous avez l'air rayonnante de joie… Vous savez que l'avenir du monde se joue maintenant ?

Chocolina : Oui, mais est-ce que je peux y faire quelque chose ?

Serah : Non, pas vraiment…

Chocolina : Alors pourquoi m'angoisser ? La responsabilité de sauver la mise ne me revient pas ! Au contraire, si je vis mes derniers instants, il faut que je les savoure !

Noel : Tu dois être le PNJ le plus censé qu'on ait rencontré…

Chocolina : Péhaine quoi ?

Noel : Rien, rien, c'est le jargon.

Serah : Qu'est-ce que vous avez à vendre ?

Noel : Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai que c'est une marchande. A force de la voir partout où on se trouvait, j'ai fini par croire que c'était une sorte de harceleuse.

Chocolina : Mais non, enfin, je suis là pour le tourisme !

Noel : Ah bon…

Chocolina : … Bon, d'accord, je vous suivais…

Serah : Vraiment ? Mais… pourquoi ?

Chocolina : En fait, pour être honnête, le commerce ne va pas fort. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde qui voyage à travers l'espace-temps. En fait, vous êtes mes seuls clients potentiels. Vous et puis cet homme qui m'a vendu son bonnet pour pouvoir s'acheter des mots fléchés.

Serah : …

Noel : Euh… et donc… même en t'installant à Academia, t'avais toujours pas de succès ?

Chocolina : Le chocobusiness est particulièrement difficile dans ce genre de zone urbaine. Quelque chose à voir avec ma tenue, je crois. Les mères de famille changent de trottoir en cachant les yeux de leurs rejetons et les hommes fixent ma poitrine et finissent assommés par un poteau qu'ils n'avaient pas vu l'instant d'avant.

Noel : Ah ouais, c'est dur pour les affaires, ça…

Chocolina : Donc ça ne fait aucune importance que vous gagniez ou que vous perdiez votre combat final, moi je m'en suis mis plein les poches, c'est tout ce qui compte !

Noel : Ha ha, comme si on pouvait perdre ! On est les gentils, on va forcément gagner !

Serah : Et puis on fera de notre mieux, je pense sincèrement que nous avons nos chances…

Chocolina : Ah bon… Chocobonne chance, alors.

Serah : J'entends de nouveau les sirènes d'alarme ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche !

Noel : Allez, on y va !

_Mais quelqu'un les attendait, les regardant progresser du haut d'un bâtiment… Superman. Non, il n'était pas mort dans le réacteur de l'avion, cent ans plus tôt, tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse sur laquelle je ne m'étalerai pas, puisque lui-même se fit étaler quelques secondes plus tard par Caius Ballad, qui prit sa place, jugeant qu'il s'agissait là du meilleur toit d'immeuble pour regarder nos héros d'un air hautain. Une fois qu'il les eut bien observés, le méchant de l'histoire put donc foncer sur eux dans une attitude plus qu'agressive._

Noel : Caius ! Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'on te voie si tôt ! On va pouvoir te dérouiller rapidement et repartir d'où on est venus !

Caius : Tss…

Serah : Nous n'avons pas peur de toi !

? : Serah ! Recule !

Noel : Et moi alo… Ah !

_Esquivant in extremis une rafale de missiles venue s'abattre sur leur position, Noel leva la tête pour voir apparaître Hope, tenant à la main son fidèle boomerang. A ses côtés, les forces d'élite de l'Académie étaient armées jusqu'aux dents. Caius, quant à lui, s'était déjà transformé en Bahamut du Chaos._

Noel : Hé, on n'a pas demandé de renforts de la cavalerie ! J'ai pas envie que vous nous voliez notre super combat épique, moi !

Hope : C'est plus compliqué que ça ! Montez dans le vaisseau !

Noel : Mais…

Serah : Fais ce qu'il dit, je suis sûre qu'il a ses raisons !

Hope : A tous les hommes, feu à volonté !

Soldat d'élite A : Prends çaaaaa !

Soldat d'élite B : Crèèèèève !

Soldat d'élite C : Une minute… chef, quand vous dites « Feu à volonté », est-ce que ça veut dire que si on a pas la volonté de tirer, on tire pas ?

Hope : Tiens, mais il y a quelque chose qui s'éloigne et qui disparaît dans la brume… Mais qu'est-ce donc ? Mais oui ! Je la reconnais ! C'EST TON AUGMENTATION !

Soldat d'élite C : Aaaah ! FIRE IN THE HOOOOOLE !

Hope : J'aime mieux ça.

_Pendant ce temps, Noel et Serah s'éloignaient, sur le toit d'un vaisseau et s'y tenaient debout, parfaitement stables, malgré la vitesse s'élevant à plus de 100 km/h. _

Noel : C'est après nous que Caius en a, je te parie qu'il va bientôt se pointer.

? : Hope m'a dit qu'il fallait que je vous explique…

Noel : Aaah ! Qui parle ?

? : Ben… le pilote, juste en dessous de toi… Tu sais, le mec qui fait en sorte que le vaisseau se crashe pas, et qui a un haut parleur pour se taper la discut' avec les gens qui squattent son toit.

Noel : Ah, oui. Mais t'es qui, au juste ?

? : Je vous laisse devin…

Serah : Sazh ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

Sazh : Qu… quoi ? Mais comment t'as su ?

Serah : Je sais pas… Tu es pilote, et puis ta voix, et…

Sazh : C'est parce que j'suis black, c'est ça ? Tout de suite, ça serait forcément moi le personnage avec un accent martiniquais, une coupe afro et une tendance à se sacrifier de façon héroïque ? Ben allez vous faire foutre !

Serah : Mais je…

Sazh : Non, je boude.

Dajh : Papa ! L'immeuble !

Sazh : Ah oui, merde. Ha ha ! C'est pas passé loin, hein les g… Ah, non, c'est vrai, je boude. Na.

Serah : Ooh ! Dajh est là aussi ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Dajh : Super ! J'ai eu une nouvelle carte Pokemon !

Serah : Bien, bien, on jouera quand tout sera fini.

Sazh : Oui, parce que c'est pas que c'est pas trop le moment pour ça, mais un peu quand même.

Noel : Euh… Juste comme ça, y a que moi que ça choque qu'un pilote emmène son propre gosse dans une opération à la limite de la mission-suicide et qui requiert un brin de concentration ?

Sazh : Tu dis ça, mais ça se voit que t'as pas vu les tarifs des baby-sitters à Academia ! A ce prix-là, c'est du vol !

Dajh : Ouais, et pis je gêne jamais mon papa, d'abord !

Sazh : C'est tout à fait vrai, fiston ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien ranger tes jouets, ce serait pas mal parce que j'arrive pas à atteindre la boîte de vitesse, là.

Noel : O.K, là on est mal barrés.

Bahamut du Chaos : RaaAAAAaaah !

Serah : Il nous a suivi !

Noel : O.K, là on est VRAIMENT mal barrés.

Dajh : Coucouuu ! Qui c'est ?

Sazh : AAAaaah ! Dajh ! Non, j'ai besoin de voir ce qu'il y a devant moi !

Noel : O.K, là, pour être mal barrés, on est définitiv…

Serah : Attention !

Noel : Aaah !

Serah : On l'a échappée belle…

Noel : C'est l'heure de la contre-attaque ! Yahaaa !

Serah : Allez, du nerf !

Noel : Raah ! Prends ça !

Serah : Il a l'air d'avoir des difficultés !

Noel : Tu m'étonnes, ça doit pas être facile de se battre tout en faisant en sorte de rester à hauteur du vaisseau !

_C'est ainsi que pour palier à ce problème de taille, Caius reprit forme humaine, sautant sur le toit du vaisseau de Sazh._

Sazh : MAIS ARRÊTEZ DE CABOSSER MON TOIT, ENFIN !

Caius : Je vais en finir avec vous, ici et maintenant.

Noel : Tu rêves ! C'est toi qui vas crever !

Serah : Viens te battre, qu'on en finisse !

Noel : Voilà, j'aurais pas dit mieux ! Enfin j'aurais peut-être rajouté un « salopard » quelque part, mais on est pas à ça près…

Caius : Humph !

Serah : Yaaaaah !

Noel : Lance-Mété… Aargh ! Attends un peu, toi…

Caius : Vous êtes si faibles…

Noel : On va te faire ta f… Euh… Dis, Sazh, c'est normal si on se dirige à pleine vitesse contre un immeuble ? Je veux dire… c'est pas que j'essaie de t'apprendre comment faire ton boulot, mais c'est pas le genre de moment où il faudrait… tu sais… freiner ?

Sazh : J'essaie, mais Dajh a coincé un Action Man sous ma pédale de frein !

Noel : Oh misère…

Sazh : J'vais devoir virer à droite, ça va être sec, accrochez-vous !

Serah : Hé, att…

Noel : Ouaaaaaah !

Serah : Aaaaaaaah !

Caius : Nooon !

Noel : Hé ! Ce con-là est passé par-dessus bord !

Serah : Vraiment ? Mais il va sans doute se transformer en Bahamut du Chaos, non ?

Noel : Mais non, le temps qu'il comprenne ce qui lui est arrivé, il sera déjà écrasé au sol.

Serah : Je ne sais pas trop… En tout cas, est-ce qu'il y aurait moyen que… enfin… que tu arrêtes de te tenir à ma cuisse ? On ne risque plus de tomber, maintenant…

Noel : Mmh ? Ah oui, tiens, désolé, j'me suis agrippé à ce que j'avais sous la main…

Serah : Ca ne fait rien… enfin je suppose.

Noel : En tout cas, c'est dans la poche, on a gagné ! Allez Sazh, fonce ! Y a une giga-teuf qui nous attend sûrement au QG de l'Académie !

Sazh : Justement, à ce propos… Hope voulait que je vous dise quelque chose…

Serah : Oui ?

Sazh : Lui et moi, on est des habitués des sauvetages du monde, vous savez, alors on a remarqué quelque chose… Tout n'est jamais aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. Si vous réussissez un premier combat, attendez-vous toujours à voir apparaître une 2e forme de votre ennemi, encore plus imposant et puissant. Quelque fois, l'ennemi qui apparaît n'a même aucun rapport avec votre quête et passait juste dans le coin, dans le jargon, on appelle ça « Le syndrome de Darkness ».

Serah : Alors pour faire simple… on est loin d'en avoir fini avec Caius, c'est bien ça ?

Sazh : Tout juste, et si ça se trouve, ça n'est même pas Caius l'ennemi ultime que vous allez affronter !

Serah : M. Freeman avait parlé d'une sorte de « puissance titanesque » enfermée à Valhalla… Est-ce que ça pourrait être ça ?

Sazh : Allez savoir. Mon rôle à moi, c'est de vous conduire à ce vortex, là-bas.

Noel : Ouah ! Mais il est énorme ! Ca va nous téléporter à Valhalla ?

Serah : J'imagine, oui…

Dajh : J'veux aller à Valhalla !

Sazh : Mais enfin, Dajh, c'est pour les morts, et…

Dajh : OUIIIN, J'VEUUUX ALLEEEER A VALHALLAAAAA !

Sazh : D… d'accord, fiston, on ira là-bas en vacances dès que papa se serait refait au poker à Fortuna, d'accord ?

Dajh : Ouaaaais !

Serah : On arrive près du portail dans le ciel !

Sazh : Dites, ce serait pas le dragon de toute à l'heure qui s'y dirige ?

Noel : Bon, d'accord, il s'est peut-être pas écrasé en bas…

Serah : Rapproche-toi, Sazh, qu'on puisse sauter !

? : Courage, Serah !

Serah : Hope !

Noel : Serah ET NOEL ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'oublies toujours ? Ca devient vexant, là !

Hope : Je viens avec vous !

Serah : Quoi ?

Noel : Je crois que tu t'en foutais, toi, de sauver le futur ? Tu disais que t'avais déjà donné !

Hope : Oui, mais cet enfoiré a essayé de bousiller mon super parc d'attraction, alors ça va pas se passer comme ça !

Serah : Non, Hope, tu dois rester ! Les autres ont besoin de toi ! Fang, Vanille… tu dois trouver un moyen de les sortir de là ! T'es le seul à pouvoir les aider !

Noel : Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! Tous les autres ont quelque chose à faire et toi tu fous jamais rien, alors t'es le seul à pouvoir trouver du temps libre pour t'occuper d'elles !

Hope : D'a… d'accord…

Sazh : Dites… Vous vous rappelez quand j'ai dit que le Bahamut du Chaos allait entrer dans le portail ?

Noel : Euh… oui ?

Sazh : Ben apparemment, il a changé d'avis et il a décidé de saboter le vaisseau vite fait avant d'y aller, alors ACCROCHEZ-VOUS !

Noel : Ouaaah !

Serah : On va tomber !

Noel : Ouais, ça devient vraiment pas stable, là !

Hope : Sautez ! Le portail a sa propre gravité, vous serez attirés si vous vous jetez dessus !

Noel : Ah ! Sauter dans le vide en comptant sur les anomalies de la gravité, ça je sais faire !

Serah : Un, deux, et…. Trois ! Aaaah ! Je… je vole !

Noel : Super, ça a marché ! C'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'on entre dans ce foutu portail !

Sazh : Euh… et moi, je fais quoi pendant ce temps-là ? Non parce que mon vaisseau est un peu en train de tomber en ruines, là, hein…

Hope : Il y a un siège éjectable, le bouton est juste sous le…

Sazh : Je peux pas abandonner le vaisseau, Hope ! Dajh a tous ses jouets dedans ! Non, dis-moi plutôt où je pourrai me poser, et tu m'envoies tes techniciens pour me réparer tout ça.

Noel : Ouais, bon, on vous laisse à vos histoires, nous on a un antagoniste à dézinguer !

Serah : Allez, nous y sommes presque ! Un dernier effort et on aura fini notre périple !

Noel : Tout juste ! En route pour Valhalla !

Fin du Chapitre


	15. Voilà le Valhalla !

**_Chapitre 15 – Voilà le Valhalla  
><em>**  
>Serah : Aaaaah !<br>Noel : Meerde ! Ca fait comme la dernière fois ! Qui est le con qui a foutu le portail au milieu du ciel ?  
>Serah : On… on va s'écraser !<br>Noel : Hé, attends ! Y a un truc qui arrive !

_Le « truc » en question n'était autre qu'Odin, sous sa forme chevaline, qui vint les chercher pour les déposer délicatement sur la plage de sable fin.  
><em>  
>Serah : Lightning continue à nous aider…<br>Noel : Ouais, très sympa de sa part. Par contre, j'ai aucun pourboire à donner à notre taxi.  
>Odin : Huuuu !<br>Serah : Il est déjà reparti…  
>Noel : Ah bah oui, tiens, il me fait la tronche, du coup.<br>Serah : Je crois plutôt qu'il s'en moque. Ca m'étonnerait que l'argent ait une grande importance ici.  
>Noel : Je sais pas trop… Moi, si j'étais un cheval avec une conscience, ça me plairait bien qu'on m'offre des petites pièces. C'est l'intention qui compte.<br>Serah : Euh oui… peut-être… en tout cas, c'est donc à ça que ressemble Valhalla… c'est exactement comme dans mon rêve…  
>Noel : J'aimerais beaucoup te faire visiter, mais la dernière fois que je suis venu ici, c'était aussi en me rapprochant dangereusement du sol avant d'être abordé par ta sœur, alors j'ai pas eu trop le temps de prendre mes marques…<br>Serah : On n'a pas vraiment le temps non plus, là, je te rappelle.  
>Noel : Ouais, ouais, c'est vrai, j'oubliais, on doit sauver le monde…<br>Serah : Bon, on est sur la plage, alors j'imagine qu'on doit rejoindre le château de ce côté.  
>Noel : Pas faux, c'est sûrement là-bas qu'on…<br>Caius : Ainsi, vous voilà…  
>Serah : Oh !<br>Noel : Ah ! Super ! T'es bien sympa d'apparaître ici, ça nous fait un bout de route à faire en moins !  
>Caius : Vraiment ? Vous auriez pu savourer la vie quelques minutes de plus…<br>Noel : Si pour toi, savourer la vie, c'est marcher avec des sandalettes usées jusqu'à la semelle sur des routes pavées à la va-vite, je préfère mourir tout de suite. Ou alors changer de sandalettes, mais j'ai oublié de demander à Chocolina si elle en avait…  
>Caius : Même aux portes de la mort, tu persévères dans ta bêtise… Elle te sera fatale.<p>

_Un homme très sage a dit un jour « Qui vit dans la connerie, meurt par la connerie ».  
><em>  
>Noel : C'est très spiritu… Hé ! C'est faux ! J'ai jamais vécu dans la conn…<br>Caius : Ne baisse pas ta garde !  
>Serah : Attention !<br>Noel : Hop ! L'esquive ! Ha ha ! Alors, Caius ? Tu t'attendais pas à ce que je me sois amélioré, n'est-ce p… Aaaoutch ! Ca fait mal !  
>Caius : Je m'attendais au moins à ce que tu arrêtes de parler pour ne rien dire au beau milieu de chaque combat…<br>Serah : Ca, même moi j'ai préféré m'en accommoder… Mais en attendant… Prends ça !  
>Caius : Nngh… Pas mal… Mais dis-moi… Comprends-tu que si tu sauves l'espace-temps, tu risques d'en mourir ?<br>Serah : Ca m'est égal !  
>Caius : Un tel esprit du sacrifice… C'est admirable…<br>Noel : Elle mourra pas ! J'ai bien l'intention de la protéger !  
>Caius : Comme tu as protégé Yeul ?<br>Noel : Mais…. Mais j'y peux rien, moi, si elle meurt sans arrêt !  
>Caius : Tu vois ce que ça fait ?<br>Noel : J'avoue, c'est sacrément relou.  
>Caius : Dis-toi que moi, ça fait plusieurs millénaires.<br>Noel : Comment t'arrives à tenir le coup ?  
>Caius : Je ne sais pas… parfois, c'est dur… et… je craque…<br>Noel : Oui, je comprends…  
>Serah : Euh… dites ?<br>Caius : Je… c'est juste… systématiquement… elle réapparaît… comme si de rien n'était… comme si… comme si elle n'était pas satisfaite des funérailles que je lui offrais…  
>Noel : Mais non, enfin, je suis sûr que ça lui plaisait.<br>Caius : Et puis… puis… elle me disait toujours « c'est pas grave, Caius », ou « balance-moi dans la fosse commune, Caius », mais comment je pouvais me résoudre à ça ? COMMENT ? Bouhouhou…  
>Noel : C'est rien, allez… Pleure un bon coup, va… Là, c'est bien…<br>Caius : Snif… snif…  
>Noel : Faaais dodo, Caius l'adversaire, fais dodo, t'auras du… euh… t'auras moins de bobos.<br>Serah : Je… enfin… et le combat ?  
>Noel : Chuuut, tu vas le réveiller. Regarde, il dort.<br>Serah : Noel…  
>Noel : Ah, oui, c'est vrai, c'est notre ennemi. Bon, je l'achève ou tu le fais ?<br>Serah : Oublie ça, je peux pas me résoudre à assassiner même mon pire ennemi pendant son sommeil…  
>Noel : On fait quoi alors, on le laisse là ?<br>Serah : Oui, on reviendra s'occuper de lui après.  
>Noel : Après quoi ? On a pas fini, là ?<br>Serah : Je ne sais pas trop… D'après ce que j'ai compris, les choses ne sont jamais aussi simples qu'elles ne le paraissent au premier abord, si on a réussi à se « débarrasser » de Caius si facilement, c'est qu'un plus grand obstacle nous attend.  
>Noel : D'accord, d'accord… Alors où on doit aller, maintenant, d'après toi ?<br>Serah : Je ne sais pas trop… Je veux dire… Valhalla, c'est très grand…

_Psst… la mer…  
><em>  
>Noel : Quoi ?<br>Serah : C'est le narrateur qui vient de parler ?

_La mer !  
><em>  
>Noel : Ben quoi, la mer ?<p>

_Allez dedans !  
><em>  
>Noel : On a autre chose à faire, là !<p>

_Tu crois que je dis ça pour que t'ailles te faire un bain de pieds ? Vas-y, un point c'est tout.  
><em>  
>Noel : Ouais, ouais.<br>Serah : Tu aurais pu nous donner tes indications de façon plus… subtile et polie…

_Mmh… C'est vrai, j'aurais pu.  
><em>  
>Noel : Voilà. Et maintenant ?<p>

_Tandis que Noel se posait cette question d'un air ahuri, une énorme masse apparut au dessus d'eux, et l'instant d'après, nos deux héros s'enfonçaient dans les profondeurs.  
><em>

Noel : Bloubloubl !  
>Serah : Blouubloub !<p>

_Ce dialogue sous-marin ne présentant aucun intérêt, raccourcissons-le pour nous intéresser à la partie où une main – celle de Lightning – vient les en tirer en leur disant « J'ai foi en vous » avant de glisser dans l'oreille de Noel « Surtout en elle, en fait. Evite de tout faire foirer. »  
><em>  
>Noel : Bloubl.<p>

_Et là-dessus, l'image de l'aînée Farron s'effaça, et l'instant d'après, nos deux fiers protagonistes étaient prêts à combattre sur une plate-forme au milieu du vide intersidéral, face à trois énormes têtes de Bahamut._

Noel : Euh… Narrateur ?

_Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est parfaitement normal.  
><em>  
>Serah : Je ne sais pas si « normal » est le bon mot…<br>Noel : Non mais sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit se battre contre ce machin là ? Ca a aucun sens !

_Voyons les choses sous un autre angle. Imagine, Noel, qu'à la « défaite » de Caius, tout soit rentré dans l'ordre et que vous soyez rentrés à Academia. Là, vous auriez fait la fête, mais vous auriez constaté, une fois le plat de carpaccio dévoré… mmh… du carpaccio… enfin bref, vous auriez constaté à ce moment-là que Chocolina n'était pas dans son état normal. Naturellement, vous seriez allés la voir pour lui demander ce qu'il se passe, elle vous aurait alors répondu en portugais, avant de se transformer en alien gigantesque avec des tentacules, pouvant tirer des lasers avec les yeux et invoquant des clones de Francis Lalane. Et vous auriez eu à combattre ça à la place de ces trois gusses-là.  
><em>  
>Noel : Bon, d'accord, le trio de Bahamuts, c'est pas si mal, finalement.<p>

_Bien, maintenant au boulot !  
><em>  
>Serah : On a eu de la chance qu'ils ne nous aient pas vu.<br>Bahamut Ambre : On vous a vu.  
>Bahamut Grenat : A vrai dire, on vous a surtout entendu.<br>Bahamut Ambre : Vu.  
>Bahamut Grenat : Entendu.<br>Bahamut Ambre : Vu !  
>Bahamut Grenat : Entendu !<br>Bahamut Ambre : Vu, espèce de…  
>Bahamut Grenat : J'vais te faire ta fête, toi !<br>Serah : C'est moi ou bien…  
>Noel : Oui, oui, ils s'entretuent entre eux deux.<br>Serah : Et le troisième reste là à ne rien faire…  
>Noel : Peut-être que lui ne nous a ni vu, ni entendu.<br>Serah : Ou alors… peut-être qu'il attend que ses deux sous-fifres soient vaincus pour s'avancer… ?  
>Noel : On va bientôt vérifier ça, ces deux couillons en ont bientôt fini.<br>Bahamut Ambre : Aah… ah… Argh…  
>Bahamut Grenat : Dès que je ressuscite, tu vas… aargh…<br>Serah : Ah ! L'autre s'avance !  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Ainsi donc, mortels, vous avez vaincu mes deux sbires…<br>Noel : Même pas, ils se sont entretués.  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : ENCORE ? Non mais c'est pas vrai, c'est la seizième fois cette semaine ! C'était pour quelle raison, cette fois-ci ?<br>Serah : L'un disait qu'il nous avait vus, l'autre entendus…  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : …<br>Noel : Même moi, je trouve ça idiot, c'est dire.  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Voilà une vision des plus honteuses. Tant qu'elle sera présente dans votre mémoire, mon honneur sera souillé !<br>Noel : Oui, je pense aussi.  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Voici donc pourquoi je vais vous exterminer, ici et maintenant !<br>Noel : Ben vas-y, essaie !

_Et il essaya.  
><em>  
>Noel : AAaaaargh !<br>Serah : N… non…

_Et il réussit.  
><em>  
>Noel : Hé ! C'est… c'est pas vrai ! On n'est pas encore morts ! Merde… Il nous faut un plan B… Mog ?<br>Mog : Kupo !  
>Noel : Tu t'y connais en Boxe Thaï ?<br>Mog : Non, kupo.  
>Noel : Bon, plan C alors. Serah, tu te rappelles de tous ces monstres qu'on a capturés ?<br>Serah : Oui… Comme ce Mortalis, toute à l'heure…  
>Noel : Ben le moment est venu de nous en servir en situation de combat !<br>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Un allié de plus ne vous sauvera pas.  
>Serah : Mais… on ne les a pas entraînés ! Ils seront faibles, non ?<br>Noel : Aucune importance, 'faut qu'on essaie ! Allez ! Je commence ! Vas-y, Grenouille Hérissée ! Je te choisis !  
>Serah : Ce n'est pas un monstre de Néo-Bodhum, ça ?<br>Noel : Si, pourqu…

_*Sprotch*, fit le monstre  
><em>  
>Noel : Bon, O.K, j'vais essayer d'en envoyer des plus forts…<br>Serah : Svarog, à l'attaque !  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Je vous ai déjà dit que tout cela était inutile.<br>Serah : Oh ! Il l'a balayé d'un revers de griffe !  
>Noel : Circuitron, go !<br>Circuitron : Ciiiircuitron !  
>Noel : Circuitron, attaque éclair !<br>Circuitron : Ciiiircuiiiiitroooon !  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Tsss, voilà une attaque qui ne valait même pas la peine d'être décrite comme une « démangeaison »<br>Noel : Tu peux pas dire « Même pas mal » comme tout le monde, plutôt que de nous prendre de haut ?  
>Serah : Ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! Allez, Chocobo Rouge !<br>Chocobo Rouge : Kwee !  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Aaaah ! Quel est… ce son… ?<br>Chocobo Rouge : Kweeeee !  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : C'est strident, c'est aigu, c'est… horrible…<br>Noel : Cool ! On a découvert sa faiblesse ! Continue, Chocobo Rouge ? Mmh ? Ben alors ?  
>Chocobo Rouge : Kwe…euurk…<br>Serah : Il n'en reste plus qu'un tas de plumes !  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : J'ai dit que je détestais ce bruit, mais ça ne prive pas de mes griffes pour autant !<br>Noel : Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste… ? Ah ! Béhémoth ! A l'attaque !  
>Béhémoth : Graaaah ! Gra… Aaaaagraagraaagr… greuh…<br>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Si facile…  
>Serah : Pampa !<br>Pampa : PAMP… *sprotch*.  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Je vais finir par croire que vous le faites exprès.<br>Noel : On aurait vraiment dû les entraîner un peu plus…  
>Serah : On est cuits…<br>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Effectivement. J'en ai assez de ce petit jeu, je vais en finir avec vous, ici et maintenant ! MEGA-FISSION !  
>Serah : N… Non !<br>Noel : Aaah ! Vite ! Un nouveau monstre ! Euh… merde… le truc vert, là, comment il s'appelle… Euh… TOMBERRY !  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : MOURREEEEEEEZ !<p>

_L'ultime attaque du puissant Bahamut les frappa de plein fouet dans un tonitruant « SHPRABADABADOUM »_

Serah : Aaaaah… ah ? On a… survécu ? Noel !  
>Noel : Aïeuh…<br>Serah : Tu t'es mis devant moi pour me protéger ?  
>Noel : Evi… demment…<br>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Menteur. J'ai seulement raté la sotte de quelques mètres et tu es le seul à avoir été touché avec ta pitoyable créature.  
>Noel : Tu pouvais pas te… argh… taire, toi ?<br>Serah : Attends, je vais te soigner !  
>Noel : Ouais, ce serait cool.<br>Tomberry : …  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Oh, toujours en vie, toi.<p>

_Tomberry utilise l'attaque « Rancune ».  
>C'est très efficace !<br>_  
>Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : Aaargh ! Comment… oses-tu !<br>Noel : C'est bien ce qui me semblait… Ce petit machin rend au double les attaques et les affronts qu'il se prend sur le coin de la tronche.  
>Tomberry : …<br>Noel : Vas-y, Tomberry ! Il a traité ta mère !

_Tomberry utilise l'attaque « Rancune ».  
><em>  
>Noel : Imagine qu'il t'ait piqué ton goûter !<p>

_Tomberry utilise l'attaque « Rancune ».  
><em>  
>Noel : … Ou bien que ce soit ton voisin et qu'il écoute René la Taupe à fond !<p>

_Tomberry utilise l'attaque « Rancune Suprême »  
><em>  
>Noel : Non… imagine que ce soit LUI, René la Taupe !<p>

_Tomberry utilise l'attaque « MEGA-DEADLY RANCUNE OVER-9000 »_

Bahamut de la Mort qui Tue : C'est… impossible… non… je…. Aaah… !  
>Noel : Eh beh ! Il en met, du temps, à disparaître avec un cri d'agonie, celui-là…<br>Serah : C'est le dernier, Noel ! Après ça… nous en avons maintenant fini !  
>Noel : Ouais ! Dans mes bras !<br>_  
>Et contre toute attente, elle se jeta en effet contre lui. Il en fut d'ailleurs le premier surpris.<br>_  
>Noel : Ah ben tiens, j'avais juste à demander, en fait…<br>_  
>A présent que leur combat était terminé, nos deux héros victorieux se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur la plage de Valhalla, où Caius s'était finalement réveillé.<br>_  
>Caius : Quel… déshonneur. Je ne referai plus une telle erreur !<br>Noel : Quelle erreur ? Celle de t'endormir dans mes bras en pleurant ou de marmonner « Nibaaards… » dans ton sommeil ?  
>Caius : J'ai… j'ai dit ça ?<br>Noel : Non, mais ça aurait été franchement marrant… Cela dit, la tronche que tu viens de tirer était plutôt pas mal aussi.  
>Caius : Tu vas me le payer !<br>Noel : Hé, tout doux ! On m'avait pas parlé d'un nouveau combat, moi !  
>Caius : Aargh…<br>Serah : Tu ne tiens même plus debout, Caius… A quoi bon continuer ?  
>Caius : Je dois… rendre Yeul… heureuse et… réussir à économiser… en même temps…<br>Noel : Rends-toi à l'évidence, Caius. Elle t'en tiendra pas rigueur si tu la jettes dans un trou sans faire de cérémonies pompeuses.  
>Serah : Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue, mais elle m'avait l'air d'une fille qui aimait les choses simples. Je suis sûre que ça ne la dérangerait pas tant que ça.<br>Noel : Ouais ! Ou alors tu lui balances un sort de Brasier et tu disperses les cendres du haut d'une falaise d'un air mélancolique. C'est classe et pas cher, ça. Par contre, tu dois bien vérifier si elle est morte, avant.  
>Caius : Peut-être, oui… J'ai sans doute été aveuglé par mon honneur…<br>Noel : Evidemment ! Allez, maintenant sois gentil et range ton gros jouet tranchant. Ensuite, on va rentrer à Academia manger un bon burger et on repensera en rigolant à toutes ces fois où t'as essayé de se dépiauter l'un l'autre.  
>Caius : … Non.<br>Serah : Tu veux nous combattre ?  
>Caius : Noel, tue-moi.<br>Noel : Encore ces conneries ? Tu sais que j'ai aucune envie de dormir dans ton lit, maintenant ?  
>Caius : Il le faut.<br>Noel : Et si je refuse ?  
>Caius : Alors je tuerai celle que tu chéris tant.<br>Serah : Que…  
>Noel : Ha ha, la blague, j'te crois p...AAAaaah !<p>

_L'assaut de Caius avait été fulgurant, mais fort de son expérience, Noel parvint à le dévier. L'antagoniste en profita cependant pour saisir la lame de son adversaire et se la planter dans le cœur._

Noel : Mais c'est de la triche !

Caius : Tu as fini par me tuer…

Noel : C'est pas vrai, ça compte pas ! C'était un suicide ! Hein que c'était un suicide, Serah ? Et narrateur ? NARRATEUR !

_… Et là, tu vois, le type s'effondre en larmes et dit « Je viens de voir passer ma femme en rollers ! »_

Serah : Oui, c'était très drôle, narrateur, mais je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour ça.

Noel : Hé, Caius ! Caiuuus ! Merde, il s'est quand même arrangé pour mourir entre mes bras, finalement…

Serah : Maintenant, on en a vraiment fini avec notre quête…

Noel : Exactement ! Allez, on retourne à Academia fissa, avant que les portails se referment !

_Prenant pour l'ultime fois une porte inter-temporelle, nos amis se retrouvèrent dans le ciel d'Academia… en chute libre._

Noel : Bordel de AAAaaaaaaaah !

Serah : Z… Zut ! On peut pas mourir aussi bêtement, quand même !

Noel : J'ai compris ! En fait, le vrai boss de fin, c'est la gravité ! Bon, j'appelle Tomberry, il devrait pouvoir faire quelque chose…

Serah : Une minute… regarde !

Sazh : J'vous ai manqué ?

_Un vaisseau se glissa au dessous d'eux, et atterrissant sans le moindre dommage, nos deux amis ne purent qu'être surpris de la suppression soudaine e la gravité._

Sazh : Ha ha ! Finalement, vous voyez, tout ce que j'ai eu besoin de faire, c'était atterrir en catastrophe pour changer de vaiss…

Noel : Ouais, ouais, c'est génial, Sazh, mais comment ça se fait qu'on s'en est sortis sans avoir mal ? C'est bizarre, ça ! On a quand même été téléportés une centaine de mètres au dessus…

Serah : Oui, c'est comme si… comme si la gravité avait été soudainement enlevée…

Noel : …

Serah : …

Noel : Narrateur ?

_Quoi, ça s'est vu ?_

Noel : Tu nous prends vraiment pour des plots.

_Oui, bon, se conformer aux lois de la physique, ça va un moment, mais il faut pas oublier qu'elles-mêmes obéissent elles-mêmes aux besoins scénaristiques !_

Noel : Mouais…

Serah : En tout cas, on en a officiellement fini avec tout ça…

Noel : Carrément ! C'est pas trop tôt, d'ailleurs ! Tiens, pour fêter ça, j'ai pas droit à un bisou ?

_Et l'impossible se produisit : se rapprochant de son compagnon, Serah déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'éloigner, les larmes aux yeux._

Noel : Que… pourquoi tu pleures ? J'embrasse si mal que ça ?

Serah : Non, c'est juste… Adieu, Noel.

Noel : Hein ?

_Et soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrirent plus largement que jamais : elle était pris d'une vision. Le futur avait changé, et avec lui, toute la ligne de l'Histoire, que la jeune femme était forcée de voir dans son intégralité. Une vision qui rétrécirait drastiquement sa longévité._

Serah : A…dieu…

Noel : Hohé, me fais pas ce coup-là, c'est pas drôle, c'est… bordel ! Nan ! SEEEEERAAAAAAH !

Hope : Ha ha ! Alors ça y est, vous en avez fini avec ce salaud de Caius ?

Noel : TOI CASSE-TOI, P'TITE MERDE, J'SUIS PAS D'HUMEUR, LA !

Hope : Hein, que… mais… Serah… elle… ah, oui, je comprends. Ca a dû être fatiguant, ce combat final. Bon, laissons-la dormir. Je parle pas trop fort, là ?

Noel : Serah…

_Mais comme si ça ne suffisait pas, le ciel s'obscurcit soudain, et d'un gigantesque vortex qui se forma, une immense masse noire sortit et commença à tout engloutir sur son passage._

Mog : La déesse ! Elle est morte, kupo !

Noel : J'en ai rien à péter, de ta cruche, c'est ma déesse à moi qui vient de me claquer entre les bras, là !

Mog : Tu ne comprends donc pas, kupo ?

Noel : Mmh… C'est quand j'ai tué Caius, c'est ça ?

Hope : Euh… comment ça ? J'ai toujours pas compris, moi…

Noel : Le cœur de Caius était une incarnation d'Etro. Quand il s'est enfoncé mon épée dedans, il a tué Etro… et nous, comme des cons, on a cru qu'on avait gagné.

Hope : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Noel : Rien. On a perdu.

Hope : C'est tout ?

Noel : C'est tout.

Hope : Vraiment ?

Noel : Vraiment.

Hope : Mais…

Noel : EN QUELLE LANGUE J'VAIS DEVOIR TE LE DIRE ?

_Et ainsi, en ce jour funeste, la fin du monde arriva, tandis qu'assise sur un trône, Lightning, vaincue par Caius, s'était déjà transformée en cristal…_

**LA FIN**

Noel : Attends… sérieusement ?

_Quoi ?_

Noel : Donc tu veux vraiment que ça se termine comme ça, hein ?

_C'est pas moi qui le veux, ça vient d'en haut. J'y peux rien, moi._

Noel : Ca t'est même pas venu à l'idée de les contester, ces ordres ?

_Hé, ho ! C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, ça, mon coco !_

Noel : Ah ouais ? Ben on va voir ça.

_Hein ? Que… attends, tu fous quoi, là ?_

Noel : Balance une musique épique et ouvre-moi un portail.

_Mais… euh… vers où ?_

Noel : A ton avis ? Le siège de Square-Enix.

_Tu vas quand même pas…_

Noel : Hé, Hope. Tu la trouves suffisamment affutée, ma lame ?

Hope : Ca a l'air d'aller.

Noel : Bien. Je te poserai la même question à mon retour, et si tu me réponds pas "j'arrive pas à voir avec tout ce sang", c'est que j'aurais raté mon coup.

_Non mais attends, c'est quand même vachement dangereux, et puis…_

Morgan Freeman : Vas-y, Noel, découpe-les en morceaux !

_Monsieur Freeman ! Vous devriez avoir honte de l'inciter à la violence ?_

M. Freeman : Ben quoi ?

_Il était censé y avoir un « à suivre » à la fin, ce qui veut dire que peut-être, sait-on jamais…_

M. Freeman : Non non, ils ont confirmé qu'il n'y aurait pas de Final Fantasy XIII-3

_Ah bon ? Mais alors… cette suite, ce serait…_

M. Freeman : Sans doute un DLC.

_Tu veux quoi comme musique épique, Noel ?_

Noel : N'importe, le plus important c'est le portail !

_Oki doki ! Allez, c'est ouvert, fonce !_

Noel : Yahaaaaaa !

_Et pendant ce temps, dans un monde parallèle…_

Réceptionniste : Bonjour. Vous désirez ?

Noel : Oui, bonjour. Je cherche à tuer un maximum de gens ici, vous savez à quel étage j'ai le plus de chances de faire un carnage ?

Réceptionniste : SECURITE !

Noel : Non mais je pose une question simple et elle, tout de suite… pff… A quoi ça sert de foutre des cruches à l'accueil si elles sont pas foutues de renseigner les visiteurs ?

Agents de sécurité A : Rends-toi bien gentiment, sans faire d'histoires !

Noel : Vous croyez que j'ai que ça à foutre, moi, de vous raconter des histoires ?

Agents de sécurité B : Attention ! Il a une épée !

Noel : J'en ai deux, même !

Agents de sécurité A : Mais nous avons des tazers !

Noel : Je peux vous balancer un Foudre 3 tout en me curant le nez.

Agent de sécurité A : Et nous… euh… on a…

Agent de sécurité C : J'ai déjà essayé une fois de me curer le nez en tenant un tazer. Ben j'le referai plus, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Agent de sécurité B : Neutralisons-le !

_SHBROUDOUBOUM, fit la foudre en tombant dans le hall principal de la compagnie. Ce coup résonna si fort dans le reste du bâtiment que bon nombre d'employés sortirent de leurs bureaux pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait._

Noel : Qui devait neutraliser qui, déjà ?

Réceptionniste : Vite ! Appelez la police !

Noel : Ah ben non !

_Et se frayant un chemin à travers la populace à grands coups d'épées doubles, Noel traversa les étages les uns après les autres, massacrant tout ce qui bougeait… et tout ce qui ne bougeait pas._

Noel : Allez, saloperie ! J'veux du café ! Pourquoi tu fais pas comme les machines qui cèdent à mes caprices quand je tape dessus ?

Employé : Excusez-moi… vous avez bientôt fini ? Parce que c'est ma pause, là, et je suis en train de travailler sur le prochain costume de Mog en contenu téléch…

Noel : Raaah !

Employé : Aaargh !

Noel : Petit con, va ! Mog a pas besoin de costume ! Il se balade à poil sans aucune honte ! Mmh… C'est vraiment un obsédé, en fait, quand j'y pense… Moi, si j'avais fait ça, Serah aurait… Serah… SERAAAAAH !

_Dans un cri de rage, le héros à présent solitaire poursuivit son hécatombe jusqu'au dernier étage… le bureau du directeur. _

Noel : Voilà, j'y suis enfin… Hum… Bon… Je tape deux fois ou trois fois ? Ha ha… quelle question…

_Et défonçant la porte d'un violent coup de pied, Noel prit une posture menaçante face à l'homme qui dirigeait la compagnie responsable de son existence._

Yoichi Wada : Vous voilà enfin…

Noel : Vous saviez que je viendrais ?

Yoichi Wada : Evidemment ! Le temps que vous montiez tous ces escaliers, cinq personnes ont eu le temps de me prévenir de votre arrivée, treize autres ont exigé une prime de risque, huit ont démissionné et mon ex-femme a profité du chaos pour venir me lancer un seau de tête de truites.

Noel : Ah d'accord, c'est ça l'odeur…

Yoichi Wada : Et à présent, vous voilà devant moi, pris au piège…

Noel : Pris au piège ?

Yoichi Wada : Eh bien oui ! Votre arrivée ici m'a donné l'idée de remplacer mes gardes…

Noel : Mmh…

Yoichi Wada : Cloud ! Squall ! Venez m'aider !

Noel : Je vois personne, moi…

Yoichi Wada : Ha ha… ils arrivent…

_*Toc toc*_

Yoichi Wada : Ah, les voilà ! Entrez !

? : Euh… M. le Directeur ?

Yoichi Wada : Qui êtes-vous ? Où sont Squall et Cloud ?

? : Euh, mon nom c'est Guy, j'suis dans la boîte depuis quelques mois, avant j'étais gee…

Yoichi Wada : Je me fiche de qui vous êtes ! Ils sont où, mes gardes ?

Guy : Ben c'est-à-dire qu'ils étaient pas super jouasses à l'idée de vous servir…

Yoichi Wada : Comment ça ?

Guy : Cloud a dit que vous méritiez de « crever la bouche ouverte pendant qu'une famille d'opossums y fait son nid » pour avoir fait mourir Aerith. Et puis ensuite il a volé une moto et là il est en train de rouler sur l'autoroute en coupant en morceaux les policiers qui le poursuivent…

Yoichi Wada : Mais ce n'était pas moi, à l'époque ! Et Squall ?

Guy : Il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes et il boude à cause de la quête des Reines des Cartes. Il dit qu'il a gâché deux ans de sa vie à lui courir après dans toutes les villes pour avoir une chance sur cent de faire tomber une de ses cartes en mode aléatoire…

Yoichi Wada : Ah mais il est pas doué, c'est tout ! Et Djidane ? Et Tidus ? Vaan ? Et puis les anciens, ils doivent bien être prêts à nous défendre, non ? Terra et Butz, ils sont d'accord, tout de même ?

Guy : Mouais, pas trop, en fait. Djidane a dévalisé le bureau de Robert avant de partir avec sa secrétaire dans les bras. Tidus est en train d'apprendre à jouer au blitzball aux gamins devant l'immeuble. Terra est partie s'occuper de l'orphelinat au bout de la rue en prétextant qu'ils avaient besoin d'elle et Butz est en train de visiter Tokyo avec son chocobo… Par contre, Vaan est là, lui.

Yoichi Wada : Oui mais je m'en fous, moi, de Vaan, il sert à rien, j'ai juste cité son nom avec les autres, mais sinon…

Guy : Oui, je comprends…

Yoichi Wada : Et les antagonistes des Final Fantasy, alors ? Je leur ai promis une montagne d'argent, ils devraient bien vouloir m'aider, là, non ?

Guy : Ben c'est-à-dire qu'on vient de m'informer que l'Australie avait été rayée de la carte. Ils ont tout détruit avant d'y installer leur QG. Là, je crois qu'ils sont en train de faire une réunion dans le but de dominer le monde.

Yoichi Wada : Ah… misère…

Noel : Ca va, je vous dérange pas ?

Yoichi Wada : Que… Hé ! Non mais ça, tu te déranges pas, toi ! Les pieds sur mon bureau, et tout et tout ?

Noel : Vous aviez l'air absorbés par votre conversation alors je me suis mis à l'aise, moi… Bon, ça y est ? T'es prêt à mourir ?

Yoichi Wada : Que… attends ! Guy !

Guy : Je… euh… j'ai… en fait… congé paternité… Vous… vous savez… je vais devenir papa, quoi… enfin, dans 9 mois… J'ai vu une prostituée, dehors, toute à l'heure… Adieu !

Yoichi Wada : Non ! Revenez !

Noel : Tiens, ça c'est pour Serah !

Yoichi Wada : Aaargh !

Noel : Et ça, c'est pour Serah aussi !

Yoichi Wada : NOOON AAARGH…

Noel : Et pendant qu'on y est, ça c'est également pour Serah !

Yoichi Wada : Arrêtez… je… je…

Noel : Et ça, pour tous ceux que j'oublie !

Yoichi Wada : AAAAAaaaaaah !

Noel : Bon, j'adorerai vous torturer un peu plus, mais je dois vraiment vous achever, là.

Yoichi Wada : A… attendez…

Noel : Quoi encore ?

Yoichi Wada : Je peux… la faire revivre…

Noel : V…vraiment ? Z'êtes pas en train de m'entuber, là, des fois ?

Yoichi Wada : Laissez-moi le temps de passer un appel… Allô, Bob, c'est toi ? Oui… écoute… il faut faire revivre Serah. Non, ne… ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'est important.

Noel : Tiens, pendant que vous y êtes, si vous pouviez faire augmenter la taille de sa poitrine, ce serait juste par-fait !

Yoichi Wada : Chut, je parle… Mmh… Oui… oui, je comprends… D'accord, merci.

Noel : Alors ?

Yoichi Wada : C'est fait, Serah est de nouveau dans la base de données, mais en échange, vous me laissez vivre, c'est compris ?

Noel : Mouais, pas d'entourloupes, O.K ? Si je flaire la moindre arnaque, je vous plante ça dans le bide.

Yoichi Wada : D'a… d'accord…

Noel : Bien, sur ce, moi, j'y vais.

Yoichi Wada : Aaah… j'ai vraiment mal, avec tous les coups que vous m'avez donné…

Noel : C'était entièrement mérité.

Yoichi Wada : Regardez ça, mes vêtements sont maculés de sang…

Noel : Oui, j'ai remarqué.

Yoichi Wada : Une minute… Ca me donne une idée…

Noel : Euh…

Yoichi Wada : Mais oui ! Un costume tâché de sang pour chaque personnage ! Et il serait disponible en DLC pour le prix dérisoire de onze eur… AAAAAaaaaaargh !

Noel : CREVE ! SALOPARD ! CREVE !

Yoichi Wada : Vous… aviez dit… que vous… me laisseriez vivre…

Noel : Oui, à condition d'éviter les arnaques ! Allez, bon vent !

_Et sur ces…_

Noel : La ferme, toi ! Ramène-moi à Academia !

_Ouais, ouais…_

Noel : Tout de suite !

_Instantanément ramené sur le toit de l'avion que Sazh pilotait avec brio, Noel eut la joie d'y découvrir une Serah parfaitement vivante et qui n'attendait que lui pour éclater de joie. Se plongeant mutuellement dans leurs bras respectifs, Noel sentit quelque chose de changé…_

Noel : (Aaaaah… ils ont entendu ma requête concernant sa poitrine…)

_Quant à Serah, euh… elle aussi sentit quelque chose, un peu plus bas…_

Serah : Hein ?

FIN DE LA PARODIE

** [A suivre, la semaine prochaine... Les Huit Fins Paradoxales !]**


	16. Les Huit Fins Paradoxales

_**Les Huit Fins Paradoxales**_

**1. Destin et Libre Choix**

_Dans un doux rêve éveillé, la jeune héroïne se vit offrir un choix dont déprendra l'avenir de toute chose, un choix qui se transforma en dilemme._

Lightning : A toi de choisir, Serah. Veux-tu continuer à te battre, ou vivre une existence oisive dans les méandres de ta conscience ?

Serah : Mmh… Je… peut-être… peut-être que finalement, quelqu'un d'autre pourrait se battre pour moi… et…

Lightning : Tu resteras donc ici ?

Serah : Je ne sais pas… C'est tentant, non ?

Lightning : Si tu fais ça, JE N'AI PLUS DE SŒUR.

Serah : Tu… es sérieuse ?

Lightning : Je ne sais pas trop. Après tout, le monde risquerait de sombrer, et…

_Psst !_

Lightning : Quoi encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_*Chuchotements*_

Lightning : V… vraiment ?

_Vraiment._

Lightning : Bon… Dans ce cas, j'imagine que ça ne me dérange pas que tu restes ici avec nous.

Serah : Comment ça ? Que t'a dit le narrateur ?

Lightning : Que si vous continuez votre combat, vous allez faire pire que mieux. Qu'en fait, l'espace-temps sera indemne seulement si vous ne vous n'essayez pas de sauver le monde.

Serah : Que… Ouah… Et il n'y a pas un meilleur moyen de régler ça ?

_Non. Sauf en trichant, mais on m'a suffisamment engueulé pour avoir laissé ce lascar là entrer dans les bureaux de… enfin, pour avoir laissé Noel faire n'importe nawak. C'est pour ça que j'suis revenu à cette époque, vous comprenez._

Lightning : Ca se tient.

Serah : Alors… Je peux vraiment vivre cette vie idyllique avec toi, Gadot, Lebreau, Yuj, Maqui, et…

? : Youhouuu ! Serah !

Serah : … Et Snow…

Snow : J'ai changé d'avis finalement, bébé ! Enfin c'est Lebreau qui m'a jarté comme quoi j'devais être un homme et assumer, mais ça a aucune importance ! Je t'ai pardonné !

Serah : Pardonné ? C'est plutôt moi qui…

Snow : Allez viens ! On va faire le bisou du pardon !

Serah : Raaah… Je… euh… J'arrive tout de suite…

Lightning : Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même…

Serah : Il n'était pas comme ça avant que je sois cristallisée, si ? Il était plus romantique, plus… fin.

Lightning : Maintenant que j'y pense, il a pris pas mal de chocs sur la tête…

Serah : Ah ?

Lightning : A titre d'exemple, c'est « grâce » à lui qu'on a compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas se frotter aux Pleurodires. Je crois que c'est à partir de là qu'il a sombré dans la connerie.

Serah : Je vois…

Snow : Alors Serah ! Tu viens ?

Serah : Dis, Lightning… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, de l'autre côté de la mer ?

Lightning : Qu… QUOI ? Non, ne me dis pas qu…

Serah : J'ai toujours été curieuse, à ce propos…

Lightning : Serah, ne…

Serah : Allez ! Hop !

Lightning : SERAH !

Serah : Prends soin des autres !

_Et c'est ainsi que Serah, bloquée à tout jamais dans cette vie artificielle, traversa la mer à la nage, forte de l'endurance qu'elle avait acquise au cours de son périple. Snow et Lightning tentèrent bien de la rattraper, mais un courant contraire les empêcha de l'atteindre. Lorsque l'institutrice émergea de l'autre côté de la vaste étendue maritime, elle y trouva une civilisation fort primitive qui vénérait les « Quatre Guerriers de la Lumière » qui venaient de vaincre un ennemi redoutable, dénommé Garland. La jeune femme s'installa donc dans ce Nouveau-Monde paisible où sa situation d'invitée d'honneur lui valut une vie de luxe tout en lui permettant d'accroître sa culture et celle de ses hôtes en échangeant divers éléments de leur civilisation respective. Lorsqu'enfin, le maléfique Garland décida de faire son come-back, comme quoi « HA HA, JE FAISAIS SEMBLANT D'ÊTRE MOURU ! OU MORT, JE SAIS PLUS, J'AI TOUJOURS EU DU MAL AVEC CE VERBE ! » il fut rétamé vite fait bien fait par notre belle héroïne, qui devint dès lors la Reine du Nouveau-Monde._

Fin.

**2. Une Erreur Colossale**

_Nous retrouvons nos amis au tout début de leur aventure, dans les ruines de Bresha, au moment précis où ils apercevaient, au loin, le titanesque Atlas._

Noel : Tu te sens prête ?

Serah : Attends, attends… Tu veux l'affronter ?

Noel : Ben… Pourquoi pas ? C'est un énorme robot meurtrier armé jusqu'aux dents et que les soldats de l'Académie eux-mêmes arrivent pas à neutraliser, mais nous on est les héros, quand même, quoi…

Serah : Euh, oui… Je suppose que t'as raison… Enfin j'ai l'impression qu'on va quand même avoir du mal à le vaincre…

Noel : Mais non ! Allez ! Tayauuuuut !

Serah : Attends-moi !

_Et les voici qui s'engageaient dans ce combat épique et grandiose qui… qui… hé ! J'ai dit « épique et grandiose » ! Qu'est-ce que vous me faites, là ?_

Serah : Etrange… Il ne nous attaque même pas…

Noel : Ouais, bizarre.

Serah : C'est peut-être une bonne chose, remarque. Il ne nous a pas encore vu, sans doute…

Noel : Hé ! Tas de ferraille !

Serah : Aaah ! Notre effet de surprise !

Atlas : Bienvenue utilisateur.

Noel : Gné ?

Atlas : Dois-je démarrer une session pour vous ?

Serah : Alors finalement, ce n'était pas un robot hostile…

Noel : Tiens, tu peux me connecter ? J'aimerais voir mes mails…

Serah : On n'a pas le temps pour ça ! On est censés le détruire, je te rappelle…

Noel : Ah ouais… Euh, Atlas, enclenche la procédure d'autodestruction !

Atlas : Autodestruction dans 5… 4…

Noel : Ouah ! Je pensais pas que ça marcherait !

Serah : Euh… Noel ?

Noel : Oui ?

Serah : …

Noel : Ah oui, ça aurait sûrement été une meilleure idée de s'éloigner d'abord…

Atlas : …1… 0.

Serah : AAaaaah !

_BOOOOOOOOOOM fit Atlas. __Mais tandis que nos héros auraient logiquement dû se retrouver sous forme de morceaux de chair sanguinolente éparpillés à travers les ruines, la hasard (ou le script) voulut que cette destruction peu commune du robot déclenche un paradoxe et entraîne nos amis loin dans le futur, dans une époque apocalyptique…_

Noel : Un ciel rouge, un air parsemé de cendres, une odeur de souffre… Quelque chose me dit qu'on n'est pas au paradis…

Serah : Je ne pense pas qu'on soit morts de toute manière, j'ai eu l'impression d'être aspirée dans un portail. Et puis… Tu ne trouves pas qu'on dirait les Plaines d'Archlyte ?

Noel : Je sais pas, j'y suis jamais venu, moi…

Serah : Ah oui, en tout cas…

Robot : Intrus détectés !

Serah : Mais… c'est Alyssa !

Noel : T'es sûre qu'Alyssa avait une scie circulaire en guise de mains ?

Robot : Intrus détectés! Demande renforts !

Robot B : Intrus détectés !

Robot D : Intrus détectés !

Robot G : Intrus détectés !

Noel : Je dirai même… est-ce que t'es sûre qu'Alyssa avait une douzaine de jumelles ?

Serah : Elles se rapprochent…

Noel : Gloups…

Fin. (oui, c'était la fin à suspens, désolé mais il en fallait au moins une, hein)

**3. Rêve de Rédemption**

_Cette nouvelle fin se déroule dans ce qui reste du village d'Oerba, lorsque nos héros se sont trouvés confrontés pour la première fois au redoutable Caius !_

Caius : Vous pensez donc pouvoir vous défendre ?

Noel : Evidemment ! Allez ! Viens-là, qu'on t'explose !

Serah : A l'assaut !

Noel : Yahaaaaa !

Caius : Tsss ! Vous êtes si faibles qu…

_Mais un élément changea la donne ! Loin au dessus de leurs têtes, une mouette passait au même moment, qui… qui… disons que pour faire simple, Caius fut… fortement distrait par ce « deus ex machina » blanc et visqueux._

Caius : Mes yeux ! Je ne vois plus rien !

Noel : On y va, c'est le moment !

Serah : Oui, profitons-en !

Caius : AAAaaaargh ! Noooon ! Vous… vous me le paier…Aaaargh !

Yeul : Oups, c'est le moment de s'éclipser, je crois…

_Et c'est ainsi que finit prématurément Caius._

Serah : Eh bien ! Il n'était pas si puissant, en fin de compte, ce boss !

Noel : Tu sais, je suis pas sûr que ça ait été un boss normal…

Serah : Tu crois ?

Noel : Mouais, j'en sais rien en fait.

Serah : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Noel : Ben on retourne voir Hope au Mont Yascha, non ?

Serah : Ah oui, exact ! Allons-y.

_Mais une voix s'éleva, une voix familière… mais juste pour Serah. Noel, lui, n'avait aucune idée de son identité._

? : La la la la…

Serah : Mais d'où est-ce que ça vient ? Et… qui est-ce ? J'ai déjà entendu cette voix, mais…

Noel : C'est peut-être une radio qui fonctionne encore dans une de ces maisons, nan ?

? : Cher journal, aujourd'hui la guerre contre Cocoon a commencé…

Serah : Je pense que si ça venait d'une radio, ça annoncerait quelque chose de moins… daté, non ?

? : Mais c'est peut-être un témoignage de documentaire historique retransmis sur RadioHistoire !

Serah : Noel, je… non… juste… non…

Noel : Bon…

? : Aujourd'hui encore, il y a eu plein de morts, cette guerre a fait tant de victimes… C'est triste, vraiment, mais bon, les cadavres, au moins, on peut les piller. Alors que les vivants, ça crie, ça bouge, ça vit et ça se plaint comme quoi le vol c'est mal. Donc voilà, les morts sont plus chouettes.

Noel : Je sais pas qui c'est, mais elle doit être charmante…

Serah : Oui, ce n'est pas très moral, tout ça…

Noel : Hein ? Non, non, j'étais pas ironique. J'ai un don pour déterminer le visage d'une fille en fonction de sa voix, et je suis sûr qu'elle est jolie comme un cœur.

Serah : Euh… oui, sans doute…

? : Bon, par contre, on m'a dit que je devais devenir une sorte d'énorme monstre, le Ragnagnarok, ou je sais plus quoi. Ca permettrait de gagner la guerre, mais quand même... J'aime pas trop cette idée, moi. Déjà, je suis à peu près sûre que ça me ruinerait tous mes vêtements. Ou alors il faudrait que je sois toute nue pendant la transformation, mais bon…

Noel : Mmmh…

? : Il faudrait que je demande à Fang, je suis sûre qu'elle serait contente de le faire pour moi ! Elle fait toujours ce que je lui demande, c'est bizarre… Et puis elle me regarde avec un air doux et me parle si gentiment… Je crois qu'elle veut m'emprunter de l'argent…

Serah : Regarde ! Elle est là-bas ! C'est un cristal ! J'en étais sûre, c'est Vanille !

Noel : Ah, j'avais raison, elle est pas moche !

Serah : Oui, bon, bref, moi je me demande comment elle peut parler…

Vanille : Tiens ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

Serah : C'est moi, Serah !

Vanille : 'Connais pas.

Serah : Moi aussi j'ai été transformée en cristal, un jour, Vanille. C'est une sensation bizarre, mais tu t'en sortiras !

Vanille : Ah bon… ben… euh… merci, interlocutrice inconnue…

Noel : Allez viens, il faut qu'on y aille.

Fin.

**4. Combattre le Flan par le Flan**

_Jadis, il y a fort fort longtemps (mais pas tant que ça), dans la douce forêt de Sunleth…_

Serah : Bon sang, Snow ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu sois si imprudent ? On a un flan gigantesque sur les bras, et toi tu étais là, assis à faire des mots fléch… Tu m'écoutes, Snow ?

Snow : J'ai jamais vu un insecte pareil… Hé, toi ! Tu sais comment ça s'appelle, ce machin-là ?

Noel : Rends-toi à l'évidence, Serah, il vaut pas un clou, ce type…

Serah : Snow… Snow !

Snow : Ouais, ouais, deux secondes…

Serah : Bon… Tu ne me laisses pas le choix… Noel ?

Noel : Mmh ?

Serah : Retourne-toi, s'il te plaît.

Noel : Qu… Hein ?

Serah : Ce ne sera pas long.

Noel : Euh… ouais… d'accord… je suppose…

Serah : Snow ?

_Et tandis que celui qui était encore, à ce moment-là de l'aventure, son fiancé, levait les yeux, la jeune femme enleva un par un les boutons de sa veste pour dévoiler sa poitrine qui, sans être gigantesque, restait tout à fait décente. D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien, puisque moi-même, j'ai une préférence pour…_

Serah : Toi aussi, retourne-toi.

_Je… masi… je vvois plusc e qu e j'écrit, l)… js'uis s^ur que je fasi plein d efautes._

Snow : Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, ma puce ?

Serah : Oui, mets une raclée à ce flan.

Snow : Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon cœur !

Serah : C'est bon, Noel. Tu peux te retourner.

Noel : Ha ha, déjà ? J'ai… pas vu le temps passer, vraiment ! Et je te jure que j'ai pas regardé, hein !

Serah : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Ton nez saigne…

Noel : C'est rien, c'est rien… tiens ? Snow s'est débarrassé du flan…

Snow : Hé hé !

_Mais cette victoire imprévue avait eu un effet tout aussi imprévu sur le cours de l'espace-temps, ce qui entraîna nos héros dans un futur où le descendant du Flan Royal avait pris le pouvoir et tyrannisait les monstres de la forêt, flans ou non. Afin de mettre au point un judicieux stratagème, Mog avait utilisé un peu de sa Kupomagie pour transformer nos amis en flans et ainsi passer inaperçus._

Serah : C'est vraiment une sensation étrange d'être métamorphosée ainsi…

Noel : Tu l'as dit !

Serah : Eh ben alors, Noel ? Tu nous rejoins ?

Noel : J'aimerai bien, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à me traîner comme ça, moi !

Serah : Bon…

Mog : Allons vite porter ce flan au Flan Royal, kupo !

Serah : Oui, j'espère que ton idée portera ses fruits, Mog…

Mog : Normalement oui, kupo ! Tant que Noel l'a correctement cuisiné !

Noel : Evidemment !

Flan Royal : JABBA JABBA ! BRING ME SOLO AND THE WOOKIE !

Serah : Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Mog : Je sais pas trop, kupo… Il parle une langue primitive disparue depuis des années, seuls les monstres s'en souviennent…

Flan : King Custard ! These custards want to offer you a custard !

Noel : Voilà, voilà. Mangez, sire.

Serah : Maintenant que j'y pense… Offrir un flan à un roi flan, ce n'est pas un peu de incitation au cannibalisme ?

Flan Royal : Aaaaah ! GOOD GOOD !

Mog : Ah oui, tiens, kupo…

Noel : C'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Et s'il tombe malade ? Ils nous en voudront !

Serah : Comment ça, « s'il tombe malade » ? Qu'est-ce que t'as mis dans le flan, Noel ?

Noel : Ben… des œufs, du lait, de la farine…

Mog : Et le poison, kupo ?

Noel : Le poison ? Mais t'es malade ! Ca serait vachement moins bon avec du poison !

Serah : Noel… Est-ce que t'as écouté Mog quand il a expliqué son plan ?

Noel : Mais il parle jamais, d'habitude ! J'suis pas habitué à écouter ce qu'il dit, moi !

Mog : Oh, misère, kupo…

Serah : Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois qu'on le lui a offert, ce dessert ?

Noel : Ben… pour gagner sa confiance ?

Flan Royal : AAAAH ! JABBA JABBA GOOD !

_Et ça ne manqué pas, puisque le Flan Royal, ravi de ce dessert, offrit dans son empire des places à responsabilité plus que gratifiantes à ses nouveaux chouchous. De même, lorsqu'il éradiqua la race humaine, il laissa vivre Noel et Serah même après que la magie de Mog se soit dissipée, leur laissant l'opportunité de… donner un nouveau départ à l'humanité en repeuplant le monde…_

Fin.

**5. Doubles Sensibles**

_Retrouvons nos protag…_

Noel : CA VA CHIEEEEEEER !

_Ah ben tiens, en voilà un début « in medias res » ! Bon, ça servira d'introduction, je suppose._

Serah : Attends, Noel ! On doit élaborer une stratég…

Noel : Prends ça, GLaDOS de mes couilles !

GLaDOS : Noon…. N..n..n.n..N. '… N0000n !

Serah : Quoi ? C'est tout ?

Noel : Ouais, on dirait qu'il lui a suffi que d'un seul coup pour rendre l'âme… enfin… sa carte mère… ou je sais pas quoi, cette saloperie est morte, c'est le principal.

GLaDOS : H4 h4 ! Qu3 tu d1s !

Serah : Comment faire pour la vaincre définitivement ?

Noel : Je… Eeeeh ! C'est quoi, ça, là-bas ?

GLaDOS : Qu… N0n ! N3 t0uch3z p4s 4 ç4 !

Serah : C'est une prise ?

Noel : Mmh… Je me demande bien ce qu'il va se passer si je la débranche, tiens…

GLaDOS : N0000n !

_Et voici comment Noel trouva le moyen de vaincre sans effort son terrible adversaire informatique._

Noel : Eh beh, c'était rudement simple…

Serah : Oui, maintenant, retournons à Academia.

_Mais tout ceci n'était qu'une ruse, car GLaDOS avait en réalité feint la mort pour prélever les données des combats des deux protagonistes dans la tour Augusta pour en faire… des sosies robots meurtriers !_

GLaDOS : Sujet 1, Sujet 2, anéantissez les cibles d'entraînement.

Noel : Bien.

Serah : Ce sera fait.

GLaDOS : Maintenant, courez autour de la salle.

Noel : Très bien.

Serah : D'accord.

GLaDOS : Escaladez ce mur.

Noel : Encore du travail ?

Serah : Vos désirs sont des ordres.

GLaDOS : Maintenant, neutralisez ce robot d'entraînement.

Noel : Ca y est, je suis mort.

Serah : Comme vous le souhaitez.

GLaDOS : Parfait.

Serah : …

Noel : …

Serah : …

Noel : Allez viens, Serah, on y va.

Serah : J'arrive.

GLaDOS : Plaît-il ?

Noel : Euh, j'veux dire… Bziit bziit, je suis Nono, le petit robot.

GLaDOS : Mmmh…

Noel : MAINTENANT !

Serah : Aaaah !

_Et les sosies douées de conscience coururent, coururent pour échapper à la condition misérable à laquelle les destinait la redoutable intelligence artificielle, et… et… Oui, bon, par contre, le coup de la destruction télécommandée, c'était pas prévu._

GLaDOS : Note pour plus tard : penser à priver les Sosies de tout libre arbitre.

Fin.

**6. Un Nouveau Départ**

_Bla bla bla bla Academia bla bla 400 AC bla bla._

Alyssa : Oh, vous êtes déjà revenus ?

Noel : Ben on a mis plusieurs jours, quand même…

Serah : Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'il ne s'était écoulé que quelques minutes depuis notre départ…

Hope : On a bien fait de s'activer à refaire fonctionner le portail, alors.

Noel : Quel portail ?

Alyssa : Celui qui se trouve pas loin d'ici. On va vous y conduire, vu que c'est sûrement celui que vous devez maintenant prendre.

Serah : Une minute… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je… comment dire… Je le sens mal…

Alyssa : COMMENT CA, TU LE SENS MAL ? T'INSINUES QUE JE SUIS EN TRAIN DE VOUS PIEGER PARCE QUE J'AI PASSE UN MARCHE AVEC CAIUS COMME QUOI JE VOUS LIVRE A LUI ET IL M'OFFRE UNE NOUVELLE PAIRE DE TALONS HAUTS, C'EST CA ? Parce que si c'est le cas, sachez que c'est absolument pas vrai, vous avez vraiment une imagination débordante, vous ! Pff, allez, on y va. Cai… le portail nous attend.

Noel : Euh… sinon, ça va ?

Alyssa : Mais parfaitement, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Serah : Bon, désolé de t'avoir inquiétée, Alyss… Hein ?

_Mais alors que nos héros se décidaient à se mettre en route, les vitres du QG de l'Académie se brisèrent en même temps et en descendirent, en rappel, des membres des forces spéciales menés par… Snow._

Snow : Yiiiiiha !

Hope : Snow ! Tu sais combien ils coûtent, ces carreaux ? Et la porte ? C'est fait pour les chiens ?

Alyssa : Hope, les chiens ne sont pas tolérés dans l'enceinte du siège de l'Académie…

Snow : Désolé, mon p'tit gars, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça. Et toi, là, la blonde, t'es en état d'arrestation, okay ?

Alyssa : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je… Ha ! Je sais ! VOUS ÊTES PERSUADÉS QUE J'AI PASSE UN MARCHE AVEC CTHULHU POUR DOMINER LE MONDE A SES CÔTES LORSQU'IL SERA REVEILLÉ MAIS C'EST ENTIEREMENT FAUUUUX NIAHAHAHAHAHA !

Hope : Euh… Alyssa ?

Alyssa : Oui ?

Hope : N… non, rien…

Snow : En fait, t'es plutôt arrêtée pour tentative de meurtre sur Serah et le type qui la suit partout.

Noel : Hé ! J'ai un nom !

Serah : Alyssa a essayé de… de nous tuer ?

Alyssa : Tu étais partie pour me voler mon Hope, j'en suis sûre !

Hope : Qu… hein ?

Serah : Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention…

Alyssa : Ah ? Ah bon… Bon ben tant pis.

Snow : Allez, emmenez-la, les gars, et regardez si elle a des armes sur elle ! Et me refaites pas encore le coup de la « fouille approfondie », hein ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, on est pas dans un hentai, ici !

Serah : Snow, tu as l'air d'avoir changé…

Snow : Ouais, notre rupture, ça a été un tournant majeur, pour moi. Je me suis remis en question, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour chang… REGARDEZ, LA-BAS, ON DIRAIT LE SOSIE DE BOB DYLAN !

Employé : Quoi ? Mais non, moi c'est Régis, j'ai rien à voir avec Bo…

Serah : Snow !

Snow : Ah oui, oui, désolé, parfois ça me prend, comme ça, a dépourvu.

Noel : Dites, loin de moi l'idée de jouer les trouble-teufs, mais…

Snow : Tu vois pas qu'on cause et qu'on a une réconciliation über-sentimentale à jouer, là ?

Noel : Tss…

Serah : Snow… Peut-être que… que j'aie eu tort… de m'énerver comme ça… sans te laisser le temps de t'expliquer.

Snow : Ouais… ouais, t'as eu tort, parce que j'aurais jamais pu te tromper, tu le sais bien.

Noel : Bon, ça suffit ! En garde, « Neige » ! Celui qui remporte ce duel remporte Serah !

Snow : Tu crois vraiment que Serah c'est une espèce de trophée qu'on peut emmener avec soi ?

Noel : Ben non, mais tu vois, en fait…

Snow : HA HA FALLAIT PAS BAISSER TA GARDE ! PRENDS CA !

Noel : Argh !

Snow : Et voilà, j'ai gagné Serah !

Serah : …

Snow : Serah ?

Serah : Vous êtes vraiment pitoyables, tous les deux.

Noel : Quoi ?

Serah : Bon, j'ai sommeil, moi. Hope ? Tu peux demander à l'un de tes hommes de me conduire à l'hôtel, pas loin ?

Hope : Euh… d'accord…

Serah : J'en ai marre qu'ils me prennent tous pour un objet sexuel forcé d'être amoureuse de quelqu'un.

_Et là-dessus, la jeune femme s'éloigna._

Snow : Je…

Noel : Euh…

Hope : Bon…

Noel : Un kebab, ça vous dit ?

Hope : Y en a des pas mauvais, dans le coin.

Snow : Sérieux ! J'adore ces saloperies-là ! Allez, on y va !

Fin.

**7. L'Héritier du Chaos**

_Nous retrouvons Noel à Academ… Ah ben non, il est pas là… euh… le Mont Yascha, alors ? Non plus… Bresha ? Raaah ! Mais où est-ce qu'il est passé, ce con ? J'vais rater le début de sa fin ! Réfléchis, réfléchis… Ah, oui, je crois que la septième fin, c'est celle de son rêve. Allez zou, en avant pour le monde agonisant !_

Caius : Argh… Noel…

Noel : T'as vu ça ? Je suis devenu fort, hein ?

Caius : Comment as-tu découvert… mon point faible… ?

Noel : Je sais pas, j'avais du mal à t'atteindre alors je me suis dit « et si j'essayais de le chatouiller ? » La suite, tu la connais.

_On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps !_

Caius : Achève-moi, Noel. Tu sais bien qu'il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Gardien !

Noel : Mais je t'ai déjà dit que moi je voulais juste crécher chez t…

Caius : Les gardiens ont droit à un compte Steam illimité.

Noel : Yahaa ! Prends-ça !

Caius : Aaaargh…

_Et l'instant d'après, Noel flottait inlassablement dans un tunnel spatio-temporel délimité par de grands anneaux, sur fond rouge, en s'adonnant à de nombreuses réflexions pour passer le temps._

Noel : Mmh… J'ai vu tous les souvenirs de Caius quand il m'a transmis le Cœur du Chaos en mourant… les bons moments, les mauvais, les repas de famille, les fois où il a surpris Yeul en nuisette avant de détourner le regard d'un air honteux. Ah la la… Un type si dévoué… Tellement dévoué qu'Etro a eu pitié de lui et lui a offert son propre cœur, le cœur du Chaos, donc, pour qu'il puisse veiller pour l'éternité sur Yeul. Non mais sérieusement… c'est quoi, cette idée à la con ? Le mec il dédie sa vie à la protection de quelqu'un et l'autre pouf', là, elle le force à continuer pour l'éternité ? « Oh, mon bon Caius, tu fais du bon boulot, c'est bien ! Tiens, pour la peine, voilà, tu peux plus mourir donc comme ça tu continueras à trimer pour protéger cette fille à qui j'ai fait don de ma clairvoyance mais qui – manque de pot – la tue aussi sûrement qu'en slalomant toute nue et en hurlant entre les pattes d'un Pleurodire ». Tu parles d'une déesse…

_Et voilà comment Noel passa un long, trèès long moment à monologuer._

Noel : Je me demande… on dit que l'espoir fait vivre, mais tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir… est-ce que par conséquent, on est immortels, dans un sens ?

… _Et autres pensées du même acabit._

Noel : 541… 542… 543…

… _Ainsi que du comptage de cheveux._

Noel : 2 468, 2 469, 2 470…

_Parce qu'en plus, t'es sérieux ?_

Noel : Shht, 2 471.

_C'est naze, comme fin ! Puisque c'est comme ça, moi j'me casse !_

Fin.

**8. Sous un Ciel Intemporel**

_Abîme du Temps._

_2 : 30 PM._

Caius : JE VAIS TE TUER !

Serah : Jamais! Je vais me déf…

Caius : PRENDS CA !

Serah : Aaaah !

Caius : Et ça !

Serah : AAaaargh !

Caius : Et encore ça !

Serah : Stop… Je me rends ! Je me rends !

Caius : Déjà ? Je t'ai à peine effleurée… Noel, lui, a bien plus résisté… jusqu'à ce que je le menace de lui dévoiler la fin du Trône de Fer, que Yeul m'avait confiée dans une vision. Il a alors arrêté de se battre et a affronté la mort comme un homme. Un homme dont la conscience n'était pas meurtrie par la connaissance de la mort de…

Serah : Je m'en fiche, de ça, je sais même pas ce que c'est…

Caius : Ah oui, vraiment ? Eh bien… Que dirais-tu si je te révélais que Ty… que Tyr… mais… comment ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le dire ? NARRATEUR !

_T'es un fou, toi. Tes spoilers, tu te les gardes, j'en suis qu'au tome 8._

Caius : Raaah !

Serah : Prends ça, Caius !

Caius : Nooon ! Je… j'ai été déconcentré par… Nooooooon !

Serah : Et voilà…

_Mais était-ce bien là l'issue prévue pour ce combat ? Lorsque Serah revint à elle, Noel et Mog étaient à ses côtés, mais le lieu où ils se trouvaient était pour le moins… étrange._

Serah : Où sommes-nous ?

Noel : Aucune idée, c'est tout blanc… On se croirait dans Matrix…

Mog : Regardez, kupo.

Serah : Là-bas, c'est Hope !

Noel : Tiens ? Il bouge pas…

Serah : Et il est dans une posture bizarre, les bras tendus de chaque côté… comme un T.

Noel : Ohééé, Hope ? Hope !

Serah : Mais… mais… là-bas, Noel ! Il y a tous les autres personnages qui se tiennent pareil ! Caius, Yeul, Alyssa, et même Lebreau…

Noel : Et même nous, de ce côté…

Serah : Je me demande vraiment où nous sommes…

Mog : J'ai compris, kupo !

Noel : Alors ?  
>Mog : Le paradoxe nous a emmenés dans le Debug Mode, kupo !<p>

Serah : Le Debug Mode ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mog : Il s'agit d'une salle spéciale où l'équipe de développement du jeu teste les différents ajouts, kupo. Regardez, si on marche sur cette dalle, un chocobo apparaît. Nous sommes enfermés dans un monde aux possibilités infinies, kupo.

Noel : Serah, tu penses à ce que je pense ?

Serah : Oui, nous allons devoir rester ici à errer à tout jamais…

Noel : Euh… non, c'est pas tellement à ça que je pensais, moi…

Serah : A quoi, alors ?

_Noel afficha alors son plus beau sourire._

Noel : On est dans un monde où on peut faire apparaître tout ce qu'on veut. ON EST DES DIEUX !

THE END


End file.
